Parker Booth Is Looking For That Loving Feeling
by bostonlegalgirl
Summary: Our Baby Booth is all grown up...and is now Brennan's boss. Will our Mini Booth have his own boundaries that will prevent him from finding love? RE-POST Third in my Loving Feeling Series.


**Parker Booth Is looking For That Loving Feeling**

_**This picks up a year later. Parker who is now Dr. Parker Booth, is just about to enter the Jeffersonian Lab for the first time since Cam announced that he was her replacement. **_

_**This is a repost...and I'm doing it all in one shot.**_

_**So without further ado, I would like to present the sequel to Booth has Lost/Found that Loving feeling….**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything and everyone that is familiar to you…. all belong to Fox and the brilliant Hart Hanson.**_

**Chapter one- Jeffersonian's Newest Boss….**

Parker took out his new identification badge to flash it to the parking lot attendant. Phil was a 45 year old man who had been at the same job now for more that 20 years. He looked at the young man in the dark SUV and frowned. He didn't seem to be able to place him. He knew about everyone who worked at the museum. He looked down at the ID badge and smiled.

"Oh…you're Dr. Brennan's son. This is your first day as the head of the Forensics' Lab is it not?"

Parker smiled. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He was just glad that Cam had promised to stay on until he learned the ropes.

"Ya…first day. Don't you remember me though? I used to come here almost everyday after school."

"Yes now I do. You've grown since then. Man I'm getting old."

"Aren't we all." Parker replied chuckling. These past years had been…. well stressful would be putting it mildly. Between his residency and preparing for this position….well he felt old. He took his ID badge back and made his way in….

**Brennan's office…..**

"So Sweetie, is it weird?"

Brennan stopped typing and looked up confused.

"Weird?"

Angela smiled as she sat down across from her.

"Sweetie…Baby Booth is starting today. You didn't forget did you."

"No of course not….but why would that be weird?"

Angela smiled as she pulled out a picture out of her folder. It was one of an 10 years old Parker in a white lab coat doing some experiment with Max. She handed the picture to Bren before answering her.

"Sweetie it's weird…because our new boss is that little boy. I mean doesn't that …freak you out just a little?"

Bones hadn't been paying attention to what Angela was saying. She was remembering the day the photograph had been taken. Her father had decided to show Parker how to build his very own wind tunnel. She smiled as she thought about how Booth had complained to her that Parker had taken over his apartment with all his squinty stuff. He really had been such a sweet boy. She couldn't be prouder of him. He had grown up to become such a wonderful man. He was very much his sire's son. His empathy and caring nature played a very large part in his success in medical school.

"Sweetie…hey you still with me?"

"Yes…sorry I was just reminiscing. And to answer your question….no it's not weird at all. In fact I'm looking forward to see how Parker adjusts to his new position. Can I keep this?"

"Sure Sweetie."

They were then interrupted when Cam walked in.

"Ahhh the day has finally arrived!"

"Cam…you're still going to be around. Why so excited?" Angela asked.

"I'm excited because I'm one step closer to Florida! I miss Mitchell, and now with the baby…."

"God I still can't believe you're a grandmother." Angela smiled. Cam had been so cute passing out baby pictures.

"Hey! We don't use that …word." Cam admonished but could not keep her smile at bay as she thought of little Jacob, her 3 month old grandson.

Angela laughed remembering the first time Cam had believed that Mitchell had been pregnant. At least this time it had been welcomed news.

"So you and Paul are really moving down there?"

"Yes…. seeing them only once every few months is just not cutting it."

"Is this a staff meeting? Or can anyone join in? Oh wait…I'm totally staff now. In fact….. shouldn't I have been informed of this? I'm a diuretic seagull people…everything must come through me" Parker laughed as he repeated what Cam had told him to say.

"Parker! Angela jumped up and hugged him. Reminiscing with Bren had made her miss that little boy who would ask her to paint his face. Parker would then give her updates as to how many bad words his dad had let slip as he tried to wash off her 'art' off his face.

"Oops I mean Dr. Parker. Wow look at you all spiffed up in a suit no less."

"Yup, got to look Boss-like…intimidating and imposing. How did I do?" Parker asked with mirth in his eyes.

"I believe you did quite well." answered Bones. "That dark navy suit makes you look quite distinguishing" Bones gets up to kiss Parker.

"Welcome Dr. Booth to our little group of lab squints as your dad likes to call us."

"Thanks Bones…" Parker then turned to Cam. "So did you want to get started on that meeting with the head honchos?

"

"Yes we should get them introduced to you. Come on Dr. Booth….you're about to meet the Jeffersonian sharks."

"Good luck Dr. Parker….if any of them give you any trouble come and get me and I'll let Hodgins loose on them. There's nothing he enjoys more than to lord over them."

Parker laughed and kissed both Bones and Angela goodbye.

**A few hours later….**

Cam was on the lab platform trying to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me people….hello! If I could get everyone's attention. As of this afternoon…I am not longer the head of this Forensics' Lab…I would like to introduce you to your new boss and….babysitter (there were a few chuckles heard) Dr. Parker Booth."

Parker swiped his new card for the first time and made his way onto the platform….a place that had always been forbidden to him. He remembered how both his dad and Bones had drilled that into him and the twins when they were younger. Yet here he was. He looked over the group recognizing most and seeing a few that he didn't know.

"Hi everyone, as Dr. Saroyan said…I'm Dr. Parker Booth and I will be trying to fill the very large shoes that she is leaving behind. Now I know most of you but I see a few new faces that I hope to know soon. Now in terms of the way the lab will be running… well why fix something that isn't broken. Dr. Saroyan has done a remarkable job in running this lab….and hopefully with her guiding me….I will continue running things as she has done."

Hodgins then stood up with eyes bright with mischievousness.

"So, you know that I require say some latitude when it comes to …..experiments?"

"Uncle Hodgins, it will be my pleasure to supervise all of your…..extra scientific pursuits."

"Supervise?"

"Yup…" Everyone chuckled at Hodgins indignation.

"So other than that…business as usual. I look forward to working with you all….and I'm sure that we will go forward and continue with the outstanding work being done here. For those of you whom I haven't met…I would love to do so now. So go forth my squint squad….as my dad all liked to call you."

There were chuckles and sighs of relief heard through out the lab. Many had been wondering about the new boss…but were relieved to see that they had been worried for nothing.

Parker walked around speaking to everyone. Cam then brought over some of Bone's newest grad students. One of them stood out to Parker.

"Dr. Booth, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Timothy Smith."

"TS for short…you have an abnormally large head."

"Excuse me?" Parker asked somewhat put off by the guy. He was about 5'8, maybe 160 pounds, and had the reddest hair he had ever seen.

"Oh… TS here has been diagnosed with Tourette's Syndrome." Cam explained shaking her head. Florida was looking better and better to her.

"Oh I see."

"Yup….ironic isn't it that my initials happen to be TS?"

"Ironic…yes. Well it was very nice to meet you and I'll look forward to getting to know you better."

"I don't know about that….."

Cam patted Parker on the shoulder almost conveying her condolences.

"He seems interesting…."

"He's brilliant….and Dr. Brennan prefers him to all her students."

Parker laughed thinking of _course Bones did. _He shook his head and continued making his rounds.

**Fab 5 residence….**

"Caleb…stop I need to study. Annie reprimanded but with a smile on her face. She was finding that he was becoming more affectionate toward her.

Caleb stopped playing with her ponytail and got up from the floor.

"Why do you persist on sitting on the floor when you have a perfectly good desk?"

"Huh? Oh it's only because I need a larger surface area. I end up on the floor eventually so why not just start there."

"Ok? You know you're weird right?"

"Yes but you love me anyways." Annie smirked. She had not let him forget that he had blurted that out in her parent's kitchen that morning.

"Your dad took my breakfast plate away….low blood sugar. A man can't be held accountable when his blood sugar is so dangerously low." Caleb answered as he ducked the throw pillow that Annie had launched at him.

"Hey cool…pillow fight. I was needing some distraction and well…. here you two are." David smirked as he sat down besides Caleb.

"David don't you have a final tomorrow?"

"Yup…that's why I need the distraction. My brain is demanding some R and R. You know what might just help it wake up again?" David asked lifting his eyebrow.

Annie laughed as she shook her head.

"You ate only 2 hours ago. How could you possibly be hungry again? Why don't you and Caleb go and get a bite to eat at that new pizza place…I have reading to do and you're both distracting me."

David turned to Caleb with a knowing look.

"What do you see in her? I mean all she does is nag nag nag."

"She's cute." Caleb replied smiling. "But ya she does like to nag. I wonder where she got it from? I mean your mother is so not like that."

"Chalk it up to yet another one of those mysteries that will never be explained. Come on lets leave Miss. Micro-organisms and get some grub. I'm starving."

Annie ignored both her twin and Caleb. She was concentrated on what she was reading so when Caleb lifted her face to kiss her she was surprised at first….but soon enjoyed his attentions.

"Hey peripheral vision! Peripheral Vision!" David had his hands over his eyes gagging dramatically at them.

"Oh shut it Dweeb….you and Chrissie are so much worse. Now come on I can hear your stomach from here." Caleb swung his arm around David and pushed him out of the room.

"Did you forget something?" Annie asked when she heard someone come in.

"Ya….I've forgotten what having fun feels like. Annie stop! I need to get out, I need to be around people, I need …some fun."

Annie rolled her eyed. Chrissie had been saying this now for the past week. "Chris just one more week and we will have all the fun you want. You know I have to study….what is this all about Chris?"

"Oh I guess I'm just nervous."

"Oh about your final showing? But Chris all your stuff is brilliant."

"You have to say that….you're my best friend. Hey where are the guys anyways?"

"David found himself starving again so they went to Mama's."

"Without telling me? Nice! I swear I don't know why I put up with that brother of yours. I mean hello….you would think he would at least invited me."

Annie smiled knowing perfectly well why her twin hadn't. Chris could be a bit abrasive when she was working with a timeline. Her twin had just learned never to disturb her when she was working.

"Well I'm sure he meant to….you can still catch them if you really wanted to."

"Nah…it's the principle. He's lucky I'm so understanding."

Annie just smiled knowing when it was best to keep her opinions to herself.

"Come on….I guess I could use a break myself. We'll go meet the guys for a quick bite, but afterwards I really need to get some reading done."

"Ah….. you really do love me."

"Nah…..I just want some of mama's pizza."

Chrissie laughed as she got her coat. She was looking forward to the summer. She was looking forward to going home and doing absolutely nothing, or as David called…..a lot of contemplating.

**Booth's office….**

Booth was finally happy with his choice. It had taken over a year but he believed he had finally found the right agent to permanently work with his squints. It had taken uncountable number of hours, days, even weeks of preparing said agent, but he believed he had finally found the right fit. Bones approved, Cam was happy but more importantly the squints seemed to respond well to this agent. Now all that was left was introducing the agent to Parker. Still he didn't foresee any problems there. There wasn't anyone that his son didn't get along with. Besides he had unknowingly met this agent already. As far as he was concerned, it was a done deal. He put out his hand to congratulate the Agent.

"Congratulations Agent Wyatt and welcome aboard!"

**Chapter 2.….Agent Wyatt?**

_**Disclaimer: Everything and everyone that is familiar to you…. all belong to Fox and the brilliant Hart Hanson.**_

Tiffany shook the Deputy Director's hand thinking that this position was a dream come true. Her father had talked about this group so much that she felt as if she knew them already, not to mention how brilliant they all were. She loved her job and now she was going to be given the opportunity to work alongside arguably some of the best Forensics' scientists in the world. She just hoped that she would not end up letting this man down.

She had watched him at work. He was able to identify each of his squint's strength's and weaknesses, and he was able to shift though all the scientific jargon and focus on getting the info that he needed. She had come to admire and respect him very much. Cullen really had chosen the right man to replace him.

"Thank you Director Booth…I will do my best not to let you down." Booth smiled as he turned to sit down at his desk.

"I know you will Agent Wyatt….and well if you ever need some help you know that I'm here. Just follow Bones' lead. Take care of the squints and they will in turn amaze you with what they can find. You're getting the opportunity to work with some of the best minds in Forensic Science, learn from them….and protect them. Bones won't being going out into the field….but she still insists on doing her initial examination at the crime site. After all these years she still doesn't trust the FBI recovery team not to contamination her remains. Learn from her….there is no one better. Believe me."

"I will sir."

"So how is that baby girl of yours? I swear your dad gets all goofy happy whenever he mentions Emma."

Tiffany smiled thinking of her father.

"She's great. She's crawling and getting into everything….and well Dad has been fantastic. He seems to have taken to retirement, he now spends his days cooking Emma masterpiece's as he calls them. She's getting chunky but I don't have the heart to tell him to easy up on the butter that he likes to use."

"Well that daughter of yours will be the most well adjusted little girl there ever was having Gordon Gordon as a babysitter. Not to mention the man can cook."

"Oh don't ever say cook, dad gets…"

"A bit peeved?" Booth chuckled "So Tiffany why the FBI? I mean what got you interested in the Bureau?"

Tiffany signed as she looked at her boss. She made herself more comfortable and told him her story…..

********************page break*************************

Parker was in his office trying to make head or tails out of all the paperwork in front of him. Cam hadn't mentioned how much paperwork was involved in her job. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He was tired and it wasn't even two in the afternoon.

Already that morning he had to resolve a little problem with TS….who had told one of the recovery agents at the crime scene that she had a mouth like a sea bass trout. Not only had he apologized to the agent, but he then had to calm TS down by telling him that the agent should of realized that he had only spoke the truth.

Meanwhile Cam had been laughing in the background while his mom questioned why everyone was getting so upset…that TS's observations were in fact quite accurate. All this before they even got the body to the lab.

Man oh man what had he signed up for? Parker then whatever reason began to laugh out loud. That's how Booth found him when he entered his office.

"Hey Bub…want to share what you're finding so funny?"

Parker looked up to see his dad leaning against his door frame. He had to admit the old man still looked good.

"Oh I was just starting to understand just how amazing Cam really is….and beginning to get why she's so happy about Florida. So what are you doing here? Come to check up on the new boss?"

Booth chuckled. It was still a bit disconcerting to see his Bub sitting in Cam's chair.

"Well someone has to. So how's it going anyways?"

"TS." Parker replied as he rolled his eyes.

Booth laughed out loud. He had heard about TS's newest victim. He had to agree with the squint on this one…..she really did have a mouth like a sea bass trout.

"Ya….I heard about that. He's something our TS. Well I'm actually here on official business."

"Oh ya…what's up?"

"I found you my replacement." Booth smiled.

"Wow…this is huge. I didn't know there were any agents left at the bureau. I was pretty sure you rejected them all." Parker chuckled.

His dad really had gone through and rejected everyone who applied for this position.

"Don't be a smart-aleck. Now I'd like to present the new liaison to the Jeffersonian ….Agent Wyatt."

Parker was confused…even more so when he saw Tiffany walk through his door.

"Wait…you're an Agent?"

Tiffany smiled. "Yes…I've been at the Bureau now for 5 years. It's nice to see you again, and congratulations on your new position. That's quite impressive."

"Umm thanks…wait you're an agent?"

Booth laughed out loud loving Parker's reaction. It was true, looking at Gordon's daughter, you would never guess that she was an agent. She was 5'6, and couldn't weigh more that 110 pounds. Not exactly what came to mind when one pictured an FBI Agent.

"Not just an agent Bub…but a Special agent. Special Agent Wyatt had recently tied your old man's record at the shooting range. I was really out put when I found out. She could have been a sharp shooter but decided to come play at the lab instead. I've warned her…yet it seems that she had taken a liking to our squints, and they her. I swear Bub…even TS seems to control his outbursts around her."

"But an agent?"

"Parker snap out of it. Now I'll leave you two to get reacquainted while I go see Bones. The woman misses me…gets all upset if she doesn't get her daily dose of her Booth."

Parker rolled his eyes but smiled as he watched his father leave. He had always admired not only his friendship with Bones, but how their marriage only seemed to get better with each passing year. He wanted that. He wanted to find someone that not only he was crazy in love with…but that he genuinely liked. A best friend to share everything with. He then remembered that Tiffany was still in the room.

"Sorry…I guess I spaced out there for a minute. So you're an FBI agent?"

Tiffany burst out laughing. The incredulity on his face was priceless.

"Yes…. we'll be working together. I hear that you brought in a body this morning?"

"Oh ya…a body was found in the ravine. Dr. Hodgins is seeing about collecting all the particulates before my mom and TS clean the bones."

"Ok….. I'll just go see if the team has anything for me. It really is nice seeing you again Dr. Booth….I'm looking forward to working with you."

Parker smiled back. "Ya me too…..I could use all the help I can get. Before you got here, I was just thinking that I was in way over my head."

"Oh I know what you mean…when your dad first brought me with him…well I found myself having a new found respect for him. This place is….well I love it! I swear it's like a different world. I've come to love everyone. I remember Dad telling me stories but I had always assumed they were exaggerated, but now I think he actually toned them down."

"So why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

Tiffany laughed out loud. "You may recall that I was a little busy giving birth at the time. Still it's not like I knew that we would one day be working together. Besides people always act strangely after finding out that I'm an agent….kind of like you just did."

Parker blushed knowing she had a point. Still it had been a shock. She really didn't exactly fit the stereotype of a FBI agent, she just looked so…small.

"Ya sorry about that….I guess I just was surprised." Parker shrugged and gave her his lop-sided smile that he knew he had inherited from his dad. He got up then and made his way around his desk. "Come on…I'll go with you. I need an update anyways."

**************page break*************************

"Bones!" Booth smiled as he was able to catch her unaware.

"Booth! Why do you persist in trying to frighten me? Why can't you knock?"

Booth smiled as he made his way to her. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and then whispered in her ear.

"Because Bones….I need to keep you on your toes."

"On my toes? I don't understand?"

Booth smiled. Even after all these years, he still found it endearing when she got confused by popular sayings.

"So tell me…how's Parker doing on his first day on the job?" Booth asked taking a seat on her couch.

"Very well, everyone seems to have accepted him. He has had some difficulties with Mr. Smith but I was expecting that. Mr. Smith does seem to have that affect on those he first meets."

"Why? What did TS do…or say I mean?" Booth had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Well he did make a comment about the size of Parker's head…."

"What…there's nothing wrong with Bub's head. What did that squint say?" Booth was suddenly all defensive. This was his son…that squint better watch it.

"Calm down Booth. He just said that Parker's head was….abnormally large."

Booth laughed out loud. Oh his poor boy. He was sure to go home with a few TS headaches. Booth then remembered what brought him to see Bones in the first place.

"So Bones…I was thinking that maybe you and I could do something special tonight. You know to celebrate Tiffany officially taking over. Maybe a dinner followed by you showing me how much you love me…." Booth winked and smiled at her.

"That's right. I had forgotten that this was Tiffany's first day as the Jeffersonian's Liaison. I'm very excited for her. She really seems to fit right in doesn't she?"

"Yup, must be due to Gordon Gordon….some of his shrinky ways must off rubbed off on her."

"Booth….that's not a trait that can be inherited. Besides shrinky is not a word."

"Sure it is Bones. Trust me. You still haven't agreed to be my date tonight."

Bones got up and made her way to Booth. She then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Every night is date night. Besides we never needed a reason before to have a romantic evening. Still I agree that you finally choosing an agent is reason for a celebration."

"Knock knock. Everyone decent? I ask only because I'm still recovering from last time. Whew Booth…..you without a shirt…. Hodgie got very lucky that night." Angela laughed as she walked in.

"Will you never let up in trying to embarrass me? I'm too old to blush Angela. Beside I knew you were coming that time….I just wanted to give you a little treat. I know you never really got over that kiss we shared." Booth then winked at Angela who laughed out loud.

"Angela is there a reason why you came in here?"

"Oh ya…sorry Sweetie. We got a match from missing persons. Our victim is Jennifer Sanderson. She was a Chemistry student at Georgetown University. She went missing 4 months ago which falls within Hodgins' time of death. She was only 19 years old."

Angela then showed them the picture of the victim.

"I mean look at her! She could be Annie or Chrissie. I hope we catch this SOB and fry him!"

Brennan gets up to hug her friend. "We will Angela. We always do. Have you told Parker yet?"

"No I was about to when I saw Booth in here with you."

"Tell me what?" Both Parker and Tiffany walked in to catch the last part of Angela's conversation.

"Hey Doctor Booth, we got an ID on our victim…. Jennifer Sanderson."

Tiffany frowned upon hearing the name. "Wait…wasn't there another Jennifer that was found about eight months ago?"

"What are you getting at?" Booth asked.

"Well it just seems like a pretty big coincidence that two girl in the past year have been killed, and they both have the same name." Tiffany turned to address Angela.

"Could you run a search in missing persons to see if anymore Jennifers come up missing?"

"Ya sure….you think this guy is responsible for killing more than our victim?"

"I'm just thinking out loud. Still I don't like coincidences."

"Good! Neither do I. Good work Agent Wyatt….I should of caught that myself."

Tiffany became almost uncomfortable with Booth's praise.

"Ummm thank you sir…but I only caught it because I happened to have been on that case. We never caught the guy."

Angela got up to do that search. She was in her office when the results came backin. When she saw what the computer had rendered…she let out a gasp!

**Chapter 3.…You can do that?**

_**Disclaimer: Everything and everyone that is familiar to you…. all belong to Fox and the brilliant Hart Hanson.**_

"David Booth! It's past nine, it's time that you get up!" Bones shouted from the kitchen. She smiled thinking that certain things never changed….including her son's propensity to sleep in.

"Mom…you're wasting your breath. He announced yesterday that he was going to sleep straight for a week." Annie told her mother as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"But that's not physically possible." Bones stated with a worried look on her face.

"What's not possible Bones?" Booth asked as he entered the kitchen to grab some coffee.

"David had stated that he's going into hibernation for a week."

Booth laughed out loud. "I wouldn't worry too much there Bones….I'm sure David will get up soon."

Booth smirked as he looked down on his watch. He started to silently count backward from 10, his smirk got more pronounced as he reached one. Suddenly a loud blaring alarm started playing the Hockey Night Theme Song that Booth had recorded after watching the last Flyer's game.

"Oh I like that song." Exclaimed Bones just before they heard a loud bang.

"Ouch! What the….?"

"See Bones…I told you David would be up soon." Booth laughed out loud as his son started to march his way downstairs.

"So not funny….so freaking not funny. You could of given me a heart attack." Grumbled David as she slumped into a chair.

"You are a healthy young man with a strong heart…the likelihood that you would…."

"I know mom…but still."

"Ahh wakey wakey….times a wasting, besides you're going with your mom this morning. The squints have missed you two…so the least you could do is go and say hello. Besides, you both need to go see Parker and congratulate him on his new job."

"Man I still can't believe he's now mom's boss."

"I don't like that term…he's my colleague." Bones inserted.

"Sorry Bones, but like you always say…facts are facts. Bub is totally your new boss." Booth then kissed her cheek to soften the blow.

"You are enjoying this a little too much. That's mean." Bones says frowning.

"Ahh Bones….ok maybe a little. Still it is a little bit funny right?" Booth asked with his signature smile.

"No…I don't see the humour at all."

"Oooooh Dad…you are so in trou…ble! You should say sorry. I totally agree with mom. You are enjoying this just a little too much." David slowly got up as he watched his dad slowly make his way towards him.

"Dad…you're not as young as you used to be. You need to be careful with that ticker of yours. Would you like to sit down?"

"I'll give you a three second head start. One…..two…" Booth stopped as he watched David fly up the stairs laughing the whole time.

Booth then went over to Annie. "Have I told you lately that you are so my favourite child?"

Annie smiled. "Everyday dad…everyday."

"Good…because it's true." Booth smiled down at his daughter and winked.

**Jeffersonian lab later that same morning…..**

"Well look sis…would that be our much older and crabbier brother? And is he wearing a …suit? Trying to play the boss huh?" David smirked as he made his way into the lab with Annie.

"Don't listen to him Parker….you look very handsome. Plus mom told me how well you're doing."

"Thanks sis…..have I told you lately that you're my favourite sibling?"

Annie smiled as she elbowed her twin. "See I keep telling you….I'm so everyone's favourite."

"Nah….deep down they prefer me. You wouldn't understand."

Parker smiled. "Look you guys have fun visiting but try not to get in anyone's way. This case….well I need everyone focused on what they're doing."

"Ya sure….so it's bad?" David asked as he finally noticed how tired his brother's face looked.

"Ya….this guy, well lets say that nobody will be able to rest peacefully until he's caught ."

"Is there anything I can do?" David asked seriously.

"Not unless you can come up with a formula that can magically tell me where this guy will hit next."

David was quiet for a moment as he thought.

"Well….there is a way actually."

"What are you talking about bro?" Parker asked as he crossed his arms. His stance was so very much his sire's, that anyone who came upon Parker from behind would swear that it was Booth standing there.

"Mathematically there is a way. If you can give me what you've got already…I mean just the pertinent info…well I can draw up a statistical analysis….."

Bones came out of her office in time to hear what David had said.

"David that is an excellent idea! I'm ashamed that I didn't think of it earlier."

"Wait mom….are you serious?" Parker asked.

"Yes Parker….and I believe we will need all the help we can get. Since Angela made her discovery, well we now have 5 victims that we believe are all connected. This man….he's very intelligent. He has been very careful not to leave anything that could help us catch him. I spent last night studying Jennifer S's remains and I'm still at a loss at cause of death. I've never encountered this before Parker. I'm very frustrated. That's why I told Booth this morning that I would like my old team back."

"Wait…your old team?"

"Yes…all my previous students. I have asked them all to return to help on this case. Mr. Fisher, Mr. Nigel Murray, and of course Zach. I really need Zach. He sometimes catches something I've missed. Even Sweets is returning with Miss Wick. It's not rational to think with the enormity of this case, that we should not ask for all the help we can find. That includes David. The only thing that matters are those girls. We need to find them justice Parker, and to…..stop him."

Parker walked over to Bones to hug her.

"I know mom….and you're right. We will take whatever help we can get. Even if it's from the manic depressive Mr. Fisher."

"Oh I believe he has much improved. He told me in his email that he is completely off his medications, and that he now just meditates."

"Oh God! Well I guess we will just have to see." Parker then turned to look as his baby brother and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, what are you standing around for…..go forth and do whatever it is you do."

David nodded. He tried to smile back but somehow couldn't. If he really could help…then he was determined to do so. He had heard his parents talking last night about the case. It seemed that they had found 8 missing girls that had disappeared in the last year. 5 bodies had been recovered but the other 3 were still missing. But the weird and creepy part was that all these girl were 18 to 25 years old, and they were all named Jennifer. There was a sick bastard... picking these women and killing them just because they happened to have the misfortunate of being named Jennifer.

He saw his Uncle Hodgins and went to see what information he had.

"Hey Uncle….so any luck with your bugs and dirt?"

Hodgins stopped looking into the microscope to frown up at David. He then stood up.

"People…attention everybody! For the last time….dirt is not a scientific term. Please stop saying dirt!"

David couldn't help his smile. It never failed to work. He wondered how long it would take his Uncle to catch on.

"Why are you interested in my findings anyways?" Hodgins asked in his conspiratory voice.

"I'm going to try to draw up a statistical analysis for Parker. See if I can't find some pattern to this guy's thinking."

"Huh…well ok then. Pull up a chair and be prepared to be amazed….."

David smiled but listened and made notes from his Uncle's findings.

*******************page break*********************

Tiffany was so frustrated. She had spent the entire morning telling the families of the victims about their daughters. She hated this part of the job, and it was even worse because she didn't really have any hope to give these families. They still hadn't gotten a break in the case. Her team were all working hard…but this guy was just….they had to catch him. She studied the files in the hands and looked over the pictures of these girls. They were all so young! Their lives all just about to begin.

"Whoa….are you ok? Parker asked after Tiffany ran into him.

"Oh sorry…wasn't looking where I was going."

Parker noticed how tired she looked. This case was taking a toll on everybody. Maybe his mom was right…. they needed help. He couldn't help but feel a bit like a failure. His first case and they needed to call for outside help. Still whatever they needed to do….they would do in order to catch this guy.

"Hey…you ok?'

Tiffany found herself wishing just for a moment that she could lean on him. He was so gentle and had such warm understanding eyes.

"I'm fine….just a tough morning. Telling the victim's families…. always the hardest part of this job. I need to get these families some justice….closure."

"We will…we will. Come on let's get you caught up." Parker swiped his card as he and Tiffany made their way onto the platform.

"So Uncle Hodgins would you mind filling us in on what you've discovered so far?"

"Ya sure. So I've studied the particulates from each victim. So far I've been able to determine the time death. Now David and I have noticed that the time of death puts these victims about 4 months apart. Also…all victims were moved after being killed. I'm still waiting for the Spectrometer to finish rendering…but we're looking for a cement floor. I know that's not much but I should have more for you soon."

Hodgins rubbed his hand over his face. He had spent last night in the lab and the lack of sleep was staring to take affect.

"Good job Uncle…really."

"Thanks boss…." Hodgins grinned then. It still amused him to no end that baby Booth was now his boss. He had also noticed that Parker seemed to have a knack for Cam's job. He seemed to have a mixture of Booth's charm, and Dr. B's no nonsense way about him. He was going to do well here.

**Angela office…**

David walked in and stopped to smile as he watched Chrissie's face scrunch as she studied her painting.

"Hey."

Chrissie turned around and smiled.

"Hey yourself. Did you come to visit with me?" Chrissie walked over to David and playfully placed a kiss on his cheek. "Miss me?"

David took advantage and really kissed her. "Meh…. but I could use your help."

Chrissie smiled as David raised his eye brow and gave her his signature Booth smile. She sighed knowing that whatever he had cooked up…well she was going to help him. She couldn't say no to him…..

_**Chapter 4 The Squints Return….**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything and everyone that is familiar to you…. all belong to Fox and the brilliant Hart Hanson.**_

"Ok well what exactly do you need my help with?" Chrissie asked as David still held her in his arms.

David pulled away and became serious. "It's about this case. Look I don't know if this will lead to anything but I've offered to do a statistical analysis of all the data they've collected so far."

Chrissie nodded. "That's great David. I'm sure they would appreciate any help they can get. But what does that have to do with me?"

David sat down then and pulled Chrissie down beside him.

"You know how you're always doing those puzzles?"

"Ya…so?" Chrissie was having a hard time seeing where David was going with this.

"Well I've noticed that you seem to have a…knack for seeing patterns. You're freakishly good at seeing and finding answers in those puzzles of yours."

"Hey…I'm not freakish." Chrissie mumbled.

"Well…maybe a little." David winced as Chrissie punched his arm. For such a small female, she certainly packed a punch.

"Geez Chris….easy. I was just kidding. Now what I was trying to get at before you attacked me, is that I think you could help me. Come use that freaky… ummm I mean brilliant (David quickly corrected before Chris could hit him again) mind of yours to see if you can see any patterns from all the information your dad and the others have collected."

"You mean like try to see connections and stuff."

"Exactly….I'll try to see if there are any statistical abnormalities, and you can see…well whatever you see. It's worth a try right?"

"David you know I'll help any way I can…I'm just not sure I will be able to."

"Just give it a shot….ok?"

Chrissie sighed. If David ever knew just how much power he wielded with those chocolate brown eyes of his….well she had to make sure that he never found out.

"Ya sure….we can try."

David smiled as he hugged her. She was one of a kind….and for whatever reason she had chosen to be with him.

"Kay…come on, let's get started."

**The next day…..Jeffersonian Lab**

Parker made his round trying to keep up on all the progress being made on this case. He looked at his watch and sighed. His dad should be arriving soon with Zach. He still found it comical that his Uncle Zach still refused to drive. That's when he noticed that one of his mother's former student had already arrived, and dear God they were talking with TS! That was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Did you know that that the color red means beautiful in Russian. Also the color red doesn't really make bulls angry. They're color blind. Seeing the color red can also make your heart beat faster, and as few as 2% of people in the United States have red hair?" Mr. Nigel Murray told Dr. Brennan's Grad student.

TS looked at the strange man and glared. "I don't like you. You're…just strange."

Mr. Nigel Murray was taken aback. He was about to say something when Parker ran interference.

"Dr. Murray….man it's good to see you again. I see you've met mom's grad student TS?"

"Yes I have…..he doesn't like me." Vincent announces in a surprised tone, as if the idea that someone didn't find him charming was... absurd.

Parker tried to hide his smile. "Well I don't believe TS doesn't taken a shine to a lot of people. I'm still not sure how he feels about me…..only that he thinks that I have an abnormally large head."

Again Vincent found himself confused. Why would Dr. Brennan's son allow one of her students to be so disrespectful?

"So Dr. Murray why don't you go see my mother so that she can start filling you in."

"Yes that would be nice.….."

"Parker!"

Parker looked up to see his dad walk in with Zach . He smiled as he went to meet him.

"Hey dad…thanks again for offering to pick up Uncle Zach." Parker then turned to greet his Uncle. "Hey Uncle Zach."

"Hello. I'm anxious to start working. Could you direct me to where Dr. Brennan is?"

So much for small talk. Still he was glad to have him on board. Like his mom he knew that Zach of all her former students could possibly help them the most.

"Sure….she's in the Bones' room with Mr. Nigel Murray." Zach nodded and left.

"So how are you holding up? This is quite the first case to start your new job with." Booth asked with obvious concern.

"God dad…I won't lie. This case is talking a toll on everybody. Mom has barely left the bone's room, Uncle Hodgins has barely gone home, even David is now obsessed with whatever he's doing. We need to catch a break soon."

"They will Bub, just give them time. You have the best working here….they will eventually find something." Booth put his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Look I have every agent available helping Tiffany, plus with Bones' squints back…well we will catch this guy."

"Thanks dad." Parker then looked up and gasped. "Oh God, TS is talking to…..Fisher."

Booth laughed out loud as he watched Parker try to run interference. This should be fun Booth thought to himself. He made his way there flipping his poker chip. This was not something he wanted to miss.

"Who are you? You are not very good looking are you?" TS asked very seriously.

"No, no I'm not." Fisher sighed dramatically before continuing. "Just another curse I've had to bare. I am however very good in bed. I suppose I have that."

TS kept studying Fisher…. then the impossible happened! TS smiled. "I like you."

Parker stopped dead in his tracks! Did he just hear correctly. Did TS just say that he liked Fisher? He stopped not wanting to interrupt this momentous occasion.

"Why? I'm not at all likable, or at least that's what I've been told." Fisher asked seriously confused.

"I don't like cheerful people."

Booth laughed out loud hearing TS's response. He was laughing so hard that the lab came to a stand still. Booth looked up to see everyone staring and tried to control his mirth.

"Nothing to see people…back to work." Booth yelled out as he went to collect his son who was still in shock…..

**Chapter 5 The case….**

Parker swiped his card and made his way onto the platform. There laying on 5 tables were the bones of the 5 victims. It was still hard for him to accept that these young women were all victims of one mad man.

"Dr. Brennan…I believe I've found something." Zach announced.

Bones made her way over to Zach who was examining victim number 3, Jennifer M.

"What is it Zach?"

"Well I believe I found an anomaly in the victim's femur. Look here…." Zack pointed to what he was talking about.

Bones shook her head in disbelief…. how had she missed that? "Good work Zach!"

"But I don't know what it is?"

"It's looks to be a puncture mark…most likely from a hypodermic needle. I've seen this before. We should look to see if the other victims have a similar mark on them. This may be our first break."

"But Dr. Brennan…..we still don't have cause of death."

"No Zach…but we now know how our murderer was able to render our victims unconscious and take them. It's a start. Keep looking Zach, the answers are here…we just have to find them."

Zach nodded and went back to work. Bones turned around and saw Parker.

"Good Parker, I was just about to go find you. I believe that we have found how the victims were taken, a hypodermic needle was used to inject some form of anaesthetic. Possibly the liquid form of Ketamine Hydrochloride, but of course that is just speculation at this point. We have to wait for Dr. Hodgins to swab for particulates "

Parker frowned. "Ketamine Hydrochloride would render them paralysed within 2 to 4 minutes with intramuscular injection."

Bones smiled, proud that Parker had caught on so quickly. " Yes, intravenously it would even be faster…..within 30 seconds."

"So we're looking for someone who either works at a hospital and has access to these drugs….or a Vet?"

"Yes. It's still too soon to speculate but I believe we will find the same puncture anomaly in each of our victims."

"Ok, I'll go call Tiffany….umm I mean Agent Wyatt and let her know."

Bones then turned to Angela. "Could you run a check to see if any hospitals or vet clinics have been broken into or have been robbed this past year. Look specifically for any mention Ketamine or Tramadol."

"Ya sure Sweetie, I'll get right on that."

All of a sudden Hodgins comes running in yelling his signature boast. "I am so the king of the lab."

"Dr. Hodgins, focus please. You're findings?" Bren admonished.

Hodgins nodded and became immediately serious . "Right, well I've finally got the results from the Spectrometer…and wow!"

"Dr. Hodgins!" Bones calls out, her eyes conveying her impatience.

"Right, sorry. Well the particulates that I took from all the victim's clothes showed strands of fibres that don't belong to them."

Parker was trying to follow the bug man but was slowly understanding why his father would sometimes complain about how hard it was to get any information from his squints.

"So…you're saying that you found some fibres from whatever the attacker was wearing?

Parker asked as he moved closer to the screen that Hodgins was using.

"Yup, and this is where it gets good. The fibres were from a US Army uniform that have only been issued since 2010 to soldiers going to Afghanistan. These uniforms have something known as a Multicam pattern or the OCP pattern."

Parker smiled then understanding his excitement.

"Good job….I'll let Agent Wyatt and dad know." Parker tried to hide his smile when he saw that Hodgins was still waiting for his reward.

"and yes….. you are the King of the Lab." Parker said as he patted his Uncle.

**FBI Building….Deputy Director Booth's Office.**

"So Bug man is sure that those fibres belong to a US army uniform?" Booth wrote down all the information that Parker was relaying to him over the phone.

"Ok…tell him he's king…oh you did, well humour the man, he did good."

Booth hung up then and was about to call agent Wyatt when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Booth said without looking up.

"Ummm Director?" Booth looked up to see it was Tiffany who had been knocking.

"Hey I was just about to call you. Take a seat, we have our first break in the case."

Booth looked up when he didn't hear her say anything. He was expecting some excitement after all. "What's up Agent Wyatt?"

"It's more than likely nothing…. just a coincidence, but I felt it was best to disclose this information to you."

"Ok….well what is it?" Booth listened with increasing alarm to what Tiffany was telling him. Afterward he sat back and tried to figure out what to do.

"First of all thank you for telling me, and secondly in light of what you did just tell me, I will be taking over this case personally."

Booth held up his hand to stop her from interrupting. "I have to Agent Wyatt, in case there is a connection….I can't allow you to remain lead on this case. I will however allow you to assist me. I'll keep you in the loop, but I will be taking over."

Tiffany nodded, knowing she was fortunate that he was even allowing her to remain in the loop.

"Thank you sir."

"Agent Wyatt, I really hope that this is really nothing but a coincidence."

Tiffany nodded as she answered Booth. "But you don't believe in coincidences."

Booth tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Well let's go see our squints shall we….besides I have to tell Bones that she and I have one last case together. She'll be over the moon. That woman can't get enough of me."

Tiffany chuckled as she followed him out.

**Back at the Jeffersonian Lab…..**

Booth made his way to Bones' office where he found her going over victims' files. He stopped at her doorway to watch her. She always seemed to lose herself whenever she was studying her bones. He now understood that she was actually connecting with the victims.

"Hiya Bones…"

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

Booth walked in and sat down beside her on her couch. He leaned back and pulled her to his side. "I'm here Bones because we…. have a case."

"I don't understand Booth. I already have a case, and one that is fully taking up all my time. Has there been another victim?"

"No Bones…but I'm on this case now. I can't go into the details…but you and I get to work one last time together." Booth smiles as he watches Bones' eyes narrow in confusion.

"But….I thought Agent Wyatt was lead."

"She was, but now I am. Hey I thought I get a more enthusiastic response from you. Don't you miss working with me?" Booth asked with a feigned look of hurt on his face.

"Booth, you know that I do….I'm just confused." Just then Angela walks in.

"Hey guys, you should check this out. I did that search like you asked and there was a reported burglary at Vet's office about 8 months ago." Angela then pulls up the information on Brennan's computer to show her.

Booth got up to make a call. "Ya…Charlie I need a team out to….Love your Pets Veterinarian clinic. I need them to do a full workup on this place. Prints, tapes, everything Charlie…you got it? Good, call me when they're done."

Booth hung up the phone and began to pace. Bones watched him with a smile on her face. She had missed seeing Booth pace as he conjectured his scenarios.

"Ok so far we know this guy was army, we know that he got access to these drugs…but why? Why is he targeting these women solely because they happen to be named Jennifer?"

"I can probably help you with that."

Booth looked up to see Sweets standing at the door.

"Sweets! Man look at you all grown up. You no longer look like a twelve year old." Booth exclaimed as he patted his former shrink on the back.

"Oh Sweetie….it's so good to see you! How are you? How's your practice going in New York? Oh and did you bring…." Angela didn't need to finish her question as the high pitched squeeee they all heard answered her before she could ask.

"Oh Dr. Brennan! I can't believe how good it is to see you! When Lancelot and I got your call I couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of working with you again! Not that I'm excited that there is a serial killer out there….you understand."

"That's understandable…I am the best in the world. Miss Wick please let go of me.."

Booth smiled as he watched Daisy practically attack Bones.

"Oh sorry Dr. Brennan…I guess I forgot myself there for a minute."

Booth then interrupted the reunion to get down to business.

"Look Sweets if you're not too tired, I could really use your shrinky voodoo to tell me whatever you can about this guy."

Sweets nodded and took the file from Booth. "Why don't we go somewhere quiet and we can get started."

"Good." Booth walked over to Bones then. "Call me if you and your squints find anything else." Booth then kissed her before turning to Sweets. "Ok Sweets…chop chop. We have a psycho killer that needs to be caught."

"I don't like that term Agent Booth….."

"Ya ya…..come on."

**Jeffersonian Lab -upstairs in common area….same day**

Booth couldn't stop his knee from bouncing up and down as he waited for Sweets to read over the file. He could help but notice how much Sweets had changed over the years. He looked more…well like a shrink, a grown up shrink. He smiled as he realized that he had missed the twerp, and God knew that no shrink ever came close to being as good as the boy wonder….. not that he would ever tell him that.

"Sweets come on, how long could it possibly take you to put together your shrinky mumbo jumbo? I'm dying over here."

Sweets looked up from the file and laughed out loud.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I have missed you. You and Dr. Brennan…well just say you were both entertaining patients."

"We were never your patients Sweets! Now come on….what's this guy's deal?"

Sweets took up the file once again. "You said that Hodgins' found fibres indicating that this man was military correct?"

Booth nodded. "Ya…so?"

"I believe you will discover that he is a low ranking officer."

Booth's eyebrows shot up. "Ummm why?"

Sweets sat back and looked at Booth, a man he both looked up to and very much considered friend.

"He's very meticulous, his attention to detail is remarkable, not to mention the patience he shows in searching out these women. He is used to carrying out orders, he's seems to be carrying out a mission…and he believes in what he is doing."

"You mean he's crazy." Booth interjected.

"Yes, obviously there was a Jennifer in his life that be blames for something. What concerns me is how controlled he seems. He doesn't deviate neither from his timeline which seems to be every four months, nor from his criteria of the woman's name. He is very controlled."

"Well they all slip up at some point, and we just have to make sure that we're ready when he does."

Sweets then closed the file and smiled at Booth as he sat back.

"What? What is up with the smiley face?" Booth asked with suspicion in his voice.

"I'm just happy for you _Director _Booth. Look at you. You are now Deputy Director of the FBI, you have a very loving and successful marriage with Dr. Brennan, and have 3 grown healthy and wonderful children. You have built a wonderful life for yourself. It's nice to see…."

"Ya I'm pretty fortunate." Booth agreed.

"You know, it took only one session with you and Dr. Brennan to for me to realize that you two belonged together."

"Really?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"Yes…but I did make one mistake." Sweets added.

"Just one?"

Sweets couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Well one that I'm willing to admit to…."

"Well what was it?"

"I had always believed that it was you who knew first, you who struggled with feelings, but that wasn't the case. It had always been Dr. Brennan."

"What have you been smoking Sweets? I'm the one who knew I loved her, I always knew."

"No, you came to that realization slowly. You were attracted to her, you admired her, and even began to build a family around her….but it was Dr. Brennan who always knew. Gordon Gordon made that realization once, and I too argued….but he was right.

She always knew but never believed she was good enough for you. That was why she left that night and got into the cab. She knew even then…otherwise she would of slept with you that night. It would constantly amaze me how she never realized just how open her heart was. She had always been the core and the glue that held this group together. She was the heart of this family."

Booth paused then and thought about what Sweets had just said.

"Hmmm you may have a small point, but I still say that I knew first." Booth grumbled but in a good natured way.

"Trust me on this….you're wrong, Dr. Brennan knew from the very beginning. Still I'm so pleased to see how happy you both seem to be. You have a marriage that most only dream about having. You are a very fortunate man."

Booth is touched by what he saw in Sweets eyes. He really had, as Gordon had put it once, attached himself to him and Bones. He would try harder in the future to keep better contact with him.

"Thanks Sweets, now let's get back to work….we have a psycho to catch."

"I really don't like that term….."

Booth just chuckled as he made his way with Sweets to join everyone on the platform.

**Chapter 6.…Oh Parker! No you didn't!**

Parker was in his office when he heard the commotion. He sighed wondering if he was ever going to get a moment of peace to work on the mountain of paper work on his desk. He made his way onto the platform where he found Daisy and TS standing toe to toe.

"I'll have you know that not only was I Dr. Brennan's brightest student, but I accompanied her to the Maluku islands' project. She and I have a very close professional relationship."

"What does that have to do with how your screech like voice, one that could be compared to nails on a chalk board….is causing me physical pain? I'm telling you that I can't work with you constantly jumping up and down squealing like a hyena." TS said in his calm almost bored voice.

"Well…I never!" Daisy's eyes were glaring with indignation.

Parker stepped in before things got anymore out of hand. He glared at both his Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgins who were just standing there. Instead of helping…. both of them were laughing like loons.

"Hey hey…everyone just take a step back. Come on people we're all on the same side, working towards the same goal. How about we don't lose sight of why we're all here?"

Daisy looked ashamed and almost in tears at having her mentor's son reprimand her. TS on the other hand just kept glaring at Daisy, not caring at all that he was getting a set down.

"Look man, I'm a an easy guy to get along with….but there is absolutely no way that I can work with Tinker Bell. I swear whenever she talks….it makes me wish I had a sharp implement to shove into my brain. No way…there is just no way I can work with her. You should just fire me."

Parker was at a loss as to what to do. He knew that TS was his mother's most promising student. There was no way he wanted to lose him. Despite his…..unique personality, he was a brilliant Forensic Anthropologist.

"Whoa whoa everyone just calm down. Daisy would you mind continuing whatever you were doing in the bone's room?"

Daisy who was determined to get back into Parker's good graces smiled and agreed immediately. Once she was gone TS turned to Parker.

"Look it's not even the Turrets man, she is just too much! She make people on speed seem mellow."

Parker had to turn around so that TS wouldn't see his smile. He cleared his throat before turning back to him.

"Right, well I would like to thank you for your patience TS…..now do you have anything new for me?"

TS was most comfortable when talking about work. He turned and gestured Parker to follow him to the first table.

"No surprise…Dr. Brennan was correct. We did find the same markings on each of the victim. What is strange, is that they were all give whatever injection in the right leg. Almost in the exact same location.

Parker frowned as he saw what TS was talking about. "That is strange. I'll let my dad know. Good work TS, and again thank for your…..patience regarding Mrs. Sweets' exuberant manner."

"Don't thank me….I won't work with her. If you need to give me someone to work with, then I would prefer the morose one. His depressive nature is comforting to me."

"Right…I'll keep that in mind." Parker left before he burst out laughing. Parker made his way to his office to call his father. He still wanted to know why he was now taking lead on the case. He thought that Tiffany had been doing an excellent job. Yet when he had asked him…he had just said that he had wanted to work one last case with Bones. He supposed that could be true…yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that.

_**Later that same day…still at the lab.**_

Booth and Tiffany both walked into the lab hoping that the squints had discovered cause of death. He knew that Bones had stayed late last night and would of probably stayed all night if he hadn't forced her to leave. She had argued with him, but he had just kissed her and told her that he needed her beside him. That after all these years, he could no longer sleep without her by his side. She had rolled her eyes while she conveyed that his attempt at flattery had worked.

"Ok squints tell me good news!" Booth yell out as he swiped his card.

"Ahh good news….yes that would be nice. Yet I'm often disappointed when I foolishly hope to receive any. However in this case you may be fortunate."

Booth let out a breath of frustration before addressing Fisher.

"Ok, well would you care to share this good news Fisher, or are you waiting for me to guess?"

Fisher smiled. He couldn't help it. He had missed Agent Booth's sarcastic and gruff manner. Just then Bones came out of her office to update Booth herself.

"Bones! Thank God! Update please….?"

Bones frowned wondering why Booth was using that exacerbated tone. "Yes of course Booth. Cause of death was blood loss."

Booth was confused. That sounded pretty standard to him.

"The reason why it was so difficult to identify this as cause of death, was that small nicks were made on several parts of the body. Each one alone could not account for enough blood loss for death to result, but I believe that he wanted his victims to slowly bleed out and therefore nicked his victims several times. Booth he must of kept them drugged as they slowly bled out."

Booth saw the emotions in Bones' eyes and wanted to go to her. The only thing holding him back was knowing that she would not welcome his need to comfort her right now.

"Ok….well we need to know where he took them. It would take a few days right Bones?"

"Yes."

"Hodgins anything yet on where he could of taken them to?"

Hodgins looked up with tired eyes. "Not yet…I've identified particulates of cement as well a common variety plastic. It's as if he wrapped them up before transporting them. Sorry man…I'll keep looking."

"I know Bug man….look something will show up, it always does. Meanwhile I have agents working on the army and vet clinic angle. We'll get him."

David then appeared out of Angela's office.

"I think I can help you with that."

Booth was confused at David's appearance.

"What are you doing here David?"

"Well I thought I could see if a statistical analysis of the case could help. I think I found something, well Chrissie and I found something. Here let me show you."

Zach walked towards the computer screen curious as to what David had discovered.

"See these red dots here….they represent where all the victims were found. The blue ones show where the victims lived, and the yellow lines indicate the routes they took to classes. Now mom also said that all the victim had the sedative injected into their legs right? So I thought that it was most likely done as the victims were sitting down, like on a bench.

I then got the campus's schematics sent over and located all the benches on these routes. Now after inputting all this into different statistical mathematical equations you get this….."

Booth watched as the computer highlighted a particular park bench. To say that he was impressed would be putting it mildly.

"David! This is fantastic! Buddy you have just given us our biggest break in the case!"

David smiled at hearing the pride in his father's voice.

"Dweeb! I might just have to kiss you!" Parker exclaimed as he puckered up his lips.

"Ya do and well….just don't man." David shuttered.

Tiffany who had been standing to the side this whole time finally spoke up.

"Director, I'd like to volunteer to pose as a student. We can get me enrolled as a Jennifer. We can finally catch this guy."

Booth had to admit that of all his agents, Tiffany would be the one who could most easily pass as a college student. "I'll think about it."

Parker suddenly shouted out... "What? No. Absolutely not! This guy is a monster. There's no way."

Tiffany turned around to glare at Parker. "Excuse me?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"No way! You can't set yourself up as bait like that! You …..have a daughter. Have you forgotten about her?" Parker was proud that he had remembered that important fact.

"How dare you! To even suggest that I would ever forget my responsibilities to my daughter! Have you forgotten that this is what I do? Have you forgotten that I'm the _Special _Agent that your own father chose to watch and protect his precious squints!"

Tiffany stopped to catch her breath. She was livid at Parker's presumptive attitude in assuming he had any say in what she did or did not do! And to bring up Emma!

Angela has a secret smile on her face as she watched Baby Booth dig himself a deeper whole.

Booth watched with both confusion and humour as his son got ripped into by his agent. Bones was nodding along with every statement that Tiffany shouted at Parker, obviously agreeing with everything she was saying. David was smirking thinking that it was about damn time Parker found someone to spice up his life.

Parker meanwhile was slowly backing up as he saw Tiffany's hand twitch towards her gun.

"Look Tiffany I'm just not comfortable with the idea of you putting yourself in this guy's path. We haven't really talked about it, but you know what he did to those women! Have you thought about that? And you're just so…small."

"You're what about 190 pounds right?" Tiffany asked casually tilting her head to the side as she studied him.

Parker was confused. What the hell did his weight have to do with anything?

"Ya so?"

"Well come at me, try to attack me. I'm so small as you said, take me down. For someone your size it shouldn't be a problem."

Booth wanted to warn his son but Bones signalled to him to be quiet. "Booth don't. He needs to realize that Tiffany is a very capable agent." Booth nodded and sighed. His son was about to get schooled.

"You go girl!" Angela shouted out.

David was practically rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Did you know that Nancy McNamara was the first ever Female Special Agent in charge? New York. 1996." Nigel blurted out thinking it was very pertinent fact for everyone to know.

"I find myself oddly stimulated by what is unfolding here. Alas, I don't think I will ever be fortunate enough to have a woman give me such a set down. I believe I would of enjoyed the experience." Fisher stated in an wistful tone.

Parker was about to explode! "Fisher! Would everybody return to work. This is nobody's business."

Tiffany poked him in the chest as she responded to his rant.

"Oh but it is….these people are my responsibility. I can't have them thinking that I'm not capable of doing my job." Tiffany paused then trying to calm down.

"I'm waiting Dr. Parker. You want me off this case? Well here's your chance. You take me down and I won't do this undercover op."

That made Parker pause. "So if I can best you, you will give up this asinine idea of yours?"

Tiffany glared but nodded. Suddenly Parker tried to grab her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He was smiling thinking that he had just made his point. He was celebrating too soon however. Before he knew it he was flat on his back with Tiffany's foot on his throat.

"Do you have any more objections?" Tiffany asked

Parker who was having a hard time breathing could only shake his head.

"Good!"

"That was so freaking hot!" Fisher, Nigel, Hodgins, and even Zach all exclaimed at the same time. Tiffany smiled as she turned to them and gave them all a sassy wink.

"Thank you gentleman."

Booth started to laugh out loud as he watched his eldest glare at him. David walked over to Parker and offered his hand.

"Do you need some help there bro…you seem to be a bit dazed?"

David laughed as Parker flipped him the bird.

**Chapter 7 - Parker's Confession…**

**Booth's office next day…..**

Parker made his way to his father's office determine to try one last time to get him to change his mind about using Tiffany as bait for this op.

Booth was reading over some reports when he heard the knock. He looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Parker.

"Hey Bub….more updates?"

Parker sat down and tried to remember the speech he had practiced last night.

"Ummm no, I wanted to talk to you once again about this asinine idea of making Tiffany bait for this Psycho. You read the reports, you know what this sick bastard did to those women. You know that they were raped before he sliced and diced them. Dad…it's too dangerous. Send a more experienced agent. Please?"

Booth could see that Parker really was upset at the idea of Tiffany taking this assignment, he could even understand. Unfortunately she really was the best suited for this operation. He didn't have a choice. They needed to catch this guy and she was their best hope.

"Parker….Tiffany is one of my best agents I have, besides she's right when she said that she fits the profile. I really don't have a choice here. But Bub, I will have the best watching her back, not to mention yours truly is going to be there. We will make sure that nothing happens to her."

"You can't guarantee that dad. This guy is Army dad….and he's smart. What if the op goes wrong?"

Booth paused to study his son. He had never seen him so upset.

"Parker was is this really about? You know the job, and you know the risks."

Parker looked away then. His father was right, if anyone knew the risks he did. How many times had his father gotten shot, or blown up, or almost buried at sea? He knew the risks and the idea of Tiffany taking those risks was eating at him. She was too young, she had Emma, and she was too…..fragile. He knew he wasn't being rational. She had clearly shown him that her size didn't stop her from kicking his ass….but still.

"I'm just have a hard time accepting that the only way we can catch this guy is to use her as bait. There has to be another way."

Booth got up from his chair to walk around his desk. He then took the seat beside Parker.

"Bub, this is what she's chosen to do with her life. It's a noble profession and she really is good at what she does. You're going to have to accept that. I know it's hard but you don't really have a choice."

Parker nodded and slowly got up.

"Just make sure you take care of her…..promise me."

Booth is taken aback at what he sees in his son's eyes.

"Parker do you have feelings for Tiffany?"

"No…I would never allow myself to get involved with someone who chose to put her life in danger everyday. I know what it's like to have to worry about something happening to someone I love. I'm not saying that I wasn't extremely proud of what you did growing up, I was the first to brag about my dad being an FBI agent, but I would never want my kids to have to go to bed worried that one of their parents may not come home that night."

Booth was shocked. He had ever known that Parker had felt that way.

"I'm….. sorry Parker."

"No don't apologize dad…like I said no son could have been prouder of his father, but I won't lie and say that it wasn't hard at times knowing you were always risking your life."

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me? We talked about everything, or at least I thought we did."

Parker sat back down. He saw the pain that his confession had caused his dad. He wished that he hadn't said anything.

"Dad…what would of have been the point? I loved you, and I really was so proud of what you did. I knew that you were the best at what you did. When you first told me about Bones…do you know what my first thoughts were?"

"No." Booth was still reeling. How had he not picked up on this? Of course he had been worried. He should of never allowed Rebecca to have brought him to visit him all those times when he had gotten hurt. Damn it! He hated knowing his boy had spend any time worried about him.

"I was glad. I was so glad that you finally got a partner. I was also glad that she was a woman."

"Why?" Booth asked genuinely confused.

"Because I knew you…I knew that having her at your side would make you more careful. You wouldn't be able to help yourself. You would never want to put her in danger. Plus, she would watch your back. Then when I got to know her and heard you go on and on about her kick ass abilities….well I started to sleep better at night."

Booth suddenly grabbed Parker into a hug.

"I wish you had talked to me Bub, but I should of realized it. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about my job and your fears. I'm sorry….."

Parker pulled back and tried to smile. "Don't be dad, I knew I could of talked to you….I just chose not to. It's just that I don't want that…..fear to always be apart of my life. You have no idea how glad I was when both you and Bones finally retired from the field. It was like I could finally breath without having this pressure in my chest."

"And here I am taking over this case. But Bub…I'm only over seeing it, I won't actually do much field work. I'm leaving that up to my younger agents."

"I know….and I'm glad. Look dad….you have no idea the pride I felt being able to call myself Agent Booth's son…I even enjoyed when people called me baby Booth. Please don't take what I'm saying to mean that I would ever want you to change.

You were the best father, role model and friend that a son could ask for. You were the bravest and strongest…no one could top me when I would boast about you on the play ground. My dad…could take all those other pansy-ass dads and the kids all knew it."

Booth chuckled and was embarrassed to find his eyes were tearing up.

"I love you Parker….I don't think you'll ever understand how just how much. You have been the best son a father could ever be blessed with."

"I love you too dad."

Booth tried to get a hold of himself. He patted Parker on the back and got up.

"Wow…well enough of this. You're turning me into a girlie man… you're favourite comeback when you were young. That and harping on the fact that your old man liked to use a little hair product."

Parker scoffed at that. "A little? Please dad, you forget I would watch you slap that stuff on. Seriously, I was worried that Bones would take issue once she found out. You are a fortunate man that she didn't seem to care."

Booth smiled. He found himself really looking at Parker and wondering how he had ended up with such a remarkable son. He was worried too….the way he had reacted to having Tiffany volunteer herself as bait to catch this guy….well it worried him. His son may not want to get involved with someone in his line of work….but as Gordon Gordon once told him….the heart wants what the heart wants.

He almost prayed that this wasn't the case. Parker had a very valid reason in his need for security. God knew that having him for a father had caused him enough sleepless nights. It broke his heart thinking of Parks laying in bed worried about whether he would make it home that night. He had come to really like Gordon's daughter…..but for Parker's sake he hoped that she would not be the one to capture his son's heart.

**Chapter 8**

_**Later that same day…..Wyatt residence**_

Tiffany was so glad to be finally home. She had spent the entire day going over the details for this upcoming operation. She was now enrolled at the University as Jennifer Boyd. Angela had worked her magic and had given her a complete history. She signed as she took off her shoes. Her feet were killing her. There were definite advantages to being a man…one of them being comfortable shoes.

"Hey dad….I'm home." Tiffany shouted out as she removed her gun and locked it up. She then made her way to the kitchen where she could normally find her father. She walked in and started to laugh out loud. Her daughter was wearing a mini chef hat, and had her very own miniature pot and spoon. What made her laugh was that her daughter's face was covered in chocolate. Emma looked up and recognizing her mother smiled as she waved her wooden spoon around…splattering chocolate on the kitchen walls.

"Hey Emmie… were you good for Grandpa G.?"

Gordon Gordon smiled as he watched his daughter get chocolate all over herself as she kissed her daughter.

"She was an angel. She and I have been experimenting with some recipes. I believe we have achieved another culinary masterpiece."

Tiffany smiled but soon lost that smile when she took in the state of the kitchen. There was not one clean pot left, at least she didn't think there was. It looked like…..well like her father and her one year old daughter had a grand old time.

"I see….and you required all 10 pots to achieve this masterpiece?" Tiff asked with amused smirk on her face.

Gordon looked around and mentally cringed at the site before him.

"Yes well we had a few failures before we achieved success. Still, just wait until you taste it! Fantastic if I do say so myself. A gastronomically delightful little masterpiece."

"Well I can't wait. I'm just going to jump in the shower…. I'll come back down to help you clean up."

"No no….don't be silly. I will…." Gordon paused then to really look at the kitchen and sighed. "Never mind…..I will accept you kind offer."

Tiffany laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Just give me fifteen minutes, meanwhile it would probably be a good idea to wash Emma's hands before you set her free."

"Yes…that would be wise." Gordon agreed as he picked up his granddaughter.

Tiffany watched with a smile as Emma giggled amd she patted her father's face with her little grubby little hands. Both her father's shirt and face were soon covered in chocolate.

Gordon smiled down at Emma. She really was a beautiful baby. She had her mother's green laughing eyes and impish smile.

"Well….now we both need a new change of clothes. That's alright, I didn't really like this shirt anyways. You must be in agreement."

Emma just stared adoringly at the funny man who always had something yummy to give her to eat.

Gordon was just about to leave with Emma to get cleaned up when he heard someone knowing at the door.

"Parker? I apologize, it's Dr. Booth now isn't it?" Gordon shifted Emma to his other arm while he stepped back opening the door for Parker.

"Hello Doctor Gordon Gordon…."

"It's just Gordon now, I haven't practiced in many years."

Parker shook his head as he smiled. "Sorry, I can't. It would just be too weird. You'll always be Doctor Gordon Gordon Wyatt…the only Psychological type that ever made any sense to my mother."

Gordon laughed as he fondly remembered how moved he had been by that unexpected compliment.

"Yes well…what bring you by? Ahhh I know, Tiffany has been expounding upon my culinary masterpieces and you have ventured out in pursuit of a sample."

Parker smiled as Emma grabbed his sleeve. Without thinking he took her into his arms. Gordon was about to warn Parker about her chocolate cover hands but saw that the young man standing before him wouldn't of cared.

"Hey Miss Emma…..wow you've grown." Emma reached out to play with Parker's chain. It was a chain his father had given to him with a small medallion depicting St. Christopher….his father's patron saint. His father had given it to his just before he had left for college. He said that he would pray that St. Christopher would keep him safe. Parker too had come to adopt this Patron Saint as his own. He had always loved that story of the Saint unknowingly carrying a child Christ on his shoulders safely across the river.

"Do you remember me Emma….I was there on your birthday." Parker's heart melted as Emma placed her little hand on his cheek and then rested her head on his chest.

"Well it seems that you have captured my granddaughter's heart. She seems quite taken with you." Gordon observed with a quite chuckle.

"Well then it must be love at first sight because the feeling is quite mutual." Parker then followed Gordon into the kitchen were he suddenly stopped. The site before him could of been mistaken for a crime scene. Gordon smirked as he watched Agent Booth's eldest take in his….little mess.

"Yes…as you can see, Emma and I had quite the productive day."

"You did this?" Parker asked in amazement.

"I'm afraid that there are sometimes some casualties when one is attempting to create new and adventurous entrees." Gordon explained as he cleared off a chair for Parker.

Gordon then went to the fridge and reached for a bottle of white wine. He poured two glasses and offered one to Parker who still has Emma in his arm. Emma was giggling as Parker bounced her on his knee.

"Thanks" Parker said as he grabbed the glass of wine.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No that's fine. I kind of miss this. I still remember holding Annie for the first time. I was terrified that I would end up dropping her or even squishing her." Parker replied smiling at the memory.

"So what do we owe this visit to?"

"Oh…well I came to apologize to Tiffany. I was out of line yesterday and felt she was owed an apology."

"Yes you were and thanks. You're forgiven." Tiffany announces entering the kitchen.

Parker found himself having a hard time swallowing the sip of wine that he had just taken. He had never seen Tiffany in casual clothes. He was so used to seeing her in her suit pants that seeing her in shorts and a t-shirt was unnerving to him. She also had her light brown hair in a pony tail which somehow made her look even younger and…..prettier.

"What did the eldest Booth son do to require your benevolent understanding?" Gordon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Parker shook himself out of his reverie. "Oh I acted like an idiot yesterday when I heard about this upcoming undercover operation. I forgot that it wasn't my place to tell Tiffany what she could or couldn't do."

Tiffany was impressed. She would never would have expected that Parker would show up at her home to offer a personal apology. She shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant.

"It's ok. I know that it stemmed from being worried and so like I said your forgiven." Tiffany then noticed that her daughter was now drooling on Parker. She silently chuckled thinking that her daughter had good taste.

"Here let me take her. I'll get her cleaned up."

Parker looked down and smiled seeing the little drool coming from the corner of Emma mouth. Parker stood up and transferred the precious bundle into Tiffany's arm. He watched as her face softened as she looked down on her daughter. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Well I should get out of your hair. I just wanted to apologize to you and reassure you that it would not happen again."

"Well you have to stay now….dad would never forgive you if you left without tasting this creation of his….the one that he destroyed my kitchen in order to create."

Gordon laughed. "It's true. You need to sample my new dish. Why don't you two young people go into the den while I…." Gordon paused again looking at the disastrous kitchen.

"While you take a flame thrower to this place?" Parker asked laughing at Gordon as he stood scratching his head as if wondering where to even start in this clean up.

"Hmmm well I don't believe I will have to go to that extreme." Gordon replied chuckling.

Parker shrugged and replied. "Well I certainly would never turn down a chance to sample a Gordon Gordon's creation. Besides I wouldn't mind a chance to flirt with Emma here. She really is a beauty. You're a blessed man there Gordon Gordon."

"Yes…. yes I am. Now go on you two, I made this mess and I shall clean it up." Gordon watched as both Parker and Tiffany left with speculative glance. Interesting…..

**Later that night after the kitchen was once again set aright...**

Parker was helping himself to a second helping to the chocolate orange soufflé. It really was…..man it was almost orgasmic it was so good. He looked over and laughed as Emma stuck a chubby finger into her dessert and sampled it. God she was adorable and….. well chunky.

Tiffany too found herself chuckling at Emma. She also found herself studying Parker. He really was a charming and very handsome man. His face was one with so much character. He had some laugh lines around his brown eyes. His cheek bones were very much like his father's and well his wavy hair was never tame. He had what she supposed people would call a rascal look to him.

When she had come into the kitchen and saw him holding Emma….well she had to admit that she started thinking not for the first time that she would of loved to have known him a few years back before…..well before she made the biggest decision of her life. Still his reaction yesterday afternoon only reinforced that she had made the right decision…

**Chapter 9.…The Undercover Operation**

**Parker's office…**

Parker could not stop worrying. He knew at that very moment Tiffany was sitting on a park bench waiting to make contact with a ruthless and deranged serial killer. He got up from his desk chair and began to pace. This was crazy….this whole thing was insane. He couldn't focus on anything. He kept seeing Tiffany sitting alone on a park bench waiting for this psycho to approach her. That night that he had dinner at her home…..had cemented what he had already known. He had to distance himself from her. Watching her with Emma had been so….well he just had to stop thinking about it. He was startled when he heard the knock on his office door. He turned and smiled when he saw it was Annie and Caleb.

"Hey….what brings you two by?"

"Well we thought we would come collect you to have lunch with us." Annie said as she made herself comfortable in one of Parker's chairs.

"Ya man…..come with. We're just going to the diner to grab something. Besides I haven't seen your ugly mug in a while. We have some major catching up to do."

Caleb added as he took the seat besides Annie and casually place his arm around her chair.

Parker noticed the gesture and smiled. He was happy for his baby sister. Caleb was perfect for her. It now seemed so natural to see them together.

"Look I appreciate you guys inviting me…but there's no way I could eat. Until I hear something from dad about how everything went….I'm not leaving."

Annie nodded expecting that answer. "Ok then…Caleb will just go get us some take out and we will wait here with you."

"Did someone say take out?" David asked popping his head in.

Caleb rolled his eyes. How did the dweeb do it? It never failed to amaze him how whenever food was mentioned he would appear out of thin air. Caleb then saw his sister elbow David as she pushed her way past him.

"Seriously baby sis…..What do you see in the Dweeb?" Caleb asked.

"Hmmm do you really want to know? Chrissie asked mischievously.

"NO!" Both Parker and Caleb shouted out at the same time.

"So is this where we're playing the waiting game?" David asked as he pulled Chrissie down to sit beside him on Parker's couch.

"You guys….what is everyone really doing here?" Parker asked not believing for one second that they all just happened by.

Annie answered for the group. "Parker we can only imagine how difficult it has to be waiting to hear from dad…..we're just going to make sure you have some company while you do it. Besides it's not like we're not all waiting to hear some news as well. Why not wait together?"

Parker nodded accepting her explanation.

"…and since we are all waiting here….didn't you say something about take out?" David asked.

Caleb bust out laughing. "Chrissie come with….lets leave the trio here to themselves for a while." Chrissie nodded and followed Caleb out. David then got up and went to sit besides Annie.

David picked up a paper weight that was on Parker's desk and began to shift it from hand to hand. "So bro….what was up with that whole freak out scene with Tiffany the other day?"

Parker knew this was coming. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Nothing. I would of reacted the same way having anyone I knew put themselves into such a dangerous scenario."

"You believing him Annie? Because me…well I'm having a hard time swallowing that."

Annie smiled. "Parker do you like Tiffany?"

Parker sighed. He might as well just tell them. He knew well enough that they would be relentless until they knew everything anyways.

"Look guys….I am attracted to Tiffany, I'm not blind. But don't get any ideas about a possible romance. Never going to happen."

Annie was confused. She was confused because she knew Parker and could tell he was deadly serious.

"Why Parker? She seems wonderful."

Parker looked at Annie and gave her a sad smile. He rubbed his neck trying to undo the knot he felt there from all the tension he had been feeling since waking up that day. He had always gotten the same knot whenever he knew his father was going to be involved in a dangerous assignment.

"Because Annie….you and David weren't born yet but I still remember what it felt like when my mother told me that dad had gotten 'hurt' on the job. Only later to discover either from eavesdropping or by accident…that hurt meant that he had gotten shot, or blown up, or that some crazy B*** tried to bury him at sea. I will never forget seeing dad laid up in the hospital with tubes in him, and hooked up to every kind of machine you could imagine.

I've lived through having to worry about someone I love having a job that placed him in constant danger. I promised myself that I would never if given the choice, allow myself to get involved with someone in that line of work. I…..just can't."

Both Annie and David were both quietly taking in everything that Parker had just said. It was true that despite both their parents having dangerous jobs….neither one had to live through the scares that Parker had. They never had to go see him in the hospital recovering from a gun shot wound.

Annie got up and went to Parker. She hugged him and whispered that she could understand his reasons. Parker pulled her to him and sat her on his lap like he used to when she small. Parker noticed how Annie's eyes were getting misty with unshed tears.

"Hey hey…none of that. I didn't tell you that to make you sad. Besides, Dad is now freaking Deputy Director….so no more worries."

David didn't say anything for a minute. He too had been moved at hearing Parker's explanation. Still he knew his brother and if he thought he wasn't already getting involved with that pretty agent, then he was deluding himself.

"Ok man….I get what you're saying. But I also happen to know you…..and you my man are already falling for her. I know you Parks and that reaction yesterday spoke volumes."

"David…like I said, I'm not denying that I find Tiffany attractive. However I will never get involved with her. I won't do it. I'm just being straight with you."

Annie was glad to see that her mother appear. She didn't want to push Parker any further. She like David also believed that it was too late for Parker to put up these boundaries….but he needed to come to that realization on his own.

"Sorry am I interrupting…."

"No mom of course not. We're all just waiting to hear something from dad." Annie answered getting up from Parker's lap.

Bones looked at her three children and smiled. She loved how close they were….and how they constantly found solace in each other's company.

"Well would you mind if I joined you. I feel somewhat anxious not being out in the field with Booth."

David got up and hugged him mom.

"Ahhhh…..it's sick really how much you guys love each other. Seriously, it's not normal. Most kid's parents can barely handle living together…yet you and dad can't even handle being apart at work. It's just not normal." David shook his head as he put his arm around his mother.

Bones laughed at kissed her youngest cheek. "I love you David."

David smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Well….who doesn't?"

Caleb and Chrissie then returned with the promised take out. They were all settled in waiting to hear any news from Booth.

**Georgetown University… same day**

Tiffany was sitting on the park bench pretending to read her French Literature Text. She was listening in to the instructions she was receiving from the Director from her ear piece.

"Ok Agent Wyatt….now remember hopefully today's the day. It's close to being four months since the last victim. Remember you are to give us the signal immediately if you feel that you are in any danger. You see that bastard even twitch towards his pockets and you stand up and walk away. All we need is to catch him with the hypodermic needle that Bones described. Understood?"

Tiffany slowly nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. She was nervous and anxious. She could not screw this up…this guy needed to be caught. They still hadn't made any headway with any of the other leads. The Clinic's security surveillance tape capturing the robbery had been taken. They still had no clue as to who this guy was…other than he was or had been in the army. They needed this to work. It had been over an hour and Tiffany was starting to get anxious. What if this didn't work? Suddenly she heard the director yelling in her ear.

"Tiffany!" Booth warned in a whispered urgent tone. "Two o'clock….coming in your direction. Careful!"

Tiffany slowly took another sip of her coffee, the signal they had worked out to show that she had gotten the message. Suddenly there was someone standing in front of her, he was wearing a baseball cap and glasses but something about him seemed familiar. He then took off his glasses and Tiffany gasped in shock….

**Chapter 10.….YOU?**

**FBI surveillance van…**

Booth was getting frantic. Someone was blocking his radio transmission with Tiffany.

"Luke…what's going on?…I can't communicate with Agent Wyatt!"

The agent in question was frantically trying to re-establish communication but having no luck.

"Sir someone is scrambling our transmissions."

That was what Booth had been thinking. Suddenly he took off his ear piece and threw it into the corner of the surveillance van.

"Damn it! Get me a vest…I'm going in." Booth grabbed the vest and left the van at a run. Damn it…..he just hoped he wasn't to late. He couldn't even radio to the others to give them orders! Who was this guy. How in the hell did he know to bring a scrambler?

**Meanwhile at the Park bench…**

Tiffany looked up and gasped. "What are you doing here? You could of blown my cover!"

"Sorry Agent Wyatt, but the Director sent me to retrieve you. It seems that someone is scrambling all radio transmissions in this area. We need to get you out of here."

Tiffany frowned…something didn't feel right. If Booth had sent him to get her…then why had he warned her about his approach?

"Wait the Director sent you?"

"Yes…and we really need to get going. He's going to kill me if I don't get you to a secure location. Try to communicate with him….you'll see what I'm talking about."

Tiffany was only getting static. Still her gut was telling her that something more was wrong here. She then slowly got up and moved back.

"I think I'll be ok. I'm sure the Director just meant for you to tell me that communications were down. I'll go meet up with his now."

"NO! I mean….look Director Booth will have my ass if I don't do what he asked."

Tiffany almost went until she recalled that last transmission.

"Ya he can be scary…." Tiffany chuckles as she tries to ascertain if anyone was coming.

"Look I wouldn't worry…he know that I'm pretty stubborn." That when Tiffany saw the gun.

"You will come with me now…..and no I'm not dumb enough to have brought the needle….I read your file. I know how good you are at hand to hand combat. Still I had hoped you would of come quietly."

"Why? I don't get it. Why me…if you knew about the sting, then why come? I don't get it."

"Because I didn't realize who you were. You changed your name….you weren't always Tiffany Wyatt were you?"

Tiffany had to keep him talking. There was no way she could allow him to take her into his car.

"Ummm no…I changed it about 5 years ago…after meeting my father."

"Right…the former Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt., but before that what was your name?"

"It was Tiffany Peters…..why is that so important?"

"You really don't know do you? What was your mother's name?"

Tiffany was really becoming alarmed. Someone should of come by now.

"Why do you want to know?" Tiffany asked hoping she could keep him talking until someone came.

"Just answer the question Agent Wyatt….what was your mother's name?"

Tiffany was still doing a peripheral search hoping to see some sign of any other agent. Taking a deep breath she answered calmly.

"Her name was Jennifer…Jennifer Peters. Why do care…my mother passed away over 5 years ago from cancer…what does she have to do with you?"

He took out what looked like a worn piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Read it….then you'll see what your mother did….how she destroyed my life. You have no idea how angry I was when I found out that she had died already. It wasn't fair….she died too easily…..not like my mother who spent 4 long months fighting Leukemia."

Tiffany took the letter and began reading slowly trying to buy some time. The letter was marker two years ago….

**Dear son…..**

**If you're reading this…then I must of passed from this world. I want you to know that you've been the dearest boy….my pride and joy. I have struggled with my decision of whether to tell you what I'm about to reveal….but I feel you have every right to know the truth. I know you have always wondered why you're father left us when you were young, but I never had the heart to tell you. You were always such a sweet boy…my angel. I was glad that I got to keep you, that I at least I had that. **

**We had such a happy family, your father adored us. He was everything to me. I loved him so much….and did everything to keep him. I tried son….I really did. You have no idea what I was willing to do so that he would not leave us. It wasn't my fault…. it was that harlot's fault! **

**Your father was seduced by her. She was able to make him turn his back on both the woman he had promised to love for the rest of his life, and turn his back on you my angel! I discover the affair shortly after it began. I told your father that I would forgive him….that it was not his fault. I knew he had been taken in by her lies, by her laughing green eyes! But the harlot was much more convincing and powerful than I ever expected. Your poor father claimed that he loved her, that it was he that had pursued her. LIES! ALL LIES SON! Your father would never have done such a thing. The harlot's name was Jennifer Peters. **

**Son…..I have one final request. Find her….tell her how she was responsible for destroying both our lives. Tell her that she had no right! Oh my angel….I'm so sorry I failed you. I should have been able to protect our little family…I should of killed that harlot!**

**Your loving mother…..**

Tiffany slowly folded the letter back. The woman had obviously been mentally unbalanced. God what I thing to leave your child…..a legacy of lies and hate. There was no way that her mother has knowingly had an affair with a married man. If this was true….then Tiffany knew without a doubt that her mother would of broken off the affair as soon as she realized the man in question was married.

"I'm sorry…..but I swear to you, my mother was a very honourable woman…she would never have knowingly had an affair with a married man."

"LIES! It's been two years….but I have finally found a way to help my mother rest in peace. You're death will give her peace….you have the same blood flowing through you."

"You're insane! Your mother was mentally ill, can't you see that? Look I'm sorry that your father left you with her….he must of known how crazy she was. That was unforgivable…..but I had nothing to do with it. And those girls…all those innocent girls…how could you?"

"That wasn't my fault! I had to! Someone had to pay! Don't you see…..someone had to pay! But I can finally stop now….I have you! If only I had looked in your file two years ago….I wouldn't of killed those other women."

Tiffany was shocked. He was totally and completely insane. How had they not of seen this before? How had he hidden it from everybody. And where in the hell was everybody? That's when she saw him….the Director. He signalled for her to be quiet and to continue talking….to buy more time.

"So what was up with the army fibres? You plant those?"

"Of course. Working alongside Agent Booth all those years….well I learned all about those squints of his. In my opinion….that Bug man….well he is the most impressive.

What he can discover using just bugs and particulates is truly impressive. I knew I had to both be careful when I transferred them…and I knew he would be all over the whole army angle."

Tiffany nodded as if impressed by his cunning. Meanwhile she watched as her fellow agents and the Director got into place…

**Jeffersoninan Lab…..Parker's office**

Parker was getting so anxious. Two hours had come and gone without hearing a single word from the team! He hated this! He freaking hated it! He looked up to see his Uncle Zach walk in carrying what looked like a listening device of some sort. He then saw both his Uncle Hodgins and Aunt Angela walk in as well. It seemed that no one could work thinking about what was happening right now.

"Uncle Zach….what is that?"

"Well I thought you all would like to listen in to the FBI transmissions." Zach answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Zach…that is illegal." Bones chided.

"Shhh Sweetie….this is just us checking in….besides we're all FBIish….." Angela replied already getting herself comfortable to listen in.

Parker was about to reprimand his Uncle….but he too was dying to find out what the hell was going on.

David started to laugh. "Man oh man Uncle Zach…..the FBI should be thankful that you are working with them and not against them.

Everyone laughed as Zach seemed to be confused.

"Sweetie turn that thing on….come on!" Angela demanded impatiently.

Caleb stood up to watch Zach set up his equipment. He was always in constant amazement of these people. David had been joking but seriously….it would be a scary thing if any of them started to bat for the opposing team.

He felt Annie squeezing his hand. He looked down and smiled. She was more nervous that she was letting on. He sat back down and pulled her to his side.

"Hey…. tell me you are not actually worried about your super agent father are you? Uncle Booth is so kick ass that he will have this baby wrapped up in no time."

Annie laid her head on Caleb's shoulder and tried to smile. She whispered so low so that he would be the only one to hear her. "You don't know that…anything can happen, and we really should of heard something by now."

Caleb was rubbing Annie's arm as he tried to find a way to reassure her. He hated seeing her like this.

"Shhhh…it's going to be ok, we will catch this SOB and then your dad can go back to sitting behind that desk of his and start to develop a pot belly."

Annie smiled. Her dad would never let that happen. He still religiously went to the gym to work out. There were men half his age that weren't in as good a shape as her father.

"You know he would hurt you if you even suggested that he was ever developing a gut."

Caleb chuckled. "Yup. So come on, let's illegally listen in to whatever Zach can tap into."

Parker stood up and began to pace once again. "Come on Zach…what's taking so long?" Bones saw her eldest pace and got up herself.

"Parker…I have worked with your father for over 20 years…..no one is better. I have complete confidence in his abilities to both keep Agent Wyatt safe and in capturing this mad man." Bones then placed her hand under his chin to raise his face to her. "Nobody is better…nobody."

Parker hugged her then. This woman who was very much a mother to him. He couldn't love her more even if she had given birth to him.

"I love you mom…..and you're right. Nobody is better."

Suddenly they heard something coming through… _**"Agent down! Agent down! Requesting immediate help sent…..I repeat Agent Down!"**_

**Chapter 11.….Agent Down?**

"What did they say…Agent down?" Parker asked frantically.

"Who? Damn it why didn't they say which agent was down? WHO?" David screamed at Zach's radio. His eyes that were so much like his sire's showed both pain and anxiety.

Chrissie got up and placed her hand on his arm. "They would of said something if it had been Uncle Booth. He's the Deputy Director. They wouldn't of said Agent….it's not him."

David looked down at Chrissie and slowly nodded. His breathing slowed down as he took in what she was saying. "Ya….you're right. They would of said Director….you're right. Thanks Chris." David suddenly pulled Chris into a hug. Chris wrapped her arms around David trying to comfort him the best she could.

Meanwhile Parker found himself panicking. God Tiffany! What if it had been Tiffany? His heart was racing imaging her shot and bleeding out. He needed to get over there right now! He should have been there in the first place! What if she needed immediate Medical attention. Shit!

"I'm going over there." Parker announced not wasting anytime. He didn't allow anyone an opportunity to try to stop him.

"I'm coming with you….I could be of help. But we really should just head to the hospital." Parker nodded at his mother as he grabbed his coat.

Caleb had been holding Annie since they had heard that transmission. He could still feel her shaking.

"Hey….Chris is right. It couldn't be your dad….it's not your dad." He kept whispering this over and over again trying to calm her down. Annie nodded against his chest to show that she had heard him.

Angela could see everyone was on edge.

"OK, come on…..let's all head over to the hospital."

Everyone nodded. Caleb pulled Annie up. "Come on….mom's right. You won't feel reassured until you know. Let's go."

David was already heading towards his car closely followed by Chrissie who was silently praying that it really had not been her Uncle who had been shot. She knew what that would do to everyone. All four of them climbed into David's car. Hodgins and Angela followed close behind.

"Please don't let it be dad….please don't let it be dad.." Annie whispered repeatedly under her breath. Caleb was the only one who could hear her. He gave her shoulders a squeeze as he silently prayed for the same thing.

**Back at Georgetown…**

Tiffany was frantically trying to think of other ways to keep him distracted until everyone got into position.

"Please Charlie….you don't have to do this." Tiffany pleaded.

"Shut up! I do…..you don't understand. She deserves to rest in peace, she deserves to have some justice. You will finally give her the justice she deserves."

Tiffany watched as Booth signalled to her that he was in place. She knew she had to find a way to give the Director his chance to take him down. Charlie must of noticed something because suddenly his gun was pressed to her forehead.

"Back off! I know you're out there Director. She's coming with me! Back off or she dies now rather than later." Charlie shouted. His face was red and perspiring profusely.

"Come on you bastard….just… one… more inch.." Booth muttered silently. He needed a clean shot. Just when Booth was getting ready to take his shot…all hell broke loose. One of his agents without thinking, and without being given the order tried to take Charlie down. Charlie shifted and Tiffany got caught in the crossfire.

"Damn it!" He took a split second then took his shot that caught Charlie in the forehead. Booth watched as Charlie slowly slumped to the floor. He then spoke to the agent beside him.

"Call it in… we have an Agent down!" Booth then rushed to see how badly Tiffany had been hurt.

Booth knelt down beside her and saw that she had gotten shot in her right shoulder.

"I'm fine Director. It's nothing but a graze." Tiffany winced when she felt Booth push her shirt to the side to see the entry wound.

"Be quiet….I know it hurts like hell. Hold on there Tiffany….help is on the way."

Booth yelled at the agent beside him to give him his shirt to stem off the bleeding.

"Damn it! I should of seen something… something to have tipped me off. How did I miss it?"

Tiffany sighed. "Sir….you haven't worked closely with him now for years. He fooled us all. Besides, I honestly believe that it was his mother's death and that damn letter that made him lose sight of reality. What kind of mother does that? I mean to leave a dying request for revenge?"

Booth looked over to the man that had worked alongside him for so many years. How could a man spiral so quickly into insanity? He had been fond of Charlie….he had always been so eager please and to learn from him.

"Still…I should known." Booth looked up then and spotted the rookie agent. He tried to take a calming breath before he ripped into the idiot.

"Agent Riley…as of this moment you are on suspension pending review. You are to hand in your weapon, return to headquarters and wait for me."

Agent Riley knew he had been wrong. The adrenaline had over taken him. He really thought he had the shot.

"I'm sorry Director…I swear I thought I had the shot."

Booth closed his eyes and prayed for patience. Booth wanted to pull out his hair! He turned away then. He would deal with him later….when he didn't feel like pulling out his gun and shooting him.

Finally the EMTs arrived to transport Tiffany to the hospital. He walked over to her and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't get to used to the bed rest…I expect you up and about soon. Can't have my agents getting lazy." Booth then squeezed her hand reassuringly. He stood back as the ambulance took off. He then turned around to give orders to his team.

**University Hospital….**

Parker ran inside and made his way to the front desk. The receptionist recognized Parker right away. She has been one of many who had been heart broken when he had left to start his new position at the Jeffersonian.

"Dr. Booth! It's so wonderful to see you."

Parker was in no mood to smile or even be cordial. His stomach had been in knots since he had heard that awful transmission.

"Bernice…have they brought in that Agent with the gun shot wound yet?"

Bernice was taken aback by his abruptness but looked at the arrival entries for him. "Umm no, not yet. They should be arriving any minute."

"Did they say who had been shot?" Parker asked almost desperately.

"Umm no…but like I said the ambulance should be arriving soon."

"Right…umm thanks Bernice." Parker then turned around to go tell the others that they needed to wait. He never made it back to them because he heard the incoming sirens. As he watched them opening the door he soon saw who was stretched out on the gurney.

"Tiffany? Oh God…what happened? Where were you shot?" Parker then noticed that she had been sedated. He then turned to the paramedics. "Give me her chart."

"Are you her doctor?"

"Yes."

The paramedics passed the chart to him and began giving him her stats. Parker listened carefully as he looked over her chart. He breathed a sigh of relieve as he saw that the bullet had entered her right shoulder. He looked down at her then and found himself pushing a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. She looked so peaceful.

He stepped aside when the ER Resident on call came to take Tiffany into surgery. Once they had left, Parker suddenly felt his legs give out and he slowly lowered himself down onto the sidewalk. He bowed his head and quietly sobbed. He was so thankful that if hadn't been his father who had gotten shot, but seeing Tiffany on that gurney…..it had been almost as hard. He looked up when felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…." Annie walked around to sit beside him. "So dad called and told us that it was Tiffany who got shot."

Parker nodded. He closed his eyes as he felt Annie place her head on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" Annie whispered.

"Me too…" Parker put his arm around her and hugged her to his side.

"How bad is it?"

"She was lucky…she got shot in her right shoulder. It can still be serious….nerve damage could cause some paralysis, but not life threatening."

Annie nodded as she continued to hold on to her brother. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him crying.

"She's going to be fine though right?"

Parker lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ya this time….what about the next time? She has a one year old baby girl! Emma could of lost her mother today. How could she volunteer herself to be put into such a dangerous situation? I don't get it. I really don't."

Annie sighed. What Parker was saying was true….but what he seemed to have forgotten was that without people like their father and Tiffany…..these sick people would never get caught. Without people like them….the world would be a much scarier place. We needed people who were willing to put themselves in harms way in order to keep innocents like Emma safe. Still she remains quiet knowing that Parker did not want to hear her thoughts.

**Waiting room….University Hospital.**

Gordon Gordon paced back and forth with his granddaughter in his arms. He had tried to prepare himself to receive a call like the one he had gotten from Booth….his daughter had chosen a proud and honourable calling…but it was a very dangerous one.

Still nothing could prepare a parent for such a call. He had only known about Tiffany's existence these past 5 years. The moment he had opened the door and welcomed her inside his home, he had also welcomed her inside his heart.

Gordon was still pacing when he noticed Emma was getting fussy. He looked up to see Booth's eldest enter the waiting room. Parker saw them and smiled at his granddaughter.

Gordon chuckled…. As Emma waved and stretched out her arms towards Parker.

"Well if it isn't Miss Emma ….hey beautiful girl." Gordon gladly passed Emma to Parker. Parker looked down at the angelic face of the little girl who had unknowingly come so close to loosing her mother today.

Parker smiled as Emma went in search of his St. Christopher's medallion. Parker chuckled as he pulled out his chain so the she could play with it.

"So dad called you?" Parker asked looking as Gordon.

Gordon nodded. "Yes…about twenty minutes ago. The doctors have reassured me that the wound she sustained was not life threatening."

Parker nodded. "Yes…she was very lucky. It could have been much more serious."

Gordon watched as Emma tried to climb onto Parker's shoulders. He seemed very comfortable having a one year old climb all over him.

Booth walked into the waiting room not surprised to find not only his family there, but many agents as well. He saw Bones and made his way to her.

"Hey." Booth smiled at Bones as she got up to engulf him in one of her awkward but loving hugs.

"Never again Booth….never again will I allow you to go into the field without me. Do you hear me?"

Booth then saw the tears in her eyes and realized just how worried she had been.

"Hey…I'm fine." Booth then wiped the tears from her cheeks. God he loved her. "I'm fine Bones….and I'm officially retired from field work. So any news yet on Tiffany's condition?"

Booth then felt arms hugging him from behind. He turned around to see it was Annie.

"Thank God you're alright. Promise me no more field work."

"Whoa whoa…." Booth gathered Annie in his arms. He looked up to see David looking on with a smile. Booth pulled back and looked at his family.

"I'm sorry you guys were so worried. I do promise however that I'm officially done with field work."

"Good!" Mumbled Annie against her father's chest.

David who was now much more calm finally spoke up.

"Well you know women dad…..worry, worry, worry. What can you do?" David smirked at the looks he was getting from everyone. "What?"

Parker who had seen his father arrive went to see him as well.

"So dad what happened? How the hell did Tiffany get shot?"

Booth looked at his eldest and hated that he saw how tired and worried he looked. He motioned everyone to sit while he recounted everything that had happened.

Everyone was in shock. Firstly because they had all known Charlie, and secondly that it had been a rookie agent that had ended up shooting Tiffany.

"Booth! Charlie….our Charlie?" Bones asked with incredulity in her voice.

"I know Bones…I know. I have Sweets looking at his file to see if he can find any more answers….but yes, it was Charlie."

"Well that explains how much difficulty we had trying to pin this guy…Charlie was always one step ahead of us." Hodgins said as he too sat down.

"It kills me that I never saw anything….he worked alongside me for years." Booth relied shaking his head.

Meanwhile Parker was still trying to come to grips with the fact that Tiffany had been shot by accident. That she could have been killed due to incompetence. He suddenly felt something pulling at his leg. He looked down and felt his heart melt. He leaned down to pick Emma up who had decided that his pants would made a good snack.

"Hey you….hungry are we?" Parker asked as he settled her on his lap.

"Oh my god she's a doll!" Chrissie exclaimed as she got up to sit by Parker. "Oh my God look at those dimples!"

"Man what is it with females and babies? I swear you all loose your minds as soon as you see one." David said as he smiled at Emma.

Chrissie rolled her eyes as she watched David make stupid faces to get a giggle out of Emma. _Oh ya…..we loose our minds_.

"She certainly has taken a shine to you Parker….she doesn't even seem all that scared of that ugly mug of yours." Caleb teased.

Parker smiled. It was impossible not to while looking at Emma's cherubic face.

"Hey let me hold her…look she want me." David stated holding out his arms. Parker chuckled as he passed Emma to his brother. He then looked up to see Gordon who was talking with his father. He got up then to hear what they were saying.

"….I realize that Agent Booth. I know that you did everything in your power to save my daughter. In fact I believe I owe you my thanks."

"No Gordon you don't. She was my responsibility and….well I should of done better."

Gordon Gordon looked at his daughter's boss and his former patient. He really was an honourable man. His daughter was in good hands. It helped knowing that Booth was looking after her.

"Well I'm just relieved that the doctors have all told me that they expect a complete recovery."

"So when can we see her? Is she still in surgery?" Booth asked.

Parker spoke up interrupting them. "They told me that surgery went well. They were able to retrieve the bullet, but more importantly there was no nerve damage. She was extremely fortunate. They're just getting her settled into a private room. You should be able to go see her soon."

Gordon thanked Parker and then excused himself. Parker had seen his father's former Psychologist's eyes….and knew that he had needed a moment to collect himself.

"How are you holding up Bub?" Booth asked as he placed his hand on Parker's shoulder.

"I'm fine I guess. I mean….well you know." Parker shrugged.

Booth then looked up and started to laugh. Parker was confused until he saw what his dad was looking at. Parker rolled his eyes at the sight before him. David was on the floor trying to grab Emma's foot as she crawled under the chairs.

"Ahhh come on Emmie….come to Uncle David. Don't run away." David pleaded.

Emma giggled loving this new game. She sat up and clapped.

"So much for your so called charm and soulful eyes Dweeb!" Caleb taunted laughing out loud.

David ignored him as he once again tried to get Emma to come out from underneath the chairs. "Come out Emma and Uncle David will let you pull the Girly man's curly hair. You can give it a good hard yank. See…doesn't that sound like fun?"

Parker just shook his head as he bent down to retrieve Emma himself. Emma seeing Parker immediately started to crawl towards him.

"I don't get it? I'm better looking, funnier, smell better….I just don't get it?" David pouted seriously confused.

Booth shook his head in amusement. He then watched as Parker picked up Gordon's granddaughter who immediately made herself comfortable in his son's arms. Seeing Parker with Emma was oddly moving. It gave him a glimpse as to the wonderful father is son would one day be.

"I just don't get it?" David kept repeating. Caleb who was still laughing put his arm around David. "Ahhh Dweeb, she's just way out of your league. She probably wants a man who has better table manners that she has."

David elbowed Caleb in the stomach and had the satisfaction of hearing the 'whoosh' sound that came from him.

"…was is something I said?" Caleb asked still a bit winded.

The group was then interrupted when Dr. Taylor appeared. "Umm excuse me….I'm looking for the family of Miss. Wyatt."

Gordon Gordon stepped forward. "How's my daughter? Can I see her now?"

Dr. Taylor smiled reassuringly.

"Yes…she resting comfortably, and I'm pleased to say that we were able to remove the bullet successfully. Miss Wyatt can expect a full recovery pending some physical therapy."

Gordon sighed in relief at hearing that blessed news. He turned then to retrieve his granddaughter.

"Did you hear that little one? Mommy is going to be just fine. Would you like to say goodnight to mommy?"

Then to everyone shock….a smiling and giggling Emma spoke her first word.

"Mommy…..?"

**Chapter 12 Baby Daddy?**

**University Hospital Waiting Room…same night **

Parker could feel his eyelids getting heavier. The day's events were finally catching up to him. He got up thinking that maybe some coffee would help. He looked around and smiled at what he saw. Caleb was slouched on his chair completely out. His mouth was hanging open and he could see some drool in the corner of his mouth. His sister was laid out on two chairs with her head on his lap.

David…well David was on the floor under the chairs. Parker could help but chuckle thinking that his brother had followed Emma's example. Even Chrissie was out.

"Do you guys want some coffee?" Parker whispered to his parents.

Bones smiled. "I would appreciate the caffeine. Thank you Parker." Booth nodded as well. Parker then made his way to the cafeteria.

"That will be five seventy five please."

Parker looked up and paid the cashier. He took the coffees and returned to the waiting area. When he got there he saw Gordon Gordon had finally left his daughter's room. He was carrying a sleeping Emma.

"So how is she?" Parker whispered.

Gordon smiled. "Oh I believe she is quite well. It seemed that there are some benefits to getting shot. You see my daughter is very much enjoying the pain medications that have been given to her. Emma and Tiffany had a very entertaining visit. I'm not sure which one enjoyed the visit more." Gordon chuckled.

"Pain killers?" Chrissie mumbled. "Pain killers are gooooood."

Parker couldn't help it. He laughed out loud as he remembered Chrissie accusing him of seeing her naked. Man he would NEVER forget Chris on pain killers.

Gordon nodded when Parker asked if Tiffany was still awake and up to seeing anyone else. Parker then excused himself to finally go see Tiffany after saying goodbye to Gordon who needed to get Emma home to bed.

Parker paused at her door as he watched the nurse take Tiffany's vitals. When the nurse finally left, Parker cleared his throat to announce his present.

Tiffany looked toward the door and smiled when she saw Parker standing there. "Hey! Come on in."

Parker then made his way to her bed side. He had to admit that she looked much better.

"So how are you feeling?"

Tiffany smiled. "You saw Dad on his way out right?"

Parker smiled back and nodded.

"Ya well, between the drugs they gave me, seeing Emma, and then to hear her finally say mommy…..well I'm feeling pretty good."

"That's good…not to sore then?" Parker asked as he sat down.

"No... not really." Tiffany replied as she watched Parker try to sneak a peak her chart without her noticing. "Oh before I forget…when you see your father make sure to thank him for me once again. He really did save my life…."

"Ya... sure."

Tiffany sighed. "What? What is up with you? You seem …angry. You should be happy, we just closed our first case. We caught and stopped the bad guy."

"I know…."

"So why are you so angry…and don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

Parker got up from the chair that he had just sat in and began to pace. "I just don't get how you can so easily brush aside the fact that you almost got killed today."

Tiffany eyes narrowed. "I'm not. Trust me." Tiffany then closed her eyes before continuing. "You know when I first met you….do you know what went through my mind?"

"Umm.. no." Parker replied confused with the change in topic. How the hell did they go from her almost dying to what she had been thinking when they had first met? Maybe the pain killers where affecting her more than he thought.

"I remember thinking you had the kindest and most understanding eyes I had ever seen. Then after getting to know you that week…well I began to question if the decision I had made had been the right one." Tiffany replied.

Parker was having a hard time following Tiffany. He knew that he should feel some guilt. She was probably saying things that under normal circumstances she would not. But he had questions that have been eating at him. Specifically…. where was Emma's father? He could not comprehend how any man could walk away from that baby girl.

Tiffany then continued…still with her eyes closed.

"But then you turned out to be just like the rest of them….I was almost relieved. You see... I did make the right decision."

Parker had to lean in closer to catch what she was saying.

"I was like who? Tiffany what are you talking about?"

"You all think you have the right to judge me." Tiffany answered getting worked up.

Parker sat up straight at that point.

"Whoa whoa…I never judged you."

"Yes you did…when you questioned my commitment to Emma….you judged me as a mother." Tiffany then turned her head away from Parker.

Parker was speechless. He never meant any such thing.

"It's not that Tiffany. Tiffany please look at me." Parker waited until she was once again facing him before continuing.

"It's just you seem to be the only parent in Emma's life….the father doesn't seem to be in the picture. You are all she has….she can't loose you."

"You don't think I know that? Don't you think I have that in the back of my mind every time I go out on a case? That I haven't made arrangements for Emma in case something ever happen to me? How is this any of your business anyways?" Tiffany asked glaring at Parker.

"I've come to care for Emma, and…for you." Parker admitted.

That made Tiffany pause. She could see the concern in his eyes.

"I know…"

Parker then gathered his courage to ask the question that he had been wanting to ask now for a long time.

"Tiffany…what happened to Emma's father?"

Tiffany frowned and wondered why she was saying so much. This really was unlike her. She looked at Parker and got distracted from answering his question.

"You helped me you know?"

"Huh?" Again Parker found himself confused.

"As soon as you found out what I did for a living….you too began to treat me differently…your eyes were no longer warm and understanding. Instead they were filled with incredulity, confusion, and disappointment. I'm tired of defending my vocation. I'm good at what I do, and I believe in what I do." Tiffany paused then to make sure that Parker was paying attention before continuing.

"At first I thought that you being the son of Director Booth and raised by the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan... that you would understand. But….you're just like the rest of them…and I was tired of being alone." Tiffany seemed to have spend her reserve of energy and once again closed her eyes.

Parker was really starting to feel guilty about listening to her go on and on. He knew that she was revealing more than she normally would, but his need for answers overrode his conscience.

"Alone?" Parker asked hoping that she would continue.

"Yes alone. Every man I met, every relationship I was in….they all failed as soon as they found out what I did for a living. You see…I didn't fit their idea of what a wife and mother was suppose to be."

"I'm sorry Tiffany." And he really was. He could hear the pain in her voice.

"Why? You feel the same way." Tiffany asked with resentment in her voice.

Parker found himself shifting in his seat. He was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"See! I was right." Tiffany stated as she watched Parker almost squirm in his seat.

Parker could see that Tiffany's eyes were once again beginning to close, yet she still hadn't told him about Emma's father.

"Tiffany…what exactly were you right about?'

"I was right not to wait." Tiffany mumbled. "I didn't want to be alone and I knew I could be a good mother. I wanted to be a mother. I was right not to wait."

"But Emma's father…?" Parker interjected.

Tiffany wanted to sleep, but Parker just kept going on and on. Suddenly she found herself just blurting out the truth.

"There is no father."

"Huh?" Parker was sure he had misunderstood her.

"Emma does not have a father. You're a doctor….figure it out. Now I want you to go. I would like to sleep now."

Parker stood there in shock. Did she mean…? Did she get…? Surely he had misunderstood. She was still young, and beautiful. Surely she hadn't… Parker then saw that Tiffany had fallen asleep. He quietly left her room still reeling from what she had revealed. He made his way back to the waiting room.

"Bub…you ok there? You kind look a bit…..off." Booth asked with concern in his eyes.

"What? Oh ya I'm fine. She said to thank you….and well she seemed to be really tired. She's resting now. We might as well go, I think she'll be out for the rest of the night."

Parker then got up and made his way to his car. He was silently wondering if Tiffany would remember their conversation tomorrow….and silently hoping that she didn't.

**Chapter 13.…**

**Jeffersonian Lab Three days later….**

"Sweetie you look wonderful. I love that dress." Angela remarked as she walked around Bren inspecting her black cocktail dress.

Bren smirked as she replied. "You should as it was you who chose it."

Angela laughed. "I do have good taste. I still can't believe that Cam is actually leaving. It's going to be so weird knowing that she won't be here."

"Yes…I still remember the difficulties she and I had when she first started here."

"Difficulties? Sweetie you announced that you couldn't work with her, and she practically fired you in that first week." Angela corrected smiling.

Bren chuckled. It was true. Still, she had come to both respect and genuinely like Cam. She was going to miss her friend.

Parker then stuck his head in the door. "How are we doing ladies? Almost ready?"

Angela walked over to Parker and looped her arm around his. "My my Baby Booth….you're looking rakishly handsome. You Booths….you all make my heart flutter."

Parker laughed. "Well I keep asking you to leave bug man….but you just tease and play with my emotions."

"Seriously dude….stop hitting on my wife! Get your own woman." Hodgins says as he enters to retrieve Angela.

"Babe…we should get going. This thing is starting in like half an hour."

Angela nodded. "We'll see you guys there. Parker make sure she leaves. Do not let her within 10 feet of that bones' room."

Parker chuckled and reassured her that they would be right behind them.

"Bones! Where are you? You better look amazing because I'm in my monkey suit….and I look HOT!" Booth shouted out as soon as he entered the lab.

Bones rolled her eyes at Parker who was laughing out loud. "Well I guess I'll meet you guys there. I'll leave dad in charge of making sure you leave on time."

Booth poked his head in and whistled. "Wow Bones, the dress… Angela?"

Bones nodded smiling.

"God I love that woman sometimes. Ok chop chop…let's get this show on the road!"

Booth then grabbed Bones coat to help her with it. He took the opportunity to whisper something in her ear. Bones laughed as she turned around to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Well if you are extremely good and promise to dance with me…then perhaps your wish may come true tonight." Bones whispered back.

"Bones! How the hell I'm I going to get through the next few hours knowing that?" Booth whispered.

Bones shrugged as she picked up her purse. "Come on Booth…I don't want to be late. As you are always saying to me…chop chop."

Parker laughed out loud as he watched his parents leave. He then turned around and looked at the now empty lab…his lab. As of today…he was flying solo. Dr. Camille Saroyan was leaving them to join Michelle in Florida. After 20 years, the Jeffersonian staff was gathering to officially saying goodbye to one of their own.

**Banquet hall….later that night.**

Parker looked around the hall and was pleased to see that everyone had come to honour his Aunt Cam. He was sitting with his family and those from the lab enjoying a surprisingly delicious dinner. He looked to his right when he felt David nudge him.

"You know…if you're nervous or whatever…I could MC this thing for you."

Parker laughed. "God David…it's killing you isn't it. The fact that tonight I'll be given a microphone, that I will have everyone's eyes on me, and that you on the other hand are only to sit here and do….nothing."

"Nah…I was just offering my services knowing how tongue tied you can get. Just trying to help you out bro." David replied…his eyes shining with laughter. David then turned to speak to Cam.

"So Aunt Cam…..Florida huh? You will have a guest room waiting for me right? Sun, beach, all those ladies in bikinis…..you so know I'll be coming down to see you." David warned.

"Not without me you're not." Chrissie added.

Cam smiled. She really was going to miss everyone. As she looked around the table she couldn't help but be flooded with memories. 20 years. She shook her head wondering where had the time gone.

"You are all welcome anytime. I'm excited about seeing Michelle and Jacob….but I'm really going to miss you all." Cam found herself getting choked up. Paul gave her shoulder a squeeze knowing that today was going to be emotional for her. This was her family after all….her squints.

"Camille….no need for any water works. You can take David with you. Seriously…. take him." Booth teased.

He really was going to miss Cam. Besides Bones….she knew him the best. They had gone through a lot together.

"Don't call me Camille! Seeley!" Cam mumbled as she wiped her eyes. "Just promise me that you will keep in touch."

Booth smiled and got up from his chair. He pulled Cam up and hugged her. "You bet….now please stop with the tears….you know I can't handle them."

Suddenly four people appeared on stage. Dr. Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro Hodgins, Dr. Zach Addy and Dr. Jack Hodgins all stood there waiting for the hall to quiet down. Bones stepped up to the podium first.

"Good Evening….I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. We are all here tonight to both honour and say goodbye to Dr. Camille Saroyan. We four have had the privilege of knowing Dr. Camille Saroyan since she first came to lead our lab….we are her original squints." There were chuckles at that.

"We were asked to say a few words tonight about our boss…. and our friend."

Bones then turned to face Cam before continuing. "I know that I was never the easiest person to work with, that I could be difficult at times…..but please know that I've come to respect you very much and hold you in high esteem. You are not only an excellent scientist, but are a wonderful caring friend. I am very much going to miss you. The lab will not be the same without you Dr. Saroyan."

Cam silently mouthed thank you….very much moved by Brennan' speech. Cam then smiled as Hodgins took the mike.

"Ahhhh Cam….we have had some fun times, haven't we? How many times over the years did I set off that alarm?" Hodgins smiled. "But seriously, as Dr. B said….no one could have had a better boss. I will never forget how you encouraged me to continue my experiments during that dark period…..especially knowing the headaches they caused you. You took care of your people. And we were…and will always be yours." Hodgins then turned to Cam and saluted her. He smiled when Cam returned the salute with a wink.

"Sweetie….this is so hard!" Angela who already had tears running down her face had to stop to wipe them away. "You can't go….I've decided. Just call up Michelle and tell her she will just have to move here! Ahhhh!" Angela took a deep breath to get her emotions under control before continuing.

"I have always respected you Cam. You are not only a strong and brilliant woman, but are such a softie. I will always remember how you came to my defence when that prosecutor accused our team of screwing up on the identification of that victim. One of the first cases we worked together on. I knew then that we were in good hands. That you would have our backs. I love you Sweetie….and I'm going to miss you like crazy." Angela then passed the microphone over to Zach.

"Dr. Saroyan….you will always be the person who gave me my very own nick name. I will always be your Zach-a-Ronnie. You have always been more than my boss. Though I too have many memories, one stands out for me….. after I came back from Iraq….you took me aside and told me that even if the Jeffersoninan ended up being the only place I fit in…that it was more than most people had. I never forgot that. Our group…..our family became very important to me…and you were our leader. Thank you for making a place in the world where someone like me could feel welcomed and have a purpose."

Cam nodded as she continued trying to stem off her tears. Cam then watched Parker make his way to the stage. He took the mike and faced Cam.

"Well Aunt….before I officially take over, I want you too really take a look at how many people's lives you have touched since joining this team. Please come up to the stage."

Cam got up and slowly made her way to Parker. Parker took her hand and led her to a seat that was brought out for this part of the presentation. Once she was seated Parker continued.

"Now sit back Aunt….there are a few people who would like to say a final goodbye to you."

Suddenly the curtains opened to reveal every squint that had ever worked under Cam. Standing there, each holding a single red rose was….Dr. Vincent Nigel Murray, Dr. Daisy Wick, Dr. Wendell Bray, Dr. Clark Edison, Dr. Lance Sweets, Dr. Fisher, Mr. Timothy Smith, and the man she replaced…..Dr. Goodman. One by one each walked over to her to present her with a rose and say a few words to her.

Cam sat there knowing that it there was no point in even trying to stop the tears from falling. She found herself touched beyond words. She smiled when Vincent gave her one last stat about Florida as he gave her a rose, Wendell thanked her knowing she was one of the anonymous donors that allowed him to keep his scholarship, Daisy thanked her for her patience, Clark thanked her for allowing him to return after quitting so many times, TS told her that he thought she had a nice ass, Sweets thanked her for allowing him access into her lab, and finally Dr. Goodman thanked her for taking care of his people for so many years.

Parker then asked Cam if she would like to say a few words. Cam stood up and walked to the podium. She set down her roses and tried to gather her composure.

"I have spent this past month solely thinking about how excited I was about going to Florida and finally being together with my family. What I have tried to avoid thinking about…. was that I was going to have to leave this family behind." Cam once again had to stop. She was having a hard time speaking….her emotions were getting the best of her.

"I never thought it was going to be this hard…..that saying goodbye to all of you was going to be this painful. I really have come to love each and everyone of you so much. I will carry you all with me…..no matter where I go….you will always be my people. Still I know that I'm leaving you in good hands. I've stuck around to try to help Dr. Booth get settled in, but really I could of left as soon as he stepped into the lab.

He know and cares for all of you as I do. He will do an excellent job. Thank you all….I'm excited about this new chapter I'm about to start….but sad to be closing this one. It's been a honour and a privilege to work alongside you all. Thank you."

Everyone in the hall were on their feet applauding. Booth watched as one of his oldest friends stood up on stage surrounded by their people. He really was going to miss her….but knew that this move was the right thing for her. He then laughed out loud as Hodgins and Wendell picked Cam up and placed her on their shoulders. They carried her off stage in style. Booth sat down then thinking that everything was changing. His Bub was now the head of the lab, Annie and David would be both graduating University next year, and he and Bones were both officially retired from field work. He couldn't help but feel a little sad….he like Bones, had a hard time with change. Still he couldn't help feel some excitement as well….as Cam has said, a new chapter was about to begin….

_**Chapter 14.…**_

_**The Booth residence. One week later….. Saturday morning**_

"…. Tiffany I assure you that's no imposition to watch her." Bren said as she smiled down at Emma.

"Well…. thank you. I should be back in a couple of hours. I really do appreciate this. Dad is feeling a bit under the weather and I didn't feel right having him watch Emma. She can be a handful." Tiffany warned. She had called Dr. Brennan only an hour ago to see if she could watch Emma while she went to her Physiotherapy appointment.

Bones smiled as Emma grabbed her necklace and put it in her mouth. She missed having a baby in the house.

"I assure you it is no trouble at all."

Parker came downstairs and stopped when he saw Tiffany standing in the doorway. He knew that she had been released from the hospital a few days ago…but he hadn't seen her since their talk. He couldn't help feel a little awkward.

"Hey….is that Emma peeking behind my mom's hair?" Parker asked as he made his presence known.

Emma let out a squeal upon spotting Parker. She immediately held out her chubby arms to him. Parker chuckled as he went to her.

"Well hello to you too princess, you are just too cute for words." Parker then turned to face Tiffany.

"Hi….I'm glad to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

Tiffany had been hoping to avoid seeing Parker. Ever since she woke up the next morning and remembered how she had told him about Emma…well she had been mortified. Not that she was ashamed of her decision…but it wasn't something she had ever planned to have shared with him.

"I'm fine…still a bit sore, but the physical therapy is helping. Speaking of which I should get going or I'll be late. Thank you once again Dr. Brennan…I really do appreciate it. Now you have my number in case you need it right?"

"Yes…go to your appointment and don't worry about Emma. She will be fine." Bones reassured her.

Tiffany nodded and left. Parker breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen any sign that she recalled anything. Maybe he would get lucky and she would never remember.

"Well well Miss Emma….it looks like we get to visit for a couple of hours….huh?" Parker laughed out loud when Emma suddenly got all shy and hid her face in his chest.

Bones smiled seeing how natural Parker was with her.

"Would you mind watching her while I go prepare lunch. She should be getting hungry soon."

"Oh ya…no problem. Me and Emma here….we go way back. Right Sweetheart?" Emma gurgled happily.

"Hey is that Emma?" David asked as he came inside from contemplating on his hammock.

Parker found himself laughing out loud when Emma started to shake her head no when David tried to take her from his arms.

"Man….I'm loving her more and more." Parker chucked as he took Emma in to the living room.

"Hey go scrounge up some stuff that she could play with." Parker told David who shrugged and went in search of toys for Emma. Parker then sat down and let Emma crawl all over him.

"Ahhh why didn't anyone tell me that Emma was here?" Annie asked as she came downstairs.

"She just got here. Hey why so dressed up?"

Annie rolled her eyes as she answered. "Chrissie and Aunt Angela called….they have informed me that I will be shopping all afternoon."

Parker chuckled. He was with his sister on this one….he just didn't get what the Hodgins women found so exciting about the mall. Emma who at the moment entertaining herself with Parker's hair let out a squeal when David returned. David who had his arms full sat down by Parker on the floor.

"All right Miss Emma….want to see what your favourite Uncle brought for you to play with? But you have to come here if you want any of these goodies."

David placed the items in front of him. He had gotten an old Anne of Green Gables doll that had belonged to Annie, a plastic replica of a skeleton that his mother had given to Parker, a Finding Nemo stuffed fish toy that had been given to him as a joke, and finally the coup de resistance…..a laughing clown that they had all gotten for their dad on Father's day last year. He had found it in the very back of his father's closet.

Emma was intrigued by all the items and slowly crawled towards David. Parker rolled his eyes at David blatant attempt at bribery.

"That's right Emma….come to Uncle David." Emma finally reached her prize…the rubber skeleton. Immediately she began to chew on it…gurgling happily. David laid down beside her continuing to try to charm the little girl. Eventually Emma succumbed to his charms and made her way onto his lap.

"What did the dweeb do…bribery?" Caleb asked as he entered the Booth's living room. He then turned to Annie and smiled. "By the way….I heard that my mom and sister are kidnapping you this afternoon…sorry."

Annie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Price I pay for having Chrissie as my best friend." Annie then watched as Caleb joined her brothers on the floor.

"Hey Emma…did the dweeb finally wear you down?" Caleb asked as he leaned forward to smile her.

Emma was loving all the attention she was getting. She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Here let me hold her." Caleb asked.

"No way….I had to do some serious treasure hunting to finally get on her good side. Besides she's happy just where she is."

Caleb tickled Emma and laughed out loud when she crawled out of David's lap and made her way to a him.

"Fickle female…." David mumbled, but he smiled when Emma yanked on Caleb's hair.

"That's my girl…" David chuckled.

Caleb rolled his eyes at David before trying to get Emma to release his hair.

"Pass me that stuffed fish or something. We need to distract her before she yanks out my hair."

That's when Annie smelled it. Oh for a small little girl….well that was one fouling smell coming from her diaper.

"Umm gentlemen…I believe Emma has a gift for you all." Annie chuckled at each of their expressions as they finally smelled what she was referring to.

"Oh no..no no….here you go Sweetie, go back to the Dweeb." Caleb tried to pass Emma over to David, but David was on his feet already.

"Ya…so not happening." David replied shaking his head.

Caleb then looked at Parker. "No way man….I tried to change Annie once when she was a baby….it wasn't pretty."

Caleb then finally turned to Annie with desperation in his eyes. Annie however was bend over laughing. She tried to tell him that she had never changed a diaper in her life but all that she could get out was.. "Have….fun."

"Have fun with what? Oh and I love that top Annie…..and wow what is that stench?" Chrissie asked as she waltzed in.

"That would be Emma….it seems that she needs some assistance, but the boys have it all well in hand." Annie replied before succumbing once again to laugher.

"This is like the best thing to happen to me since…..Caleb's pink hair!" Chrissie laughed and made herself comfortable in one of the couches.

Caleb looked at them with shock. "Neither one of you are going to help?"

Both Annie and Chrissie shook their heads smirking the whole time. That was when David decided to step in.

"Oh for the love of God….it's a diaper people. We can do this."

Caleb was impressed with the dweeb. "Right…how hard could it be?"

Parker then being the only one with any experience in changing diapers decided to lead the way.

"Ok David grab her diaper bag. Caleb go ask my mom for some of those gloves she has all over the place."

Both Caleb and David got up to get the needed items. Meanwhile Parker picked up Emma and laid her down on the couch. Both Caleb and David returned with their items. David passed out a pair of gloves to each of them.

"Ok…we need to have everything ready to go…David grab a clean diaper and be ready to pass me those wet wipes. Caleb get ready to take the soiled diaper outside….this thing can't be left inside the house."

Parker turned to make sure that they understood. Both Caleb and David nodded.

"Ok then…" Parker lifted up Emma's pink frilly dress and proceeded to undue the diaper tabs. He pulled back the diaper and…. "Holy Mother Of GOD! How can something so…so…just how did that come out of….."

"Parker focus man!" Caleb reprimanded. He had to blink to clear his vision as his eyes were watering.

Parker took the diaper and passed it quickly to Caleb. Then with his arms stretched out before him started making his way to the front door. Parker then looked to David.

"Hey….hello some help here. Pass me those wipey thing."

David who was still in shock did so, all the time mumbling "Why was it green? I mean is that normal? Seriously Parker, you're a freaking Doctor…that smell….that can't be normal right?"

Parker ignored his brother as he tried to dab Emma's tushy clean. He passed the dirty wipes to David and demanded more wipes. He ended using more than twenty of them before he was satisfied that Emma was finally clean. David then followed Caleb outside to dispose of the offending soiled wipes.

Parker took the clean diaper and placed it under the wiggling Emma. Finally after adding some baby powder…perhaps a bit too much baby powder, Parker refastened the diaper.

Annie and Chrissie were both in hysterics at this point. Each holding onto the other as they laughed out loud.

Parker picked up Emma and couldn't help feel prideful of the excellent job he had done. He looked up to see both his father and Bones standing in the doorway….his father was obviously having a hard time keeping his smile at bay.

"You were both there the whole time and never said a word, never thought to help?" Parker demanded.

Both David and Caleb returned in time to hear Booth say… "Bub….that had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"I think we should take Emma to the emergency room right now….there is obviously something wrong with her." David said very seriously.

"Oh can it Dweeb….she's fine. Look at her." Caleb said pointing at a laughing Emma.

"Boys…I haven't been that entertained in a long time. I'm with Uncle Booth…thank you!" Chrissie said when she was finally able to get her laughing under control.

Parker ended up cracking a smile. He suppose it was pretty funny. Besides Emma had his complete attention. She had leaned up and place a wet kiss on his cheek. His heart felt like it had expanded to twice it's size as he stared into her beautiful green eyes. Then Parker noticed that when Emma smiled….she had dimples. He was a sucker for dimples. Dr. Parker Booth found himself falling completely in love.

**Later that same day….**

Parker watched as Bones tried to feed Emma some vegetable puree that she had made. He had to admit that the stuff looked a lot like what he had found in Emma's diaper…which might explain why Bones was having so trouble getting Emma to eat any of it.

"I don't understand... both Annie and David quite enjoyed my purees." Bones exclaimed.

"What did I enjoy?" David asked taking a seat on the other side of Emma. They had unearthed a high chair from the garage and cleaned it up for Emma. "Wow mom…what is that?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bones threw her youngest a disgruntled look as she continued to try to feed a laughing Emma. Emma then tried to grab the bowl from Bones.

"What? Did you want to try and feed yourself?" Bones asked as Emma continued to grab the bowl away from her. Suddenly Emma succeeded in grabbing the bowl and before anyone could stop her…

"Ahhhh man…" David grabbed a towel to wipe away the puree that was dripping from his forehead.

Emma was clapping her hands finding the whole thing very funny.

"You know David, I believe that Emma really did not like my puree." Bones taunted as she brought her hand up to cover her smile.

"Ahhh sweet Emma….I love you!" Parker said smiling at her.

"Lub Parky…." Emma said out of the blue.

Parker could literally feel his heart melt. "Did she just say… I mean you heard that right?" Parker asked with a stupid grin on his face.

David looked over to his big brother and couldn't help smiling. He had to admit that it had been pretty darn cute.

"She's confused… poor girl, it's the hunger talking."

Bones smiled oddly touched as she watched Parker's expression as he smiled at Emma. He would make a wonderful father one day. Though it was not at all surprising to her….he did grow up having Booth as a role model. Bones smiled as she saw Booth enter the kitchen.

Booth took one look at David and started to laugh. "Wow David, you are just not having any luck winning her over are you? Maybe the Booth charm gene skipped you?"

"Booth there is no such gene." Bones corrected.

Booth leaned over to her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure about that Bones?"

She leaned in and kissed him. "Hmmm maybe I should not dismiss your theory quite so readily."

Booth nodded as he gave her his lop-sided smile. He then leaned over the high chair and kissed Emma on her cheek.

"Didn't like your lunch huh?" Booth asked her.

Emma just smiled and patted Booth's cheek. "Well let's see if I can't find something that you would like." Booth then turned to try to prepare something for her. He chuckled as he remembered doing the same thing for the twins. Bones never caught on…but he always snuck them something without her knowing. Neither of the twins had ever really liked those purees of hers. He just never had the heart to tell her.

"Knock knock….everyone get decent….or not." Angela chuckled as she appeared at the back kitchen door. "I'm here to pick up the girls for some power shopping."

Bones just shook her head at her best friend. She was glad that she had Emma here….she was a valid reason for not joining Angela.

"They're upstairs listening to a song that Caleb's been working on." Bones answered.

Angela nodded as she helped herself to a cup of coffee. She then sat down and started to play with Emma. "You are going to be such a little heart breaker. You look so much like your mommy…those same beautiful green eyes."

Parker had to agree. Emma really was the spitting image of Tiffany. He was still smiling from hearing Emma say that she loved him. Man…she was an adorable little girl. It was just impossible not to fall in love with her.

Parker turned to his Aunt. "So shopping huh?"

"You bet….every woman needs an afternoon of female bonding every few weeks. And nothing better for bonding than shopping. Plus I plan to treat the girls to some manipedies."

Parker's thoughts then turned to Tiffany. As a single mother, he was sure that she didn't get too many chances to do stuff like that. Emma really was a handful. He also couldn't recall ever seeing her with any girl friends.

"Aunt…can you do me a favour?"

Angela looked at Parker and smiled. "For you baby Booth…anything."

"Tiffany should be back soon to pick up Emma….maybe try to get her to go with you guys. I don't think she really gets out all that much."

_Well, well, well….what do we have here? _Angela tilted her head to the side as she studied Booth's oldest son. He really was a very handsome young man. Not only did he have Booth's gorgeous eyes….he also had so much character in his face. It was a face that any woman would find interesting.

"I love that idea! You Parker Booth are a very considerate young man." Angela then turned to Booth before continuing. "You did good with this one."

Booth chuckled as he silently agreed.

"Hello? Seriously what is up with everyone loving on Parker? I'm so not getting any love over here!" David said as he lowers his head. That's when he felt a little hand patting his arm. He looked up to see Emma looking at him with sad eyes. "Emma lub…."

David's eyes widen and his heart lodged in his throat. He picked Emma up who went willingly into his arms and hugged her.

"That's it…you Miss Emma have stolen my heart. I am yours forever…do what you will with me."

Emma just smiled and giggled when David began to pepper her face with kisses.

"Nice….I leave you alone for half an hour and you totally betray me." Chrissie exclaims after she had watched the most adorable scene like EVER!

David smirked. "Sorry…but it happened so quickly, neither one of us planned it. It just happened…right Emma?"

"Lub Parky." Emma exclaimed enjoying everyone's reaction to her declarations.

The whole table erupted into laughter! David slowly lowered his forehead until he was eye to eye with Emma.

"Really? Really Emma? You would play with my heart like that?"

Suddenly everyone's laughter was interrupted by Tiffany's arrival.

"Umm sorry I did knock but I guess no one heard me." Tiffany smiled as she watched Emma hold out her arms to her. She walked over to pick her up.

"Hey sweetheart, where you good for everyone?"

David stood up and laughed. "Well Tiffany, let me tell you about your daughter here…."

Parker stopped David before he could reveal the shameful diaper incident. "She was an angel….really it was fun having her here. We're just worried about how she will be affected having spent so much time with my brother here. Her IQ may have been lowered a notch or two."

Tiffany chuckled as she bounced Emma in her good arm. "I'm sure she'll recover. I really want to thank you all very much for watching her."

Parker signalled to his Aunt to speak up. Angela nodded smiling.

"Sweetie….I have plans with the girls today, and you are coming with us."

"Sorry?" Tiffany asked genuinely confused.

"Girl's day….we're all having one. You're just in time. Now hand Emma over to the guys because we are all going. When was the last time you pampered yourself?" Angela asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Tiffany chuckled at that. Between her job and Emma…she was lucky if she had time to enjoy a long bath.

"That's nice of you to invite me…but I couldn't possibly go."

"Of course you can." Chrissie interjected. "We won't take no for an answer, and if you know my mother at all…you would know that you're wasting your breath. Besides the guys have all fallen in love with Emma, she has them all wrapped around her little finger….she is a very smart little girl. She has the power…and she uses it wisely at her young age."

Tiffany didn't know what to say. A part of her would love to go, but another part of her felt guilty about leaving Emma to go get pampered.

Angela turned to Bren. "And that means you too." Angela raised her hand to stem off Bren's argument that she knew was coming. "No no….you're coming. It's our duty to show Tiffany here what a real girl's afternoon entails. Plus the boys have Emma…..I'll even call Hodgins to come over here."

Bren sighed knowing there was no use in arguing with Angela.

"Well Tiffany it seems that we are both going whether we want to or not. I have learned not to argue with Angela." Bones warned.

Tiffany smiled. "Well thank you ….I would love to join you ladies….that is as long as the guys are sure they wouldn't mind watching Emma."

Caleb walked in catching the tail end of what Tiffany had just said.

"Are you sure? I mean not that we wouldn't love to watch her…but are YOU sure? You missed our earlier diaper incident, it was…kind of sad. sure?" Caleb asked as he played with Emma.

"What incident?" Tiffany asked suddenly alarmed.

Booth started to laugh out loud. "You know that old joke…you know how many lawyers does it take to change a light bulb?"

Tiffany nodded smiling catching on.

"Well if your wondering how many grown men it takes to change your daughter…. it was a close call…but it seems to take 3."

Tiffany laughed out loud seeing how Parker blushed with embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about….I thought we were on fire…but seriously Tiffany when did Emma have her last check up….I have concerns." David asked with a serious countenance.

"Why?" Tiffany asked suddenly alarmed.

David then whispered. "Look….it was greenish and the smell….I mean wow!"

Tiffany roared with laughter wishing with all her heart she could have been there to have witnessed the three of them change her daughter's nappy. She looked over and caught Parker smiling. He looked at her then...and she could swear she saw something in his eyes...

**Spa…**

Angela looked over to make sure that Tiffany was enjoying herself. She was very impressed by the work the stylist had done on Tiffany's hair. It looked amazing. The cut they did made her face softer….not to mention the layers added so much volume. It was still shoulder length but now it framed her face much better. It reminded her of Bren's older hair style….the one she favoured when they had first met. It really was becoming on her.

"So Tiffany….are you enjoying yourself?"

Tiffany smiled. "Are you kidding? Shopping, brunch and now a spa….I'm in heaven right now."

"I agree…the spa is very nice, however I could of done without the shopping, especially the way Angela does it. I find myself always in need of a spa afterwards." Brennan added smiling. She really was becoming quite amusing.

"Yup….mom is the master!" Chrissie added.

"Thank you for inviting me along today. It really was very nice of you." Tiffany shyly says looking at Angela.

Angela suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes that Chrissie recognized.

"You're welcome Sweetie but it wasn't my idea."

"Sorry?" Tiffany asked confused.

"Oh I would of totally thought of it…but it was Parker who suggested it." Angela saw it then….that small flinch at the mention of baby Booth. _Interesting….very interesting indeed._

"Yup that adorable boy was the one to suggest that you might enjoy a little girl time, that with Emma and work….well that you probably didn't get too many chances to have days like this."

Tiffany didn't know how to feel about what Angela had just told her. She didn't want Parker feeling sorry for her, yet at the same time... it had been incredibly sweet of him to think of her.

"Oh….well I should thank him then….I really was needing a day like this." Tiffany said with a shrug.

"Yes…Parker has always been a very considerate young man…." Bones added.

**Booth residence…same time**

"Emma sweetheart….please give Parky back his very expensive…very breakable phone. Look I got you another one…and it has sparkles."

Parker held out a plastic toy phone that he had found in Emma's diaper bag. Emma however was loving all the lights and sounds of the toy she had found on the floor. Parker was wondering just how many calls the little princess had made so far. He could of sworn he had heard a Chinese person on the other line. Parker bent down to peek at Emma who had crawled underneath the table.

"Come on sweetie…."

David sat back loving that his brother was finally having some trouble! He laughed out loud when Parker banged his head as he crawled under the table. Emma however had moved on. She was fast for someone on all fours….she was also pretty chunky.

"A little help here?" Parker asked as he glared at his little brother.

"Nah….you totally got this bro. Besides…she lubs you. Charm her into giving you your phone back. Use that Booth charm that supposedly skipped me." David answered somewhat still put out.

Parker rolled his eyes as he once again turned his attentions to Emma who was at the present moment tasting his phone.

"Sweetie…no that's so not yummies."

Booth appeared from the kitchen to answer the knock on the door. He opened the door to find bug man standing there holding two large bags of what looked to be take out from Sid's.

"Angela called….told me that I was to come over to bond." Hodgins says as Booth opened the door for him.

"Well if bonding includes Sid's takeout then I'm all for it." Booth replied as he took one of the bags.

"Come on back….we can eat outside and have a few brewskies. I'm just setting up a blanket for Emma….I thought she would enjoy being outside."

Hodgins nodded and then found himself laughing when he saw both his son Caleb and Parker both trying to corner Emma. The little girl seemed to be laughing as she played with the boys.

"Ummm... so do you guys need some help?" Hodgins asked with a smirk.

"My money is on her…." Booth added as he too stopped to watch the boys make fools of themselves.

Parker was finally able to snatch the phone from Emma…who in turn started to cry.

"Ahh man look what you did. Give it back to her…. Ahhh Sweetie don't cry." Caleb cooed.

Parker was at a loss at what to do. He couldn't have Emma sticking his phone into her mouth…but ahhh those tears were killing him!

"Emma… don't cry." Parker picked her up to try to sooth her. Emma however was having none of it. Her cries only got louder.

"Man…just give her your phone." Caleb begged. His heart was breaking as Emma continued to cry.

Booth smiled as he went to help his son. "She is just needing a nap."

David perked at the mention of a nap. "Hey give her to me….naps are my specialty. Come on Emma bear….you and me have some contemplating to do."

Booth watched with amusement as David made his way to his hammock carrying a now sniffling Emma. He watched as his youngest laid down with Emma cushioned on his chest. Soon after, with the rocking of the hammock both his son and Emma were sound asleep.

"Well you look at that! The Dweeb is good for something after all." Caleb quietly whispered amused at the sight.

"Ya….go figure, and of course it would involve sleeping." Parker added as he chuckled.

The men then decided to enjoy a beer and Sid's take out while both David and Emma enjoyed their afternoon naps.

**Later that day…**

The girls were finally returning home. Tiffany couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed an afternoon so much. She had missed spending time with women…gossiping, laughing and just having that female companionship. They opened the front door and one by one all of them stood in shock. The Booth living room looked like a crime scene. The couch cushions were all scattered around the room, there were blankets, Bones necklaces, there were even cardboard boxes spewed throughout the room.

"What happened to my living room?" Bones asked taking in the disaster area.

"Wow Sweetie….just wow." Angela exclaimed as she tried to stem off the smile that was threatening to appear.

"They're 5 grown men….and one small little girl. I don't understand." Bones contemplated aloud as she walked around the room.

Annie then saw Caleb outside and decided to go ask him exactly what had happened. She found him outside with David. Both on them were sitting on some chairs…. just staring out into the sky.

"Ummm would either one of you like to explain that living room?" Annie asked noticing that both of them seemed rather out of it.

David shushed her. "Please. It's finally quiet."

Caleb only nodded.

"Would someone please tell me what happened? That living room looks like a crime scene."

"It was Emma…..it was all Emma." David whispered.

"What was Emma? Are you trying to tell me that a 13 month old baby girl did that?"

Annie asked with incredulity laced in her voice.

Both David and Caleb nodded.

Annie threw up her hands. "Where is dad…and Uncle Hodgins? In fact where is Emma?"

"Desperate times called for desperate measures! They went for a drive to see if they could calm her down. We were desperate…. no one should have that much energy No one! I've never been so tired in my life." David exclaimed.

Caleb still had not said anything….he only nodded.

Annie left before she gave into her urge to bang their heads together. She heard a car in the driveway and went back inside to see if her father had returned.

"Hey Bones…you ladies have a good time?" Booth asked as he walked through the door followed by Hodgins. Both men ignored the looks they were getting as they each picked a cushion and slumped down onto the couch.

"Booth…what happened?" Bones asked as she waved her arms indicating the state of the living room.

"Ahh that was just…well we had a hard time….ummm it was Emma." Booth replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Umm excuse me Director…but where is my daughter?"

Booth looked over to Tiffany with both awe and admiration shining in his eyes. "Oh she finally fell asleep…she's in the car. Parker is with her. We didn't want to risk moving her in case she woke."

Tiffany nodded and went in search of her baby. When she got to the SUV…she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. There in the back seat was her angel fast asleep along with Parker. Emma had her little hand in his…their heads leaning against the each other. Her heart melted a little at the sight. She leaned in to unbuckle her daughter. Emma's eyes slowly opened and as soon as she saw her mother she smiled.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweet angel…I've missed you." Tiffany whispered as she gathered her into her arms."

Parker sat up…looking around as if disoriented. "What? Huh?"

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Tiffany said trying desperately not to laugh. She just noticed that Parker's hair was standing on end.

"Umm… no that's fine. So did you have a good time? You know the whole female bonding thing…"

Tiffany smiled and nodded. "Thank you by the way….Angela told me that it had been your suggestion."

Parker squirmed wishing his Aunt had not said anything. "Ya…sure. It was nothing."

"So we saw the living room….." Tiffany said hoping to get an explanation.

"Oh that…umm we were just trying to keep Emma entertained."

"By destroying an entire room?" Tiffany asked.

"Not destroyed…..me and the guys can have it cleaned up in no time." Parker tried to sound convincing, yet he silently wondered if it wouldn't be easier to just move.

"Well thank you for watching her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Nah…she's an angel…no trouble at all." Parker replied as he watched Emma close her eyes as she snuggled against her mother. She really did look like an angel….now. Man alive how did Gordon Gordon do it? He had to have some shrinky powers like his father had suggested earlier that night.

"Well I should get her home…thanks again. It really was nice of you." Tiffany whispered as Emma had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Ya…don't mention it." Parker then watched as Tiffany placed Emma into her own car. He couldn't help but feel a little sad as he watched them drive away…..

**Chapter 15**

Parker was at the diner about to grab some breakfast when he happened to see Wendell.

"Hey…can I join you?" Parker asked as he pulled back the chair across from him.

"Oh ..of course. By the way…. rumour has it that everyone back at the lab are all pretty happy with their new boss." Wendell says smiling.

"Oh ya…..no one planning to abandon ship?" Parker asked with a smirk.

"Nope…..not yet anyways. What about you? You liking it?" Wendell asked as soon as the waitress finished taking Parker's order.

"Ya…I mean it has it's challenges." Parker replied with a smile.

"Ahhh TS….he's something alright. By the way, I have a favour to ask you."

"What? If it's a guarantee that you won't have to work with him….well get in line." Parker said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Wendell laughed as he shook his head. "No man….it's my baby brother. He's coming up to live with me and….. well I was hoping…."

"That we could get him a job?" Parker interjected when he saw how uncomfortable Wendell had gotten.

Wendell let out the breath he was holding in. "Ya…I mean he's qualified, I swear."

"Wendell relax man…. I think we could arrange something. I know mom could always use some help…..so what's his name anyways?" Parker asked as he leaned back to allow the waitress room to put down his order.

"Trent. Look I really do appreciate it."

"No worries.." Parker replied shrugging his shoulders. If this Trent was anything like Wendell…then he would no doubt be a great addition to the lab.

**One week later…Jeffersonian lab**

"…and this is Dr. Hodgins, our resident Bugs and slime expert."

Trent laughed as he shook Hodgins hand. Hodgins tried to not flinch but it was hard. The man has one strong grip.

"Nice to meet you! Man this place is something else!" Trent replied smiling as he took in the lab.

"Yup…not too shabby." Hodgins agreed.

"Well, well….and who is this?" Angela asked as she swiped her card. She and Brennan had been in her office when they saw who they were assuming was Wendell's baby brother walking around with Parker.

"Angela…. by his nasal aperture and his Zygomatic arch…this is obviously Mr. Bray's younger brother." Bones replied.

Trent turned and smiled widely at the two lovely ladies standing in front of him.

"Well…big brother did not exaggerate. He said that he had the privilege of working with two of the most beautiful women he had ever met…and I now see he was speaking the truth."

Trent then picked up Bones' hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "It is an honour to meet the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan. I can't tell you how thrilling it is to finally meet you."

"Thank you…and it isn't all that surprising. I am the best Forensic Anthropologist in the world…and I'm a best selling author as well." Bones replied, charmed by the handsome young man.

Suddenly there was someone clearing his throat. Booth made his way up the platform stairs frowning at the stranger presently holding his wife's hand.

"If you want to keep that hand of yours….I would so let go of Dr. B and step back." Hodgins whispered to Trent. Trent smiled and did as advised.

"Who's this Bones?" Booth asked as he put his arm around her.

Bones and Angela shared a smile…both amused at Booth's alpha male posturing.

"This is Mr. Trent Bray…Dr. Bray's youngest brother. He is going to be interning here."

Booth's posture relaxed then. "Oh...well nice to meet you. Wendell here is one of the few squints that I can stomach….so you're a squint?" Booth asked confused.

This guy did not match his idea of a squint. He looked well….un-squint like.

"Yup….totally am. What can I say, big brother's love of science must off rubbed off on me. So you're the infamous Agent Booth I've heard so much about? Wendell tells me you play a mean game of hockey."

Booth chuckled…liking the young man. Anybody who liked hockey could not be all that bad in his books. "Well I still play a little. You should ask Parker though….he's still plays on the weekends."

Trent looked over to Parker with hope in his eyes. "Ummm that would be so great. I haven't played a decent….." Suddenly Trent stopped. His attention was suddenly caught by the woman who had just walked into the lab. Trent turned to his brother and whispered… "Who is that? And please tell me that she is not married, because bro….I just fell in love."

Wendell rolled his eyes….his brother was constantly 'falling in love'. "That is Special Agent Wyatt….and she is off limits to you." Wendell whispered back….emphasizing Tiffany's title in hopes of stemming off what he knew was coming.

"Huh? Why? Look at her! That's your future sister in law…." Trent said still staring at the vision coming towards them.

Parker found himself frowning having overheard Trent.

Tiffany walked up the platform after she spotted Angela. Angela had called her earlier to invite her to lunch.

"There you are Sweetie…just in time. Bren and I were just about to head over to the diner to meet Chrissie and Annie."

"Great I'm starving." Tiffany replied. She then turned to face the man who hadn't stop staring at her since she walked in. She watched with a smirk as the man in question elbowed Wendell.

Wendell glared at his brother before making the introductions.

"Ummm Agent Wyatt, I'd like you to meet my brother…Trent."

Trent then stepped forward holding out his hand. "The pleasure is all mine….and may I just say…wow!"

Tiffany could help but smile….it felt good to be flirted with, especially with a guy who looked like THAT! He had light brown eyes, a strong face that was softened by the dimples he was presently displaying. His light brown hair had the sexy messy look to it that just made women want to run their fingers through it, and he was…..well he obviously knew what the inside of a gym looked like.

"Umm thanks? So you're Wendell's little brother?"

"Yes but don't hold that against me. So Agent huh?"

Tiffany began to prepare herself for the reaction she was sure was coming. "Yes that's right." She answered a bit defensively.

"That is just so HOT! Sorry but it is. What?" Trent asked when his brother cuffed him at the back of his head. "It's true…." Trent defended himself.

"Sorry Agent Wyatt….our mother dropped him on his head one too many times." Wendell said as he glared at his brother.

"No…that's fine." Tiffany reassured Wendell. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her when Trent continued to smile and stare at her.

Angela watched with amusement as Trent continued to stare adoringly at Tiffany. He was a rascal, and a cute one at that. Ahhh things were looking up….there was nothing that Angela enjoyed more than the smell of romance in the air.

"Trent why don't you join us? We're just going to get a bite to eat…and that way you can meet both mine and Bren's daughters."

"You have daughters?" Trent's eyes lit up.

"Spoken for….both spoken for. Understood?" Booth warned.

"Booth, please behave. Now come on, you and Parker can join us and make sure the girls are safe. You really can be quite silly at times." Bones said as she looped her arm around Booth's to get him moving.

Booth hugged Bones closer and whispered in her ear.. "That's not what you were saying last night."

**Later at the diner…**

Trent pulled out a chair for Tiffany smiling at her the whole time.

"Thank you." Tiffany smiled as she took the offered seat.

"So Trent this here is my daughter Chrissie and her boyfriend David." Angela went around the table making introductions.

"So you're the new squintern huh? Well welcome aboard man….and be prepared to be scared stiff just like all the rest who have studied under my mom." David said with a smirk.

"David, I'm not that scary am I?" Bones asked somewhat offended.

"Well Sweetie ...it's all part of your charm. Besides all your students would cut off their right arms to be able to work under you." Angela said trying to mollify Bren.

"Yes that is true." Bones agreed.

Trent laughed out loud. "Well I'm looking forward to it. The opportunity to work with the great Dr. Temperance Brennan is one that I am very grateful to have."

"Nice man…never too early to suck up to teach." David said jokingly.

"Shut up dweeb. Honestly Annie, how are you related to him?" Caleb asked turning to her. "How?"

Annie chuckled. "Well…."

"Hey…..don't forget that we shared a womb." David interjected. He smiled when Annie leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're my favourite twin." Annie said smiling.

Trent leaned over to Tiffany and whispered "Are they always like this? I mean is this normal?"

Tiffany smiled and nodded. Parker meanwhile was having a hard time watching Wendell's brother all over Tiffany. Wendell could of warned him about his brother being a flirt. I mean the guy was all over her.

"Umm since I'm new here and all…is there anyway I could ask you a favour?" Trent asked Tiffany.

"Depends on the favour."

"Smart lady, I can respect that….well I was hoping I could entice you to have dinner with me. Other than my big brother…I really don't know anybody here." Trent explained with a sad look.

"Wow man….that was smooth. Nicely played." David remarked.

"It was only smooth if the lady excepts." Trent countered still looking at Tiffany.

"I….don't know. I have a little girl at home and…"

"Sweetie….go. You know who have an endless supply of babysitters for Emma. When a handsome young man invites you to dinner…well Sweetie the polite thing to do is to accept." Angela said interrupting Tiffany's refusal.

"I knew the minute I met you, that you and I would get along famously." Trent said as he winked at Angela.

Parker could not believe this. This guy had just met Tiffany, and already he was making dinner plans with her? And what was up with his Aunt? Could she not see that Tiffany was not ready to enter into any kind of relationship. Parker was about to come to her defence, but before he could she nodded her acceptance.

"Sure…why not. Thank you…I would love to." Tiffany replied. Angela was right. He was both a very handsome and charming man. Why shouldn't she accept"? He also didn't seem to have issues with her job,…that alone was refreshing.

"Well this day just got better and better. First I meet the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan, then get introduced to hopefully some future friends, and now I have dinner plans with a beautiful woman. Yup… good day." Trent says as he leans back in his chair.

Parker could not freaking believe this. Seriously? She met the guy like two minutes ago. Did no one else see how wrong this was? He needed to get out of there. If he had to watch Romeo smile one more time at Tiffany, he would…

Angela watched Baby Booth with a smile. What was it with Booth men that made them so oblivious when it came to women?

**Chapter 16 **

Trent looked over to Parker and had to admit he seemed like a decent guy. He had picked up on something that day in the diner. He couldn't help notice the vibe he had gotten from him after he had asked Tiffany out. Still they weren't going out…he had asked his brother. So what was his deal? That was one of the main reasons he had called him about hockey…that and he really did miss playing.

"So Parker….quick question."

"Ok."

"What is up with you and Tiffany? Am I getting in the middle of something?"

"What? No there's nothing going on between me and Tiffany. Why would you think that?"

"Well I kind of felt like you were…angry or something. The other day when I asked her to dinner…well you seemed kind of pissed."

"No…it's not that. It's only that I've gotten to know her and her baby girl. I'm just…protective I guess. She's a single mom and she hasn't had the best of luck when it comes to guys."

"Ok I get that….but dude I wouldn't hurt her. I mean not intentionally. I just…I mean you've seen her right? She freaking beautiful….I mean take your breath away beautiful. I still can't believe she's single. Are the men around here blind?"

"What? No… just be careful with her, that's all." Parker replies clearly getting uncomfortable.

"You know for a guy who professes that he's not interested…you kind of sound like you are."

"Like you said…I'd have to be blind not to have noticed how beautiful she is…but she and I would never work."

"Why you gay or something?"

Parker spewed out the beer that he just drank. What? No….. she and I just would never work.'

"Ahh so you've thought about it." Trent smirks catching Parker's slip.

"Trent what is this? Huh? What is up with all the questions?"

"Hey just making sure I'm not stepping on anybody's toes that's all."

"Ya well you're not…Tiffany and I only work together….that's all."

Parker paused for a moment. He suddenly became aware of how similar that sounded to 'we're just partners'….he chuckled. Still he and Tiffany were nothing like his dad and Bones. Besides he knew he was right in his refusal to ever pursue anything with her. Still that didn't mean he couldn't watch out for her…for Emma's sake.

"Well if you say so….well I'm no idiot. If that woman gives me the time of day…well I won't be saying no."

"Just…be careful with her."

"Ya man….are you sure you're not interested in her yourself?"

"Yes I'm sure…but she is a friend. I do care about her." Parker warned.

"Hey…she's the one with a gun. Shouldn't you be worried about me?" Trent asked with a chuckle.

Parker smiled. That was true….Tiffany did have her gun.

**Sid's later that evening…..**

"So tell me about yourself. Other than you being Wendell's little brother…well I don't really know all that much about you." Tiffany asked after taking a sip of her red wine.

"Hmmm, well let's see. I'm from a small town. You know one of those towns that you can't walk down the street without running into someone you know." Trent chuckled.

"Anyways Wendell was really the first to escape….well that's what I call it. I watched him work his ass off to get his internship here. I swear our mother was….well let's just say that you couldn't have a conversation with Mrs. Bray without the topic of her first son's accomplishments coming up."

Tiffany continued to listen to Trent…wondering if he had been jealous of his brother's success.

Trent chuckled as he continued. "Man…Wendell was a hard act to follow, great student, athletic, and the girls all loved him. He didn't even have to try…..I don't know if you've noticed but Wendell can be somewhat shy." Trent said smiling.

"Hmmm, I suppose. I really don't know him very well. So did you feel pressured because of his success?"

"No…not really. Wendell is…well it's impossible to hold anything against him. He was always there for me and my brothers. I actually couldn't of asked for a better brother. What about you….any siblings?"

"No, just me. My mom passed away about 5 years ago, and well I never knew my father until recently." Tiffany smiled and thanked Sid who had brought out their orders.

"Can I ask you something? It's might seem rude but…..how the hell are you still single? I mean you're beautiful, funny, and well you're seriously great. I mean didn't you say that you had a little girl….can I ask what happened to the father?" Trent asked leaning forward.

Tiffany smiled at his compliment. "Let's just say that I've hadn't had the best luck when it's come to men and their acceptance of what I do for a living. And Emma's father….well he's not nor will ever be a part of our lives."

"Ok….well then I'm glad that those guys were too dumb not to have snatched you up."

Tiffany shook her head in amusement. "You really are a terrible flirt."

"Hey…I'll have you know that my flirting is very well known and has been widely acknowledged as being first rate."

Tiffany tilted her head to the side to study him more closely. She watched as he began to fidget.

"What? Sauce on chin?" Trent asked grabbing his napkin.

"No….it's just in my line of work, well I've learned to read people pretty well."

"Oh ya….and what do those amazing FBI skills tell you about me?"

"Hmmm….you're a good man. You obviously love your family very much, and you seem to be able to read people yourself."

Trent leaned forward, very much interested in what else she had to say. "Anything else?"

"Something must of happened to you because you're very careful with who you allow to get to know you." Tiffany responded as she watched his face for any signs that she was correct. And she was…she saw the small look that came into his eyes.

"Nah, with me what you see is what you get. No mysteries here."

Tiffany smiled. "Ok well I have to say that so far…what I'm seeing is not too bad."

"Oh ya? Give it some time….I get better." Trent replied with a smile. A smile that Tiffany was sure many woman had sighed over. She was glad she had accepted Trent's dinner invitation. She found herself enjoying the evening very much. She didn't feel that special spark with him….but she certainly was attracted to him. Plus he was turning out to be very charming.

"Thank you by the way….I've haven't been out in a while. I had almost forgotten how nice a simple dinner date could be."

Trent tilted his head as he looked at Tiffany. He knew he had been infatuated at first by how beautiful she was….but now found himself very much liking her as a person. He really was starting to like her.

"Well Agent Wyatt, I have to say that you're not too shabby of a dinner companion yourself. And I do appreciate you volunteering to help a lonely newbie. It's lonely having to eat alone."

Tiffany laughed out loud. "Oh please….stop with the orphan eyes. Like I don't know that you could of found any number of dinner companions if you had wanted."

"Maybe…but none more charming." Trent replied. Suddenly Tiffany's phone rang and he watched as she answered.

"Hello?" How high? Ok well I'll meet you there." Tiffany stood up quickly.

"Umm I'm sorry but that was my dad…Emma is running a high fever…and…and…."

"Come on I'll drive." Trent stood up and threw some money on the table.

"No, you don't have to…."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on." Tiffany nodded and allowed Trent to escort her to his car. She then pulled out her phone, not even thinking twice before calling.

"Parker…..it's Emma….."

**Chapter 17**

_**University Hospital same day…..**_

Tiffany ran to the front desk as soon as she entered the hospital.

"Please can you tell me where I can find Emma Wyatt? My father brought her in about half an hour ago."

"Tiffany over here!"

Tiffany looked over to see Annie, David, Chrissie, and Caleb. She ran over to them.

"Where is she?"

Annie stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Tiffany's shoulder.

"Parker is with her now. Come on I'll take you to her."

Tiffany anxiously followed Annie the whole time praying that there was nothing seriously wrong with her baby. She stopped at the door as she watched her baby being comforted by Parker.

"Shhhh…it's ok Emma bear. I know, I know….." Parker held Emma rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her after the nurse finished drawing some blood. Emma's chubby cheeks were tear soaked.

"Parky is here….I'm going to make sure you start feeling better."

It broke Parker's heart to see her like this. He was so focused on trying to sooth Emma that he hadn't noticed Tiffany's arrival. Tiffany had remained silent as she watched Parker with Emma. She could help but be touched seeing Parker comfort her baby.

Emma held out her arms as soon as she saw her mother. Tiffany's heart was breaking watching her baby cry. She hated not being able to help her. She looked up then and asked what she had been dreading since receiving the phone call from her father.

"So what's wrong with her?"

Parker found himself wanting to gather Tiffany in his arms…it was killing him that it wasn't his place to do so.

"Croup….which as I'm sure you know is a viral inflammation of the larynx and trachea. Did Emma have a cold these past few days?"

"Yes…but it was just a cold. I didn't really worry too much about it. Oh God I should of brought her in earlier. What kind of mother am I?" Tiffany found herself crying along with Emma."

"Tiff….her symptoms were that of just that of a common cold. Look kids get croup often….but your dad was right to bring her in. Emma's temperature was bordering on 105 which is dangerously high. We've been able to lower it. Now it's important to calm her down. Tiffany….it's important that we get her calm so that she can breath easier. Now I want you to sit here by the this humidifier and sing to her. Try to calm her down…ok?"

Tiffany nodded and sat down and began to sing to Emma. Parker watched and listened as Tiffany sang a lullaby he had never heard. Emma seemed to immediately calm down as she listened to her mother's beautiful voice.

"That's good Tiff….keep singing." Parker whispered as he knelt down beside her. Parker started to slowly take Emma's vitals. He also noticed her colour was getting better as her breathing slowed down. Emma's eyes slowly began to close and soon she was fast asleep against her mother's chest. Parker watched as Tiffany slowly stood up to place the now sleeping Emma into the crib that was beside the humidifier. She turned to him then and he wasn't surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"So croup….that's not serious right? I mean kids get that all the time." Tiffany whispered as she tucked a blanket around Emma.

"It's is common. Like I said it's how high her fever got that has us worried. But Tiffany look at me." Parker waited until he was sure he had her attention.

"She's going to be fine. I promise you. I won't release her until I'm positive of that."

Tiffany nodded as she sat back down beside her daughter. Parker sat down beside her and put his arm around her as they both sat there watching Emma sleep. Parker looked down when he felt Tiffany's head rest in the crook of his neck. Before he could stop himself he placed a soft kiss on her head whispering that everything was going to be alright.

Gordon Gordon arrived. He had left earlier to return home to retrieve his granddaughter's favourite stuffed toy, a pink bunny. One that he knew she would be asking for.

"Hey dad…."

"How is she? No change?" Gordon asked taking in the picture in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable his daughter looked in Parker's arms.

"We were able to get her fever down and are now running some tests. We want to make sure we pinpoint what caused her fever to spike so high. I should have the results within the hour. Until then the best thing for her is to sleep and to monitor her breathing. We want to make sure her air passages remain clear of mucus. So tell me exactly what you noticed in Emma's behaviour since this morning."

Gordon nodded and began to relay everything to Parker. How Emma seemed much more irritable, drowsy, how her breathing seemed laboured, and how he had noticed a purplish rash on her right thigh. Parker listened attentively as he took notes. Tiffany looked on her sleeping daughter and began to pray that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her.

She had been touched when she had walked in to find Parker rocking her daughter. She had noticed that Emma lately not only was saying Parker's name, but that she seem to light up whenever he was nearby. Her daughter seemed to have attached herself to him. Was her daughter feeling the absence of a father figure in her life? It had always been the one worry in the back of her mind when she had decided to have her. Still looking at her, she would not take back her decision. Emma was everything to her…..she would never regret her decision.

Parker stood up then and announced that he was going to check on those test results. He left the room and went into the waiting room knowing that his brother and sister would want an update. Both of them had been there when Tiff had called him, and both had insisted on coming with him. He could understand. They had all very quickly fallen in love with Emma.

"So…how's our girl?" David asked as soon as he spotted Parker.

"Well we got her fever down and I'm just waiting on some tests. I'm hoping it's just a simple case of the croup….but I'm worried that it could be something more serious." Parker admitted for the first time. After hearing what Gordon Gordon had relayed to him…well he has some suspicions that he was hoping was wrong. He really was praying that his diagnosis was wrong.

David got up and began to pace. The idea of that little girl sick was eating at him. All he could picture in his mind was Emma's little hand patting his arm and looking at him with her green eyes telling him that she loved him. She had to be ok. She just had to be.

"Well you can fix her right? I mean she's going to be fine. She was fine a few weeks ago. She was perfectly fine!" David looked down to see Chris with tears in her eyes wrap her arms around him.

"Hey hey Dweeb…of course our girl is going to be fine. Now come on let's go see her. We'll just take a quick peek." Caleb looked over to Parker to see if it would be alright. Parker nodded. He watched as his brother and Caleb made their way to Emma's room. Annie stood up then and walked over to Parker.

"They're just worried. We're all just worried." Annie whispered as she hugged her big brother.

"I know….me too." Parker added. Trent who had not said anything since arriving just watched everyone. He was amazed at how close they all were. He hoped Tiffany realized just how many people loved her little girl.

"Umm is there anything I can do? Maybe make a run for coffees or something?" Trent asked.

Parker looked up noticing Trent for the first time. He had forgotten that he and Tiffany had been on their date tonight. He wanted to resent the guy…but couldn't. He was a pretty decent guy and Tiffany could certainly do worse.

"Umm ya man…that would be good. Thanks." Trent nodded and made his way to the hospital cafeteria.

**Back in Emma's hospital room…..**

Emma was awake now, she was still very irritable. Both David and Caleb were trying their best to keep her both happy and calm.

"Ahhh Emma don't cry. I know. Would you like to play with girlie man's hair? Huh? Doesn't that sound like fun? You can pull as hard as you like…..straighten out his curls once and for all." David whispered as he bounced Emma in his arms.

Caleb rolled his eyes but secretly he was willing to do anything to get Emma to stop crying. Man alive how did parents do this? It was killing him to watch Emma cry.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile watching the boys fall over themselves trying to make her daughter happy. She was really glad she had these people in her life

.

"Here let me try." Caleb said with his arms stretched out for Emma, but Emma was not in the mood to leave David's arms. David smiled as Emma's arms tightened around his neck. "No she's fine where she is….right sweetheart? You love your uncle David the best…right?"

"Emma lub Parky." Tiffany was shocked. She knew that Emma had connected with Parker, it was one of the reasons why she had called him. She knew that Emma would respond better to him than any other doctor. That having him there would be comforting for her…but she had not realized just how attached her daughter had gotten.

"Ahhh Emma we've talked about this. Sweetie he's no good for you. He has too many issues, now me on the other hand, well I'm not only a handsome devil, but a charming one at that. Now repeat after me.. "Emma loves David.."

Emma who had calmed down at this point started to laugh when Caleb smacked David upside the head.

"Hey…that hurt man."

"Look she liked that. Do it again." Chrissie said smiling as Emma let out a giggle.

Caleb didn't need to be told twice. _Whack_

"Hey….seriously dude….that hurt." David said glaring at Caleb. Then he stopped when he heard Emma let out a loud giggle.

"Really Em….you find _that _funny?"

"Yes she does. Let's see if we can't get her to smile again shall we?" Caleb asked as he whacked David again upside his head. Caleb laughed out loud as Emma once again giggled and clapped her hands.

"Dude not so hard." David complained as he rubbed his head. Secretly he was prepared to let Caleb hit him as many time as needed to keep Emma smiling.

"Emma Sweetheart….do you want me to hit him again? You just say the word. How about with a blunt object this time huh? You can choose your weapon of choice." Caleb asked a still giggling Emma.

"David why don't you sit down with her and play hurt. She seems to enjoy watching you in pain. Can't say I blame her…it's entertaining to me as well." Annie said trying to keep a straight face.

"Funny. You're all just so funny. Emma sweetheart you don't like seeing your Uncle David hurt do you? You love me remember?"

"Bang!" Emma shouted still giggling.

"You heard her. Bang it is." Caleb says once again cuffing David upside his head. Everyone laughed out loud as Emma smiled and shouted out "Boom!"

David rolled his eyes but played along. He was still smiling when he saw his brother return with Emma's lab results. He instinctively held Emma closer to his chest.

Tiffany looked up when she heard Parker return. She got up and walked over to him.

"So…..what's wrong with my baby?"

**Chapter 18.….**

Parker saw everyone's attention turn to him as soon as he entered the room. He looked down at Tiffany and without realizing what he was doing grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Well I just got the results back and we were very lucky that your dad brought Emma in when he did. A bacteria strain called Meningococcal showed up in the blood work."

"Oh my God! What is that? How serious is that? She got all her shots, I don't understand." Tiffany said almost hyperventilating.

"Shhh…it's ok Tiff. First of all there is no vaccine that provides 100% protection against this bacteria. 10 to 30% of the population carry this bacteria in their throat, they're carriers and yet never become ill. We still don't fully understand why some get ill and other's don't. Now this bacteria has entered into Emma's bloodstream. This is the source of her high fever, purple rash, her lethargy, and even her vomiting. What's important is that we now know what caused her fever to spike, and we know how to treat it."

"Bro maybe you can skip to the good news." David interrupted him signalling to Tiffany who seemed on the verge of hysteria.

"Right sorry, the good news is that this is easily treated. I'm starting Emma and a round of antibiotics which should clear up her bacterial infection. I want to keep her overnight to watch her, and to make sure her electrolytes remain at a good level….but Tiffany, your daughter is going to be fine." Parker smiled when Tiffany suddenly threw herself into his arms, almost making him fall. She was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh thank you so much…t" Tiffany repeated.

David smiled.

"Why are you thanking him? I'm the one who basically has allowed girly man here to physically assault me. What did my bro do? Antibiotics.. Ha! My brain is bruised!"

"Ya…what damage could I have really done?" Caleb said smirking the whole time.

Emma who was still in David's arms laughed when David threw a pillow at a laughing Caleb.

"Would both of you act your age." Parker demanded in a exasperated tone.

"We are." Both Caleb and David replied at the same time.

Parker laughed out loud as he went to retrieve Emma. He placed her in her crib and attached an IV that held the needed antibiotics. Emma cried a little but soon calmed down. Parker felt Tiffany by his side as she looked down on her baby girl. He could feel her shaking and placed his arm around her shoulder. He squeezed it trying to reassure her as well as he could.

"She's going to be fine Tiffany. She's going to be fine." Parker saw her nod her acknowledgement.

Trent stood at the doorway with his arms full of takeout and trays of coffee.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt but I thought we could all use some coffee and some food. Sid hooked me up and refused to take any money. He says to tell you that he's thinking of Emma and to call him as soon as we know anything."

"Trent you are the man…. I'm starving." David said relieving Trent of his burden.

"Ya man…this is pretty decent of you. I swear I haven't eaten anything since Parker freaked out after getting that phone call. I'm emotionally and physically exhausted from babysitting these two." Caleb then signalled with his head to include David.

Trent chuckled as he walked over to Tiffany.

"So how is she?"

Tiffany smiled as she looked up at Trent. She then collapsed into his arms crying in both relief and exhaustion.

"Hey hey….she's fine. Why don't you come sit down and try to get something into your stomach. I happen to know that you didn't eat anything yet." Trent said trying to coax Tiffany into a chair.

"No that's ok, I couldn't eat anything right now anyways….but thank you so much for doing this. Everyone's been so….." Tiffany couldn't continue as her sobs overtook her. Trent just rocked with her in his arms.

Parker was standing to the side watching Trent with Tiffany. He couldn't believe how hard it was to watch Trent hold Tiffany and comfort her. He knew he had no right to those feelings yet he couldn't help feel them.

Parker turned to face his siblings. "You guys might as well head home. I'm going to be here monitoring Emma, and I promise I will keep you all updated."

David who just finished stuffing yet another egg roll into his mouth stood up. "Ya ok, now that we know that Emma is going to be fine, I guess we should go. I trust you all can keep my girl here entertained during her internment. If not you know who to call."

Parker tried to contain his smile but failed. David never failed to amuse him. God he loved his baby brother.

"Ya thanks David, but I think we can handle it."

Chris rolled her eyes as she pulled David out of the room with her. "Come on David, I'm sure Emma will survive without your charm and wit for a few hours. You can come back in the morning to be with your love."

"Ahhh don't be jealous….there more than enough of me to go around." David flinched as Chris pinched his ear.

"Hey…..enough with the abuse. Did I miss the memo that allowed everyone free access to cause me bodily harm. I may look strong but I bleed. As my girlfriend, it's your job to protect and love me."

Chris pulled David's head down to whisper something in his ear. David's eyes lit up and he was suddenly smiling from ear to ear. "Oh ya…?" David asked with undisguised hope in his voice.

"Ya….but you have to behave, now come on, I could really use some sleep." David smiled as he let Chris lead him out of the room.

Tiffany couldn't help the giggle that escaped. She looked over to Parker. "You're very lucky to have him. He's very special."

"Oh he special alright. You have no idea just how special my baby brother is." Parker agreed with a smile.

"Well how about it squirt, you ready to go home as well. You know how I just love to face Uncle Booth whenever I bring you home late. The man's hand still twitches towards his gun. I still remember that time when we got caught in traffic, he was in the kitchen, in his boxers mind you, and he still went for his phantom side arm."

Annie smiled. It had been hers and Caleb's first date. Her father had stayed up waiting for her. In fact he had stayed up the first few months. He now seemed to have mellowed a bit, well he still stayed up but at least he no longer waited by the front door. She chuckled remembering all the grief her father had made Caleb go through. Yet she knew that Caleb enjoyed those confrontations with her father, almost as much as her father did. It seemed to be a special understanding and bonding they shared. Annie kissed Parker goodnight and whispered to Tiffany that she would return in the morning with a change of clothes for her.

Parker left but promised to return to check on Emma..

"Some first date huh?" Tiffany whispered to Trent.

"Oh I have had worse, believe me. Besides the only thing that matters is that your Emma is going to be ok. Man I don't know how you do it. Being a single parent…it's gotta be hard."

"Oh it has it's moments, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Emma is the best part of my life."

"Ya I can see that. She's lucky to have you, not to mention the army of people who seem to have fallen in love with her."

"Yes…I'm very lucky. I have made some very good friends."

"Are you sure that's all they are…friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just I can't help but get a vibe between you and Parker. Are you sure there's not something more there?"

"What? No….of course I'm sure. Trust me, I'm not Parker's type. He's just a really good friend, and well Emma seems to have taken to him. Really there's nothing there."

"Ok…..well I'm glad. Look Tiffany, I really like you. Tonight has just shown me another side to you, and I have to say that it's one that I'm finding to be very appealing."

Tiffany stopped and really looked at Trent. Here was a guy who not only seemed fine with what she did for a living, but had been the perfect gentleman during this scare with Emma. When he had mentioned Parker, she had felt a twinge knowing that her infatuation with Parker was one sided. Still here was a man that she could easily see herself developing feelings for. Maybe it was time to try again, to take a chance. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss Trent on the cheek.

"Well tonight has shown me that you are someone that I could find myself liking as well. Thank you Trent….you really were wonderful tonight."

"Sure…you know I wouldn't mind staying here with you….. keep you company."

"No…really that's fine. The nurses are going to bring me a cot. I'm probably just going to fall asleep anyways. But thank you for offering."

Trent got up and nodded. "Ok then….well I guess I can surprise you tomorrow morning with some breakfast. We'll call it our second date."

"That's sound good. Goodnight Trent."

Trent leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips as he whispered goodnight. Tiffany sat down on the chair beside Emma's crib. She looked down on her baby girl and said a silent prayer of thanks. She was singing softly to Emma when Parker returned.

"Umm did Trent leave?" Parker asked as he entered.

"Yes…I sent him home. He really has been wonderful today."

"Ya he's a pretty decent guy." Parker reluctantly agreed.

"So she's really going to be ok?"

Parker smiled and sat down beside her. "Yes…I promise you. I would never sugar coat Emma's condition to you. Like a said, the fever and how high it had gotten was worrisome, but your dad did good by bringing her in when he did."

Tiffany nodded and returned to look at Emma who was sleeping so peacefully.

"Thank you Parker. I knew that having you here would make it less scary for her."

"Hey no thanks needed Tiffany. Look….. Emma become important to everyone in my family. We will always be there for her."

"I know but still, thank you. Today could have been a lot more frightening if you had not been here. She's everything to me, my whole world. I don't know what I would do without her."

Parker once again found himself placing his arm around Tiffany. "Hey…she's going to be fine and laughing at David's antics in no time. After this round of antibiotics, we are going to run some more tests just to make sure that the antibiotics did their job."

"You know you're the first man excluding my father that is, that she has really attached herself to. Normally that would worry me, but I know I can trust you. You're a good friend Parker, and I'm grateful to have you in my life."

Parker smiled. He was glad she felt she could trust him with Emma. "I've come to love your daughter very much."

"I know….I'm glad she will have a man like you in her life. She has good taste that daughter of mine."

"Yup….she's rejected my brother now on numerous occasions."

Tiffany chuckled. "You know you don't have to stay here. You should go home and get some sleep. We'll be fine here."

"Nah…it's fine. Besides I don't think I could sleep anyways knowing that Emma was here. So if you don't mind I'll just keep you company."

"No I don't mind….and thanks."

"Sure…."

Tiffany looked over at Parker and sighed. He really had been so wonderful. No matter what happened in the future she silently promised never to take his friendship for granted. She would be there for him should he ever need her. Men came and went, but friends that she could count on did not. She slid her hand into his and squeezed it. She then leaned towards him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"You're a good friend Parker….I'll never forget what you did for us today."

Emma interrupted them by letting out a little gas. Both Parker and Tiffany smiled as she got up to check to see if her daughter needed to be changed. Parker sat back and watched Tiffany expertly change Emma without waking her. He brought his hand to his right cheek where she had kissed him. When she had leaned in he had to fight the instinct to turn his face and really kiss her.

He had to be more careful. He couldn't allow his friendship with her to develop into something else. He sat back and tried to get comfortable. He had told the nurses on shift to wake him up when it was time to run more tests. He started to close his eyes when he felt Tiffany sit back down. He smiled when he felt her head rest one again in the crook of his neck. Both were soon sound asleep…

**Next morning….**

Parker slowly stood up trying to work the kink out of his neck. He was afraid he inherited his dad's bad back. He looked in on Emma who was still peacefully asleep. He couldn't stop himself from running his finger down her cheek. She really was a beautiful baby. He checked her charts and was pleased to see how well her stats were doing. The antibiotics were working.

Tiffany walked out of the bathroom looking much more rested and refreshed.

"Good morning…. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nope…that murderous chair did that. I swear half the business Chiropractors get come from the poor souls who try to sleep in hospitals. If my Uncle Hodgins were here…I'm sure he would say it was all a conspiracy."

Tiffany smiled. She didn't want to say anything but she had slept really well. Somehow during the night she had ended up using Parker's chest as a pillow. When she had woken up this morning, she found herself snuggled up to him. She had been embarrassed. She had gotten up and quickly checked on Emma before making her way to the bathroom.

"Knock knock…..everyone decent?" David poked his head in the door before opening it all the way. Parker smiled when he saw that David was carrying a stuffed Finding Nemo toy….a replica of his own.

"Good morning David."

"Hey Tiff…so before the rest of the crew got here I have a question for you."

"Ok?"

"Well first of all when can we spring Emma out of here?" David asked directing his question to Parker.

"Well there's no reason really that she can't go home this morning. Why? What are you up to?"

David smiled. "Well the poor tyke has been poked and prodded, not to mention she's been holed up here for more than a day now, we all thought it would be fun to have a picnic. You know throw down some blankets and let her go at it."

Tiffany turned to Parker then. "Isn't it too soon to take her outside, I mean shouldn't she be at home."

Parker shook his head. "Actually the fresh air might do her good. Plus I'll be there to keep an eye on her. My brother's idea is actually not a bad one."

Davis scoffed. "Well of course it's not. Now I called the old folks plus Gordon Gordon and they're all in. Plus I want the chance to introduce Emma to the joys of feeding the ducks."

"Oh no way are you going to indoctrinate her to becoming like you were. You and animals do not mix. Forget it bro."

Tiffany was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that my brother here was a nightmare when it came to small animals. None were safe from his reign of terror."

"What were not safe?" Caleb asked as he entered the room followed by both Annie and Chris.

"Animals from David." Parker answered.

"So true…so so true." Caleb nodded with a smirk.

Annie walked over to Tiffany. "I stopped by your place and got you a change of clothing and some necessities I thought you might want."

"Oh thank you, that was very considerate of you." Tiffany said truly surprised at how quickly all these people had become such good friends.

"Forget about that….I want to know where you do your shopping. I loved that closet of yours!" Chrissie exclaimed.

Annie rolled her eyes. "It's true. I had to drag her out of it."

Tiffany smiled. "Actually a lot of those outfits were my mothers…I just never had the heart to give them away."

"Don't you dare! At least not to anyone other that me. In fact I'm coming over soon. You may just have to lend me one or two things that caught my eye."

"Don't….seriously don't. She will never leave you in peace. Before you know it she'll be dragging you to clothing shops whenever you have a day off." Parker whispered in warning.

"I heard that Dr. Parky…..and I'm not that bad." Chrissie said defensively.

Unbeknownst to her…. Caleb, Annie and David were all shaking their heads at Tiffany.

Tiffany had a hard time keeping from laughing out loud. "Umm well you're very welcome to borrow anything you find in my closet."

"I love you." Chrissie says almost in a hushed and reverent tone.

"Wow that's a lot of love so early in the morning." Trent said entering into the room. He was carrying three coffees, two of which he passed to Tiffany and Parker.

"Sorry I would of brought more had I know you guys were going to be here."

"Hey I'm glad you're here. We're all organizing a picnic later on…you should come." David said as he walked over to Parker and snatched his coffee.

"Hey!"

"Shhhh….as a doctor you should know how bad coffee is for you. I'm just looking out for you." David said as he took a sip of what turned out to be some rockin coffee.

"Well I would never turn down a picnic…count me in." Trent answered.

**Local Park a few hours later….**

"Bones what is our deal?" Booth asked glaring at her.

"But I just thought you would like to know that by stacking the wood like you're doing is not conducive for the best fire."

"Bones…BBQs, fires, and cars all fall under my domain. You get skeletons, Mac and cheese, and wine. We set those parameters for a reason Bones…now step away from my fire." Booth continued to glare while Bones finally turned away.

"She's right you know…." Hodgins said with a smirk.

"Bug man…why do all squints stick together? Is it some sort of pact you all sign before entering that lab? Now move away from my fire." Booth continued to grumble underneath his breath about vegetarians telling him how to grill steaks.

Booth then looked up and saw his youngest son chasing ducks with a giggling Emma on his shoulders.

" Duckies….duckies!"

"I know Em….I'm trying sweetheart. Don't you worry, we will succeed." David reassured his partner in crime.

"Seriously Tiffany, you may want to rethink who you allow near your daughter. Look at what the dweeb is doing to her already. It can only lead to a life of crime."

Caleb said as he sadly looked on. He watched as David continued to try to corner a duck. Unfortunately for Emma…the duck was smarter that her play mate.

"Look at her. She hasn't stopped laughing since we got here. In my books….that dweeb as you call him, well he's giving my daughter the best kind of medicine."

Tiffany said as she watched her daughter have the time of her life.

"Well don't say you weren't warned. It's too bad really, she was such an adorable little girl. Ahh well I suppose that's what therapy is for." Caleb countered still rolling his eyes at the sight before him.

David finally gave up and brought Emma back to the picnic area. Parker, Trent, and Tiffany were all sitting on the blanket waiting for the barbeque to get going.

"Here…I need something to drink. I'm parched." David announced as he passed Emma to her mother. Tiffany watched as Emma eyes followed her new playmate. Tiff would swear her daughter was in the midst of her first crush. She giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny? Parker asked.

"Oh I just think my baby girl may have just fallen in love for the first time."

"What? What are you talking about? The ducks?" Parker could help but smile back watching Tiffany acting so carefree. It was nice to see her so relaxed after the scare they had gotten.

"No, not the ducks but her co-conspirator."

Parker then saw what she was talking about. Emma's eyes had not left David since he dropped her off. Man why did all females fall for his little brother?

"Ya well she's young. I'm sure her taste will improve with age."

Something else then captured Emma's interest. She left her mother's lap and crawled towards her goal. Trent who was laying on his stomach felt Emma crawl onto his back. She then sat down and began playing with Trent's ears. More specifically the tiny diamond stud he had in his right ear.

Tiffany laughed out loud and was soon joined by both Annie and Chrissie who both saw what had captured Emma's interest.

"Now that is a girl after my own heart. Did you see her go for that diamond?" Chris asked as she poked Tiffany.

"Yup, definitely my daughter." Tiffany agreed as she continued to watch her daughter.

Trent slowly turned and gathered Emma into his arms. "So you have now decided to try to wrap me around that little finger of yours. I'm not as easy as these guys. You can't win me over with cuteness." Trent could not believe how beautiful Tiffany's daughter was. She an exact replica of her mother.

"Ouch. Hey, that earring is still attached to my ear. " Trent said as he tried to get Emma to release his stud.

Caleb smirked. "You know you should just let her have it. She did just get out of the hospital and you didn't even get her flowers.

"Ya man….I at least brought her a stuffed fish. It would be the polite thing to do." David added with a laugh.

"The only decent thing to do really." Caleb agreed nodding.

"Hmm, well when you're right you're right." Trent replied taking out his stud and pinning it to Emma's dress. Emma clapped her hand as she stared at her new toy.

"Trent! No, what are you doing? Take that back." Tiffany urged.

"No can do….as it happens I guess I'm as easy as the rest of the males that have come into contact with your daughter. Besides I'm getting a little too old to be wearing that anyways." Trent said as he gathered Emma onto his lap.

"So true my man…so true. I didn't want to say anything, but ya the whole thing screamed pimp." David was on the ground laughing in hysterics by this point.

"Whatever the reason there's no way I can allow you to give that to Emma." Tiffany said reaching for her daughter.

"Ahh come on…look at her." Trent held out Emma who was still engrossed with her new toy. How could you possible take it away now….you would have to be heartless."

"Heartless." Both Caleb and David whispered as they nodded their agreement.

"Get it while it's hot!" Booth shouted out to everyone from the grill.

"So Agent Booth when are you going to allow me to man the grill? I'm telling you that I have learned a few things over the years."

Gordon Gordon asked as he sipped from his ice tea.

"Ahhh maybe next time. Bones and I will host a BBQ and you my man can do your thing." Booth replied as he flipped the last burger.

"Food! Thank God I'm starving." David exclaimed.

Soon they were all sitting down at the picnic tables they had set up. David was having a hard time trying to take a bite out if his burger . Emma had attached herself to him and didn't seem to want to let go. Every time he lifted his burger to his mouth, Emma would cover his mouth with her little hands.

"Ahh Emma come on….I'm hungry. Let Uncle David eat huh?" David asked with desperation in his eyes. Emma just laughed loving this new game.

"Did you want me to take her?" Tiffany offered.

"Nah…leave Emma where she is. David doesn't mind do you David?" Parker asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" David was to busy trying to get Emma to remove her hands from his mouth.

"See she's fine." Parker reassured Tiffany.

Tiffany smiled as she watched her daughter continue to torture her new playmate. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her arm. She looked to her right to find Trent trying to get her attention.

"So I know you won't want to leave Emma until you're sure she fully recovered, but I was thinking maybe tomorrow we all could go to the zoo or something." Trent asked.

"Zoo? Can I come?" David asked.

"Hello David? It's a date. Why in the world would they want you tagging along? You're so strange sometimes." Chrissie said laughing.

Tiffany smiled as she answered Trent. "I don't know. I mean I want to make sure she's completely fine before really doing too much with her."

"Well her doc is right here." Trent turned to Parker then. "So what do you say. Would Emma be up for a trip to the Zoo?"

Parker found himself wanting to say no. He resented that Trent seemed so intent on ingratiating himself into Tiffany's life. Still he knew it wasn't his place to say anything.

"Ummm no Emma is completely fine. There's really no reason that she shouldn't go."

Tiffany looked at Parker and wondered why he sounded so strange. Parker turned to Tiffany then and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm sure Emma would enjoy that. There's really no reason not to go."

Tiffany turned to Trent and nodded. "Well then, I would love to. Thank you."

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow to set up a time." Trent replied excitedly.

Caleb leaned towards Parker and whispered…"You know you're an idiot right?"

Parker just glared at him. He knew what he was doing. Tiffany was not for him. He would always be there for her…..but as a friend. Besides Trent was a decent guy. She deserved to find someone who didn't have issues with what she did for a living. Emma deserved to have a father figure. He just had to accept that he would not be playing that role. He was fine with that. He was right and nobody was going to convince him otherwise.

"Did you not like your drink bro?" David asked as he looked at Parker with humour in his eyes.

Parker looked down to see that he had unconsciously crushed his can of pop. He glared at David as he got up to get another drink. He was getting another can when he heard Tiffany laughing at something Trent has whispered to her. He watched as Trent placed his arm around Tiffany as if he had every right to do so. He turned away frowning.

Gordon who had been observing Parker walked over to him.

"You know…they say that Chefs make excellent listeners. If you ever want to talk about….well anything please know that I'm available."

"Huh? Talk about what?"

"Yes of course….quite right. Still the offer stands." Gordon then left Booth's eldest to return to the table.

Parker found himself fuming. He was fine! What was up with everybody? Caleb's sly little comment, David's smirks, his dad's pity looks, and now Gordon Gordon wanting to have his shrinky ways with him. He was fine…

**Chapter 19**

"Bones…come on don't make me go. You know I hate these things!" Booth pleaded and tried his best to convey with his eyes his desperation.

"Seeley Joseph Booth! You know that I too wish I could avoid these things however I can't get out of them. How many FBI shindigs as you like to call them have you dragged me to?"

"But your new book is already a best seller. Why the need for a launch party?" Booth slumped onto Bones' couch still trying to figure out why Bones' editor had it in for him.

Parker walked into Bones' office and started to laugh as soon as he saw his father's expression.

"Is dad starting in on his pouting already?"

"Yes…Booth seems to have forgotten that I too hate these functions. However pouting will not change the fact that he is my escort tonight."

"Ahh suck it up dad. So you put on your monkey suit and shake a few hands. What is the big deal? " Parker was still smiling as his father gave him a glare.

"The big deal like you're not aware is that it's game 7….game 7 of the Stanley Cup. Bones do you have any idea how important this game is? Bones! It's the Flyers!" Booth then got up and began to pace in front of her desk.

"Look Bones I love you….I would die for you, I would kill for you…but this is game 7 of the Stanley Cup…and my Flyers are playing. Sorry Bones but there is just no way. Take Angela…. here take Parker." Booth then grabbed Parker and pushed him towards Bones.

"Hey hey…nice dad. Seriously like I would miss this game. Now you as husband have a duty to Bones. You really should just suck it up and do your duty." Parker said knowing perfectly well that Bones was out of luck. There was no way his dad was going to miss this game.

"Fine….I can see that you're game is important to you. I don't understand it but I have come to accept this character flaws of yours. I suppose I can ask Angela or even Annie to come with me."

Booth walked over to Bones and pulled her out of her chair. "Thanks Bones. You're the best. I promise you that when the next one of these shindigs come up….I will put on that monkey suit and not complain once." Booth then gave Bones her favourite lop-sided smile. "I promise."

Bones knew there was no point in trying to remain angry with Booth. It was a waste of her time and effort. The man always could make her forgive him.

Meanwhile Parker rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the epic game they were about to watch. All the guys were meeting at his Uncle Hodgins' place to watch on his 106 inch plasma screen with state of the art surround sound. Man the Flyers could actually win the Stanley cup tonight. He couldn't wait.

**Hodgins' residence later that day…..**

The men were all preparing for the game. Word had gotten out and the Hodgins' den was packed. Booth who was wearing his Flyer's Jersey, Flyer's socks, and unknown to those in the room…his Flyer's boxers looked around rolling his eyes. It seemed that the squints at the lab all decided to do their squinty investigation into what a Stanley cup final was all about. He saw TS, Fisher, and Wendell, the latter being the only one he was expecting. David who also was sporting his Flyer's jersey approached his dad poking him with his Flyer's foam finger.

"Hey what is up with the look? This is it…after decades of praying, hoping, and well eventually being disappointed, we are finally here! Our boys are going to bring Stanley home!"

"Huh? Oh I know, but what is up with twiddle dee and twiddle dum over there? Do they even know anything about hockey?"

"Oh you'd be surprised dad. Now come on…the puck is about to drop."

Booth nodded as he followed David and sat down between him and Parker. Sid came out of the kitchen with trays of what could only be called staple game 7 necessities. Parker watched his father bow his head, he knew he was sending out a prayer that his beloved team would win tonight.

Some of his favourite memories growing up were of watching the Flyers play with his father. He would never forget that game where he got to sit in the sky box. He had been 10 or 11 years old and Bones had given him the tickets as a reward for doing so well on his science project. He know knew that she had bought them, and that her publisher had never given her those tickets.

He sat back and smiled. He really hoped his father's beloved Flyers won tonight. He knew what that would mean to his father. He looked around wondering where Caleb was. The game was about to start and there was no way he would miss the puck drop. Suddenly he saw him going to answer the door. Who else was coming?

There in front of his was the sexiest image he had ever seen in his life. Standing there in jeans and a Flyers Jersey, with her hair up in a pony tail, and with an orange and black stripes painted on her face was Tiffany.

"Hey look who is here. Our little Tiffany is a closeted Flyers fan." Caleb smiled at Tiffany who soon found himself being turned around.

"Is that….is that" Caleb was almost hyperventilating as he pointed to her Jersey.

Tiffany smiled proudly as she nodded. "If you mean is this Mr. Ron Hexall's signed game Jersey from the epic game 7 Stanley cup finals of 1985.…then yes, yes it is. Well it's one of them. I have his actual Jersey at home framed and hanging in my bedroom."

Parker watched as his father got up and slowly walked over to Tiffany and grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Umm Director?"

"Shhhh….I'm just savouring this moment. A woman who not only loves my Flyers….but chose to honour the best goal tender that our Flyers ever had. If I wasn't old enough to be your father, and if I wasn't married to Bones who would kill me and get away with it…..I would so fall in love with you." Booth said very seriously.

"Umm thanks. But how can you not love the Flyers….the Broad Street bullies? I've watched that Stanley cup finals, specifically game 7 more times than I care to admit. You know I met him."

Parker stood up then. "Wait! When you say _him, _do you mean the _Great one_? 99 himself?" Parker and Booth were both almost in tears as they looked at Tiffany.

"Yes….I guess he was a fan of my father's umm music?"

Booth looked up at Trent who had brought Tiffany and smiled. "You lucky bastard."

Trent chuckled. He would never admit to this crowd that he was more of a Senators fan….he was not a stupid man after all.

"I know right? When I told her about tonight's gathering, well you should of seen her face as she went on and on about her beloved Flyers. I knew this gathering was suppose to be only us guys…but I knew you wouldn't mind."

"Mind? Are you kidding me? A woman who appreciates hockey? She is more than welcomed!" Booth replies with a smile.

"Hey enough chit chat….they're facing off." David shouted out.

**Two Hours later…..third period.**

Parker who was on his fourth beer shouted at the screen when the ref made another bad call.

"That was a clean cross check! What is wrong with that moron? Dad you should arrest him….lock his ass up for stupidity! This is game 7!"

Booth agreed whole heartedly! He had to be stopped more that once by Hodgins from throwing his beer at the plasma.

"Moronic Boob!" Tiffany shouted out.

"That's it….mom needs to take him out. That man should not be allowed to live after that bad call!" David added.

Trent looked at all of them as if they had all lost their minds. He sat back and knew that watching this group was more entertaining that the actual game.

Parker looked up when Caleb passed him another beer. He knew he was getting close to his limit but shrugged. He knew he could sleep there and hell his Flyers were in game 7 of the Stanley Cup finals. The game was tied at 1-1, and by the looks of it they were heading into overtime. He looked over then to see Tiffany completely engrossed in the game. It almost didn't seem fair to him. Here was the perfect woman. She was beautiful, smart, sexy, mother to the most adorable little girl. and to top it all off…was a hardcore Flyers fan. She was perfect, yet not for him…

Tiffany looked at her watch worried about how late it was getting. She pulled out her phone to call home to check on Emma. Parker listened as she asked her father if he was certain he was fine watching Emma. She warned him that the game could potentially go on for hours…that there was no telling how many overtimes it would take. After being reassured that everything was fine at home she seemed to relax and once again return her attention to the game.

**Yet another 2 hours Later…..**

Trent got up and wished everyone a goodnight. He had enough hockey to last him a lifetime. Two overtimes and still nothing. He made sure that Tiffany had a ride home and then wished them all luck.

"Ok seriously dude…..who leaves game 7? How is it that even possible? I may have to rethink my association with that man." David exclaimed in a whispered tone, truly confused. Parker didn't say anything but he was in complete agreement. It was criminal to leave before knowing which team would be skating that victory lap with Stanley.

Caleb announced he was grabbing another beer and asked who needed another one. Both Parker and David nodded. Booth on the other hand was too anxious to drink anything. The third overtime period was on the way and everyone sat back down all silently praying that the Flyers would get one into the net!

Parker was feeling no pain at the moment. He was definitely not going anywhere tonight. By the looks of it the only one who would be able to drive home was Tiffany. Parker sighed as he looked at the woman in question. She was just so beautiful. He loved when she put her hair up into a pony tail. She looked so young…and ahhh those green eyes of hers. He chuckled when suddenly she stood up along with his father protesting yet another bad call. Seriously that Ref would soon need to be put into protective custody for his own safety.

And then it happened! THE FLYERS SCORED! The FLYERS WON THE STANLEY CUP! THEY WERE THE STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONS!

Parker found himself being kissed by David…..right on the mouth!

"They did it! They freaking did it!" David shouted out loud.

Parker laughed out loud. He then turned to see that his father had tears in his eyes!

"Whoa dad…you ok?"

Booth looked over to his eldest and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Am I ok? Parker they finally did it! This is one of the greatest moments of my life! They did it Parks!"

Parker then found himself getting crushed under both Caleb and David who jumped on top of him.

Tiffany was jumping up and down and found herself receiving a kiss from her Director. She giggled as he hugged her. She got spun around and continued to get hugged by everyone. Suddenly she found herself in Parker's arms.

"Can you believe it? Stanley cup champs!" Parker exclaimed.

Tiffany just smiled noting that this was the first time she had ever seen Parker after a few too many. She hugged him back as she shared in his joy.

Parker who was still reeling from the high of watching his team score the winning goal looked down at a smiling Tiffany and before he could think about what he was doing….. bent his head and kissed her.

Tiffany was shocked at first. She would be lying to herself if she said that she had never thought about being kissed by Parker. Still having his lips on hers, feeling his arms around her, and having his breath mix with hers was more that her overwrought senses could take in.

She knew she should pull back. She knew that Parker had been drinking beer all night and probably didn't really know what he was doing…yet she couldn't seem to do so. Instead she found her arms going around his neck and pulling him closer.

God this was heaven. That was the only thing going through Parker's mind. All he could focus on was how if felt to have Tiffany in his arms. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this was a mistake…but just then, he just didn't care. He felt her arms circle his neck and he in turn brought her closer to him. He felt her gasp and he couldn't stop himself from finally knowing her taste. He heard someone coughing behind him. Parker came to his senses and stepped back almost losing his balance in the process.

"Whoa! Holy crap did everyone just see that?" Parker leaned down and whispered that question to Tiffany.

"Well that's one way to celebrate…" David said smiling the whole time. "Seriously guys don't stop on our account. We could totally make ourselves scarce."

Tiffany finally snapped out of her trance. She was mortified that she had forgotten everyone in the room. She could also see how uncomfortable Parker was.

"Well you're next David. I've already kissed your dad and now your brother…so pucker up David." Tiffany knew everyone would see right through her attempt to joke her way out of this awkward situation, yet she didn't want to let on how much that kiss had affected her.

"Umm….I so would but Chrissie scares me. Seriously she can be a bit unbalanced. Still you could always plant another one on my bro there. Maybe if you kissed him again he would snap him out of the trance he seems to be in." David said with mirth in his chocolate brown eyes.

Caleb elbowed David to get him to lay off.

"Shut it dweeb…now I say we really get this party going. I'll call the girls to let them know it's safe to come by now."

"I'll call the restaurant to get them to deliver some more food…'" Sid volunteered.

"I have to say I found that whole experience quite stimulating. I'm not even a Flyers fan….I'm more about the Montreal Canadians….the Habs." Fisher announced shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you were a Habs' fan?" Booth asked in a strained voice.

David rushed over to Fisher and urgently whispered… "Dude! Tell him you were only kidding. Seriously there is no team more hated by my father than the Habs…..just take it back."

"Oh I'm not really that big of a fan….I'm not really that big of a fan of hockey. Still that was quite enjoyable."

"You're face is turning purple. I can see your veins in your forehead as well. It's quite unattractive." TS told Booth who was at the moment wishing he had brought his sidearm.

Caleb saw how close his Uncle was to knocking some heads together and decided to save him.

"Come on Uncle….they're about to show the highlights, plus that Don Cherry is about to go off on that referee."

"Umm right…but you two, you stay at least 10 feet away from me the rest of the night. Understood?" Booth asked glaring both at Fisher and TS.

Fisher nodded while TS just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile Parker was finally able to get himself together. He looked at Tiffany and signalled her to follow him. Tiffany nodded. Parker made his way out into his Uncle Hodgins' backyard. Once outside he took a deep breath and turned to Tiffany.

"Look Tiffany…" but before he could continue Tiffany interrupted him.

"Parker lets not make a big deal of what just happened. We were both pretty pumped over the game, not to mention that you may have had one too many beers. It happened but I know it didn't mean anything."

Parker was taken aback. He had not expected her to be so cavalier about the whole thing. He was still trying to recover from that kiss and she was acting like it was nothing. Still this is what he wanted right? She was totally giving him an out. Yet instead of feeling relieved he found himself getting angry. There was no way that she kissed him the way she had and it had not meant nothing.

"So you're saying that the kiss in there was just…what an accident?" Parker asked trying to control his voice.

"Well….not exactly, but I know that under normal circumstances it would not have happened. Am I wrong?" Tiffany challenged. Parker's reaction was confusing her.

"I…I don't know! All I know was that while you and I were kissing….I had forgotten that there were others in the room. And so did you Tiffany, you can't deny it."

"I'm not….what exactly do you want me to say here Parker. You were the one that kissed me. Did you mean to?"

"It's you're fault you know." Parker had to take a step back to steady his balance. He smiled once he achieved equilibrium.

Tiffany held her smile at bay and tried to stay focused on what Parker had just said.

"I'm sorry….did you just say that it was my fault?"

"Yup….you just had to show up today looking all…." Parker waved his arm up at down before continuing. "…. and you wear a freaking Ron Hexall signed Jersey….and your hair is in a pony tail! How much am I suppose to take?" Parker then crossed his arms and glared at Tiffany.

"Let me see if I'm understanding you….. It's my fault that you kissed me because I happened to be a Flyer's fan and I wore my hair up?" Tiffany really was trying not to laugh out loud as Parker nodded. He really did have to much to drink.

"I see….well then I should make an effort not to wear any of my Flyer's paraphernalia and try to have my hair down?"

"Yes that would be good. Wait…what other paraphernalia do you have? Are you wearing any right now?" Suddenly Parker's mind became flooded with images of Tiffany wearing …well other Flyer's unmentionables.

Tiffany started to laugh out loud. God a tipsy Parker was…well it was certainly different. She actually liked seeing him with his guard down. It was too bad they couldn't joke around like this when he was sober.

"Wouldn't you like to know. So are we good? I mean I would hate for things to be weird between us." Tiffany asked with real concern.

"Nah…all good. Just try not to be so beautiful ok? And it would help me if you didn't smile…." Parker added happy that he had remembered the latter.

"You don't want me to smile?" Tiffany asked arching her eyebrow.

"That's right. It's the dimples. I'm crazy about them." Parker whispered the last part in a conspiratory tone.

Tiffany wanted to ask Parker to elaborate. This may be her only chance to really get him to talk to her. Plus she really didn't see him remembering this conversation tomorrow.

"Parker do you like me?"

"Well duh! But it doesn't matter. I can't have you."

"And why is that?" Tiffany asked still reeling at how casually he told her that he had feeling for her.

"You could die." Parker answered as if the reason should be obvious to her.

"Sorry?"

"You could die. My dad almost died you know….he was shot, and there was this ship with ghosts and explosives, oh and not to mention exploding refrigerators. Oh and then there was Bones….did you know she was buried alive with my Uncle Hodgins?" Parker nodded as if he expected her to understand him…he was making perfect sense, at least in his mind it was perfectly clear.

Tiffany was having a hard time following what he was saying.

"Parker anyone of us can die tomorrow…nobody has any control over that."

"Yes but you put yourself in danger everyday. Nope….don't want to like you. That would not be good. I've decided."

"You've decided? You mean you've thought about us?"

"Hello? Did I not just say that? Man you are not a very good listener. Which is weird because you're Gordon Gordon's daughter."

"I see…. Well maybe we should join the others. We do have reason to celebrate."

"Ok….but remember no smiling. Ok?"

Tiffany couldn't help herself. He was just so adorable standing there telling her that she could not smile. "Right I'll do my best."

"Good…that's good. That would help. Oh and before I forget….would you like to kiss me again?" Parker knew there was something wrong in what he just asked yet for the life of him….he just couldn't think of what it was.

Tiffany laughed out loud.

"Hey you promised! No smiling. Man you're really bad at keeping promises." Parker shook his head in disappointment.

"Right. Sorry? Come on Parker, let's get some of Sid's food in you." Tiffany then grabbed his arm to help him inside. Part of her wished that Parker did remember this conversation tomorrow… God knew that she would be thinking of nothing else.

**Chapter 20.….**

Angela unlocked the front door and let the ladies inside.

"I still can't believe they're going to make a movies out of your book! My God Bren aren't you excited?" Angela asked for the third time.

"Ya Aunt Tempe….hmm I wonder who they will get to play you?" Chrissie was already running possible actresses thought her mind.

Tiffany cleared her throat to get the ladies' attention. She had gotten up as soon as she heard the front door open thinking it would probably be a good idea to warn the ladies before they went into the den.

"Umm hi… before you go in, you should probably know that the guys have all been celebrating and well…."

Angela chuckled. "They're all soused aren't they?"

"Umm… ya pretty much."

"Wait even Uncle Booth?" Chrissie asked with disbelieve in her violet eyes.

"Yup." Tiffany nodded smiling as she thought of what the Director was presently doing.

Annie wasted no time and made her way to the den. When she got there she came to an abrupt stop. Chrissie ran into Annie not expecting her to stop so suddenly. Then she looked up and her mouth dropped. She saw her brother sitting at the piano playing the Queen's anthem 'We Are the Champions'. Her boyfriend was presently belting it out with his arms around both Fisher and TS. Her father and Uncle Booth were on the other side of the piano using chopsticks as drums as they too sang out loud. Not one of them singing in key. She was pulled out of her shock when she saw her mother go to a cabinet and pull out their video recorder.

"My God mom….hurry. Get this all on tape." Chrissie urgently whispered. Brennan and Tiffany came to stand by Chrissie and Annie both entranced by the spectacle before them.

Just then David shouted out… "Una MAIS! From the top men!"

Caleb nodded and began to play once again. The men all waited for their cues and were soon once again singing…..

_**I've paid my dues**__, (Fisher and TS both start swaying together) _

_**Time after time **__(David dramatically pointed to his wrist watch)_

_**I've done my sentence **__(Hodgins who was still playing chopstick drums belted out "Ya man!')_

_**But committed no crime **__(Booth started to move to the music…dancing)_

_**And bad mistakes**__, (Caleb joined in with his beautiful tenor voice)_

_**I've made a few**_

_**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face **__(David walked forward and dramatically fell to his knees..)_

_**But I've come through **__(Booth held out his hand to his youngest to help him up) _

_**I need to go on and on and on and on **__(All the men came together behind Caleb who was getting ready for the big climax of the song…. throwing their arms around the man standing next to them… they all belted out the chorus.)_

_**We are the champions, my friends**_

_**And we'll keep on fighting till the end**_

_**We are the Champions **__(David fist pumps and almost hits Fisher upside his head)_

_**We are the Champions **__(Parker closed his eyes and he raised his arm to the sky signalling number one with his finger.)_

_**No time for losers **_(_All of the guys shook their head )_

'_**Cos we are the Champions**_

_**OF THE WORLD….. **__(Booth was grinning from ear to ear. It was obvious that the man was having the time of his life.) _

Annie, Chrissie, Bones, Tiffany and Angela who was still taping all made their way in as the men's continued on with the second verse. Bones turned to Angela smiling.

"Angela I would very much appreciate a copy of this video."

"Oh you can count on it Sweetie. In fact this just make it's way onto You-Tube." Angela joked.

"Oh I don't think Booth would want that….he is the Director of the FBI after all." Bones warned.

"Mom, she was just joking. However there will be copies made and sent to a select few. This is too fantastic not to share." Annie whispered as she continued to watch the men in her family as they continued to belt out their victory anthem.

Booth looked up and saw his wife. "Bones! We won!"

"Yes I deduced that from your choice of song." Bones replied.

Booth so happy. It was very humorous to see Booth act so child like. She watched as Booth made his way to her.

"Bones…I may have drunk a little too much. You're going to have to take care of me." Booth then gave her a child like smile that made her heart melt.

"I see…and how exactly am I to do that?"

Booth leaned in closer and whispered something in her ear. Bones laughed as he hugged her to him.

Chrissie walked over to David who was presently harassing her brother. "Again! Or better yet teach me the song…I'll play it! Una Mais!"

Caleb nodded thinking that was an excellent idea. He was just about to begin playing when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked over and smiled. "Hey it's you! Did you hear us? We were freaking fantastic."

Annie smiled as she sat down beside him. "I did hear you and I have to say that it was definitely entertaining."

Caleb's eyes narrowed as he leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No…that really was entertaining. I loved seeing you guys belt it out." Annie paused then and placed her head on Caleb's shoulder. "It was nice to see….you and my dad. It was nice."

"You know…. I know something that you don't." Caleb said raising his eye brows. "And believe you me…. you want to know what I know."

Annie was somewhat confused by the change of subject but was curious as to what Caleb was talking about.

"Well tell me then." Annie says in an exasperated tone.

"Oh I can't….guy code." Caleb shook his head as he mockingly glared at Annie.

Annie saw Caleb put his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion.

"Guy code?"

"Yup…we don't gossip like you girls. We have restraint."

"Really? Then why even bring it up?" Annie was having a hard time not laughing out loud. She had never seen this side of Caleb.

"I didn't. I'm just saying that I know something that I can't tell you. See? I'm honouring the code."

"Well I wouldn't want you to break your sacred code. I guess I'll have to just suffer not knowing."

Caleb frowned. "What? That's it? You're not going to try to get it out of me? What kind of girl are you? My sister would have pinched my ears by now to get the juicy gossip! You're not doing this right!"

Annie laughed out loud. Chrissie walked over to investigate.

"Ok spill! What's so funny?"

"See! That's how girls are suppose to act. You're weird!" Caleb exclaimed.

Annie just rolled her eyes at Caleb before turning to Chrissie. "Well it seems that your brother here has some juicy gossip that he can not share because of the sacred guy code."

Chrissie raised her eyebrow as she turned to her brother.

"We can do this the easy way…or the hard way."

Caleb sighed as he slumped down on the bench. He saw David then and shouted for him.

"David help me out here, they want me to tell them about how Parker totally planted one on Tiffany tonight! I don't want to tell them but Chrissie….she's tricky. Hey that rhymed! Chrissie is tricky! Tricky Chrissie." Caleb then laughed out loud.

"Dude! You totally just spilled the secret…. you're so in trouble! Parker totally asked us not to say anything." David looked at Caleb with pity in his eyes. He shook his head as he fell onto the couch behind him.

"Man you're such a girl. Next thing you'll be telling them is how Tiffany wanted to kiss me too."

"Sorry?" Chrissie stood up then and crossed her arms. "Care to repeat that last part."

"Dude you told her?" David asked Caleb with disbelief in his brown eyes.

"You're a moron. Seriously dude…you reached a new level of moronic-mess….is that a word?" Caleb looked to Annie as he asked for grammatical confirmation.

"Umm no….but I believe Chris is waiting for you to explain." Annie tried to signal to her brother that Chris was not happy and that he needed to do some damage control soon.

"I can help with that." Parker then tried to stand up. After two tries he was successful.

"You see…Tiffany smiled, and the Flyers won, and there was a lot of hugging, and kissing. Oh and Chrissie…you should know that David kissed me…..on the lips!"

Parker shuttered remembering the incident.

"Ahh you liked it and you know it!" David said as he puckered his lips at his brother.

"I swear Bren…I can't believe we missed out on all this action! Hodgie did you get any action?" Angela asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"Umm…well I'm not entirely sure but I do believe that I got kissed, but I'm not sure by whom." Hodgins admitted as he scratched his head.

Bones looked at Booth who was still smiling as he tried to follow the conversation.

"Booth are you ready to go home?"

Booth smiled and got up from the couch. "Can we continue celebrating when we get there?"

"I believe that you will be incapacitated and will not be up to any more celebrating. Now come on." Bones then looked at her children. "Are you all staying here for the night or would you like a lift home?"

Annie answered for David and herself. "We'll stay here for the night. Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on the serial kisser here."

"Hey….I resent that! I'm a great kisser. Right Chris?"

Chrissie rolled her eyes but laughed when David came up to her and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Stop it you goof. Now come on we should all get some sleep. You have celebrated enough."

Hodgins and Angela walked Booth and Bones to the front door. Meanwhile Parker watched as Tiffany gathered her coat and purse. "Are you going?"

Tiffany was startled to find that Parker had snuck up on her.

"Ya…it's getting late and I still want to check in on Emma."

"You're a good mom. And Emma is very lucky to have you. Umm sorry about David and well….his big mouth."

"No worries, besides tonight has been a lot of fun. And our boys finally did it."

Parker nodded. "Ya they did! Plus you kissed me.."

"Umm excuse me but I believe you kissed me." Tiffany countered as she looked up into his smiling face.

"Nah…I have a really good memory…you totally took advantage of me. But that's ok. But you can't kiss me anymore. I can't like you. So no more kissing. Ok?"

Tiffany had to take a step back to gain her balance as Parker leaned forward as to make his latest drunken demand.

"I see… well I don't think you have to worry on that front. Besides I'm sort of dating someone anyways."

Parker frowned.

"Are you ok?"

"Me…fine. Totally good. Well goodnight." Parker said not moving. Tiffany smiled as she saw him try to straighten up with difficulty. She knew that tomorrow things would be different, that this Parker would disappear. Knowing that he would most likely not remember any of this, she decided to indulge herself one last time.

"Goodnight Parker." Tiffany then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She then grabbed her purse and left before she did something even more foolish.

Parker just stood there and watched her leave. Then mumbled to himself as he made his way to the guest bedroom…_Yup….really bad listener. No more kissing I said, yet the woman can't keep her lips to herself._ Parker then fell face down onto the bed and passed out. That night, Parker dreamed of smiling green eyes and dimples.

_**Chapter 21.…**_

Parker slowly tried to open his eyes but found that the effort was too great and decided to just lay in bed for the rest of his life. Despite desperately needing a drink of water to help the Sahara dessert that was his throat…he just couldn't move. Parker frowned when he realized that most of last night was a blurry mess to him. All he could remember was that the Flyers had won the Stanley Cup, hugging his father, Caleb at the piano playing We ARE The Champions, and well there was more… he was sure there was more, but right at the moment his head hurt too much to remember anything else.

His bedroom door opened and he saw Annie standing there.

"Hey…. so Chrissie and I are making the rounds with what Aunt Angela calls her secret family recipe for hangovers. It looks…well good luck trying to get this down."

Annie smiled as she watched her big brother's eyes narrow at the green concoction she was holding.

"Annie….I will be your slave for all eternity if you would get me some water and aspirin…..or a gun which ever you can find."

Annie smiled as she brought forth the desperately wanted items. Parker tried to smile in thanks but found his face hurt too much to try such a demanding endeavour. He took the aspirin and drank the water. He then fell back into bed. "Annie can you do the thing you used to do for me. Please?"

Annie smiled as she walked over to the bed. Parker lifted his head just long enough for Annie to sit down. He then rested his head on her lap. Annie then slowly ran her hands through his hair. Parker sighed in happiness as Annie tenderly ministered her very own version of tender loving care.

"Ahh thanks sis, you're the best." Parker then closed his eyes praying that his nausea would go away.

"I missed this….having you take care of me." Parker whispered.

"Well you took care of me more times than I can count. Besides you really looks awful. How bad is it?"

"Let's just say that if someone offered to saw off my head…well I wouldn't put up too much of a fight. How's everyone else?"

Annie chuckled. "Oh they're pretty much in the same boat. You know you really should try to get up. Go take a shower and meet us all in the kitchen. You really should get something in your stomach."

"Ok Dr. Annie. Have I told you lately how much I love you? You know when Bones first told me that she and dad were going to have a baby…all I could think about was how much I wanted a brother. I never knew how much I would really come to love having a baby sister. Can you imagine if I was only given David? What my world would be like with no Annie? I love you baby sis."

Annie could not stop the tears that came to her eyes. She has always felt a special connection to Parker. He was both a wonderful brother and a man that she was very much proud of.

"Ditto. Now come on you should get up and take that shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Ok….just as soon as the room stops spinning."

Annie chuckled as she left the room. Parker meanwhile tried once again to lift his head and sit up. After a few tries he finally achieved success. He slowly made his way to the bathroom wincing with every step.

**Meanwhile in the Hodgins' kitchen….**

Angela looked up to see Hodgins, Caleb, and David all stumble in. They all said nothing as they each took a seat. She watched with humour as David gingerly placed his head on the table and watched as her son laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"I see that none of you were courageous enough to try my remedy. Your loss, I'm telling you my father swears by it."

"Ange…the thing was green. I think I'll stick with aspirin." Hodgins then got up and kissed his wife's cheek as helped himself to some coffee.

"Did you guys want any?" Hodgins asked with humour in his voice.

Both Caleb and David grunted their assent.

"I'll take that the grunts meant yes?"

Parker slowly made his was to the counter. David upon spying his older brother sat up straight.

"Well if it isn't Romeo himself. Man you look like crap."

Parker cuffed his brother on the side of his head before taking a seat. He smiled his thanks when his Aunt passed him a cup of coffee.

"What are you taking about?" Parker closed his eyes as he savoured that first sip of the coffee.

David chuckled as he elbowed Caleb who still had his eyes closed.

"Can you believe this? He doesn't remember. He plants one on our very own Agent Wyatt and he doesn't remember."

Parker spewed the coffee that he had just sipped and glared at his brother.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Seriously you don't remember?" Caleb asks squinting his eyes at him.

"Remember what?" Parker yelled out the question and was immediately sorry that he had done so. He grabbed his head certain that it was about to fall off his shoulders. Once he was certain that dismemberment was not eminent he turned to both his brother and Caleb who was holding his own head.

"Ok... one of you start talking…" Parker demanded in a whispered tone.

David looked at Caleb.. "Do you want the honours or shall I?"

"Have the honours to do what?" asked Annie who had just come in. She sat down by Chrissie who shushed her.

"Seriously someone start talking before I start banging some heads together." Parker warned.

"Well bro, right after our boys scored that beautiful goal in the third overtime…and man what a goal it was. Totally reminded my of the great one…you know behind the net and just slip it inside before the goalie even knew what was happening…"

"David!" Parker said in a menacing voice.

"Oh right, well right after you turned to Tiffany and man alive did you kiss her. Seriously it was freaking hot."

"I have to agree." Caleb added.

Parker looked at them as if they had both lost their minds. Then suddenly it was if a curtain was lifted from his mind and it all came rushing back to him. The way it had felt to hold Tiffany in his arms, the way her lips had contoured to his, the way she had tasted, the way she had ran her hands through his hair, the way…..

"Oh I think our boy here is remembering….." Caleb was enjoying himself despite having the handover from hell.

Parker suddenly got up and left the kitchen.

"What it something we said?" David asked laughing out loud. "Ouch…ahhh Aunt you don't happen to have a few more of those aspirins do you?"

Angela smiled as she turned to the youngest Booth and winked. The little rascal truly was dear to her. Her daughter would never be bored with him in her life. She couldn't have chosen a better man for her baby. Now if only the eldest Booth would catch up with his own reality. That boy was so far gone it amazed her that he still didn't see what was right in front of his eyes.

**Booth residence….**

Parker opened the front door hoping he could avoid running into anyone before making it to his room. He needed to be alone. He also wanted to avoid the knowing looks and smirks he knew everyone were sure to give him. As soon as Caleb had said what he did….well it had all come flooding back. Damn it! How had he let himself lose control like that? He found Bones in the kitchen laughing as she held Emma.

"Parker is that you?"

"Umm ya Bones, I decided to come home and change. So what's Emma doing here?"

Parker asked smiling when he saw her hold out her arms for him. He walked over to Emma and picked her up. He then turned and let out a little gasp.

"Umm hi…sorry didn't mean to scare you. Your mom called me this morning and invited me over for breakfast. I didn't think I would be seeing you here. She had told me that you and your sibling had stayed over at the Hodgins' last night."

Tiffany hurriedly explained. The last thing she wanted Parker to think was that she was stalking him or something.

"Umm no that's fine. I'm just going to leave you ladies to your breakfast to shower and change." Parker then gave Emma back to Bones and quickly made his exit.

Tiffany watched Parker leave and sighed. She had been hoping that Parker hadn't remembered what had happened…but that hope was gone now. It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable around her. She couldn't really blame him. She desperately wanted to leave before he came back down but couldn't think of an viable excuse to help her make her escape.

Tiffany suddenly found herself getting angry. He was the one who had initiated the kiss. He didn't exactly do anything to stop it either. She needed to have words with Dr. Parker….and she decided that there was no time like the present. Without thinking about what she was doing she got up and excused herself. She then went in pursuit of the man in question.

Bones was a bit confused as she watched Tiffany follow Parker, but Emma soon distracted her as she demanded some attention.

"Was that Tiffany I saw going upstairs? Booth asked entering the kitchen.

"Yes….Parker returned home and she just got up and followed him. It was strange but I'm sure she just needed to tell him something."

"Huh… I'm sure you're right. Bones is that coffee?" Booth asked with undisguised hope in his voice.

Bones chuckled as she passed him a mug. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well my Flyers are Stanley Cup champions, I got to watch the game with both my boys…and ya I have the hangover from hell. Man alive did I really do a sing along with all of them?"

"Oh Angela has evidence that clearly shows that you did. She wanted to post it on You Tube but I believe she was being facetious."

"She taped us and you didn't try to stop her?"

"Why would I do that? I asked her for a copy. I'm quite anxious to see it again….."

Tiffany's courage began to wane with every step she took. She began to regret her impulsive decision to follow Parker, but then reminded herself that she really did need to talk to him. She found his room easily enough, it was the only one with the light on.

Parker who had just finished changing his shirt turned around and was shocked to see Tiffany standing there.

"Umm….look I'm sorry I followed you up here but we need to talk."

Parker nodded and signalled her to enter. He watched as she sat down in his favourite chair from his childhood. It was one that Bones had bought for him. She had told him that it was important to have proper lumber support especially if he would be spending long hours sitting there studying. Parker took a deep breath and decided to start the 'talk'.

"I need to apologize to you. This morning after my brother informed me of what happened last night, well it all came back to me. I should never have done that Tiffany and I feel horrible." Parker then paused before continuing. The kiss was still very fresh in his mind and he was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with Tiffany.

"My only excuse, and I know it's not much of one….is that I really wasn't thinking clearly." Parker continued.

"I know I was completely to blame. I really am sorry Tiffany. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. The impression that I see us in that light. I can understand if you're upset with me….I'm angry at myself for allowing that to have happened."

"You arrogant ass….took advantage of me? Do you honestly believe that I couldn't of stopped you if I had wanted to? Or that I would start to have some fairy tale dreams running through my mind because of one kiss? You certainly think highly of yourself don't you?"

"Whoa! I was just apologizing. Seriously what is your problem?" Parker asked with frustration written all over his face.

Tiffany knew she was over reacting yet it had made her so unbelievably angry hearing him apologize for a kiss that she had spent all of last night reliving. It had also hurt her to hear that it had been so inconsequential for him, that he had needed reminding of it. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"No…I'm sorry. It's just that I happened to have enjoyed that kiss…if I hadn't, well you can be sure that I would of stopped it. It was just a kiss Parker and yet you couldn't get away from me fast enough this morning. You don't have to worry that I'm harbouring some romantic fantasies of you because of a kiss that happened after a night of drinking. Relax….you're safe."

"What? No, I just…"

"Parker you practically ran out of that kitchen. Look you said some things last night that made your position very clear. I know you're not interested in having anything more than a working relationship with me. Trust me your message was received. I had almost hoped that you wouldn't remember last night because I was expecting you to act as you are acting now."

Parker wondered if it were possible for him to feel any more like an ass. And what the hell had he told her?

"Umm I'm not sure what exactly I told you last night, but Tiffany trust me when I say that it's not that I don't want a relationship with you…it's that I can't. I really do value out friendship and I'm sorry for acting like an ass earlier. I guess I'm just a bit embarrassed at how drunk I got last night. I'm not proud of how I acted."

Tiffany nodded and slowly made her way to the door. Before she left she turned around to face Parker once again. "It's too bad really."

"What's too bad?"

"It's just that last night I was given a glimpse of a Parker who was not so in control, or who was not so adamant about following rules. It was surprisingly easy to like that version of you. And Parker….never apologize for kissing someone who you know very well kissed you back. It's not exactly the response a woman is looking for."

Parker found himself unconsciously taking a step towards her. Here was a beautiful, sexy, and intelligent woman and he was pushing her away. Tiffany saw his movement and held up her hand as if to stop him.

"No don't Parker…I really don't want your pity or anymore apologies. I'm a grown woman and can handle the consequences of my actions." With that Tiffany left to make her way back downstairs. Parker just stood there wishing that he had never gotten out of bed that morning.

**Hodgins' Estate later that morning….**

Caleb was in his music room trying to get some work done on his latest piece. His grandfather had called him earlier that day to remind him that he was expecting a new piece from him. It was one that he was planning to record with him. It would be the first time that he and his grandfather did so. He wanted it to be perfect. He looked up when he heard his door open. He smiled when he saw that it was Annie.

"Hey…I thought your head would be hurting you too much for you do be doing any work today." Annie took a seat beside Caleb on his bench.

"Well I'm not in top form that's for sure but the aspirins are doing their thing. Good morning by the way…." Caleb then slowly leaned in to kiss her. Even after a year of being together it never failed to amaze him that he could do so. Annie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Caleb soon found himself having to pull away before the things got out of hand. Lately it was getting harder and harder to do so. He rested his forehead against hers trying to control his breathing.

Annie smiled as she looked at Caleb. This past year had been so wonderful. She knew that she would never want anyone other that him. She didn't care that he was the first man she had really ever dated….there would never be anyone who could make her feel like he could.

"So do I get a sneak peek at this song of yours?" Annie asked with a mischievous smile.

Caleb laughed out loud. This was an on going thing between them. She knew he hated for people to hear his music before it was done….but as always he could not deny her anything. He smiled as her turned back to the piano and began to play. As always Annie found herself falling a little bit more in love with him as she watched him loose himself in his music. There was just something so attractive about Caleb when he was playing. Annie closed her eyes as she listened to the beautiful song. They were both interrupted when Chrissie came barging in dragging a reluctant David behind her.

"I'm sorry…I tried to stop her but….well you know." David shrugged as he sat down.

Chrissie ignored David as she continued on her mission.

"Ok so what are we going to do about this whole mess?"

Caleb sighed as he looked at his baby sister. "Do what about what mess?"

Chrissie rolled her eyes as she answered. "Parker and Tiffany. How are we going to get those two together. They obviously need our help."

"Chris stay out of it. It's none of our business. Both Parker and Tiffany can handle their own lives without our interference. Stay out of it Chris. I mean it. This is so none of our business."

Chris turned to Caleb with almost a confused look on her face.

"What? Oh God….no I wasn't talking to you. Please like you know what you're talking about. So Annie what the hell are we going to do?"

Annie chuckled as she watched Caleb get up, frustrated that Chris never listened to him. She sighed then as she answered Chris.

"Yes I know….we really should do something. I just don't know what."

"Hmmm well I was thinking that we should arrange for them to join us tonight. You know we could do dinner and maybe a club afterwards. The boys will call Parker and we'll get Tiffany. They just need to be forced to spend some time together outside of that lab. Hey! We can check out that Nightclub called Chemistry Lab. I haven't been there yet and I've been dying to go. I hear that they're always showcasing new upcoming bands."

David perked up at the mention of both dinner and the club.

"Hey I'm up for a night out."

"Is no one listening to me? I'm telling you that neither one of them would welcome our meddling. Besides isn't Tiffany totally dating that Trent guy?" Caleb reminded all of them.

Chris scoffed. "Please….there's nothing there. It's obvious to anyone that Tiffany is crazy about Parker. Now be a good brother and go call Parker. We are all going out tonight."

David turned to Caleb and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, it's a night out. Come on….let's get the poor sap on the phone."

Annie smiled at Caleb as he reluctantly got up to follow her twin. She then turned to Chris who was already pulling out her phone to call Tiffany. Normally she was reluctant to get involved in any of Chris's schemes….but she wanted to see Parker happy. Tiffany was perfect for him…and if it took some meddling on her part to get him to see the light….well then she was willing to do her part.

**Chapter 22.….**

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Tiffany said for the tenth time. Annie and Chrissie arrived over a hour ago to raid her closet after announcing that they were all going out.

"Shh….it's going to be fun. Besides I haven't had a chance to really test David on the dance floor. It's important in a relationship that the guy knows how to dance. This could be a make it or break it kind of night. Besides I now get to take you up on your offer. God I could live in this closet!" Chrissie said as she continued searching through Tiffany's clothes.

Both Tiffany and Annie laughed as they watched Chris go crazy as she pulled out yet another outfit. They both sat down knowing that there would be no hurrying Chrissie when she was in this kind of mood.

**Meanwhile at the Booth residence…**

**.**

"Seriously I just don't feel like going out! I'm still recovering from last night."

Parker once again told his brother who was at the moment choosing a shirt from his closet.

"Sorry bro…but we're here on orders from Chrissie. She is determined to cheer you up. The fault really lies with you….if you weren't so morose all the time I wouldn't be here." David answered as he pushed Parker towards the shower.

"Now go and beautify yourself…we have a schedule to keep." Caleb added. He was against this whole plan, but he did enjoy seeing Parker get frustrated.

"Since when do I have to follow your sister demands?"

"Please we all are under her command and you know it…..now stop stalling and just get ready." Caleb then gave him a final push and closed the bathroom door on a still grumbling Parker.

**Later than night….Sid's restaurant**

Parker who had finally resigned himself that there was no getting out of Chrissie's plans followed both his brother and Caleb into the restaurant. As soon as they entered he came to an abrupt stop. Then in a menacing voice he whispered.. "I don't know when….I don't know when, but I promise you…. you will both pay. What the hell is this huh?"

"Hey I was just following orders bro…I had no clue they were planning on inviting you kissing partner? Did you Caleb?"

"Nope not a clue. Suck it up man…. it's just dinner."

Parker really wanted to hit something but knew he would have to wait until later. He shook himself out of his killing mood and followed them to the table.

"Well it's about time! I swear if I ever hear either one of you guys complain that we women take too long getting ready…well I'll just have to remind you who was waiting for whom." Chrissie grumbled as she took a bite out of a bread stick.

Tiffany could not believe this. Of all the rotten bad luck. The girls had said nothing about Parker coming tonight. She looked up and tried to read the expression on Parker's face. By the looks of it…he too was surprised to find her there.

Tiffany waited for Parker to take his seat and then leaned towards him. "I didn't know. I swear I would never of come had I known."

"I believe that we're both victims of Hodgins style interfering. Look let's just try to have a good time. I'll make sure to have a talk with Miss Hodgins before the night is done." Parker replied all the while staring down the aforementioned Miss Hodgins.

Tiffany nodded and tried to relax and enjoy herself. It was surprisingly easy to do. They ate dinner with everyone doing their best to keep the conversation light. There were a few times that Tiffany found herself looking over at Parker as he laughed at whatever David was saying. There were even times when they would share a laugh or a look. She knew that she and Parker were never going to happen despite his family's obvious attempts at match-making….but she couldn't help feel sad that this really wasn't a date.

"Man I'm excited to check out this club…I hear there's a new band playing and they're suppose to be really good." David exclaimed excitedly.

"Dweeb…you wouldn't know good music if it bit you in the ass." Caleb replied with a chuckle.

"Hmmm but I know talent when I hear it. Unfortunately it's been a while since I've heard anyone with any."

Caleb chuckled. "Good one dweeb…..."

Parker smiled enjoying the evening despite his original reservations. He also loved seeing Tiffany enjoying herself. She had even began to exchange some wicked verbal fire with David. After that morning's disastrous talk….well it was nice to be able to hangout like this. He may just let Miss Hodgins live after all.

Parker got up and paid the bill as everyone got ready to go to the club. He turned around and he rolled his eyes as he saw that nobody had waited for him.

**Chemistry Night Club **

All six of them found one of the last few available tables. The club was packed and with good reason. The live band was amazing. Chrissie looked around impressed with the décor of the club. It was streamlined and clean in it's open design.

"This place is great." Chrissie observed as David helped her with her coat.

Caleb who was looking over their drinks menu added…."The band is pretty decent as well. The acoustics in here are something else. I hear that some pretty big artists started their careers here. I believe even the Crew played here once."

"The who?" Annie asked confused.

Caleb looked over to Parker with incredulity in his eyes. "Tell me she's kidding. Tell me that she did not just ask me who the Crew was."

Parker laughed out loud. "Hey they were before her time….this just shows you how old we are."

"But the Crew? How is that even possible?" Caleb then turned to Annie and kissed her cheek. "I may have to dump you…. sorry."

Annie rolled her eyes as she turned to Tiffany who was smiling as she watched their interplay. "Do you know who Caleb is talking about?"

Tiffany slowly nodded. "Sorry, but I'm a huge Motley Crew fan."

Caleb and David laughed out loud as Annie grumbled that they couldn't of been that great if she had never heard of them. Parker didn't laugh but he couldn't help smiling.

A waitress in a lab coat with Chemistry written on it approached the table to take drink orders. Parker signalled to her that they needed another minute to look over the drink menu.

David suddenly stood up and walked over to a picture that was hanging on the wall. He took the picture off the wall to take a better look at it. He brought it back with him to the table.

"Ok my eyes could be playing tricks on me…but isn't that mom?"

Parker took the picture and smiled. "Yup. She was once a part owner of this place. This was before you guys were born. Didn't she ever tell you the story?"

"No." Annie answered along with David.

"Well, all I know was that Bones was asked by Director Cullen to get involved in an undercover FBI investigation."

"With dad?" David asked.

"Actually no. Dad never knew about this operation. The guy in the picture standing besides Bones…he was the FBI Agent who she was paired up with. All I know was that this night club was central to the operation and that mom….. and I think his name was William became co owners of this night club."

Parker smiled looking at the picture. "I thought you guys knew the story and that was why you were so keen on checking this place out."

"No…Chrissie was the one to suggest this place. I can't believe mom was a part owner of a night club. " David said still in shock.

"I don't think it was a secret or anything….it was just a long time ago." Parker shrugged as he returned the picture to David. "Ask them about it when we get home."

Suddenly Annie smiled as the band started to play a Latin song. She looked over to Caleb and smiled. Caleb chuckled as he got up and held out his hand to her.

"Come on my hot blooded Latina."

"Dude….do you even know how to shake your bom bom to this?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'll have you know that in my last tour with my grandfather, we happened to do three shows in Brazil. I picked up a few things while I was down there. I'm about to totally impress your sister."

"Really? You learned how to dance?" Annie asked with a giggle.

"Hey, I can shake my thang. Besides I knew how crazy you are about this kind of music…so I learned." Caleb admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

Annie leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before leading him onto the dance floor.

"Dude you are so whipped. It's sad to see really." David taunted. Secretly he was happy for his sis. He always knew that she would one day end up with Caleb. It seemed almost inevitable.

"Come on…up up up. I want to dance too." Chrissie stated pulling on David's arm.

"Huh? No no….the whole deal was that Caleb was allowed to date Annie so that I would not have to dance to this hip shaking Ricky Martin crap. Did you not get the memo?" David asked not budging from his seat.

Chrissie leaned down and looked David right in the eye. "UP! Let's go….or that video will make it on to You tube."

"Hey…I was rocking it that night. I say post it…" David countered.

Chrissie sighed then and gave David 'the look', the one that she knew he could never resist.

"Nope not going to work…..so not even looking at you."

"Bro just get up….you know she's going to win eventually. Just accept that you're just as whipped as you accused Caleb of being."

David sighed as he got up. "Fine…..besides Chrissie here is always looking for any excuse to get her hands all over me. Who am I to deny her?"

Chrissie tried but couldn't hold back her laugh as David pulled her onto the dance floor. Parker realized that he was alone with Tiffany. He looked over to see her smiling as she watched David try his hand at hip shaking. The sight had both his sister and Chrissie bent over in laughter.

"You're very lucky to have them." Tiffany commented still watching the dance floor.

"Ya…I know." Parker then fell into silence not knowing what else to say. He was thankful when the waitress returned to take their drink orders. Tiffany ordered a glass of white wine but he stuck with coffee. He was still suffering from the previous night of drinking.

The waitress brought over their order but had an extra drink on her tray. "Umm this drink is from the gentleman at the bar." The waitress pointed to a man in a dark suit.

Parker was somewhat outraged. He knew this wasn't a date…but the guy didn't know that.

Tiffany smiled as she raised her drink in thanks. The guy got up and made his way to their table. Parker seriously could not believe this. They were sitting together. There were….rules! You didn't freaking send over drinks to a woman who was already sitting with someone.

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but notice you weren't dancing. Could I persuade you to join me for one dance?"

Parker spoke up then. "Seriously dude? I'm sitting right here."

The man in question turned to Parker and shrugged.

"Sorry but a beautiful woman should not be left sitting when she obviously wants to dance."

Tiffany didn't want a scene so she stood up. "Thank you. That would be nice."

Parker watched as Tiffany followed the interloper onto the dance floor.

Chrissie who had watched the whole thing just shook her head.

"What is wrong with that brother of yours?"

David was concentrating on keeping count in his head and ended up stepping on Chrissie's foot when he looked up to see what she was talking about.

"Ouch! David watch those feet of yours." Chrissie admonished.

David mumbled sorry as he continued to watch Tiffany make her way to the dance floor with the suit. He was about to completely give up on his brother when he watched him get up with a look of determination.

"Ohhhh Chris…..we are about to get entertained. Have I thanked you yet for making us all come out tonight?"

Chrissie laughed as she too watched Parker make his way towards Tiffany and her dancing partner. "No no you haven't….and you really should. Look David! Parker is totally going for it!"

"Ya but look at Tiffany's expression. Man if looks could kill my bro would be withering on the ground right about now. Man the drama!" David then kissed Chrissie "Drama! I love it. Maybe we could move in a bit closer so we don't miss anything."

Chrissie smiled as she laid her head against David's chest. She looked up smiling..

"You really are perfect for me."

"Shhhh the drama is about to begin." David admonished in a whispered tone.

**Chapter 23 "Can I cut in?"**

Parker watched as Tiffany made her way onto the dance floor with the nameless suit. He had been momentarily blindsided when Tiffany had stood up to accept the guy's offer to dance. If she had wanted to dance so much he would of obliged. Then he saw the suit's hand rest on Tiffany's lower bare back. Her dress, which until now he hadn't really took that much notice of, had an open back. The sight of this guy's hands on her….well it got him up from his chair. As he approached them he couldn't help but notice that was Tiffany frowning at him. She was obviously uncomfortable with this guy all over her.

Parker tapped on the guy's shoulder. "Thanks for alerting me to the fact that my date wanted to dance, but I can take it from here."

"Sorry?"

"I said I'll take from here. I didn't realize the lady was wanting to dance. If I had known I can assure you that I would of escorted her onto the dance floor myself."

"Look dude…wait for the next song."

Tiffany had a hard time believing what was happening. She released herself from the man's arms as he turned to face Parker.

"Seriously what is your problem? I asked the lady to dance and she decided to oblige me. Now if you'll excuse us…the song is already halfway over."

Parker had just about enough of this guy. "The lady came with me. She was also sitting with me when you had the nerve to send over a drink. Now I'm trying really hard here not to make a scene….so why don't you go back to the bar and find a lady who is free."

"If she wasn't free…then why did she accept my invitation?"

Parker ignored the question as he turned to Tiffany. "Come on Tiff…this guy's a creep."

Tiffany still hadn't said anything….mainly because she was too flabbergasted to form a coherent sentence. Instead she turned back to her dance partner and excused herself as she returned to the table. Parker smirked at the suit before following her.

"Oh she is so going to kill him!" Chrissie whispered to David.

"What the guy was a douche. He didn't know that Tiffany and Parker weren't on a date. That was totally a douche bag move." David countered proud of his older brother.

"You're all morons. It's a good think I find your cluelessness adorable. Now come on….dance me closer to the table. I don't want to miss Tiffany ripping him a new one."

Parker was proud of himself. The guy had really been out of line. Setting him straight had felt good. He sat down and smiled at Tiffany who had yet to look up as she searched her purse for whatever she was looking for. When he saw that she had pulled out her keys he frowned.

"You're leaving?"

Tiffany couldn't believe that he actually sounded surprised.

"Yes I am. Please tell your family that I appreciated them inviting me and that for the most part I enjoyed myself ." Tiffany then looked down when she felt Parker's hand on her arm.

"Why?" Parker was seriously confused.

"Are you serious? You have to ask?"

"What? I thought you were just trying to be polite when you agreed to dance with that douche."

Tiffany honestly had to restrain herself from hitting him. Instead she freed her arm from his hold and turned to leave. Parker sat there for a minute before he got up to follow her.

**Meanwhile on the dance floor….**

"Did you catch any of that?" Chrissie asked frustrated that she had not heard the exchange.

"Nah…the music was too loud. But man, did you see the look she gave him? Parker is either very brave or very stupid to have gone after her."

"I'm so glad I don't have to deal with any of that crap anymore?" Chrissie admitted.

"Huh?"

Chrissie just shook her head and hugged David closer to her. "Let's just say that I'm glad I have you."

David looked down at her and smiled. "Well duh! You are a very fortunate woman. Many hearts were broken when I was taken off the market." David joked but he too was glad that he had smarten up in time before he had lost his chance with Chrissie.

He just hoped his brother realized what was obvious to everyone but him. Tiffany was perfect for his big brother….but he would lose his chance with her of he didn't wake up pretty soon.

"Come on…I'll buy you a drink…and maybe some munchies."

Chrissie rolled her eyes as he pulled her back to their table. "Translation…David is hungry."

David eyes lit up with humour as he nodded. "See how well we know each other? Where's Annie and Caleb by the way? I haven't seen them for a while."

Chrissie shrugged looking around seeing if she could spot them.

**Upstairs of Chemistry club**

"Hey why don't you sit down here….I'll get you some water." Caleb said nervously.

Annie smiled. "I'm fine. I just got a bit dizzy."

"Ya well….humour me ok?" Caleb then turned around to flag a waitress down. He was still trying to recover from having Annie practically collapse in his arms. He still thought they should go to the emergency room but she was so adamant about being fine. He sat back down beside her and took her face into his hands. He smoothed back her hair from her face and studied her colour. She seemed flushed but he supposed that could be from all the dancing, and it was warm in the club.

"I'm fine Caleb. It was just a dizzy spell. It's nothing, please stop worrying." Annie placed her hand over his and tried to reassure him yet again.

"You scared the crap out of me. You should of said something earlier…as soon as you started feeling poorly."

"I was fine earlier, and I'm fine now. I just needed a bit of air." Annie sat back and laid her head on his shoulder.

Caleb hugged her closer to his side while he rested his cheek on her head. He closed his eyes and inhaled her special scent…a scent that was so uniquely her. "I love you Annie" he whispered.

Annie lifted her head to look at him. She was shocked to see the intensity in his eyes. "I love you too Caleb. Please don't worry so much…I'm fine. Look I promise to get Parker to check me out tomorrow ok?"

"You bet you will…because I'll be going with you. I know you said it was just a dizzy spell but Annie you collapsed in my arms. Can we please get you checked out tonight? Please?"

Annie took her hands and placed them on either side of his face. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips and nodded. "Ok….let's go put your mind at ease."

Caleb sighed in relief. He stood up and helped her to her feet. He knew he was probably overreacting but….she really had scared him.

"Thanks Annie….now come on."

**Outside the Chemistry night club….**

"Tiffany wait. Slow down a second. What did I do?" Parker shouted out trying to catch up to her before she had a chance to leave.

Tiffany could not believe this. He could not be this clueless. She turned around then to face him.

"Parker…you have to stop. You can't keep giving me mixed signals. I have come to accept and understand the reasons you gave me in regard to why you would never consider having more than a professional relationship with me. In fact I agree. It would be too risky as we work together. But having said that….you then have no right to ever interfere in my life."

"I wasn't…I mean I was just looking out for you. The guy was a creep Tiffany."

"Maybe …maybe not. But I can take care of myself and I don't require a protector. Look Parker I'm tired and well it's been a strange couple of days. I'm just going to go home now."

Parker's phone rang and it interrupted what he was about to say to Tiffany. He held up his hand to signal to her to give him just a minute.

"Parker…..whoa slow down. I'm right outside. What's going on?" Tiffany watched as Parker became very still as he listened to whoever was on the other line.

"No…she should totally get checked out. I'm right outside. I'll pull the car around."

Parker then shut off his phone and began digging for his keys.

"Is everything alright?" Tiffany asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh…umm I'm not sure. That was Caleb….Annie collapsed earlier after having a dizzy spell and it seems she just collapsed again. We're going to get her checked out."

"My car is right here, get in I'll drive." Parker just nodded and did as she suggested.

_**Chapter 24 A fighting chance**_

Tiffany pulled up to the Emergency doors to let everyone out before trying to find a parking place.

"Did they take her inside already." David asked almost out of breath.

"Yes….both Caleb and your brother are with her. So what happened anyways?" Tiffany asked still confused. Annie had seemed fine all night.

David ran his hand through his hair as he told her. "Well I guess Annie had gotten dizzy while she was dancing. Caleb had convinced her to get checked out and just as they returned to our table…. she collapsed again."

Chrissie who too was still freaking out after watching her best friend collapse in front of her, grabbed David's hand as they all entered the hospital. They a saw Parker right away, he was already wearing a his white coat as he ordered tests for Annie.

"Which room?" David asked.

Parker looked up and saw his brother's worried expression.

"I put her in 23F. Just down the hall on your right. I'll be right in…I just need to set a few things up."

Both David and Chrissie hurried down the hall to go see Annie. Tiffany stayed behind not wanting to intrude. She looked at Parker and couldn't help noticing how his hands were shaking as he wrote on Annie's chart.

"Are you ok?"

Parker sighed. "I'm a bit freaked out to tell you the truth. Her having a dizzy spell was one thing…but to collapse like she did, not once but twice…. I'm worried Tiffany."

"Hey….get your tests done. We don't know anything yet. It could be a simple ear infection right?"

Parker shook his head. "No…I don't think so. That would account for the dizziness….but for her to collapse the way she did….."

Tiffany didn't think twice before she gathered Parker into an embrace. She knew what Annie meant to him. And she knew that he would shoulder whatever was wrong with her. He would take it upon himself to find out what was wrong with her.

**Room 23F**

"Ok well you can turn around now." Annie said smiling. Caleb was so silly sometimes.

Caleb turned and helped her tie up her hospital gown at the back.

"I can't believe Parker made me put on one of these things." Annie grumbled.

Caleb didn't respond. He was still freaking out. To have had her collapse again….he never knew fear like that. He never knew that his heart could literally stop. He knew he had to be strong and not show how scared he was…but right now all he wanted to do was hold Annie and never let her go. On the way to the hospital he had called his Uncle Booth….that was not a call he ever wished to make again as long as he lived.

"Here all done…now lay down ok?" Caleb fixed the blanket around her tiny frame and made sure the pillows were positioned correctly.

"Hey…will you please stop and just talk to me? Caleb I swear I feel fine. Please don't worry."

"Annie…you collapse again! I….well you can't tell me this is nothing. And you are not leaving this bed until we know what caused you to collapse. Even if I have to hold you down…I'm serious Annie." Caleb's voice shook as he continued.

"Nothing can happen to you….I can't lose you."

Annie's eyes filled up tears as she was confronted with how much Caleb really did love her. She nodded as he gathered her into his arms. "I promise. I'm going to take this seriously and I'll do whatever is needed."

"Thanks Annie. Now come on and lay back down. That dweeb of your brother should be arriving any minute now and well you'll need your rest."

"I'd rest better if you laid down beside me?" Annie said with a mischievous smile.

"Ya, well your dad is on his way. So if you don't want me around anymore ….."

Annie laughed out loud. She looked up to see that David and Chrissie had arrived.

"Oh God Annie! You freaked me out!" Chrissie rushed to her best friends side and smothered her in a hug.

"Umm Chris…can't breath here."

Caleb smiled as he pulled his sister off Annie.

"So where are all the doctors and why don't they have you hooked up to all sorts of machines?" David asked trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Parker just went to set up some tests that he wants me to take in addition to the blood work up. He should be back soon." Annie answered as she watched David approach her bed.

"So how are you feeling? Any more dizziness?" David asked as he sat down beside her.

Annie took her twins hand and squeezed it. "I feel perfectly fine. I'm not just saying that either. I'm just here to alleviate everyone's worries. Ok?"

"Hey who said anything about being worried? I'm just worried about missing dinner." David tried to sound fine but Annie who new him better than anyone saw through his façade.

Suddenly they heard shouting outside the room and knew that their father had arrived.

Caleb excused himself to go find his uncle. He walked down the hallway and almost smiled when he saw his uncle flash his badge at the receptionist.

"Uncle…over here." Booth and Bones looked up and hurried to meet Caleb.

"What the hell happened Caleb? What's wrong with her?" Booth practically shouted at him. Bones remained silent waiting for any information.

Caleb asked them to sit down as he told them everything.

"So she collapsed twice?" Bones asked trying to get all the facts.

"Yes Aunt. Parker is now setting up some tests to try to figure out why." Caleb then stalled before continuing "I'm sorry."

Booth looked up confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I should of brought her here as soon as she started to feel dizzy."

"Caleb… stop. She's here now. We won't let her leave here until we know what is wrong with her."

Bones then gathered Caleb into her arms as she looked over his head and made eye contact with Booth. Nothing had to be said…they were both feeling the same thing. There was something wrong with their baby girl.

"Ok well we need to get ourselves together here. You said she's in room 23F right?" Booth asked getting up from his chair.

"Umm ya, just follow me." Caleb got up and was surprised when Booth placed his arm around him as they made their way to Annie's room.

Booth paused before entering his baby's room. He had to remind himself that they didn't know what was wrong yet…and like Bones was always reminding him….they needed all the facts before making any conclusions. He walked in to find David laying down besides his sister who was telling him to stop hogging the bed.

"Hey….David get up from there. Can you not pass a bed without laying down?"

David got up but made a big production out of it. Bones and Booth then went to Annie who found herself engulfed between them.

"Hey…guys? Seriously I can't breath." Annie hated this. She felt fine and she couldn't stand to see everyone so worried. "I feel fine….there has to be a logical explanation behind this. But I swear I feel fine."

Booth took his time looking Annie over. He took her face between his hands and kissed her forehead. "Well…you're still going to do whatever tests the doctors need to find out why you collapsed. No arguments."

Annie could see the seriousness in her father's eyes and nodded.

"I promise…I'll let Parker poke and prod as much as he wants."

Bones then took a seat beside her baby, and as she stroked her hair began asking some questions.

"Annie…have you felt any dizziness before? You have to be truthful with us. We need all the facts to help us make a correct diagnosis."

Annie slowly nodded. "Maybe a little. But I swear I didn't think of it because it was usually when I was studying. Sometimes when I would stand up…well I would get a little dizzy. But I had always assumed that it was from sitting for such long periods of time…or from all the reading I was doing."

"What? Annie….you never said anything to me about having these spells before." Caleb found himself almost angry. Why had she kept this from him?

"I'm sorry….but I really thought nothing of it." Annie held out her hand to Caleb. "I swear I'm telling you the truth."

Caleb nodded but couldn't help the fear that was causing his chest to constrict.

"From now on Annie…you tell us everything."

"I promise." Booth watched as Caleb gathered his baby into his arms. He looked down when he felt Bones grab his hand. He gave her hand a little squeeze before getting up.

"I'll be right back…I just need to step outside for a minute."

Bones nodded knowing exactly where Booth was going.

**Hospital Chapel**

Booth lit a candle before he knelt and closed his eyes in prayer.

**"**_**God….I know I don't really have the right to ask you for more than you've already given me. I know that my life has been filled with more blessings that any one man could ever expect, but please, please let my baby girl be ok. She is the light of my life…I can't lose her." **_

Booth continued to pray not even bothering to wipe the tears that were streaming down his face. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. David didn't say anything as he quietly knelt beside his father in prayer. He too asked God to watch out for his twin, and quietly promised to never take his family for granted.

Unbeknownst to either Booth or David some else had entered the chapel. Bones quietly entered and sat down. She closed her eyes, and for first time in her life... Bones found herself praying.

**"**_**I don't know if you really exist. I can't say that I believe as Booth does. However I do know this….my children and the love I have for them is not something that can be measured or explained. I find myself here because I will do and try anything to ensure that my daughter is given every possible advantage. I don't know if I can ever believe in your existence, but I have started to accept the possibility that I may be wrong. Annie believes in you, and I'm here to ask you on her behalf….to allow us to discover what is wrong with her. I need a chance, a chance to fight for my daughter….but I need to know what I'm fighting against." **_

Bones then got up and left as quietly as she had entered…..

_**Chapter 25... Poor David! **_

Parker was returning with Annie's test results, which he had looked over twice trying to find something he may of missed.

Booth looked up as soon as he heard Parker enter the room.

"So…what do the tests show? What's wrong with her?" Booth asked as he held onto Annie's hand.

"So far we can't really pinpoint anything. We've found a few things…"

"What did you find?" Caleb asked standing up from his chair.

"Well Annie's Cat Scans shows a small decrease in her bone density…a small amount of Osteoporosis."

"So what, she needs to drink more milk?" David asked.

"Possibly, but Annie's diet is a pretty balanced one. Her blood work also shows early onsets of Anaemia." Parker added frustrated that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his baby sister.

" Look you guys, I need everyone to leave me alone with Annie for a bit."

Parker watched as his dad leaned down and kissed Annie on her head whispering that he would be right back. One by one they all left until it was only Annie and Caleb left in the room.

"Look…please let me stay. I need to be here." Caleb asked as he stood beside Annie.

Parker looked at his sister before answering.

"Annie that's up to you…but sis I need to ask you some questions that you may feel uncomfortable answering. If you want I can get another doctor in here, one that isn't your big brother….."

Annie shook her head.

"No that's fine Parker…and Caleb can stay."

Parker nodded as he grabbed a chair.

"Ok then, well the first question is….have you noticed any irregularities with your period?"

Annie nodded. "Some….I've noticed that isn't as regular. Plus I find that it's not as heavy."

Parker nodded as he took notes. "Ok well here's the awkward one...are you sexually active?"

Annie blushed as she shook her head. "Umm no…we're waiting." Annie felt Caleb squeeze her hand and she smiled up at him.

Parker tried not to show any reaction as he once again made a notation in her charts.

"Next….Annie have you had any bouts of diarrhoea? Or umm gas?"

"No."

"What about headaches?"

"A few…but again only after a night of reading and studying."

Parker continued making notations and asked a few more questions. When he was done he looked up and saw that Caleb was holding his sister whispering something to her.

"Well that's about it. I'm going to take another blood sample and have them run another battery of tests.. Ok?"

Annie nodded. Caleb got up and followed Parker as he left the room. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Parker nodded and followed him down the hall.

"So what do you think is wrong with her? Seriously tell me what you're thinking?"

"Caleb…I'm not holding anything back here. I really have no idea right now. I'm hoping this next round of tests will help us narrow it down a bit. Look I know you're worried but hang in there. We will figure this out. Until we do, just do what you've been doing. Just be there for her."

Caleb nodded as he returned to her room.

"You're very a very good doctor."

Parker looked up to find Tiffany standing close by. "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No, that's fine."

"Are you ok?" Tiffany asked wishing there was something she could do to alleviate the worry she saw in his eyes.

"Not really. I'm just finding all these anomalies in Annie's blood work but nothing is adding up."

"Well, I have complete faith that you'll figure it out. Here I got you a coffee, you look like you can use it."

"Thanks….and thanks. You've been great…more than I deserve after the way I've been acting."

"That's not important right now. Above all else we're friend, and well friends fight on occasion. It's all part if the deal. Just focus on Annie right now."

Parker stepped forward and placed a kiss on Tiffany's cheek.

"Like I said….thanks. And when this is all over, well I really think we need to talk…or at least I need to talk to you." Parker then left, leaving a very confused Tiffany standing in the middle of the hospital hallway.

**Later that same day….**

Booth found himself alone with Annie for the first time that day. Bones had insisted that everyone get something to eat. He told her to just bring him back something, that he would stay with Annie to keep her company.

He sat there watching his baby girl….his and Bones' miracle. He smiled as he heard her mumble something in her sleep. It seemed that all his children had that habit.

"You know….it was just in the room a few doors down that you and your brother were born. God Annie….I was a mess throughout your mother her last trimester….well lets just say I was lucky that she didn't decide to carry out some of the threats she made if I didn't stop hovering over her."

Booth chuckled as he remembered all the excuses he had made to stop by the lab to check on Bones….or how he had all the squints on baby alert.

"But I couldn't help it. I was just so excited to meet both you and your brother. And then…there you were. I don't have the words to describe the joy I felt when I finally got to hold you. I made a promise to you that day….a promise that I hope I get to keep. I love you baby girl. You will never know just how much."

Parker stood there listening to his father, wishing once again that he a clue as to what was wrong with his baby sister.

"Hey…how long has she been asleep?"

Booth answered without looking up. "Maybe half hour. So Bub….what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know yet. I'm sorry, but I can seem to get a grasp on whatever is causing her symptoms. I'm at a loss right now."

"Could it be possible that nothing is wrong with her?"

"No dad…something is definitely wrong. She's showing signs of anaemia, I also noticed a bit of bruising on her right leg. She told me she doesn't even remember hitting her leg anywhere. Plus the dizziness….something is definitely wrong."

Booth looked up to see Bones standing in the doorway holding a bag of takeout…but that was not what had his attention. Booth's heart began to beat faster when he recognized the look on Bones' face. He got up and walked to her.

"What is it Bones? I know that look. You know don't you?"

Bones shook her head as she picked up Annie's chart. Booth watched as his wife, who never failed to amaze him, read the latest test results. She looked up then and smiled.

"This is only speculation….but I believe I know what is wrong with Annie."

Parker stood up and walked over to her. Quietly she told Parker what her suspicious were. Parker listened and was soon laughing out loud.

"Of course. That would explain all her symptoms. God, could it really be that simple? I'll go order a blood antibody test right now. We should know within the hour if we're right."

Booth found himself looking back and forth between Bones and Parker willing for someone to tell him what the hell they were going on about. He was about to yell when Parker turned to him.

"This is a wild guess dad….just give me an hour and I'll have more information for you." Parker then left feeling the first surge of excitement since they brought Annie in.

Booth turned to Bones hoping that she would finally explain what she had found. Bones smiled as she told him what her suspicions were. Booth still didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about so Bones spent that next hour explaining everything to him.

"I think I'm getting my chance Booth."

"Sorry? What was that Bones?"

Bones smiled as she explained. "I'm getting my chance to fight."

Booth just shook his head at Bones who just continued to smile at him.

**Hospital Parking Lot…**

Caleb watched silently as David paced knowing that he just needed to vent without having his parents or Annie hear him.

"I just don't get it! I mean she's never really been sick growing up. Even earlier today she seemed fine. Then suddenly we learn that she's anaemic, has all these vitamin deficiencies, and to top it all off she's been having all these dizzy spells. How did I miss seeing it? I'm her freaking twin. I should of seen it."

Caleb remained silent knowing that David just needed someone to listen.

"What if it's serious? I mean, they should of figured something out by now…right? I mean, they've done like every test under the sun. Why the hell haven't they figured out what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

"Ya I know, I guess I just needed to vent."

"No problem…I get that."

David looked at his life long friend, one that he considered to be a brother, and saw just how tired and worried he looked.

"You really do love her huh?"

"Ya….more than I ever though was possible. I swear David, when she collapsed that second time…." Caleb just shook his head.

"Ya…me too."

**Hospital reception area…a few hours later**

Parker found himself almost running back to Annie's room….but first he wanted to find Tiffany. He looked around and finally spotted her slumped in one of the chairs. He walked over to her and nudged her with his hand.

"Hey….sleepy head, wake up." Parker smiled as she swatted his hand away, grumbling the whole time. Finally he saw those beautiful green eyes of hers open.

"What? Did something happen? Is Annie ok?" Tiffany asked sitting up.

"Come with me….I have news and you should be there to hear it with everyone else.

Tiffany nodded as she stood up. Parker place his hand under her arm to steady her. "Whoa there….you ok?" Parker smiled as he watched Tiffany stumble half asleep.

"Umm ya….those chairs, well you know."

Parker smiled as he pulled her along with him. The got to the room and found everyone still wide awake. As soon as they saw him they all stood up.

"Was my hypothesis correct?" Bones asked holding onto Booth's hand.

Parker smiled as he walked over to her a placed a loud wet smooch on her cheek.

"You are brilliant! You are a genius!"

"Yes I know…but you haven't answered my question."

Booth chuckled. "Bones I think he just did."

"I don't know how you came up with that prognosis….but the tests have come back and you were right. What our Annie here is suffering from is no other than Celiac disease."

"Whoa….that sounds bad. Why the hell are you smiling for?" Caleb asked almost angry at how blasé Parker seemed.

"I'm smiling Caleb…because now that we know what's wrong with Annie…well the cure is simple. A simple change in her diet."

"Wait…back up here. What exactly is Celiac?" Caleb asked still confused.

"It's basically a disease of the small intestine. Annie has an immunological reaction, or allergy if you will, to proteins called gluten. This allergy causes inflammation in the lining of her small intestine which reduces the absorption of certain nutrients. The reason we had such a hard time diagnosing her is that adults with Celiac do not present with the same symptoms. In fact, it takes most Celiacs an average of 9 years to be diagnosed correctly because the symptoms vary so widely, and because the causes are even more obscure."

Booth who was hugging Annie to his side asked the question everyone wanted answered.

"So she's going to be fine?"

Bones laughed as she answered for Parker. "Yes Booth, all Annie needs to do is remove any foods that contain gluten from her diet. And we need to make sure David get's tested as well. There is a 30% chance that as Annie's fraternal twin, he too could have this."

Booth looked over to his son and nodded. "Today David….Parker will have you tested today."

"Sure sure…lets do this. Besides how many foods could have this gluten thing in it?"

Parker then started to list off the foods that Annie was now going to have to avoid.

"What! Pizza? Bread? How am I suppose to eat my cheeseburgers without buns? Cheesecake?" And then David found himself gasping for air… "Pie?" Parker could swear that he saw tears in his brother's eyes.

"Sorry but no…none of that. But the good news is that there are more and more alternatives. There's even gluten free bread now."

"But pie?"

"There are ways around these restrictions….but the important thing here is that you get tested as soon as possible. The danger of this disease is that it goes undetected for too long."

Caleb walked around Annie's bed and sat down beside her. "I'll do this diet with you. Piece of cake."

"Ahhh cake!" David slumped down in his chair as he saw his favourite foods slowly being taken away from him.

At that everyone roared in laughter. Parker looked down at Tiffany and saw her smiling at his baby brother's theatrics. Somehow after going through today's scare….he no longer cared about his reasons for staying away from her. He knew that Tiffany was worth the risk….a risk he now was willing to take.

_**Chapter 26.… Lie in the Bed You've Made**_

**Jeffersonian Lab….Two days later**

Tiffany was on her way to the lab to get an update from her team. She was nervous but not about the case, but about seeing Parker again. They hadn't seen each other since that day at the hospital. He has said that he wanted to talk to her, but they hadn't seen each other since. All she knew was that he was driving her crazy. She swiped her card and made her way onto the platform.

"So Dr. Hodgins, what do you have for me? Show me how brilliant you are in addition to being so handsome."

Hodgins laughed out loud. "You know, you are just so much more pleasant to work with than Booth ever was. Don't tell him I said so however. The man could take that the wrong way."

Tiffany laughed as she listened to what information he had unearthed for her. It never failed to amaze her how much information he cloud derive from dirt and bugs. She spend another half hour getting updates from everyone before deciding that she had enough to bring in their suspect for questioning. Just as she was about to leave Trent called out to her.

"Hey, don't tell me you were about to leave without saying hello."

"Oh, ummm sorry."

Trent chuckled. "No problem. So I was wondering if you were free for lunch, maybe grab a quick bite at the diner?"

"Well I actually have plans already." Tiffany then hurriedly explained. "I'm joining Annie and Chrissie for lunch."

"How about diner then?"

Tiffany found herself wondering what to do. She genuinely liked Trent. He was a really nice guy. Yet he didn't stir in her the feelings that Parker did. Still Parker had yet to really give her any sign that he had changed his mind about them. She really just needed some time to think about some things. She wasn't being wasn't fair to Trent.

"Trent…I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea."

Trent nodded. "Would this by chance have anything to do with a certain Doctor?"

Tiffany knew that Trent deserved the truth, the truth being that she was confused. That she had spent the last two days thinking about what Parker had said to her in the hospital. That she had not stopped thinking about the kiss that they had shared.

"I…maybe a little. Look I really don't know what is going on. I find myself confused and I don't want to hurt you."

Trent leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Well I hope you know that I'm not confused at all. You're great Tiffany, and well I hope you figure out what you want. And I hope it me."

Tiffany hugged him. "Thank you, and I'm sorry about this. I just need some time to get a few things cleared up in my head. But Trent, please know that I really have come to care for you."

"Hey…that's a start right? And if you do decide that it's the doctor you want…well at least I got one date with you."

Tiffany then leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Trent."

"You bet, and hey we can still have dinner….but just dinner. Well at least until I can convince you that you'd be foolish to not grab me while I'm still available."

Tiffany laughed out loud as she hugged him. "Sure, I'd like that."

Trent turned to leave but shouted out that he'd call her about dinner.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Parker had been standing at his office door way. He had gotten up as soon as he had heard Tiffany's voice. Just as he was about to go talk to her, he had seen her kiss Trent and overheard Trent setting up dinner plans with her.

Parker turned around then and went back to his desk. He knew that he had no right to feel betrayed. Of course she was making dates with Trent. He'd been an idiot and pushed her away. In fact he practically pushed her towards him. Just because he had finally woken up, had finally come to the realization that he did want more with her….did not mean that she was obliged to accommodate him. She was a beautiful, sexy, independent and strong woman. And he had pushed her away…..

Tiffany walked by Parker's office and decided to go in before she left. She found him at his computer working.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt."

"No, no problem. I didn't know you were here." Parker remained sitting hoping that she would leave soon. He knew that he had lost his chance with her, and he needed sometime to get used to the idea.

"Oh, well I just came in for an update." Tiffany could feel that something was off with Parker. He hadn't really looked up from his computer screen since she came in.

"Is everything alright? There wasn't something else that you found wrong with Annie was there?"

Parker looked up after hearing the real concern in her voice.

"No…no, Annie is going to be fine. We'll keep a close eye on her, get her checked out every few months to make sure that everything is ok. Bones is going to be monitoring her diet very closely. And there of course is David, who after hearing that he didn't have Celiac, well he's volunteered to eat everything in the house that could possibly harm Annie….out of concern for her of course."

Tiffany chuckled. "Well I should probably get going. Umm it was good to see you again, and tell David I'm glad he doesn't have to part from his precious pie."

"We're all glad….the guy was in tears at just the thought of it. Trust me, none of us wanted to have to deal with a pie-less David."

"Right…well I guess I'll see you later."

Parker nodded and pretended to return to work. Once she had left, he sat back and massaged the tension he was feeling in his neck. This was going to be harder than he thought. Still….if Tiffany was happy with Trent, then he wasn't going to stand in her way.

**Diner that afternoon…**

Tiffany was enjoying her second cup of coffee as she waited for both Chrissie and Annie. She sat there pondering why she felt as if Parker had withdrawn from her. She really was getting fed up with his mixed signals. At the hospital she could of sworn that he had eluded to wanting to change their relationship. In fact she was almost certain of it. Yet this morning he seemed so withdrawn. Had he changed his mind? She was getting so frustrated with the whole thing. He's the one that said he wanted to talk to her. He was the one that had kissed her…..

"Wow…what has you all hot and bothered?"

Chrissie asked as she approached Tiffany. She took a seat and waved to the waitress to bring her a coffee as well.

"You do seem upset….anything wrong?" Annie asked after taking a seat herself.

Tiffany hadn't realized that she was so transparent. "Umm no, nothing at all. Now you called me regarding a project you wanted help with?"

Annie smiled. "Yes….Parker's one year anniversary as the new head of the Jeffersonian Lab is coming up, and we want to throw him a party before we return to Georgetown."

"Oh…well sure. I'll help you. What did you have in mind?"

"Well…all the food, drinks and invites are being taken care of, what we want to do is put together…well a presentation of sorts for him. We thought you could say something being the FBI liaison to the lab."

"Sure I could do something like that. Umm when is this party anyways."

"Next weekend. So you have a week to work on it." Annie tilted her head to the side as she studied Tiffany. She had noticed a small tell when they had mentioned her brother's name.

"Is everything ok between you and my brother?"

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Oh please….like it isn't obvious to anyone that something is going on between you two….now spill." Chris demanded as she leaned forward.

"Really there's nothing. It's just that I thought there could be something, but I was wrong. I can't seem to be able to read him very well. He told me that he needed to talk to me about us….and yet this morning when I saw him…nothing."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

"Well he acted like nothing was said. Look all I know is that you're brother keeps giving me mixed signals, and I'm pretty tired of it."

Chrissie sat back and crossed her arms. "Men are idiots. Seriously, they can have brilliant minds and yet when it comes to relationships…they're all idiots."

"Wait…Parker is not like that. He's pretty up front and straight forward. Are you sure you guys aren't just misunderstanding each other?"

"That's the thing Annie….I don't know. I never know where I stand with him. I'm just going to accept that he's not interested and move on."

Annie didn't say anything to that. She knew something must be going on because Parker was not one to play with someone's feelings. She also knew that Parker cared for Tiffany, more than he was letting on. They finished lunch and continued making plans for the party, but in the back of her mind, Annie was planning on paying her brother a visit that afternoon.

**Booth residence**

"David! You have to."

"Huh…no I don't. Look Chrissie, Parker threatened to slip something into my drink that would keep me on the crapper for a straight week. The man has access to drugs."

"Oh please like he would really harm you. Now come on…go talk to him. We need to find out what is going through his head. Go do the whole brother thing." Chrissie then went to David and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please?"

David narrowed his eyes at Chrissie. Then let out a chuckle when he realized how fruitless it was to even try to deny her anything.

"Fine. But if I fall mysteriously ill, you will have to nurse me back to health. And I should warn you, I require a lot of TLC when I'm sick." David warned with a twinkle in his eye.

Chrissie laughed as she pushed David towards the door. "Will you get going! Time's a wasting. Isn't that what you're dad is always saying?"

David smirked as he suddenly turned around and grabbed Chris into a hug. "Ok ok I'm going, but Chris one thing."

"What?"

"Don't quote my dad….it's kind of creepy."

**Jeffersonian Lab**

"Dweeb? What are you doing here?" Caleb asked just as he was about to enter the lab.

David laughed. "Well I'm assuming the same thing you are. Annie send you?"

"Yup."

"Well lets get this over with." With that the both of them made their way to Parker's office….to carry out the missions given to them.

"Knock knock" David playfully shouts out as he enters his brother's office.

"Who's there?" Caleb asks playing along.

"The love doctor."

"Who?" Caleb asks in a whispered tone.

"Oh the loooove doctor. Love is my business. It what makes the world go round, it's what puts the spark in a man's eye….and bro….you're eyes are all sparkly. Don't you think Caleb?

Caleb stepped up to Parker and studied said eyes before answering. "Never seen more sparkly eyes."

Parker slowly stands up from his desk chair, and faces both his brother and Caleb, praying for patience as he tried to ferret out what they were up to.

"Ok…I give. What are you two up to, and why does this whole thing scream of Chrissie to me?"

"Oh he's good." David says as he looks at Caleb.

"The man is a freaking genius is what he is." Caleb agrees without missing a beat.

Parker closed his eyes as he rubbed the spot just above his nose. He could feel the headache that was coming….and these two were not helping.

"Seriously, what do you guys want? Some of us work for a living."

"Hey! I resent that." Caleb says in an affronted voice.

"I just don't get it. Why is Chrissie so certain that you royally screwed things up with Tiffany? Tell me that my big brother has more game than that so I can go home."

"Go home David. And tell Chrissie to mind her own business. I didn't screw anything up, because there wasn't anything to screw up. So if you guys wouldn't mind….I have like a week's worth of paperwork to catch up on."

"He's going to be stubborn about this isn't he?" David lamented.

"Yup…looks like." Even though he disagreed with the girl's about it being their

place to interfere….Caleb had to admit he was enjoying himself.

David walked over to Parker and placed his arm around him.

"Come on bro….you know the drill."

"What drill? Look this is not some episode of Hawaii Five O…so stop with the whole side kick bantering. Now would you both please leave….I will tell both your girlfriends that you carried out whatever missions they sent you on, so that you pansies don't get into hot water. Ok?"

"Did he just call us pansies?" David asked as he slowly crossed his arms.

"I believe he did. I have excellent hearing." Caleb who was having a hard time controlling his smile. "Look Parker, let's just go and have a couple of beers, and you can tell us all about how you royally screwed up. Then Dr. Love over there can do his thing, and I can finally go home."

"Fine I'll go for a beer, but lay off on the love connection routine you two have going." Parker replied as he grabbed his coat.

"Sure sure….anything you say." David replied pushing his brother out of his office.

**Founding Father's 3 hours later…..**

"….and then she kissed him! I mean her lips were like touching his!" Parker announced once again as he slammed his beer down on the bar counter.

"Right, we got that part." Caleb nodded to show he had heard every word.

Parker turned in his stool to face Caleb. "I mean, I tell the woman that we need to talk about us, and what does she do? I'm asking you…what did she do?" Parker asked a confused Caleb as he poked him in the chest.

"Lets see….she made a dinner date, and there was hugging…and oh she kissed him on the lips." Caleb seemed proud that he had remembered so much.

Parker slapped his friend on the back. "Right! Exactly! Now you understand."

Parker seemed extremely pleased with long time friend for finally understanding the situation.

"I have a question." David announced as he raised his hand.

"Shoot! I'm an open book. You can ask me anything. Plus I love you. You too Caleb. I love you both. You are both awesome. You're awesomeness is awesome!"

"Dude! We totally are." David concurred as he slapped Caleb on the back, almost causing him to fall off his stool. Caleb was silently wondering why he was getting hit so many times.

"Well my question is….did you ever tell her? I mean she knows right?" David asked as he righted himself on his stool. He had lost his balance when he had reached over to hit Caleb.

"Huh?" Parker was genuinely confused.

"You know…you told her. You said…Tiffany…. I Parker Booth, wait wait….I Dr. Parker Booth (that sounds better) am completely gagga for you."

"Of course I did….well I think I did, well no not really." Parker paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.

Then suddenly he stood up after remembering a very important point. "But wait, that's her fault. I was going to have the talk with her. Yup, I was so going to tell her like everything. But nooooo, she had to lock lips with Trent. Who I like by the way. Can't not like a guy who can play hockey like he can."

"Nope…so true. Can't not like him." David agreed nodding his head. "But wait! So Tiffany then never knew that you changed your mind?" David asked trying to get things clear in his mind.

"Didn't I just say so…you are so not listening to me." Parker said in a tone conveying how hurt he was at the very notion.

"Duuuude! You're a dumb ass. You're my brother and I love you, but you're a dumb ass."

"The dweeb is right. I hate to agree with him….but ya…total dumb ass." Caleb agreed almost reluctantly.

"But that's ok. That's why the love doctor is here. I shall fix this. Leave it to me!"

David said trying to reassure his big brother who looked like he was almost in tears.

Parker looked at David with hope in his eyes. "Really? You can fix this? But how?"

"Easy." David then pulled out his phone. "We are going to call her right now. You are going to tell her what you just told us. Then the only lips she'll be touching will be yours."

Parker nodded as he listened to his baby brother who all of a sudden seemed to be wise beyond his years.

"Ok….I'll do it! Give me the phone."

**Earlier that night at the Wyatt residence….**

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean shouldn't we call first?" Annie asked for the second time as they walked up to the door.

"Of course. You saw how miserable she seemed at lunch today. And you and I both know that her misery is for nothing. Parker is crazy about her."

"Ya I know but…"

"No buts….we'll just go in and wait for the guys to do their thing. I gave David very clear instructions. I'm sure even he can't screw them up." Chrissie then knocked on the door.

Tiffany had just finished putting her daughter down when she heard the knock. She looked the peep hole and opened the door as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hey, umm what are you guys doing here?"

"Can we come in?" Chrissie asked as she dragged Annie behind her.

"Yes of course. Can I get you guys anything?" Tiffany asked taking a quick glance to make sure her living room wasn't a disaster area.

"No that's fine. Look, you're probably wondering why we're here right?"

"Yes."

Annie gestured for Tiffany to sit down.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what you told us at lunch. Tiffany, something is just not adding up for me. I know Parker, and I know he would never play with your feelings. If he said that he was ready to talk about the two of you, then something must of happened to have stopped him. Can you not think of anything? Honestly Parker doesn't believe in playing head games. That's not the type of guy he is."

Tiffany never saw Parker as that type either, yet he had been so cold and distant that morning.

"I agree Annie, and that is what's so frustrating. I honestly don't have a clue. That morning was the first time I'd seen him since that day in the hospital."

Chrissie got up and began to pace and think out loud.

"Well I have known Parker all my life and I have to agree with Annie, this is not like him. So there are only a few things that would cause him to act like that…." Chrissie then started to count off the possible reasons as she saw it….

"1-fear , 2-fear, and finally fear…."

Annie nodded in agreement.

Tiffany wasn't buying it. "Fear of what?"

Chrissie smiled then. "What every guy fears….rejection."

"But that doesn't make sense you guys. I know who guys would like to see me and Parker together, but I just don't think it's going to happen. He's the one that has rejected me…not the other way around." Tiffany's phone began ringing, interrupted her before she could continue…

"Hello?"

**Back at the Founding Father's**

Parker looked almost surprised to hear Tiffany's voice on the other end.

"Tiffany, is that you? Wow, that is so coincidental because I need to talk to you."

Parker looked up and smiled at his brother and friend.

"It's Tiffany! She's on the phone."

David laughed out loud. "We know, we were the ones to call her."

Parker smiled then having the mystery solved. "Tiffany! It's me, Parker…Dr. Parker Booth. I need to talk to you. I have a lot to say. My awesome brother and best friend have pointed out that I'm a…." Parker paused then trying to think of the word….

"Dumb ass…it's dumb ass." Caleb told Parker smiling that he could help.

"Oh yes…thanks Caleb. I'm a dumb ass."

Tiffany couldn't help but chuckle.

"Parker are you ok? You sound like you may have been drinking. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Wait he's drunk? I'll kill him! I told him to take him out for A drink…not to get his soused!" Chrissie could not believe David. One simple task and he screws it up. He was suppose to get Parker to talk to him, get him to open up. Instead he gets his brother drunk!

"Tiffany are you still there? Because I need to talk to you. I have a lot to say to you. Yup lots to discuss. Ok?" Parker was confused. Why wasn't she saying anything. He held out the phone to Caleb… "I think it's broken."

Caleb took the phone then. "Hello?"

"Caleb? Is Parker ok? Why don't you guys just stay where you are and we'll come to get you guys."

Caleb thought that was a brilliant idea. "Ok…but Parker wants to talk to you…"

Caleb then passed the phone back to him. "I fixed it….it's all good now."

Parker smiled. "You are awesome! Seriously dude, you fix phones too?" Then he looked down as if remembering what he should be doing. "Oh hello? Tiffany?"

Tiffany who was getting up and searching for her keys answered. "Ya still here. Look Parker we're on our way, I just need to tell my dad that I'm going out. Just stay where you are."

"But I really need to talk to you. You don't understand. I need to tell you that I only want your lips to kiss mine." Parker then looked up to see that both Caleb and David were giving him the thumbs up. He smiled at their encouragement.

"Tiffany… I think that you should listen carefully because this is important.. ok?"

Annie and Chrissie watched as Tiffany suddenly sat down.

"Parker, you've been drinking. I'm not sure you know what you're saying."

"No…I do! It's all very clear to me now. You see, I never told you. And now you're kissing him. He is a good hockey player but I don't think you should be doing that."

"You tell her bro…." David shouted out.

Tiffany hadn't a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Parker give us 10 minutes and we'll be there."

Parker coved the mouth piece as he spoke to his brother's in arms. "She says that we should stay put….that they're coming here."

David nodded. "That's good. That way you can say everything in person. And we will be here to have your back! Wait did you say they? As in she's not alone? "

"Nope, I think I heard Chrissie and Annie."

That had both Caleb and David sitting up straighter. "Shit….that's not good. Not good at all." David was seriously worried, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of why. All he knew was that there was something…something that he knew Chrissie was going to be mad about. Oh well….he was about to find out. He wasn't about to abandon his brother in his hour of need.

"The more the merrier. Tell them to come on over."

Parker nodded. "Ok…but be quick. Need to talk…lots to say….."

**Chapter 27**

Chrissie was the first threw the Founding Father's doors. She spotted David immediately and made a bee line towards him.

"Oh man….does she looked pissed to you?" David asked Caleb in a whispered tone.

Caleb looked up to see his sister make her way towards their booth.

"Nah….well maybe." Caleb then saw his sister's eyes and flinched. "Actually maybe you should hide. She looks a bit peeved. But don't worry man….I totally got your back. I'm here for you."

David who didn't dare take his eyes off Chris, nodded his thanks.

Chrissie wanted to smile so badly, but stopped herself. Though it was hard as she watched David plaster a goofy grin on his face.

"David Kyle Booth….what did you do?" Caleb once hearing the tone in his sister's voice wasted no time as he abandoned David.

Ya sorry but you're on your own….. good luck."

David looked up with disbelief in his eyes. "Seriously….that's it? One look from your baby sister and you abandon me?"

"Yup." Caleb then went looking for Annie. Thankful that this had been all David's idea. He was completely blameless. At least that's was what he was going to tell Annie.

David meanwhile watched as Chrissie sat down beside him. "I tell you to take your brother out to get him to open up to you, and you translated that to get him plastered?"

David nodded. "Ya….that's how we do it. Plus hey it worked! He totally spilled everything. You should be happy."

Chrissie laughed out loud. She couldn't help it. She leaned in and kissed David on his cheek. "You are so lucky that I find you so amusing."

"And charming…don't forget charming." David added as he hugged Chris to his side.

Parker then leaned forward to speak directly to Chris.

"He's the best! Best brother ever. And he's cute. We all are. Good genes."

Chrissie smiled. "Yes you are…. So how are you feeling there Parker?"

"Good, great actually. But I have to talk to Tiffany. Very important that I talk to her before she marries a hockey player. Can't have that."

"No, no we can't. Well here's your chance. That should be Annie and Tiffany now. Good luck Dr. Parky." Chrissie patted his hand before grabbing David as she stood up.

"Come on Dr. Love….lets give Parker some privacy."

David looked at Chris with shock. "Who are you? You don't want a front row seat to this? Chris are you ok?"

"Shhh…..we're just going to sit over there…we'll still be able to hear everything." Chris whispered dragging him along.

"I really do love you, you know that right?" David asked Chrissie who stopped suddenly to look at him.

"Ya…I know, but it's nice to hear once in a while. I love you too. Even when you screw up on simple assignments. Now shhh, I want to hear this."

Parker waved his hand as soon as he was Tiffany enter with his sister. "Tiffany….you're here!"

Tiffany saw Parker waving excitedly as soon as she entered the bar.

"Wow…just how much do you think he's had to drink?" Tiffany asked Annie who had come with her.

"Oh I can answer that." Caleb walked over to them and kissed Annie's cheek.

"Hi…this was totally your brother's doing. All of it. I tried to stop it." Caleb knew he was throwing David under the bus…but he felt justified. Plus he didn't want his Annie mad at him.

"I see….and you thought the way do get control of the situation would be to drink along side them?" Annie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yup…I mean no…umm I'm not sure. Umm…hi."

Annie laughed out loud. She looked over to her big brother who was still waving them down.

"Did you want us to help you out with him?" Annie asked Tiffany as she gestured to her brother.

"Umm, well I'm not sure. Maybe you should stick around just in case." Tiffany replied as she made her way to the booth.

"Tiffany you're here! That's good because I have lots to tell you."

Tiffany saw the waitress and waved her down. "Could we get a few coffees, in fact could you bring us a pot?"

The waitress nodded. The three guys that she had been serving all night, had been both entertaining and generous tippers. She also could help noticing how good looking they were. Too bad they all seemed to be taken.

"Melissa! You are the best….the bestest waitress ever. She's like the Jedi of waitresses….she always knew when I needed another drink. It's like she's has magical powers." Parker told Tiffany in a tone filled with reverence.

Tiffany rolled her eyes at the waitress who was giggling at Parker's antics.

"So…Parker are you ok? This doesn't really seem like you." Tiffany asked taking a seat across from him.

"Oh I'm good, never better. I just need to talk to you…make you understand."

"Understand what exactly? Parker maybe you should wait until tomorrow to have this talk with me. Let's just get some coffee into you, and then get you home."

Annie who had taken a seat beside Tiffany nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea Parker. Why don't we all just have some coffee, and then get a good night sleep."

David stood up then after eves dropping from another table. "What? No no….he has to do it now. I can't fail, I'm the love doctor!"

Parker nodded.

"He totally is…he made me see things clearly. He's awesome."

"See….I totally did. I'm freaking awesome. Caleb however is not. That man threw me under the bus." David then turned to the traitor and wagged his finger at him. "You said you'd have my back dude. Then at first sign of trouble….you abandoned me!"

Caleb hung his head in shame. "You're right…you are totally right. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me man? I'll never leave you hanging again. Brothers?"

David got up and pulled Caleb into a man's hug, meaning there were slaps exchanged. "Brothers!"

Both Annie and Chrissie were both bent over laughing as they watched them have their moment.

"You see….they're awesome!" Parker exclaimed. Parker then turned to Tiffany. "So….why did you do it? Why did you not wait for us to talk?"

Tiffany forgot the four pairs of eyes that were watching as she turned to Parker.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you that I was ready to talk to you about us…but you didn't seem to care. Are you in love with him?"

"In love with who?"

"Trent! You remember him? The guy you can't seem to stop from kissing and making dinner dates with…" Parker leaned forward before continuing. "I saw you….you were laughing and hugging and kissing."

Chrissie turned to Tiffany wondering what Parker was talking about.

Tiffany looked at Parker and then realized what he must of seen.

"You're an idiot. That's why you were so distant and cold this morning? Because of what you thought you saw? Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"Hey why are you mad?" Parker then turned to Caleb. "She's the one kissing Trent and I'm the bad guy?"

Caleb just shrugged.

Tiffany stood up then….she wanted to knock him across his head and figured that she should leave before she gave into the urge.

"For your information. Trent had asked me out….yes, but being the fool that I am, I told him no. I told him that I didn't want to lead him on when I believed I was having feelings for you! What you saw, was me thanking him for being such a good friend. You see, he told me he understood, and that he hoped that I would find what I was looking for."

David shook his head at his brother. "Duuuude! You seriously screwed up."

Parker turned to David. "I did?"

"Royally!" Caleb added.

Parker turned to Tiffany who was getting up and putting on her coat. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm sure your sister can make sure you get home safely."

"But I still need to talk to you. How am I suppose to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you if you leave?"

Tiffany stopped in her track. Chrissie was grinning from ear to ear. David looked at his brother in awe..

"Dude!…you just totally told her you loved her!"

"I did?"

"That's what I heard…and I have very good hearing." Caleb agreed.

"Well then it must be true."

Tiffany could not believe this. Chrissie saw how Tiffany seemed shell shocked and decided to intervene. She stood up and told the table that she and Tiffany would be right back. She then turned around and gestured for Annie to follow her. Once the girls had left, Parker turned to the guys completely confused.

"Why did she leave? I still have to talk to her."

David smiled at his brother. He was starting to sober up a bit, and knew that Parker would soon be too.

"Ummm, well you kind of dropped a bomb shell on her bro. You went from 0 to hero in like 2.5 seconds."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say that Tiffany may have not been expecting that declaration from you." David tried to explain.

"What declaration? What did I declare?"

Caleb started to laugh out loud. He was laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes. "Oh God! I seriously hope I remember all of this tomorrow."

Parker frowned at both his brother and friend, not understanding what they found so humorous. Suddenly the waitress appeared and he smiled asking her to bring him another beer. He was able to think more clearly when he was having a beer.

**Meanwhile….Founding Father's ladies room**

"You heard him right? I didn't just imagine that?" Tiffany asked as soon as they entered the ladies' room

.

"Oh you heard correctly. So….?" Chrissie prodded

"So what…the man is two sheets to the wind. How am I suppose to take anything he says seriously. He probably told that waitress tonight that he loved her. Ahhh I could kill him. I swear I could literally cause him physical harm."

Chrissie and Annie nodded in sympathy. They both understood her anger. No woman wanted to hear that a man loved her for the first time…when said man was in Parker's condition.

"Well at least you know why he was acting the way he was this morning. He obviously saw and misinterpreted something between you and Trent. He was jealous."

"He's an idiot! Look I'm going to go. I really can talk to him anymore tonight. You guys got him right?"

Annie nodded. "Absolutely. You go, we can handle them. But Tiffany for whatever it's worth…. I think he meant it."

Tiffany didn't know what to think. She just grabbed her purse and said goodnight to them. Annie watched her leave wishing that things hadn't gotten so out of hand tonight. She turned to Chrissie then.

"Well…I guess since he's my brother I should take him."

Chrissie smiled. "I say we leave them all here and make them walk home."

"Don't tempt me. Come on then…."

**Chapter 28.…The Truth and Nothing but the Truth**

David slowly pushed Parker's bedroom door open, and peaked inside. When he saw that Parker was awake he let himself in.

"Hey. You alive?"

Parker sat up and looked at his baby brother. "Ya…but I'm wishing I wasn't."

"So….I guess I should apologize huh?"

"For what?"

"Oh God, you don't remember?" David asked taking a seat at Parker's desk.

"Nope, unfortunately I remember everything. Every embarrassing moment."

"Well then you're probably a bit peeved that I got you drunk huh?"

Parker got up and made his way to the bathroom, leaving the door open so that he could still hear David. "No…that was on me. Nobody made me drink. Nobody made me act like a total ass."

"Well I wouldn't say a complete ass….maybe partial?"

Parker smiled as he picked up his razor. "I need to seriously fix things. Any ideas? One that doesn't involve me getting anywhere near alcohol?"

"Hmmm…no, I got nothing."

David chuckled as he entered Parker's bathroom. He watched as his brother shaved, remembering how it had been his big brother who had showed him how to shave. He remembered sitting where he was sitting now, and watching his big brother, thinking that he was the coolest guy in the world. Now he was almost twenty years old, but nothing has really changed. He still thought that. He never really out grew his hero worship of him, and he never would.

"So you're going over there to talk to her right?"

Parker put down his razor and rinsed his face. He then turned David before answering. "I need to see her. I have seriously messed things up. I really thought that I could stay away from her…you know? I thought that if I consciously tried not to care for her…well that I could do it."

"Ya…. how's that working for you?" David asked with a smirk.

Parker grabbed a bottle of aspirin and took a couple hoping it would help with his monster headache.

"It's not….working that is. Yesterday at the lab, when I saw her with Trent, I swear David, it was like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I really thought I was too late. That I had lost my chance with her. I was seriously just going to step aside and just accept the consequences of my own stubbornness."

Parker looked at David then and smiled. "You know, I really should thank you."

"Oh you should….but why exactly?" David asked with a smirk.

"Because without your special kind of interfering….I may have not found out what that scene was all about, that she had turned Trent down, and that she did so because she has feelings for me."

"Oh…well you're welcome. That was totally what I was going for. Glad it worked."

Parker chuckled but stopped as it caused him to much pain.

"Anyways…I need to fix this David. I can't lose her."

"Hey you won't. Just don't screw up."

Parker rolled his eyes. "Thanks David….that's so helpful."

"No problem….like I said, just call me Dr. Love…."

_**Wyatt Residence….**_

Tiffany laughed as Emma splashed water into her face. Emma was having the time of her life. Tiffany had decided to put out the kiddie pool for Emma. It was a beautiful day, and she knew that Emma would love it.

"Ahh I see that my granddaughter seems to be enjoying her aquatic adventures."

Gordon said carrying two cups of tea. He passed one to his daughter and then took a seat on one of their patio chairs.

"Yes…I swear she's part fish. She adores being in the water."

Gordon smiled. He looked over to his daughter and noticed that she had dark circle around her eyes. He knew that she had gone to rescue the eldest Booth progeny last night. Obviously something had happened. He took a sip of his tea before approaching the subject.

"So how went the rescue mission last night?"

Tiffany who was sitting crossed legged beside her daughter's inflated pool, just shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't really needed. Both Annie and Chrissie had things well in hand."

"I see…then they were well behaved drunks then?"

"Yes…I don't think they gave the girls any trouble." Tiffany was distracted for a moment when Emma shouted out "Parky! Emma swim….with duckies!"

Tiffany looked up then to see Parker walk thought their backyard gate.

"Sorry…I knocked and no one answered. I heard you guys back here so I…." Parker was having a hard time keeping eye contact with Tiffany. He knew he needed to talk to her, but he was embarrassed. She had seen him acting like an idiot last night, not to mention he remembered everything that he had said last night.

"Don't be silly Parker. Tiffany and I were just enjoying a cup of tea. Come sit down and I shall pour you one. It's quite good, it's one that I brought back with me from England. I know you Americans enjoy your cup of Joe, but I assure you that this will satisfy your pallet."

"Umm thanks, that would be nice." Parker then watched Gordon enter the house leaving his alone with Tiffany and Emma.

"Hi."

"Hello, how are you feeling this morning?"

Parker shrugged as he answered.. "Well other that having Michael Flattley himself River dancing in my head, and being pretty embarrassed at my asinine behaviour last night….I'm good. You?"

Tiffany couldn't help smile at his answer. "I'm well…confused and a little mad to tell you the truth."

"Ahh…truth. I owe you some of that huh? Along with a really long apology. I'm really sorry Tiffany, I was a complete ass."

"Apology accepted. But Parker, it's not really an apology I'm looking for, we all act and say stupid things after having one too many. What I need from you is an explanation, and some straight talk."

Parker nodded as he sat down on the other side or Emma's kiddie pool. He smiled when she held out her arms to him. Without even thinking, he picker her up into a hug.

"Oh you're going to get soaked." Tiffany warned.

"Don't care." Parker then smiled at Emma who was wearing a frilly pink bathing suit. She was giggling as she patted Parker's cheeks. "Emma catch duckies!"

Parker laughed out loud. "Oh God….I warned you about letting her spend too much time with my brother. It may be too late, but hopefully we can still save her. Right sweetie? We'll help you from a life of duck, fish, and bird chasing."

Tiffany couldn't help but be moved as she watched Parker play with her daughter. He was so good with her. She watched as he put her back into the pool and rolled up his sleeves as he continued to pay with her. She looked up when she saw her father returning.

"Well here we go, one cup of tea. I also brought out a batch of scones that I made this morning. I assure you they're quite good."

Tiffany smiled her thanks. She really was so lucky to have him in her life. He was a wonderful father and a wonderful grandfather to Emma.

"So…I have a few errands to run. I thought I would check out the new marker that opened up. See what I can find that will inspire me."

Tiffany knew very well that her dad was leaving in order to give her and Parker a chance to talk. "Sure dad…have fun."

Gordon smiled and left them.

"He's really great. Both my dad and Bones have always spoken highly of him. That's saying a lot, since they both had always had, lets call it an aversion to anything relating to Psychology."

"He is great….I'm lucky to have him."

Parker then sat up straight, knowing that the time was now. He owed Tiffany that explanation she asked for.

"So truth time…."

Tiffany nodded as she sat back. She really wanted to clear things up with Parker.

"Truth time."

"After that scare with Annie, and watching you with my family, well I knew that all the excuses I had for trying to stay away from you…well they didn't seem to matter anymore."

"I don't understand."

Parker nodded and tried to explain. "I told myself that I had a choice in who I would eventually lose my heart to. I told myself that if I did not allow myself to see you in that light, well that I could stop myself from having feelings for you."

"You didn't want to have any feelings for me?" Tiffany asked feeling a bit hurt by his confession.

"Truthfully no…I didn't. But that doesn't matter now, I was an idiot to think I could stop it. That I would have any kind of control."

Tiffany was quiet for a minute. "So you're saying that despite your better judgement, despite your wishes, despite all your reservations…you like me? Seriously Parker?"

"Ahhh I know, I know…that's not exactly the best way to tell you how I feel…but we said the whole truth right? So this is it."

Tiffany nodded for him to continue.

"What I'm trying to say, and obviously not doing a very good job, is this…..when I first met you that day in the hospital, I felt an instant attraction. I saw a beautiful woman, one who had just given birth to a little girl. But I didn't know you then, all I knew was that I was attracted to you. Then a year later, you walk through my office and my father tells me that you're the agent he had finally selected to take over for him, as the FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian. When I saw you there… I found myself almost angry. Here was a woman who I knew I could easily find myself infatuated with…and she's an agent. I then tried everything to stop seeing you as a woman who I could very much become involved with.

But as I worked with you, got to know you, and saw what an extraordinary woman you were….well those lines that I had drawn became blurry. Then there was Emma. It took less than a day for me to fall completely in love with your daughter. I really do…no matter what happens, please know that I will always be there for her."

Tiffany's green eyes were filling with tears as she nodded. "I know…."

"Good. That's important that you know that. No matter what…I would really love to play a part in her life. All I know is this, the more time I spend with you, the harder it became to stay away from you. When that scare happened with Annie, well it opened my eyes. First I saw how you were there for me, even after my asinine behaviour that night. You were a friend to me, a better friend than I deserved. That's when I knew. I have always known that I wanted what my father found with Bones. At the core of their story, was an amazing friendship. I have always known that if I ever found that with a woman….that I would fight for her. Yes I'm attracted to you, yes I admire your strength, independence, and courage, but more than anything….I like you."

Parker paused to wipe a tear that was running down her cheek before continuing.

"I would really like a chance to be a part of your life Tiffany. I want to build on what we have already, which is a really strong friendship. I really believe that I'm falling in love with you."

"You are?" Tiffany asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mommy sad?" Emma suddenly said in a tiny voice.

Tiffany smiled at her daughter as she picked her up. "No sweetheart, mommy's not sad…" Tiffany then looked up to Parker before continuing… "Mommy is really happy. Truth time?"

Parker nodded.

"Getting to know you this past year, watching you with your family, watching you with Emma….well I'm pretty sure that I'm falling in love with you as well. But are you sure Parker? Are you sure that you can overcome all the reason you had for not pursuing a relationship with me? Because I need you to be sure. You really have the power to hurt me, and well I need you to be sure."

Parker stood up and walked over to her. He gently caressed her cheek and looked into those green eyes that have haunted him from the moment he saw them.

"I'm sure. I won't say that I won't worry, or that I didn't wish you had a less dangerous job, but I also know that this is who you are. I know that you're good at what you do, but more importantly I know that I don't want to lose my chance at being with you because I'm of whatever fears I have."

"Really?"

Parker didn't answer her, instead he slowly leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft, and gentle kiss that was soon interrupted by a wiggling Emma.

"Parky kiss mommy! Parky kiss Emma."

Parker laughed out loud as he took Emma into his arms.

"Your wish is my command!" He then proceeded to place butterfly kisses all over a squirming and laughing Emma. Tiffany watched with a smile….still trying to recover from all that had just happened.

"You know…my brother is going to try to take credit for this. I should warn you that he's going to be unbearably cocky. In fact, maybe we shouldn't tell him? What do you think?"

Tiffany laughed. "I don't really care. He can be as cocky as he likes. Besides, Emma is in love with him. I really could not deprive my daughter of seeing the man who has captured her heart."

Parker brought Emma up so that they were face to face.

"Emma, Emma, he's no good for you."

Emma's response to Parker's warning was to laugh out loud…..

**Booth residence the next day….**

"Would you say that was a goofy grin on our dear brother's face….or would you call it just a weird facial tick?"

Annie smiled as she watched Parker push David off his kitchen stool. Parker had shared his good news with everyone last night. She couldn't be happier for her brother.

"David lay off your brother. And it's definitely a goofy grin." Booth teased as he took a sip of his coffee. "Seriously Bub….goofy is putting it mildly."

Parker just continued eating his eggs and bacon….(no toast in reference to Annie's diet restrictions) not taking the bait. He didn't mind the teasing, he was to happy to care.

Annie got up from her stool and went over to her big brother.

"I think it's great Parker, I couldn't be happier for you. We all love Tiffany, not to mention if things work out…I get to be an Auntie!" Annie laughed out loud as Parker choked on the eggs he had just taken a bite of.

"Whoa whoa….slow down there sis."

Annie smiled. "I'm just saying…."

"Ya…you're getting up there…a little long in the tooth if you know what I mean." David added in retaliation for the shove.

Bones came to Parker's rescue. "Everyone leave Parker alone. He's correct not to rush into anything. Though, I really do like Tiffany." Bones chuckled at her own humour.

Parker just shook his head at his family. At least he didn't have to worry about his family approving of Tiffany.

Booth chuckled as he watched his Bub get teased by everyone. He had never seen his Bub so happy. Last night, he had come into his office and announced that he had found his Bones. He smiled as he remembered that conversation…..

**Flashback….previous night**

He had just gotten home and found all the lights off. He was about to head upstairs when he heard his father calling him from his office.

"Bub…that you?"

"Ya, just got home." Parker then made his way to his dad's office. He found him at his desk doing some paper work.

"Catching up on paperwork?"

"I swear it never ends. So how was your night?" Booth then looked up to see his Bub smiling from ear to ear. Booth leaned back in is chair as he studied the goofy grin on his first born.

"Wow, would you like to share what has you so happy?"

Parker took a seat cross his dad's desk and picked up a the bobble-head that his dad so loved.

"I think I'm in love."

"Whoa….in love huh? It wouldn't be with a pretty green eyed FBI Agent would it?"

Parker smiled as he leaned forward.

"I'm crazy about her dad…she's my Bones."

"Sorry?"

Parker chuckled seeing the confusion on his dad's face.

"Growing up, I watched you and Bones. I saw how much you both genuinely loved being together. How even bickering was fun for you both. I saw how you both genuinely liked spending time together, be that…. sharing a meal, doing paper work together, or chasing down bad guys. You were best friends."

Booth nodded. It was all true. He and Bones really did have something special, and Parker's description was right on the money.

"I knew that I wanted what you had found with Bones. Tiffany is my Bones."

Booth got up from his chair and walked around his desk until he was standing in front of his son.

"Well if that's the case…I couldn't be happier for you. Everyone should be so lucky to find what I found with Bones." Booth then leaned back on his desk before continuing. "But Bub…with Tiffany comes Emma….are you ready for that? Not that I have any questions about you as a father, but it is a huge responsibility."

Parker smiled. "No matter what happens between Tiffany and I….I will always want to be a part of Emma's life. I would be lying if I said that I'm wasn't scared…I mean I know how much is at stake here…but dad, I love that little girl."

Booth nodded. He sighed because he was going to bring up what he was sure was a sensitive subject.

"Parker what about Emma's dad….how does he fit into this? I'm just asking Bub, because I'm worried. Is he completely out of the picture? What if he returns? Are you prepared for that?"

Parker nodded understanding his father's concerns. "I can't really give you details, but Emma's father is not, nor will he ever be part of her life."

"How can you be so sure Bub?"

Parker sighed. How to explain without betraying Tiffany's trust. "Just trust me dad….that will never be an issue. It's complicated."

Booth raised an eyebrow as he took in what Parker had said.

"Umm ok then, I don't understand but I trust you know what you're doing. So Bub, why the change of heart? It wasn't all that long ago that you were came to me at work, and told me that you would never get involved with someone in my line of work."

Parker had know this question was coming. "What did Gordon Gordon once tell you….that the heart wants what the heart wants? Well that pretty much sums it up. All I know is that when I thought that I had missed my chance with Tiffany, the pain I felt was not something I never wanted to feel again. I really think she's the one dad."

Booth smiled. His Bub looked happy, and he for one thought it was about damn time.

"Well then…. congratulations. All I want for you is to find the kind of happiness that I found with Bones. Plus I have to admit…Emma is seriously cute. Grandpa Booth…hmm. Nope I think I want her to call me Pops."

"Hey, cut that out. Way too soon to be thinking along those lines. But ya….you're definitely more a Pops. I miss him you know. I wish he was here."

"Ya me too Bub. He was the greatest man I knew."

"Well…the second greatest." Parker added looking directly at his father.

**End of Flashback….**

"Mmmm I knew I smelt bacon. Ahh Uncle Booth, you do take care of me…." Caleb said walking right into the kitchen and making himself at home. Booth rolled his eyes thinking that Hodgins was beyond rich, yet somehow he got stuck feeding his kids.

"Help yourself….not that I have to tell you that." Booth said as he watched Caleb grab a plate.

Caleb smiled hearing the exasperated tone in his uncle's voice. He walked by Bones and kissed her cheek. "Good morning Auntie….how have you put up with his grouchiness all these years?"

Bones looked over to Booth and chuckled. "Well, he hasn't had his second cup of coffee yet…it has a direct correlation to his mood."

"So true mom…so true. Caffeine is so welcomed in our home. So so welcomed."

David added ducking when his dad went to cuff the side of his head. He looked up and saw Chrissie standing at the door way.

"Hey! Thank God you're here. I am the true LOVE DOCTOR!" David exclaimed proudly.

Chrissie smiled as she went over and took a seat by Annie who rolled her eyes at her twin who was trying to take credit for Parker and Tiffany being together.

"Really? So does that mean what I think it means?" Chrissie asked looking directly at Parker.

"Yup…the wedding is next week." Parker replied sarcastically.

"Who's getting married? Now don't go breaking my heart by telling me that you're the groom to be."

Parker looked up not believing his eyes. "Jenny?"

**Georgetown University Hospital…..earlier that day.**

She knew it would have been better if she had called him first. It had been over two years since she had last seen him, but her adventurous spirit scoffed at the idea of preparing him for her visit. Besides what fun would that be? She stopped by the restroom before going to the reception desk in order to freshen up. She splashed some water on her face and studied her reflection. She was pale, but that was nothing new. Her Irish ancestry seemed to prohibit her from ever getting any colour. She tried to tame her hair, but that too seemed like a waste of time. Her red curly hair was as unruly as ever. Her makeup, though lightly done was holding up. The mascara seemed to be holding up to it's promise of being water proof. Her light blue eyes then crinkled as she laughed at herself. She hadn't seen Parker in over two years and here she was primping for him.

"Ahhh come on Jenny…let's go get our man!"

"Hi! Can you tell me where I could find Dr. Parker Booth?"

The receptionist wanted to scoff. Get in line lady…get in line. Half the nursing staff was in love with Doctor Booth. It was a sad day when he left the hospital to start his new position at the Jeffersonian. He still had a position there, but it really was just a formality. He never really in…unless the patient was someone that was special to him.

"Well I'm afraid Dr. Parker no longer works here."

Jenny sighed. "Well that's what I get for not calling first. Live an learn I suppose. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find him now would you?" Jenny smiled her most charming smile at the woman behind her desk. "You see we're old friends, and I really would like to surprise him…

**Chapter 29**

Parker got up from his stool and ran to gather Jenny into a hug.

"I thought you went back home? When did you get back?" Parker asked still smiling.

Jenny laughed out loud.

"Well now, that is what I call a welcome. And to answer your question….I arrived last week. Your Irish lassie has returned."

Parker who still couldn't believe she was there, pulled her into the kitchen.

"Guys this is Jenny O'Neil, she got me through my first few years in Medical school."

David stood up upon hearing her name.

"Wait…the same Jenny that stole that cadaver and placed him in that professor's chair? That Jenny? The same Jenny that could out drink anyone who dared to challenge her? That Jenny?"

Jenny looked over to David and winked.

"You have to be Parker's younger brother…the blarney rascal. "

David found himself half in love with this woman. Parker's stories of her were epic.

"You forgot handsome and charming. And blarney?"

Jenny laughed. "Oh you and I are going to get along like two peas in a pod. There's nothing I love more than a rascal! And a blarney fellow, is one that has the gift of the gab."

Chrissie cleared her throat. "Oh sorry, Jenny let me introduce everyone. This is Chrissie Hodgins, my baby brother's better half."

"Ahhh, well then you must be a woman who shares my love of the absurd. Nothing sexier than a man who can laugh at life. And you've found yourself one that suffers from a double dose of original sin " Jenny said as she smiled and winked at David.

Chrissie nodded and chuckled. It was one of the things she loved most about David.

"Nice to meet you. So you knew our Parky in Medical school?"

"Yes….he tried to get me to study, and I in turn made sure he remembered to have some fun." Jenny answered with a smile.

Parker continued with the introductions. "…and finally this is my dad and my second mother Bones."

Jenny smiled as she got up and placed a kiss on Booth's cheek.

"I have heard so much about you that I feel like I know you. You should know that Parker always spoke of you with both pride and love."

"Oh…. I like you." Booth said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I remember Parker talking about you. You left med school to return to Ireland right?"

"Yes, my father God rest his soul had fallen ill. However he would be the first to say that he lived a good life, and that those who remained behind were not to waste time mourning his death. Life was too short, and to precious to waste."

"Ahh Jenny I didn't know. You should of said something. I could of helped….or been there for you." Parker looked genuinely sad for his friend.

"Don't be silly, I had family and besides you were busy becoming the great doctor that I'm sure you are today. My mum is being looked after by all her brothers. In fact she told me that she wished her family wasn't so…..I believe the term she used was helpful." Jenny chuckled before continuing.

"But I know she loves it, and I felt fine leaving her knowing she would be well taken care of."

Parker smiled as he then turned her to Bones. "And this is Bones."

Jenny smiled at the lovely woman standing before her. She had fallen in love with Parker's Bones. Through his stories, she had come to know her.

"I can't tell you what an honour it is to finally meet Parker's infamous Bones."

Bones smiled liking this young lady. She very much reminded her of Angela at that age. "I'm always please to meet any friends of Parker. So have you returned then to finish medical school?"

"That's the plan, but without Parker here to keep me in line, I'm wondering if that will be even possible."

Parker laughed out loud. He really was extremely pleased to see her again.

"Well whenever you need one of our famous study sessions…. just give me a call."

"Hey this totally calls for a party. What do you say Chris, you up for it?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, I'm Angela Montenegro's daughter. Give me a few hours and we'll be all set." Chrissie reassured him.

Parker rolled his eyes. At this rate, his liver was going to give out on him. Still having Jenny back in his life was definitely reason to celebrate.

Jenny smiled thinking that it really was good to be back. She really had missed Parker, and was looking forward to reconnecting with him.

**Later that day…. Diner**

"So tell me…..am I too late?" Jenny asked after the waitress took her and Parker's order.

Parker smiled.

"Jenny, we both know we were never meant to be anything more than friends. We tried remember? And look what happened?"

Jenny nodded.

"Still it was fun wasn't it? And we were younger then." Jenny paused before continuing. "I thought of you while I was back home. I missed you Parker."

"I missed you too. But Jenny, I found someone, someone that I think I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life."

"Ahh, well that explains the look then."

"What look?"

"The look of a man in love. I'm happy for you Parks, and I can't wait to meet her. She better appreciate you, or I'll be having words with her."

Parker chuckled thinking that Jenny didn't know Tiffany, or the fact that if there was ever a woman who could hold her own…. it was his Tiff.

"You'll meet her tonight at the Hodgins'…."

_**Hodgins' residence…**_

_**.**_

"Five frogs are sitting on a log, 4 decide to jump off, how many are left?"

One? David answers.

No, the answer is five. There is a difference in deciding and doing." Jenny tells David who is looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"My God woman you are brilliant. Seriously, you have like a Jedi mind!"

"Ahh we Irish, if wars could be won with words, we would of ruled the world."

"Give me another!" David pleaded.

Parker rolled his eyes as he watched his baby brother get charmed my Jenny's famous Irish proverbs and sayings. He looked down to his side and smiled at Tiffany. He had picked her up on the way and told her about Jenny's return.

Jenny turned to David and smirked.

"Alright you, your brother was always telling me that you were a wiz at math. Is that correct?"

David nodded.

"Yup…so true. I'm like a freaking math genius. I'm the Jedi of all things math, I'm the obi one of numbers, I'm the…"

Caleb stops David from continuing with a shove.

"Ok Dweeb, we get it….you're good at math."

Jenny laughed out loud. "Alright then, I have a math riddle for you. Are you ready?"

David smirked. "Let it rip….I'm so on this, go ahead…"

Again Caleb stops David from going on…. "Jenny just start or he'll never stop."

Jenny laughed as she focuses on David.

_**"Ok, now pay attention…**_

_**Three Irish guys go into a pub, have a few pints and are ready to leave and pay their tab. The bar back brings them a bill for exactly £30.00. Each guy gives him a tenner, and they leave.**_

_**When the bar back hands the £30.00 to the bartender, he is told a mistake was made. The bill was only £25.00, not £30.00. The bartender gives the bar back five £1.00 notes and tells him to take it back to the 3 Irish guys.**_

_**On their way out of the pub, the bar back has a thought... these guys did not give him a tip. He figures that since there is no way to split £5.00 evenly three ways anyhow, he will keep two pounds for himself and give them back three pounds.**_

_**You with me so far?"**_

David nodded as he continued to make notes on his napkin.

"Like I said….I'm so on this. You may continue."

Jenny chuckled and continued with her riddle.

_**"He taps one of the guys on the shoulder and explains about a mix up in the bill, and hands the guy the three pounds, then departs with his two-pound tip in his pocket**_

_**Now the fun begins!" Jenny leans in closer and continues.**_

_**"Remember £30 -£25 = £5 Right? £5 - £3 = £2 Right? So what's the problem? All is well, right?" Jenny watched as David nodded.**_

_**"Ah but all is not right. Answer me this: Each of the three guys originally gave £10.00 each. They each got back £1.00 in change. That means they paid £9.00 each, which times three is £27.00. The delivery boy kept £2.00 for a tip. £27.00 plus £2.00 equals £29.00. Where the heck is the other pound?"**_

David looked at Jenny with awe but still determined.

"Wait I got this….I'm freaking a math wiz! I so got this!"

Caleb laughs out loud. "Oh my god Jenny, I love you! Look at him! He stumped! He can do calculus in his sleep but you come along and stump the dweeb. I could just kiss you!"

Jenny laughed very much enjoying herself. Parker was a fortunate man to have these people in his life. His family was a very close knit one.

"Jenny stop torturing my little brother. He had a fragile mind." Parker said as he and Tiffany approached them.

Jenny looked up and saw the man she thought would possibly be hers one day, look loving on the woman who held his arm.

"Jenny I want you to meet Tiffany, she works with me at the Jeffersonian as the FBI liaison."

Parker smiled as the two women she most admired got acquainted. He had stopped by Tiffany's earlier to tell her about Jenny. He smiled thinking about how it had went.

**Flashback…earlier at the Wyatt residence**

Gordon Gordon opened the door and found Parker standing there holding a yellow rubber duckie.

"Hmm well I'm going to assume that is not for me."

Parker chucked. "Umm no, is Tiffany around? I was hoping I could talk to her before tonight's party."

"Parky! Parky kiss mommy!" Tiffany came down the stairs trying to hold onto a squirming Emma.

"Well, I believe my granddaughter has just explained the smile that had been on my daughter's face all morning." Gordon chuckled "Well I shall leave you young people and go continue answering some messages. I believe I now have quite a following on this Twitter. Quite an astonishing little way to keep in touch with acquaintances."

Tiffany smiled. "He's become completely obsessed with Twitter. He's constantly checking to see if he had new followers."

Parker who had grabbed a squirming Emma to give her the duckie, chuckled as he thought of Gordon Gordon twittering…. giving out his shrinky advice in 140 characters or less.

"You're early, not that I'm complaining."

"Ya, I needed to talk to you before you meet Jenny. You see there are some things you should know."

Tiffany became a bit nervous but nodded as she led Parker into the living room.

"Did you want any coffee?"

"No, I'm good. So this is a bit awkward but Jenny is…."

"She's someone you were involved with?"

Parker nodded.

"Yes, I met her my first year in medical school. We were both pretty stressed out with the workload that we had, and well we became really good friends. She's really great, and I hope you come to like her. She and I did have a relationship, but honestly I think we were always meant to be just friends. I just didn't want you to think I was holding anything back from you."

Tiffany nodded. She knew that Parker had obviously been with other woman before her, just as she had been with other men.

"Did you love her?"

Parker sat down with Emma still in his lap. He wanted to take his time answering Tiffany's question.

"Did I love her? Yes, but let me explain."

Tiffany nodded as she took a seat beside Parker.

"Jenny and I clicked for some reason. I was so busy trying to ace all my courses that I was getting more and more stressed. Medical School was getting the best of me."

Parker paused as he smiled down at Emma who was babbling at him.

"Then one day I was in the lab getting some work done, when Jenny came in. We were doing a lab on blood work and she laughed telling me that she got queasy around blood. I asked her what she was doing in medicine if that was true. She smiled and told me that she was a strong believer in the power of positive thinking. However she would appreciate if I would catch her should she faint."

Parker smiled as he remembered that he had ended up having to catch her on more than once occasion in that lab.

"Anyways after that she and I began studying together and I got to know her. All her family was still in Ireland, and she was the first to go to University. She would tell me that her family was so incredibly proud of her, that there was no one in her town back home, who had not heard that Shawn O'Neil's daughter was in medical school. She was lonely and missing home, and I needed to remember why I went into medicine in the first place. We helped each other. God Tiff, the stunts she pulled back then. It amazed me that she never got caught. But even then, I swear she could talk her way out of anything." Parker chuckled.

"So to answer your question…..yes I did and do love her. But not romantically. She's the first woman who I really connected with. She's a good friend, one I hope you will befriend as well."

"Then I'm sure I will. Parker I'm not so insecure that I would be troubled with you having a friend who was a woman, but can I ask you something..."

"Of course."

"Why didn't it work out for you two?"

Parker took his time answering. "I'm not too sure. I guess we were just meant to be friends. I really don't know why."

Tiffany nodded but wondered if this Jenny felt the same way. She knew how wonderful Parker was, and couldn't imagine any woman walking away from him without regrets. Still if she was important to Parker….well she would try to befriend her.

**End of flashback….**

Jenny stood up and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Parker here has not stopped talking about you."

"Well don't believe everything he's told you. It's nice to meet you as well. Parker has been telling me how you two met."

"Ahh, a bit embarrassing that…a wanna be doctor that faints at the sight of blood."

Jenny laughed. She took her time looking at Parker's Tiffany. She was a stunning woman. She was a good judge of character, and her eyes showed her all she needed to know. This was a woman very much in love. She sighed. It looked like her dream of Parker possibly being the one was not to be.

"Hello! Now that everyone had been introduced….can you now please tell me the answer to this thing!" David shouted out holding up half a dozen napkins that he'd been writing on.

Jenny laughed out loud.

"Sorry, but you shall have to work that out on your own. But you being the math genius that you are….I have complete faith in you."

David glared as he returned to the riddle, determined to solve it. Chrissie rolled her eyes at David.

"Come on everybody….foods ready."

Parker took Tiffany's hand and led her to the buffet table that his Aunt Angela had set up. Soon they were all sitting down enjoying their meals. Parker smiled when he saw Jenny get into a heated argument with his father.

"I hate to disagree with such a handsome man such as yourself, but there is no way that the Flyers have or will ever have a team like the Oilers did in the 80s. There will never be another team like them."

Booth shook his head at her.

"It's such a shame really, I was really beginning to like you. You seemed like a bright young lady, and yet obviously I was wrong. Still we can't all be perfect."

Jenny laughed. Annie leaned over to tell her something and whatever it was had Jenny laughing even more.

"Care to share there Jen. What's so funny?" Parker asked taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Your sister just noticed that David hasn't touched his food. She was just saying that this is a rarity."

Parker looked over to David and started to laugh out loud. He was still busy trying to figure out Jenny's riddle.

"Oh God! Rarity? Try miraculous. Hey bro…you ok there?" Parker chuckled out.

"Huh?" David looked up confused.

This has everyone laughing out loud. Tiffany began to relax. Jenny seemed to be exactly what Parker had said…. a good friend.

"So Jenny how about giving us one of your Irish toasts. God I've missed them. I swear you had one for every occasion."

Jenny nodded and stood up.

"Hmm let me see….ok I have one. Everyone raise their glasses….

_**Here's to you and yours, and to mine and if mine **_

_**and ours ever come across to you and yours,**_

_**I hope you and yours will do as much for mine and ours,**_

_**As mine and ours have done for you and yours!"**_

David stood up then. "Huh? Seriously, it's like you're not even speaking English. Stop it. And will you just freaking tell me the answer to this thing! I'm starving!

"Men are like bagpipes: no sound comes from them until they're full." Tiffany replied.

"But here's a toast just for you, my math Jedi master….

"Oh ya….lets have it then." David shouted out.

Jenny turned to him and smiled.

_**"May the light always find you on a dreary you need to be home,**_

_**may you find your you always have courage to take a chance,**_

_**And never find frogs in your underpants."**_

Everyone began laughing out loud, while David sheepishly shrugged at Jenny who looked a bit confused.

Parker was wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to explain why everyone was laughing.

"Oh Jen, too little to late. My brother unfortunately has already had frogs in his underpants…literally."

"Shut it people…I was like four at the time." David sat down then as he tried to tune everyone's laughter out. Chrissie turned to him and laid her hand on his arm.

"Oh poor David. How is it that I don't know this story. Would you like to tell me now, or shall I wrangle it out of you later?"

David grumbled later. Chrissie who was having a hard time not laughing just nodded.

Angela who was still laughing asked Jenny what her plans were until classes resumed in September.

"Umm nothing really. I was thinking of staying on campus and getting a head start of some of my course readings."

Angela spoke up then…"Don't be ridiculous. You can stay with us, and then return in September with Annie, Caleb, David and Chrissie. You can have Parker's old room."

"But only if you give me the answer to this damn riddle!" David added.

Jenny found herself flabbergasted. These people didn't even know her, and here they were opening their homes to her. She looked over to Parker who just smiled and nodded. She hoped he knew just how very fortunate he was to count these people as family.

"I don't know what to say. That's both very kind and generous."

Caleb spoke then. "You just keep stumping the dweeb here, and we'll call it even."

**Chapter 30 ….**

**Diner next morning… **

Tiffany smiled at the waitress who came to refill her coffee. She was early for this meeting, but found herself curious after getting that phone call last night. She was about to add some cream to her coffee when the bell above the diner door announced the arrival of her breakfast date.

Jenny saw Tiffany as soon as she walked in and smiled.

"Good morning to you."

"Good morning."

Jenny smiled as she sat down. She then nodded at the waitress who offered to pour her a cup of coffee.

"I want to thank you for meeting me this morning. I thought it important that we talk."

Tiffany just nodded, curious as to what Jenny wanted to talk about.

"I'm a big believer in saying what's on your mind, and I believe that you may have some questions for me." Jenny said in her very direct manner.

Tiffany admired her for coming straight to the point.

"I would be lying if I wasn't curious about you. I mean before yesterday I had never heard of you. Now I find out that you and Parker have a past together, and I can see how close you two are."

"Of course you are, and as you are in a relationship with him, well you want to know what my intentions were seeking him out the way I did…right?"

"Yes…" Tiffany admitted.

Jenny smiled. "Parker is a wonderful man, and a rare one. He is the most honourable man I've ever known. He doesn't know this, but I was very much in love with him. He never knew the extent of my feelings for him, he saw me only as his close friend."

Tiffany was not surprised. Parker might only see Jenny as a friend, but she had assumed that Jenny did not.

"Saying that, I have come to know him very well, and I know that there is no future for he and I. He is very much in love with you. I have never seen him look at a woman like he looks at you. And believe me there were many who tried to catch his eye." Jenny chuckled.

"I swear the nurses in that hospital all fell over themselves trying to impress him. Still he was too obtuse to realize what was happening. He would tell me that the nursing staff was incredibly helpful."

Tiffany chuckled. "I know. The first time I met Parker was in the hospital. I had just given birth to my daughter, and as such was not looking my best. Then... in walked in the hottest doctor I had ever seen. He smiled at me, and I found myself completely infatuated. That week that I was there, I noticed that the nurses came around a lot more after Parker had come to visit me."

Jenny laughed. "Men can be quite blind when it comes to matters of the heart."

Tiffany became serious then. "What about your feelings for him. Won't it be hard for you to be around him?"

Jenny took a sip of her coffee before answering. " I imagine that I shall get over them. I do know one thing, I really hope to keep him as a friend. I dearly cherish him, but I don't want to cause any rifts between you two."

"No, I don't want Parker to lose you. Good friends are hard to find, and I can't blame you for loving him. He's a very easy man to love."

Jenny smiled and was not surprised that her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Thank you….not everyone woman would be comfortable allowing me to remain friends with the man I just admitted to loving. But I promise you that you shall never regret your decision."

Tiffany found herself reaching for Jenny's hand. "I know that I won't. And thank you for telling me the truth."

"You knew it, and there really was no reason to deny it. Now what's good to eat here? With David interrupting me every few minutes during dinner last night, I really didn't have a chance to eat."

Tiffany laughed out loud. She looked at the woman across from her, and was starting to believe she had found a friend in her as well.

**Booth residence….**

Parker was on the phone making sure that his plans for that night were all set. He smiled thinking about the night he had planned for Tiffany and himself.

Annie knocked on Parker's door before slowly opening it. She quietly let herself in and waited for Parker to finish his phone call. She soon realized what the phone call was about and smiled.

Parker finally hung up and turned to his baby sister. "Hey good morning sunshine."

Annie didn't say anything but got up and hugged him.

"Whoa what is this?"

"I'm just so happy for you Parks, you really deserve to be happy."

"I am sis, I really am."

Annie then got a mischievous smile as she looked over his shoulder to the pamphlets he had on his desk.

"So are you going to share your plans with me?"

"Nice try but no. This shall remain a surprise, and you can tell Chrissie that too when you see her. I know she's the one hounding you to get details."

Annie laughed. "True, but I have to admit I'm curious as well. No clues at all?"

"Nope. So what are you up to today? This is your last week before returning to Georgetown."

"Caleb called me this morning, and I guess he has some plans for us this afternoon. He won't tell me anything either."

"How are things going with him anyways? Do dad and I have to break any his bones yet?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "No, not yet. Parker can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything."

"Well, I think I'm ready."

Parker looked at his baby sister, and knew what she was getting at.

"I see…umm shouldn't you maybe be talking to Bones?" Parker asked in a hopeful voice."

Annie laughed. "Relax, I'm not asking you for a birds and bees explanation, what I want to ask you is how do I tell Caleb? How do I show him that I'm ready?"

"Oh, I see." Parker would rather be getting his nailed pulled off by pliers, than be having this conversation with Annie.

"Umm so you want to know how to tell him?"

"Yes. I mean show him without actually having to say it. You know?" Annie knew that Parker was uncomfortable, but there was no one she trusted more.

"Well…" Parker was at a loss for words. Was he really about to give his baby sister pointers on how to seduce his best friend?

"Well I think Caleb will just know. Guys can sense things like this. I don't really think you have to do anything Annie. Just let it happen naturally." There! Parker smiled to himself, that sounded like good, solid advice.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Parker, did you forget we were talking about Caleb, the same guy that took more than 3 years to finally ask me out. The same guy that still won't kiss me within a mile of dad. He's not exactly great at subtlety Parker. All I know is that I'm ready, and that I want to be with him. I think we've waited long enough. Don't you?"

Parker was seriously praying for an emergency of any kind that would call him out of that room. He looked at his baby sister and sighed. He knew that she was mature enough to make this decision, and God knew that she and Caleb were solid. Still, this should not be a conversation a brother should be having with his baby sister.

"Annie…." Parker rubbed the tension he could feel in his neck as he looked at his sister. "I think that if you feel that you're ready to become intimate with Caleb, then just be honest with him. Just tell him what you just told me. I just want to give you one piece of advice…"

"You know that I value your opinion Parks…..what is it?"

"Just be sure Annie. I know that you're worried about this upcoming year. Caleb only has another semester at Georgetown, while you plan to continue on. Don't rush into anything because you're worried about him leaving to go on tour. He loves you Annie, and I'm sure he'd be willing to wait. Time apart won't change how he feels about you."

Annie nodded. "I know, and I guess part of my decision is based on the fact that we will soon be separated, but only a small part. I love him Parker, and there is no doubt in my mind that he really is the one for me. I know there's no hurry, but I also don't see why we should wait."

Parker put his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"Just do me one favour ok?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If dad ever asks…..I told you to wait until you were 30.…ok?"

Annie laughed out loud. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Deal and Parker…"

"Ya."

"Thanks. I know how weird this talk was for you. I love you more for not stammering an excuse to get out of it."

"Oh I came close, not to mention I was kind of praying my phone would go off with some emergency at work." Parker admitted with a chuckle.

"Well thank you, and I'll let you get back to planning your evening with Tiffany. Oh and tell her that both Chrissie and I are looking forward to babysitting Emma."

"I will but be forewarned, Emma can be a handful. I mean you remember the disaster that was our living room right?"

Annie laughed. "I think we can handle it. You just go have your epic night with Tiffany, and don't worry about a thing."

Parker nodded and returned to make one last phone call.

"Dad? So is everything set on your end?"

**Later that same day….**

Parker parked his car and took a minute to check that he had everything he would need for tonight. He wanted tonight to be perfect, and he also wanted to give Tiffany the right message. That he was very serious about beginning a relationship with her. That he was determined to make them work. He got out of his car and made his way to her door.

Tiffany heard the knock and checked the hallway mirror one last time to make sure her makeup was alright. She had spent over two hours getting ready, but was confused when she got a text from Parker telling her to wear casual clothes. That their plans would require her to be in comfortable clothes. So instead of the black cocktail dress she had planned on wearing, she opted for jeans and a white shirt. Instead of the black stilettos she had bought, she had put on her favourite Nike runners. She checked her reflection one last time and made her way to open the door.

Parker's breath caught in his throat when he first saw her. She looked beautiful.

"Hi…you look beautiful Tiffany."

Tiffany smiled. "Thank you, so do you. Umm I mean you look very handsome."

And he really did she thought to herself. He too was wearing jeans along with a black fitted shirt. His curly hair was as unruly as ever, and she could tell that he had recently shaved. She could smell his aftershave, which was really appealing.

"So are you finally going to tell me what we're doing?"

Parker smiled as he took her arm.

"No….no details. Just trust me ok?"

"I do…."

_**Chapter 31 That Loving Feeling….**_

Parker pulled out the chair for Tiffany before sitting himself. He smiled as she looked around.

"I can't believe you found this place. How did you know?"

"I asked your father. He told me that this restaurant was a favourite of yours. And he told me why."

Tiffany chuckled. "Oh I'm sure he did."

Tiffany was touched that Parker had gone to so much trouble. The restaurant was called **Serendipity**, and she had found it the first month after moving here. She had been walking by wondering if she had made the right decision. If moving to Washington had been the right move for her. Then she looked up and saw the name of this little restaurant and took it as a sign. She had told her father that day that it had been fate.

He had laughed and had agreed with her. Since then she had come to love the home cook meals that they specialized in. One of the being a Sheppard's pie that was very similar to her mother's recipe. Whenever she found herself missing her, she would come here and order it. It somehow made her feel closer to her.

"Well I thought that you could see it as a sign that we are meant as well." Parker shrugged feeling a bit embarrassed at how sappy that had sounded.

Tiffany placed her hand over his and smiled. "Thank you, but I don't need any signs. I don't have any doubts when it comes to you."

"Good, and I hope by the end of this date, you'll know that I don't either." Parker then opened the menu and asked Tiffany what was good there.

**Hodgins' residence….**

Caleb smiled as he watched both Annie and his sister try to convince a stubborn Emma that the carrot and pea mush they had made, was a delectable treat.

"Sweetie, I know it looks somewhat suspect, but it really is yummy." Annie once again pleaded as she held up the spoon to Emma.

Chrissie frowned as she lamented. "She's not falling for it. She needs proof. David come try some and show her how good it is."

David raised his eyebrow. "Umm…ya I don't think so. I'm with Emma on this one. That glop looks as appetizing as…well it just doesn't."

"David Kyle Booth…it's peas and carrots, you'll live. Now come on and make sure you sell it. She's smart, and will able to tell if you're faking."

Annie wanted to smile but knew she couldn't. She watched as her twin reluctantly made his way to the table with a look of dread on his face.

"Ok, but let it be known that I'm doing this under duress." David grumbled. He then took the dreaded spoon of mush and placed it in his mouth. He smiled at Emma as he tried to swallow the mouthful.

"Mmmm, so good." David's eyes were watering with the effort he was putting into his performance. "Yum yum Emma….."

Caleb started to laugh out loud as he watched David suddenly run out of the room with a look of desperation. He wasn't the only one, Emma had found the whole thing funny and was laughing as well.

Annie turned to Caleb… "You are not helping."

"Sorry but seriously you are both wasting your time with that glop. Let's make her something she'll actually want to eat." Caleb said as he stood up and made his way to the fridge.

"Ok brother dear…let's see what you can come up with…" Chrissie said in a challenging tone.

"Oh sis…you forget that I'm older, and therefore wiser. Emma here will not only eat what I prepare, but she will ask for seconds."

Both Annie and Chrissie began to roar in laughter.

"Hey…what?"

Annie looked at Caleb with incredulity in her eyes. "Caleb do you know why I was able to learn to play the guitar so well in such a short amount of time?"

"Ya, because I rock as a teacher."

"Yes there is that of course, but there is also the fact that in order for you to get out of your turn at cooking detail, you bribed me with lessons. Caleb you can't cook."

"The gauntlet has been thrown down, and I'm picking it up. We shall see who is the victor is, we shall see…."

David had entered the kitchen just in time to hear the challenge.

"Hey I'm so in, even I can come up with something better than that glop you forced me to try. My stomach is still revolting."

Both Annie and Chrissie sat back and gave the boys a nod. Chrissie then walked towards them smiling as she laid out the terms of the challenge.

"Ok…you're both on. Challenge…..see who can make something that Emma will eat. The first one to do so wins. Losers clean the kitchen. Deal?"

"Oh it's on Chris…it's on…" David then went immediately to work.

Angela had overheard the kids' challenge and wondered if her kitchen would survive the night. She then turned around to get her video camera. Something was telling her that this should be recorded for prosperity…..

**Parker's car….**

Tiffany sat quietly in the passenger seat, trying to figure out any sounds that could give her any clues as to where Parker was taking her. Parker had handed her blind fold as soon as they had returned to his car.

"Please, just humour me….ok?" Parker smiled as Tiffany shrugged her consent.

Parker finally pulled into the parking lot of his next destination. He looked around satisfied that his dad had really come through for him.

"Ok….. easy, we're almost there." Parker took Tiffany's hand and guided her towards the next part of his planned date. Once in place, he took her blindfold off.

Parker smiled seeing the Tiffany's confused expression as she took in where he had taken her.

"I know you're probably wondering why I brought you here."

Tiffany nodded. "Well one of the goals that I wanted to achieve tonight was to show you how serious I was in making us work. You know that one of the issues I need to deal with is your job right?"

"Yes…but I still don't understand why we're here."

"Well, understanding and knowledge are both key to lessening my fears. I thought it was time that I really understood exactly what you had to do to become the agent that you are. I know that you're good, I know this because my father would never of chosen you to protect his squints otherwise. Still I thought it was time that I really tried to understand this part of you."

"So you brought me to one of the FBI training facilities because you want to see me train?" Tiffany really was having a hard time following Parker's line of thinking.

Parker chuckled. "Something like that. I thought you could show me why my father has so much faith in you, and maybe you could also give me a few pointers."

Tiffany laughed. "Boot camp a la Tiffany? Sure! How about we start over here. Have you ever shot a gun?"

"Ya… that would be a negative."

Tiffany smiled. "Ok…. well here let me give you your first lesson. Tiffany then put her arms around him and showed him how to hold a gun properly, how to stand, and finally how to shoot and hit the target. Tiffany was not surprised to find that Parker was a fast learner. Afterwards she took her turn and showed Parker exactly why his father had chosen her to replace her. Tiffany smiled at Parker's astonished expression when he saw how dead on her shooting had been.

Afterwards Tiffany took him through one of the easier obstacle courses. She laughed when Parker ended up falling into the mud pit bellow one of the stations.

"Ya…I think I'm done for the day." Parker shook his head trying to dislodge some of the mud in his hair.

Tiffany walked over carrying a towel. She slowly wiped his face smiling the whole time. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Tiffany didn't say anything. Instead she leaned up onto her toes and kissed him.

Parker hadn't been expecting the kiss, but found himself responding very quickly.

"Wow….you must like your men dirty…"

Tiffany laughed out loud. "Thank you Parker….this was really nice. I appreciate the underlining message, more than you know."

"You're easy to please….some dinner, a jungle gym and you're a happy woman….huh? But we're not done yet. I still have one more thing planned."

Tiffany just shook her head as she led Parker to the change rooms. They parted then to get cleaned up.

**Meanwhile back at the Hodgins' residence….**

David looked over at Caleb and shook his head in disappointment.

"Stop pouting Dweeb, It's not like you got her to eat any of your masterpieces."

Caleb grumbled as he washed his tenth pot. How they had dirtied so many pots was beyond him.

"It's her grandfather…he's responsible. I mean the man is a freaking chef….how are we suppose to compete with that? I mean if you had a choice between filet mignon and baloney, what would you choose? Emma's pallet it like super developed!"

Chrissie and Annie were both enjoying themselves as they watched the guys clean. Even Emma was having a good time….she was sitting on the floor banging away at one of the only remaining clean pots.

"Well Emma, we girls have to stick together. She understands this, even at such a young age." Chrissie said picking up Emma. She laughed when Emma seemed to nod in agreement.

Annie walked around the kitchen island and wrapped her arms around Caleb. "I liked your vegetable stew, I thought it was one of your better successes."

Caleb turned around, soapy hands and all, and lowered his head to place a kiss on Annie's forehead. "Don't think I can't hear the humour in your voice, but since you're so cute I'll forgive you. But stop gloating, you totally cheated."

"Cheated? How?"

"Oh please sis…you totally did. You made Mickey mouse strawberry pancakes…who can say no to animal shaped pancakes?"

Annie smiled. "It's not my fault you boys didn't think of that. Plus I really didn't want to end up cleaning after you two. I've seen what the kitchen ends up looking like after either one of you try to cook even a simple meal."

Caleb smiled down at her. Lately he found that she was much more openly affectionate with him. Though he loved that, he was also having a hard time remembering that he and Annie were not yet ready to further their relationship.

He'd been thinking about the upcoming tour, and knew that he would have a hard time being away from her months at a time. With her in school, and his upcoming tour with his grandfather, he knew that they would not be seeing each other very often in the upcoming year. He hated the though of not being able to see her everyday. Still there was nothing to be done. That's why he wanted to make sure that the time they did have, well that he remembered every moment.

"Sis…you think that you and that dweeb you're dating could handle watching Emma for the rest of the evening?"

Chrissie smiled. "Sure…you two have plans?"

Caleb looked at Annie… "How about we catch a late movie tonight, just you and me."

"I'd love to…..but Chrissie are sure you wouldn't mind? I was the one to offer to watch Emma after all."

"Go…have fun. Emma is a sweetheart, plus my mom would love any chance to get her hands on her." Chrissie reassured them.

"Oh sure…abandon ship why don't you. That's ok, Emma and I can reconnect while you're gone. You won't give us any trouble right?"

David couldn't help laughing out loud when Emma tilted her head as if to say that she would thing about it. He really was falling in love with her. He had never really thought about kids, but Emma made him think about how great it would be to one day have one of his own. He lifted his eyes to Chrissie and knew that if he were to have kids….well he couldn't imagine a better partner.

_Whoa there….where had those thought come from. Hanging out with Emma was messing with him. Dangerous thoughts…..get a hold of yourself there buddy….getting way ahead of yourself._

"David, what's wrong with you? You turned as white as a ghost." Chrissie asked placing her hand on his forehead. "You feeling ok?"

"Ya…I'm fine. Let's just get this tyke cleaned up. It's should be time for her to go to sleep soon right?

"

Chrissie nodded, and couldn't help thinking that David would one day make a wonderful father.

**Undisclosed Location….**

"Are we there yet?" Tiffany asked with a smile. "

Parker didn't say anything as he continued to escort her in. This last part of the date was what he had spent the most time on. He was excited to see her reaction.

"Patience Tiffany, now keep those gorgeous green eyes of your shut for just a minute longer." Once Parker had her in place, he took off her blindfold. He smiled when he saw her expression.

Tiffany found herself confused yet again as she looked around.

"Where are we exactly?"

Parker smiled as he took her hand. "This is a place that I've been coming to since I was not much older than Emma. I would come here whenever I needed to make important decisions like….what I should ask to Saint Nick for Christmas, to whether I really wanted to go into Medicine. Or I would come here just to think." Parker then found a bench and sat down with Tiffany.

"My father used to bring me here every Saturday morning. It was a constant in my life. No matter what had happened in that week, I knew that come Saturday morning my dad and I had this date. I loved it, it was something that I could count on."

Tiffany sat back smiling as she listened to Parker's story. She could hear the love that he had for his father in his voice.

"I brought you here because I wanted you to know that I have really thought long and hard about what I want" Parker then turned so that he was facing her.

"I'm in love with you Tiffany. I have no doubt in my mind that the love I feel for you is what I've been looking for."

Tiffany's eyes were welling up. They had both eluded to the possibility of love, but neither had really actually made any declarations before now.

"This place was my constant growing up, and I know that you are now my constant. You and Emma. I wanted to share this with you, because I realize that this is not just about you and me, but about that little girl of yours as well. I want to be able to bring her here, or the zoo….the place is not important." Parker paused trying to get this thoughts in order before continuing.

"Sorry, I'm not doing a good job of saying what I want to say. I just want you to know, that I'd like to have that with Emma, be a constant in her life as well."

Tiffany was beyond touched. What man would bring her to a childhood park, and declare his commitment to a 14 month old girl on a first date?

Parker then got up and pulled Tiffany to the carousel. Tiffany wasn't sure what he was up to until she saw it. In that moment she knew without a doubt that she was in love with him. That he was the man she was meant to be with. There in front of her, in the midst of little horses and carriages….was a yellow duck with a red bow tied to it. She approached it and found her eyes tearing up one again. It was beautifully crafted, and on it was a plaque with words engraved on it.

_**This duck belongs to Parky's Emma, may it be ridden with love and laughter.**_

Parker stood to the side, feeling anxious as Tiffany inspected his gift. His breath got caught in his throat when she finally looked up.

Tiffany had to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face, and tried to get her emotions under control. She then walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"I am completely in love with you. I thought I was before but this…." Tiffany gestured to his gift. She shook her head trying to find the words to express how moved she was. "You wonderful, sweet, amazing man. If I wasn't sure before, well I'm certain now. I'm in love with you Parker, and I want this to work. I want you to be mine and Emma's constant too."

Parker let out the breath he was holding in and laughed. He leaned down and kissed her then. He felt her arms come around his neck and deepened the kiss. It felt right, it felt wonderful…..

**Back at the Hodgins' Residence…**

"Man….they're slippery when they're wet." David blurted out when Emma slipped out his hold yet again. Both he and Chrissie had decided to give Emma a bath before trying to put her down for the night. They had found some baby shampoo, along with her jammies in her diaper bag.

Chrissie smiled down at Emma who was at the moment playing with a rubber duck that she had found in her brother's bathroom. What Caleb was doing with a rubber duck….well that was something she was dying to ask him.

David looked at Chrissie with concern in his eyes. "How are we suppose to wash her hair without getting soap in her eyes?"

Chrissie smiled and took over Emma's bath. "We just need to be careful. Pass me the shampoo will you?"

David reached behind him and passed it to her. He was surprised to see how natural all this was to her. He watched as she expertly began to wash Emma's hair and then take the hand spray to rinse it off. When she was done she picked her up and wrapped her in one of the towels her mother had left. Chrissie smiled down at Emma who was now rubbing her eyes.

"Ahh you poor thing. You're tired aren't you? We have pooped you right out." Emma looked up at Chrissie and smiled.

"Umm where should we put her? I mean doesn't she need a crib or something?"

Chrissie smiled as she walked towards her bedroom. Her mother had already set up a makeshift sleeping area for Emma. She had gotten her father to unearth her old crib. By the time she walked into her room, Emma had fallen asleep in her arms.

David watched as she set her down and tucked her in. He walked over to her bag and pulled out the stuffed Nemo that he had given her. He smiled as she automatically hugged the stupid fish.

"I want one." Chrissie whispered.

David was sure he had heard wrong. "Huh?"

Chrissie who was still looking down on a sleeping Emma smiled.

"I want one, well I want more than one. I just thought you should know that."

"Right…good to know." David was starting to think that hanging out with Emma was definitely dangerous.

Chrissie pushed David out of the room after making sure the baby monitors were working.

"Relax David…I don't mean anytime soon, but you should know that I want lots of them….and I want them with you."

David was speechless. He and Chrissie had never really spoken about the future. He knew he loved her, he knew that she was the one he saw himself with in the future…..but this was more than that.

"You've thought about that? I mean us in the future?"

"Of course, haven't you?"

"Some, but this is a lot, I mean a lot….to think about just now. Not that I don't want that, because I do….it's just a lot."

"David….seriously relax. I guess spending the day talking care of Emma with you, and seeing you with her….well I just know that you will make a wonderful father one day."

"Father? Huh? What's going on? Tell me that I just did not here the phrase you're going to be a great father…please tell me I did not just here that."

"Shhhh….you'll wake up Emma. And relax dad…sheesh! As if!"

Hodgins almost fell to his knees in relief. David watched as the colour in his Uncle's face slowly return. The man had turned as white as the wall he was now leaning against.

"Wow Uncle….you ok there?" David asked trying to keep his smile at bay.

"Not funny David…so not funny."

"What's not funny?" Angela asked carrying a few stuffed toys she had kept from when Chrissie was a baby.

"Oh dad just thought I was pregnant….and that he was about to become a grandfather."

Angela who was about to freak out herself, saw the mischievous look on her baby's face and knew there was no reason to. Instead she decided to have a little fun with her Hodgie.

"Though I agree it would be too soon…..I have to admit that I can't wait to have another baby in the family."

Both David and Hodgins turned to Angela with looks of disbelief on their faces. Chrissie however could of kissed her mother. She walked over and linked arms with her.

"I know right? I was just telling David that I would like lots of them. Maybe two of each. We would make very cute babies."

David and Hodgins both stood in shock as both Angela and Chrissie walked off still talking about babies.

Hodgins suddenly turned to David.

"Don't even think about it…. I don't want you to even…just don't even go there in your head. Understood?"

David turned to his Uncle not having heard a word. "Huh?"

"No babies….I don't care how freaking cute they would be. No babies…."

"Huh? What?"

Hodgins just glared at David and left before he gave into the urge to cause him bodily harm.

David just stood there still wondering what the hell just happened?

"What babies?" he whispered to the empty hallway.

**Meanwhile back at the Park.**

Tiffany was sitting back on the blanket that Parker had gotten out of his car. He had also taken out a basket filled with some drinks and snacks.

Parker pulled out a thermos of hot coffee and poured two cups. He handed one over to Tiffany.

"Thanks, and not for the coffee." Tiffany sat up and faced Parker before continuing. "Tonight has been….it's been wonderful. I can't believe you did all of this."

Parker leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You're welcome. I wanted tonight to be about you knowing that I'm completely committed to making this work."

Tiffany nodded. She sat back between Parker's legs and closed her eyes, cherishing the feeling of having his arms around her.

"This is nice, if fact I could get used to this."

Parker couldn't of agreed more. Just being able to sit here with Tiffany in his arms felt incredible. He looked over to the Carousel and could imagine lazy Sunday afternoons here. He could picture Emma's smiling face as she rode her duckie, and he could envision Tiffany laughing out loud as he rode beside her. This was the future he wanted, and he was going to do everything in his power to get it.

Tiffany looked at her watch and sighed. "I hate for the night to come to an end, but I really should get Emma home."

Parker nodded as he helped her up. "Ya it's getting pretty late. Why don't I pick you and Emma up for breakfast at my folks tomorrow morning?"

"I'd love that."

Parker smiled and helped Tiffany pack up their small picnic. He was about to walk back to the car when he felt Tiffany's arms around him. He turned then to look at her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Tiffany laughed out loud. "Oh I'm better than ok….thank you for tonight. I'll never forget it."

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's go pick up our baby girl…."

Tiffany stopped in her tracks after hearing Parker calling Emma his. He had done it so casually. She wondered if he even realized what he had just said.

_**Chapter 32 Annie and Caleb**_

Caleb looked down and smiled when Annie took his hand as they left the movie theatre. He still found it hard to believe that it had been over a year since that faithful afternoon at Uncle Booth's house. He chuckled remembering how nervous he had been. Still, that had been nothing compared to how nervous he had been when he had finally gone to pick Annie up for their official first date…..

**Flashback…**

"Booth."

"Ya Bones."

"Promise me that you will behave when Caleb gets here. Do not let your alpha male tendencies overshadow Annie's big night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about there Bones." Booth smiled his charm smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Booth…. we can trust him. Try not to intimidate him too much."

Booth sighed and nodded. "I know Bones…but she's my baby girl. Besides, this is a right of passage of sorts. It must be uphold." Booth then smiled once again thinking about what he had planned.

Bones sighed. "Yes that is true….but don't be too scary."

"I'll try…." Booth winked at her before heading to the kitchen, not at all surprised to find his youngest with his head in the refrigerator.

"You can't possible be hungry again." Booth said as he leaned against the kitchen doorway.

David popped his head out and smiled. "You wanna bet?" David then sat down with his mid-afternoon snack and looked up at his dad. "So how you holding up there big guy? You gonna make it? Should I get Parker to send over some Valium?

Prozac? Percacet?"

Booth smiled. He was constantly amused with his son's wicked sense of humour. He saw a lot of Pops in him, and he was thankful for it.

"I think I'll make it." Booth replied in a dry tone as he stole a chicken wing from his son's plate.

"You're still going to make his sweat a bit though right?"

"Oh ya…." Booth replied with a smile.

David laughed out loud. God he loved his family.

**Flashback continued….Caleb's car**

"I'm so sorry. Honestly I even talked to him before you got there."

Caleb chuckled as he looked over to Annie who was putting on her seatbelt.

"Would you stop apologizing. If Uncle Booth hadn't given me some grief….well I would of have been more worried if he hadn't. It's fine, I promise."

Annie smiled back. "But to be cleaning his gun at the kitchen table, that was a bit much don't you think? And I swear I won't be talking to David for a month after that stunt."

"Well your brother may have been trying to get even with me. I may have given him a hard time when he came to pick up Chrissie last week." Caleb admitted with smirk.

"I don't care….it was beyond ridiculous for him to have written that list, and then to make us sit while he went through the do's and don'ts of what he thought was acceptable behaviour. Honestly I didn't even know what he was talking about half the time."

Caleb laughed out loud. The dweeb had paid him back in full. "Let's not talk about them any more. In case you've forgotten, this night is suppose to be about us."

**Flash Forward…Present - Diner**

Caleb thanked the waitress as she left with both his and Annie's order.

"Caleb, please…just have what you normally get. I promise you it doesn't bother me in the least." Annie insisted for the third time.

Caleb smiled at her. Did she not get it? Did she not realize that having her collapse, not knowing what had been wrong with her…..had scared him to his core? He had been so relieved when Parker had finally figured out what was wrong with her, that he had sneaked outside to collect himself. He had cried that day….shed tears of relief.

Caleb slid his hand over hers and squeezed. "Annie drop it. I told you that I want to do this. Besides I swear I even feel better since cutting out all those carbs from my diet. Now let's talk about what is really important…..about how much you're going to miss me when I finally get back to touring."

Annie sighed as she relented on the issue. He was so determined to follow her diet….it was sweet but so unnecessary. "Who said anything about missing you?"

Caleb leaned over the table and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Oh….you're going to miss me alright. But don't worry, I'm going to make sure I get some time in between cities to come see you."

Annie smiled. They had come such a long way since that first date. She smiled remembering how sweet he had been that night.

**Flashback…. Annie and Caleb's first date continued**

"Just tell me…what's the big deal?" Annie smiled seeing how uncomfortable Caleb was getting. They had just come back from dinner, and were now in Caleb's studio where he had promised to finally reveal his surprise for her.

"Annie…it's just not important, and well it's inappropriate."

"Why?" Annie asked with a smile.

"Just because…can we please drop the subject." Caleb pleaded.

"I would tell you, well if I had any previous experience that is…..just tell me if you have ever been in love before."

Caleb sat down at his piano bench beside her and turned her face so that he could see her eyes.

"No…I've never been in love before. I've never felt this way about anyone Annie…..I promise you that is the absolute truth."

"Thank you…that's nice."

Caleb couldn't help it….he started to laugh out loud. "Annie you don't have to thank me for feeling the way I do about you. Now be good or else I won't give you your surprise."

"Ok…no more talking about your past loves." Annie conceded with laughing eyes.

"I swear you need to stop hanging out with that twin of yours. Now go sit over there so I can finally give you your gift….."

**Flashback to present…..diner**

"You better come see me. And no groupies!" Annie paused then. She wanted to talk to Caleb about moving their relationship forward, but honestly didn't know how to.

Caleb noticed something in her voice. "What?"

"I'd like to talk to you about something, but before I do, I need you to promise to hear me out without interrupting me."

Caleb nodded curious as to what she wanted to tell him. "Ok….I promise."

Annie looked around and realized this was not the place to have this conversation.

"Could we go somewhere more private?"

Caleb was starting to freak out a bit. Was there something about her condition that he didn't know about?

"Annie what is it?"

"Not here. Please?"

Caleb nodded at got up knowing where they could talk.

**Flashback to the first date…..**

Annie's eyes were filled with unshed tears has she listen to Caleb's surprise. He had finally finished her song, and it was…..beautiful.

Caleb looked up after he played the final note to see her reaction.

"So? Did you like it?"

Annie shook her head as she made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I loved it. It really was beautiful Caleb. Thank you."

Caleb pulled her down beside him and smiled. "You're very welcome."

"Have I told you how very glad I am about you finally asking me out?"

"Ya well, I had to save you from yourself. Imagine accepting a date with that guy…what was his name? You know handsy?"

Annie chuckled.

"You know perfectly well his name was Warren. And he was nice…. he just wasn't you."

"Still Annie….we need to take things slow. Ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. I want us to work, and I want to be with you Annie….but we take things slow. We do this right…ok?"

Annie loved him so much. All she cared was that he was finally giving them a chance….they could go as slow as he wanted as far as she was concerned. Still something in her led her to ask the next question.

"Just how slow are we talking about?"

Caleb burst out laughing seeing the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh God Annie…you're going to be the death of me. And to answer your question….I don't know. I guess we will both know when the time is right. But until then…I'm really loving this. You and me…. just really getting to know each other."

"I'm liking it as well. But is kissing allowed?" Annie asked with a smile.

Caleb laughed out loud. "Oh kissing is definitely allowed." Caleb then held up his hand when he remembered a very important point. "But not within 100 feet of your dad." Caleb saw Annie roll her eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Ya not kidding….that man made me promise."

Annie nodded trying to keep a straight face on. "Right, well we're 100 feet away now right?"

Caleb didn't say anything, instead he slowly pulled her closer to him and kissed her….

**End of flashback….. Back to present date.**

Caleb opened the door to his studio and gestured Annie inside. He turned on the lights and made his way to his fridge to grab a couple bottles of waters. Annie made herself at home while she waited for Caleb to join her.

"Ok Annie, we're alone now….so what did you need to tell me." Caleb passed her a bottle as he took a seat beside her.

"Umm well this is a bit awkward so just bare with me…ok?"

"Annie we tell each other everything. Whatever it is…just tell me. You're starting to freak me out here."

"You're right, sorry. Well….the thing is, I don't want to wait anymore."

Caleb sat there looking at Annie expecting her to explain further.

"Sorry Annie…..wait for what? You gotta give me a little more to go on here."

Annie thought that Caleb could be so obtuse sometimes…this was definitely one of those times.

"Us. I don't think we should have to wait any longer. I'm ready Caleb, and I want to be with you."

Caleb stood up knocking his bottle of water to the ground. The fact that it was now spilling onto his white plush carpets didn't even register with him. He began pacing in front of Annie who rolled her eyes at him. He had to have expected this sooner or later. Most guys would have been fed up with waiting so long. They had been together for over a year!. Was it so shocking to him that she wanted to be with him?

Caleb would start to say something, but would then suddenly stop. He did this a few times. Annie watched as Caleb continued to pace. As soon as she thought that he was finally going to respond, he would just start pacing again.

Caleb knew he needed to say something soon, but he was still very much in shock. What did she expect? You didn't just blurt that out. You didn't just tell a guy, a guy who had been trying very hard to keep those ideas out of his head, that you were suddenly ready.

"Caleb? Would you please say something. And could you please stop with the pacing…it's driving me crazy."

"Right….right…you're absolutely right. Umm I guess you just caught me off guard."

Caleb walked over to Annie and knelt beside her.

"Annie why now? Does this have anything to do with my upcoming tour? Because Annie…. nothing, and I mean nothing is going to change between us. And I will make time to come and see you, I promise."

"It's not that. I mean I'm sad about us getting separated next semester, but that's not why. I love you Caleb, and I want to be with you. It's that simple."

Caleb looked at Annie and knew she was serious. It wasn't that he didn't dream about making love to her, but this was Annie. He needed it to be special. Hell, who was he trying to fool? He was scared shitless. This was Annie. When they eventually did make love, he wanted it to be everything she had ever dreamt of. He was terrified of failing her. Someone would think he was the virgin and not her.

Annie had been slowly been giving him signs that she was ready. God knew he was more than ready to take that step with Annie….he just prayed he didn't let her down.

"Are you absolutely sure Annie? I mean I swear I don't care about waiting. Is this really what you want?"

Annie slid closer to Caleb on the bench and laid her head on his shoulder. "I've never been more certain than anything in my life. You seem to forget that I knew you would one day belong to me. The moment my parents brought you home with them, I knew. It just took you a while to catch up."

Caleb chuckled as he hugged her closer to his side. She never allowed him to forget how stubborn he had been about admitting his feeling for her.

"If you're sure Annie, then there is nothing I want more than to finally be with you. But give me some time, ok?"

Annie looked up to him and smiled mischievously. "More time? Seriously?"

Caleb laughed as he went on to explain. "I just want it to be perfect for you…. just a little more time ok?"

Annie nodded. "I love you Caleb Anderson Hodgins….make your plans, but I don't need anything but the chance to finally be with you."

Caleb leaned down to kiss her then. He sometimes couldn't believe how his life had changed since his Uncle Booth and Aunt Tempe found him living on the streets. Here he was with a wonderful family, a career that he loved, and now he had his Annie.

There were no doubts in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It did worry him that she never dated anyone before him. But the idea of his Annie with anyone else….well it was enough to want him to rush her to the altar.

"I love you too Annie Pearl Booth….more than you will ever be able to understand."

Annie was so grateful to whatever force brought Caleb into her life. Growing up she swore that she would never settle for anything less than what her parents had. Annie now knew that she didn't have to worry about ever having to settle for less. Caleb was her everything…..

_**Chapter 33.… A Toast to Caleb!**_

Parker smiled as he watched Bones try to interfere with his dad's sacred and manly domain. They were all in the backyard having a BBQ/sending off party for the soon to be returning students.

"Booth, it's irrational that you will not listen to constructive criticism. I'm only trying to help." Bones argued crossing her arms as she glared at Booth.

Booth turned around with his BBQ tongues in one hand, and a spray bottle in his other.

"Bones…..I love you. I really do, but if you don't step away right now and go away….I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance Director Booth. I do believe you promised me the chance to man your grill the next time we were to have one of these lovely functions." Gordon Gordon said stepping forward and grabbing Booth's spray bottle.

"Fine! But she is not allowed anywhere near my grill. Those are my terms." Booth then turned to Bones with a smirk.

"Those conditions are satisfactory to me. I'm sure that Chef Gordon Gordon will know better than to make the same mistakes you were making." Bones countered.

"I have never had any complaints about my steaks Bones…..and why do you constantly feel the need to interfere when you, as you have pointed out….don't even eat meat?"

"Mom and dad again?" David asked coming to stand beside Parker.

"Yup."

"Hmmm, I wonder if we should tell him?"

"What…. that she does it on purpose?"

"Ya, you would think that after 20 years he would catch on."

"Well like she told us….he once told her that he enjoyed their special squabbles. She's just trying to keep him happy."

David laughed out loud. "Oh he looks happy alright." David then nudged his big brother. "You seem pretty happy yourself. Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain agent who happens to be chopping up vegetables as we speak…. would it?"

Parker looked over to Tiffany who was helping his sister with the salads. It amazed him how well she just fit in with his family and friends. "It could be that you may be onto something." Parker answered with a smile.

David spotted Trent who had finally arrived. "About time….late much?"

"Sorry, I was with some guys playing some hockey and well you know how it goes. I brought my appetite though." Trent nodded his thanks as Parker passed him a beer.

"So I here you stole my girl?" Trent asked with humour in his eyes.

Parker was at first uncomfortable until he saw that Trent was joking with him.

"Well the poor unfortunate woman, supposedly she had been having a run of bad luck when it came to guys. She took one look at me…and well fell head over heels."

David laughed out loud. "Ya ok bro, it was more like she took pity on you sorry ass. I mean how long has it been….were talking years right? Was there anyone after Jenny?"

"Who's Jenny?" Trent asked enjoying Parker's embarrassment.

"Oh you'll meet her later. She's coming later with my Aunt Angela. She's a freaking Irish goddess."

"Goddess? Hmmm colour me interested. I need someone to mend my broken heart." Trent said jokingly.

"Who has a broken heart?" Tiffany asked as she joined Parker.

"Where's Emma?" Parker asked putting his arm around her.

"Oh she's was with your mom, but since then I believe TS is playing with her."

"TS…..are you crazy?" Parker, David, and Trent shouted out all at the same time.

Tiffany laughed out loud. "Relax, it seems that TS has taken a shine to her, and she to him. The last time I checked on her, he was playing horsy with her."

"Wait, we're talking about the same guy here right? Red hair, lanky build, and sunny disposition?" Parker asked as he looked over her head trying to find Emma.

"Yes….I swear it's true. Emma was having a blast with him. But never mind that…whose heart is broken?"

"Mine of course. Broken into a million pieces…..will probably never mend." Trent replied as he clutched his chest.

David rolled his eyes. "Laying it on a bit thick there, aren't you? Besides, I already told you that I would introduce you to Jenny when she gets here."

"Jenny? Hmm, that's a great idea!" Tiffany exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa there Miss matchmaker….calm down. I know Jen, and she will chew Trent up and spit him out before he even knows what hit him." Parker predicted with a laugh.

"Oh... now I really do have to meet her. She sounds heavenly. My kind of woman." Trent exclaimed.

Parker just shook his head. Well he had warned him. He decided to see if Gordon Gordon needed any help with the grill.

"Gordon Gordon….I'm impressed. Not just anyone could take my father away from his grill."

Gordon smiled. "Yes he does seem a bit territorial doesn't he? I'm honoured that he has placed his trust in me. I will endeavour not to let him down."

Gordon then turned back to his grill before he addresses Parker again. "So my daughter has been singing quite a lot lately. She has a beautiful voice and I'm enjoying it very much. I believe I have you to thank for that." Gordon said looking slyly at Parker.

"Umm, well I'm not sure. But I've been told that I've been walking around with a stupid smile on my face…..it could be catching." Parker replied with a chuckle.

"Well whatever it is, it does my heart good to see her so happy. She's been alone, with only a grumpy ex chef for company for far too long. She deserves to find happiness." Gordon then turned to face Parker.

"I know it's cliché….but clichés exist for a reason. I find that I'm duty bound as her father to ask you to be careful with her."

Parker had never seen that expression on Gordon's face….still he understood it.

"I love her, and well I'm absolutely crazy about Emma. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, or that we don't have issues to work out….but I'm determined to do whatever I need to do to keep Tiffany in my life."

"Well….I can't ask for more now can I?" Gordon smiled as he returned to his grilling.

Parker then looked up when he heard some commotion coming from across the yard.

"Aunt Tempe….did you have something to do with this?" Caleb asked handing a piece of paper to her. Chrissie had remembered a letter that she had in her bag that had come for Caleb that morning. She had handed it over to him, and he had freaked out after reading it.

"Caleb….I'm telling you she didn't." Annie reassured him. She had been with Caleb when he received the letter, and had been trying to calm him down ever since.

"Why are you acting like this? This is epic news! You should be jumping up and down! I can hardly believe it!" Chrissie added literally jumping up and down.

Caleb sighed. It was good news, better that good. This would mean….everything to him. But he wanted to earn his dream. He didn't want it handed to him.

Meanwhile Bones was reading the letter that Caleb had handed to her. Suddenly she was smiling. "Caleb this is wonderful!"

"But Aunt….why did you not tell me you were thinking of me for this project?"

Caleb didn't want to get angry…but he felt betrayed that she would do this without asking him first.

"I don't understand? You believe I had a hand in this?" Bones asked confused.

"Well didn't you?"

"No, I can reassure you I did not. I'm really not involved other that consulting on the script if needed. I have never really cared or taken much of a role in any of the adaptations of my books." Bones replied.

Caleb paused. It was obvious that his Aunt was telling the truth. But if that was true…..then how did they even know of him? He then turned to Annie who seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Annie? Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Don't get angry…I just sent them some samples of your work. Your compositions spoke for themselves. I swear! I never used my mother's name. You got this on your own." Annie hurriedly explained.

"What's going on here?" Parker asked coming to stand by his sister.

Chrissie answered. "My idiot of a brother was just offered the chance of a lifetime. A letter came for him and I just remembered it. It's an offer that will ensure that millions will get to hear his music, and he's all bent out off shape thinking someone pulled strings to get him the offer. Dumb ass should realize it's his brilliant talent that did it!"

"Dude! That's fantastic! Congrats…..what's the problem?" Parker asked.

Caleb was confused. In one hand he should be angry that Annie had sent his demos to the company producing the movie based on Aunt Tempe's latest best seller….and on the other hand, he knew she was just trying to do something nice for him. Still…..this was everything. To be given this opportunity to compose a song that would be heard by millions….it was everything.

"You swear Annie….you swear that you didn't use your mother's name…that you didn't do anything other than send in my demos?"

Annie took his hand and looked directly into his eyes before answering. "I promise you Caleb… this came to be because of your music….your talent."

Suddenly Caleb grabbed Annie and was swinging her around. "I love you Annie Pearl Booth! This means the world to me! My God woman…..I could just…agh!"

Annie laughed out loud. Caleb grabbed her then and kissed her passionately. Annie who was dizzy from the spinning was even more so once Caleb finally ended the kiss.

Booth came up behind Caleb and cleared his throat. Caleb turned around and almost laughed out loud at the pained look on his Uncle's face. "Sorry Uncle….I forgot myself there for a minute."

Booth nodded as he walked away mumbling something about peripheral vision.

"Well this calls for a toast!" Parker said clapping his closest friend on the back.

"Did someone say toast? Well now…I'm just in time then aren't I?" Jenny announced as she and the Hodgins arrived.

"What are we toasting?" Angela asked.

Caleb walked over to his mother and whispered his good news to her and his father.

"Oh. My. God!" Angela was laughing and crying at the same time. Caleb found himself smothered by her. "Oh…this is wonderful! I can't believe it, your talent is finally going to get the stage it deserves! Oh my brilliant boy….."

Hodgins stood aside as he watched Angela continue to jump and down while his son tried to keep his balance. He couldn't be prouder of Caleb.

Jenny stood aside very touched at the scene unfolding in front of her. "Well this certainly does call for a toast!"

Parker nodded and went to grab glasses for everyone. Once everyone had their drink, Jenny turned to Caleb and lifted her glass…

**"**_**May your joys be as bright as the morning, and your sorrows merely be **_

_**shadows that fade in the sunlight of love. May you have enough happiness **_

_**to keep you sweet. Enough trials to keep you strong. Enough failure to keep **_

_**you humble. Enough faith and courage in yourself to banish sadness. **_

_**Enough wealth to meet your needs. And one thing more: enough **_

_**determination to make each day a more wonderful day than the day before**_**.**

_**Congratulations to you…..To Caleb**_!_**" **_

Jenny walked over to him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"To Caleb!" Everyone raised their glasses and laughed when Emma stated to clap, wanting to join in the festivities.

Trent turned to David and asked…"That's Jenny? The Irish goddess?"

David smirked as he nodded. "Yup…." He then laughed out loud as he watched Trent look back at Jenny. The man was in a trance. "Oh man…you're a goner!"

Trent didn't respond….probably because he really was in a trance. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life…

The BBQ soon turned into a full fledged party. Booth looked around and smiled when he saw Bones walk around with Emma in her arms. He couldn't help but chuckle when Bones kept up a conversation that he was sure would confuse most adults, never mind a little girl.

"You look happy."

Booth turned around to find Parker holding out a beer for him.

Booth smiled as he took the offered beer.

"Thanks Bub…and I am. I'm going to miss the twins when they return to Georgetown next week, but things are good. Besides I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of Emma from now on."

Parker smirked. "It's a possibility. I'm trying not to rush things though….so maybe hold of on the whole pops talk huh?"

Booth laughed as he nodded. "Sorry. I guess Bones and I are just happy to finally see you settling down, and well Emma is…well she's adorable."

Parker smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh Lord….what is that all about?" Booth asked gesturing to the his youngest bent over laughing like a loon.

"Not sure, but whatever it is…..well I'm glad I have nothing to do with it.

**10 minutes earlier….**

David was sitting down enjoying Gordon Gordon style BBQ ribs which were out of this world. He was on his second plate and was trying to determine if there was any possible way that his stomach could hold a third helping.

"Wow David….are you sure that will keep you going for the night. I wouldn't want you fainting on me from hunger? Chrissie asked rolling her eyes. The man had BBQ sauce dripping from his chin but couldn't seem to take a second from his inhaling his ribs to wipe it clean.

David grinned at Chrissie. "Go ahead and make all the gluttony comments you want. This.." David explains as he waves a rib in front of her.. "is the best thing I've ever tasted! I want to bath in this sauce, I love this sauce. I may leave you for a woman who learns to make this sauce."

Chrissie rolled her eyes but can't help the chuckle that escapes her when David let out a moan as he continued to eat. Chrissie then looked over to Trent who had barely touched his food.

"You ok there? I thought you said you were hungry after playing hockey this morning."

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" Trent seemed to just realize that Chrissie had been talking to him.

"What is wrong with you? I swear you've been spacing out since you got here."

David smirked as he finally took a napkin to finally wipe the sauce from his chin.

"He's in a trance….an Irish trance." David amused himself and began roaring in laughter. "Look at him….he hasn't said a coherent sentence since he laid eyes on her."

Trent didn't respond to David's teasing. He was too busy trying to listen to Jenny's beautiful Irish lilt as she talked with Caleb.

"So this movie then is based on Dr. Brennan's book?" Jenny asked amazed how she didn't even realize that Parker's Bones was a best selling author as well.

"Ya…this is now the third time they are making a movie out of one of Aunt Tempe's novels." Caleb explained still reeling from his news.

"I can't believe I never knew this." Jenny lamented.

"Exactly how long have you know Parker for?" Caleb asked as he picked up a drum stick.

"Hmmm well let's see….we met in our first year in Med School…so on and off now for eight years." Jenny then looked over and couldn't help the twinge she felt as she watched Parker laugh as he and Tiffany tried to feed Emma. She was truly happy for him, but could help wish that things had worked out differently between them.

She was no fool….Parker was not a man that came around very often. He was honourable, kind, not too mention had a smile that she would venture could cause any woman's heart to beat a little faster, but more importantly….he knew how to laugh at himself. Tiffany was a very fortunate woman.

Meanwhile Trent who eyes had yet to leave Jenny, sighed as he watched her. He knew that look, and his trance fell away as he saw that the Irish lady seemed to be in her own trance. He was no fool. He has not been heartbroken by Tiffany, but that was only because he never allowed himself to really get attached. He has suspected from the first that there was more between those two that either were admitting.

Nope…he was no fool. He had to give it to Parker though. He seemed to have some magnetism to attract some amazing women. He turned his focus then to his uneaten BBQ. Women weren't the only ones that could turn to food for comfort. Bring on the ribs and the beer he thought to himself.

"So are you ready to meet finally meet her? I could use a break to let my stomach settle before attempting dessert." David said sitting back, wondering when his pants had gotten so snug.

"No…that's ok. She looks busy and well I should get going. I promised some of the guys I would meet them for a drink later."

David sat up completely confused. "Huh? Come again? You have been making googly eyes at Jenny since she arrived, and all of a sudden you don't want the promised introduction? What are you up to?"

Chrissie was wondering the same thing, but decided to give Trent a break.

"David, I'm sure Trent doesn't need your help with women. He'll make his own moves when he feels ready. Now come on….I think I saw some chocolate cake that Gordon Gordon brought."

David's attention was immediately turned towards said chocolate cake. "Lead on Chris….lead on. If that man can bake half as well as he can BBQ….well I'm thinking of asking him to adopt me." David got up and made his way toward his new hero, and before anyone knew what was coming…Gordon Gordon found himself engulfed in a hug.

"I love you Gordon Gordon…..I really do. You're my culinary hero. Take me home with you." David asked very seriously.

Gordon Gordon started to laugh out loud. "Well young David….that was certainly high praise indeed."

"Oh he's not kidding Gordon….he'll follow you home. I can put in to get a restraining order if you like." Booth offered amused at David's antics.

"Well, I don't believe that will be necessary Director Booth, besides what is a chef without patrons who appreciate his wares." Gordon then turned to David and smiled. "You are most welcome to stop by anytime to join us for dinner."

Parker shook his head at Tiffany after overhearing David's conversations with her father.

"If I were you…I would totally change my locks. He'll be over there first thing in the morning looking to be fed."

Tiffany who was busy cleaning up Emma face just smiled.

"Well, at least Emma will be happy." Tiffany then picked her daughter up from her high chair and placed her on the blanket that Parker had laid down.

"Oh my God! Someone grab a camera!" Tiffany shouted never talking her eyes of Emma who was at the moment trying to find her legs as she ventured to take her first step.

Parker kneeled down and opened his arms to encourage her.

"That's it Emma….take a step for Parky."

Everyone came running to share in the momentous moment. Angela had her camera out madly taking pictures while Chrissie was taking video with her phone.

Meanwhile, Emma was in heaven having everyone's attention on her. She stopped to smile at each face. She then spotted her original goal and took a step towards it.

"Horsy….Emma want Horsy!"

Parker turned around and saw what Emma wanted. It was TS, who at the moment was sitting under a tree frowning at whatever he was reading.

"Horsy!"

"Huh?" TS looked up and realized that Emma was talking to him. "Oh…umm ya sure if you want."

"Will you look at that." David whispered to Parker. "My God, our Emma is a miracle worker. TS is…well he's smiling." David mumbled as he took another bite of Gordon's chocolate cake. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. The man really was a freaking genius.

"I know…it's creeping me out." Parker looked over to Tiffany who had tears in her eyes. "Hey you ok?"

Tiffany smiled. "Of course, I just can't believe it, Emma took her first step and I was here for it. I was always worried that I'd be working and….miss it."

Parker walked over to her and hugged her. "Well not only were you here, but my Aunt Angela will make sure you have hours of video and a thousand pictures to capture the moment. In fact I'm scared that Emma might go blind from all the flashes." Tiffany smiled as she continued to watch her daughter stumble through her first steps.

"Oh you're in trouble now." David said with a smirk.

"I have to agree with the Dweeb here." Caleb added.

Parker sighed as he turned to face his brother and best friend.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Emma." David replied as if it were obvious.

"What about her?"

David looked over to Caleb and sighed. "Do you want to explain it to him, or shall I?"

Caleb paused for a moment. "No…go ahead. Explain away."

Parker wondered if it were even possible to ever have a conversation with these two without wanting to pull out his hair.

"Well bro…she's mobile now. She's able to get into all kinds of trouble now. You remember me at that age right? Mom still wonders how I survived those years."

Parker shuttered as he remembered. Oh God….Emma would need 24 hour surveillance. Tiffany rolled her eyes at the boys when she saw how anxious Parker was getting.

"She'll be fine. I baby proofed my home a long time ago. She just a little girl, I'm sure I can handle it."

"Mothers do seem to have a built in radar for these things. I would always swear my mother has eyes at the back of her head. It was scary how that woman always seemed to know when I was up to no good." Jenny added as she continued to watch the toddler try out her legs. She chuckled as she watched her time and time again fall on her bottom only to get up again.

David saw Trent then standing to the side and decided that now was as good a time to help him out. "Jenny, I don't think you've met my man here. Trent come over here."

Trent sighed knowing there was no getting out of it now. David smiled as he made introductions.

"Jenny this is a good friend of ours…Trent Bray. And Trent this is the Irish Goddess that I was telling you about."

Jenny laughed out loud at David's introduction. "Irish Goddess? Well I'm not sure about the goddess part, but I'm definitely Irish. It's nice to meet you Mr. Bray."

Trent wanted to hit something. It just didn't seem fair to him. She was so beautiful, and that smoky voice of hers was just lethal.

"Ya…David hasn't stopped talking about you. So you're in Medical school right?"

Jenny nodded as she studied this new acquaintance. He was a very handsome man she had to admit. She would estimate his height to be a little over 6 feet tall, he had hazel eyes, and a nice thick set of light brown hair.

"Yes…I'm attempting to finish my residency next year."

"Are you going to go into general practice?"

"Well, I've actually been thinking about specializing in Paediatrics."

"That's great, I mean you look like someone who would be good with kids. Not that there's a specific look or anything, it's just that you seem …child friendly." Trent was wondering why he couldn't seem to stop the asinine things leaving his mouth.

David was quietly laughing as he watched Trent make an idiot of themselves. "You ok there Trent….you're usually a lot smoother than this."

Chrissie pulled on his ear to get him to behave.

"Ouch, I'm just saying…." David tried to defend.

Chrissie just rolled her eyes as she pulled David away leaving Jenny alone with Trent.

Jenny chuckled. "He really is a rascal that one. He reminds me of my brothers back home."

"You have lots of brothers?"

Jenny smiled. "Irish Catholic family…..it comes with the territory. And you?"

"Umm, well not Irish, but I have some Scottish in me, and we're Catholic as well. So I'm the second of 5 boys."

"God bless your mother…5 boys?"

Trent laughed out loud. "Oh she had us all well in hand I assure you."

Jenny smiled. There was something about this Trent that was appealing to her.

"So you and Parker? You've know each other long?"

"Long enough that I consider him a dear friend. I hadn't seen him in over two years, but I'm glad I decided to try to reconnect with him. He is a very fortunate man to count these people as friends and family." Jenny said as she looked around the yard.

"Ya…there a pretty tight group. You must miss having that….I mean your family around you." Trent noted.

"Yes…but as my father used to say when one door closed, well you better go find yourself another to open." Jenny chuckled at the memory.

"Well I wish you success in Medical school. Though I have a feeling you'll do just fine." Trent found himself wanting to leave. It was becoming too easy to fall under her Irish spell. He had to remind himself that the lady's heart was already taken. He hadn't missed the glances she had made towards Parker.

"Well I suppose I should be get going."

Jenny turned to Trent then. "Leaving the festivities so soon? How do have Scott's' blood running through your veins? We have lots to celebrate. Caleb's impressive news, Emma's first steps, and now a new acquaintance. Come on….we will show these people how it should be done."

Trent laughed out loud. God this woman was beyond perfect. He allowed her to pull him toward the group.

"I believe we are in need of some music. Now from my understanding you are a musician correct?"

Caleb nodded.

"Well a real musician would know how to play an Irish jig."

Caleb laughed out loud. "Well I think I can accommodate you, as long as you promise not to make me dance."

Tiffany laughed out loud. She saw her first victim and wasted no time. She scooped up Emma and began to show her the dance she had learned soon after taking her first steps.

Annie helped Caleb set up her CD player and they were all soon cheering as Jenny got the party really going.

Trent was seriously thinking about hitting the gym more often. He was completely out of breath. He tried to slink off to the side without being noticed, unfortunately that was not to be so.

"Out of breath there big man?" David asked with a smirk.

Trent found the nearest chair and collapsed into it. "Fine! I give. I swear that woman is like the freaking Energizer bunny. She's not even sweating. I'm panting for my next breath, and she hasn't even broken a sweat."

David chuckled, but he had to agree. Chrissie had dragged him on to the dance floor for two dances, and he barely completed them without collapsing. He smiled as he watched his mother drag his dad to dance. He signalled to Chrissie to get it on video. Something was telling him that the footage could very well secure him some leverage over his dad.

Caleb came by then and didn't even bother grabbing a chair…..he just collapsed onto the ground.

"You ok there?" Trent asked feeling better and better.

"I may never be ok again. Seriously….that's not normal. No one should be able to move their feet that fast without having some sort of an epileptic attack." Caleb mumbled still face down on the ground.

Trent started to laugh out loud…..but was soon gasping for breath. "God we're pathetic. Look at them out there. Chrissie, Annie, even your mothers don't seem to be having any difficulties keeping up with Jenny. Then look at us…..we're just steps away from needing an oxygen tank."

Caleb sat up and glared at Trent. "How is this amusing to you?"

Trent just kept on laughing. He looked on as Jenny laughed at Emma, who was presently holding onto a chair as she shook her whole body to the music.

"Even Emma…..look at her. Even the kid is putting us to shame."

David did look and had to admit it was pretty pathetic. But not pathetic enough to get him up. He just shrugged as he looked to see if there was anymore of Gordon Gordon's BBQ ribs.

"Ya well, I know when I've been beat. I say we all deserve a little snack to replenish us."

Caleb perked up then. "You know Dweeb….sometimes you can be alright. Lead the way my man."

Trent shrugged thinking he could eat. He got up and followed them.

Chrissie looked over and started to laugh when she spotted the guys all slumped over as they dug into a plate of ribs.

"Just look at them."

Annie turned around and saw what Chrissie was referring to. She smiled as she watched Caleb snatch a rib out of her twin's hand.

"They do seem tuckered out don't they?"

"Tuckered out? Please, David is using both hands to raise that rib to his lips. It's pathetic." Chrissie said with loving amusement.

"Well ladies…it just goes to show you which sex has the better stamina." Jenny interjected.

Tiffany laughed out loud as Emma who was still refusing to let go of the back of the chair, started to jump up and down as if in agreement. She walked over to her daughter and picked her up.

"Well better stamina or not, I need to get this little one home. Though how I'm ever going to get her to sleep is beyond me."

Parker stood up then and started looking for his keys. When Tiffany saw what he was doing she placed her hand on his arm.

"No, please you should stay. Dad's driving us, and well you really should stay and celebrate with your family."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't really need to stay."

Tiffany leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure. This is a big night for Caleb, and both Annie and David will be leaving soon for Georgetown. I'll see you tomorrow."

Parker nodded and escorted her to her car where he kissed both his girls good night. When he returned to the backyard, he found both Annie and Chrissie smiling goofily at him.

"Ahhhhhh" Both exclaimed.

"Shut it….both of you." Parker tried to sound stern, but his smile gave him away. He was just to happy to even care.

"Well it seems there is even more to celebrate." Jenny added looking at Parker.

Parker sighed. He knew Jenny, and he knew that nobody could 'celebrate' like she could. They were all in for a long night.

**Two hours later….**

"A toast!" Jenny shouted out as she stood up.

"Wait didn't she just make one?" David whispered to Caleb on his left.

Caleb looked at David with a goofy grin and shrugged. "I don't know….. not sure anymore."

"Who or what are we toasting now?" Hodgins asked trying desperately to sit up straight.

Jenny looked at Hodgins with a frown. "Well, we don't really need a reason now do we? But alas…I'm Irish, and we always can find a reason. So everyone lift there glasses…."

Parker who knew Jenny smiled as he whispered to the guys around him. "I totally tried to warn you…"

Jenny waited until all the glasses were raised before beginning…

_**"When we drink, we get we drunk.**_

_**When we get drunk, we fall we fall asleep.**_

_**When we fall asleep, we commit no sin.**_

_**When we commit no sin, we go to heaven.**_

_**So let's all get drunk, and go to heaven!"**_

Everyone raised their glasses and shouted out…."Getting into heaven!"

David then nodded at Jenny... "That's like the best reason I've ever heard to drink beer."

**Yet another hour later…..**

"Una Mais Jenny!" David shouted out.

Jenny got up and thought for a moment before raising her glass….

_**"May those who love us, love us.**_

_**May those that don't love us, may God turn their hearts.**_

_**And if he doesn't turn their hearts, may he turn their ankles, so we'll know**_

_**them by their limping!"**_

David stood up after having an epiphany. "Dad…that would be awesome. Imagine it, all the bad guys you could catch. Because they would all have limps….it's brilliant."

Booth who had stopped drinking over a hour ago just rolled his eyes at his youngest. He hadn't laughed this much…well in a long time.

David then squinted at Jenny as he motioned her to get closer to him.

"Why is it that you don't seem as drunk as the rest of us, well them…because well I'm still ok…..what's your secret?" David whispered to her.

Jenny smiled as she too leaned in to whisper her answer…..

"An Irishman is never drunk as long as he can hold onto one blade of grass and not fall off the face of the earth."

"See! That right there! You totally are like a Jedi of words. It's like….I don't know…" David looked at Caleb for help.

"She's like the Irish Toastoigist." Caleb suddenly blurted out.

"Duuuude, that's totally it! You're a Toastoligist that never gets drunk. It's like you're ….. you're the beer whisperer." David looked at Jenny with awe.

Trent looked on as Jenny burst out laughing at whatever David had just said. He was thinking that he had made a huge mistake not leaving when he first thought of it. Huge mistake because he now knew that Jenny was the perfect woman for him…and this was depressing to him. He finally finds her, and she's in love with another man. How was that fair?

**Chapter 34 **

**Georgetown Fab 5 residence….a few months later**

Annie quietly knocked on the door before opening it. She looked in and smiled finding him slumped at his piano as he scribbled away on his music sheet. He had surprised her about a month ago after returning from his meeting with the movie producers. He told her that he could work just as well out here as in LA. She couldn't of been happier. The month that he had been away had been difficult, despite how busy she had been with her classes.

"So am I allowed to ask you how it's coming along?"

Caleb looked up and smiled. He knew he had been a bit….touchy lately about this composition. He was getting looks from everyone.

"Only you…..and it's finally coming along. So how were classes? Did you discover the cure to cancer yet?"

Annie chuckled as she took a seat by him. "No….but I do know what I wish to do when I finally graduate."

Caleb stopped writing and turned to her. "Really? Wow Annie that's great. Well don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

"I've always known that I wanted to go into research, and now I know what I want to focus on. Celiac….it's still a mystery. There is so much we don't understand. I also want to look into Autism. There are many know cases where changing the patients diet can reverse and even cause the child to no longer be Autistic. I want to research into why that is." Annie shrugged as she was a bit embarrassed. Caleb was the first person she had told since making her decision.

Caleb lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "Annie, that's fantastic. Seriously, I'm crazy proud right now. You are going to do great things."

"Well I don't know about that, but I am excited about getting started. I haven't even told mom and dad yet."

"Then I'm honoured that you chose me to share your big news with." Caleb got up suddenly and lifted Annie off his piano bench.

"We are totally going to celebrate. How about we get everyone together and you can tell them the big news.?"

"Caleb…I don't know. I mean it's not that big of a deal."

"Annie! Of course it is. You decided what you're going do with the rest of your life. This is huge. Now come on, lets go find everyone."

Caleb grabbed Annie and made his way to the den.

Jenny was just getting home from after an 18 hour shift at the hospital. How had Parker survived these hours? She was so tired, that despite being famished since she hadn't had an opportunity to eat….all she wanted, all she dreamt of was her bed.

David came out of the kitchen carrying a chicken wing between his teeth when he saw Jenny walk in.

"Hey there she is…the future Dr. O'Neil. Just in time too. We are all going out to celebrate. And I need my Irish drinking companion."

Jenny walked over to him and stole his chicken wing without even breaking pace as she continued her way to her bedroom.

"So not going to happen…..sleep. Glorious sleep is what this lady wants, and is planning on getting."

"Ahh come on Irish. Don't wimp out on me now. Not when your favourite needs you."

Jenny looked over her shoulder and laughed out loud.

"Though it is true that you are my favourite….the answer is still no. Sorry mate…but I plan to be counting sheep in my glen back home in under 10 minutes."

David crossed his arms and shook his head at her.

"You are a disappointment to me, Irish. I never thought that you…..you of all people, would do this to me. But fine…go and sleep. Sleep your life away for all I care."

"This coming from the king of contemplation. Don't listen to him Jenny. Go rest, you look like…well you really should get some rest."

"Smooth brother….tell her she looks like the walking dead…nice." Chrissie said walking out of her bedroom as she put tried to fasten her favourite earrings. She looked over to Jenny and smiled.

"You poor thing. I honestly had forgotten how hard residency was on Parky. I swear there were days he was sleeping as he stood. But the good news is, we will all be out of here so you can get some peace and quiet."

"Ahh Chrissie, I think there could be a rave going on in the living room and I wouldn't know. So why the sudden need for a celebration?"

Caleb smiled. "My brilliant better half has decided on her career path today."

"Well now, that is cause for a drink. I'm sorry to be missing it."

David glared as he walked over to Jenny.

"If you were really sorry, you would come. Highly disappointed. Very disappointed Irish."

Jenny leaned up and placed a kiss on David's cheek.

"You are truly my favourite rascal, but not even for you will I forgo my date with my bed. Goodnight everyone. And Annie, congratulations."

Annie smiled and thanked her.

**5 hours later…..**

The knocking seemed to get louder and louder. Jenny rolled over and tried her hardest to ignore it. Yet, the interloper would not go away. Tossing her comforter aside, Jenny slowly sat up, promising herself to release her famous Irish temper on who ever it was that interrupted her dream. She had just gotten to the good part too, Colin Ferrell was just about to….well she would never know now!

"I'm coming! There are four of you, and nobody remembered a house key?" Jenny unlocked the front door and was momentarily speechless.

"Mr. Bray? What on earth are you doing here?"

Trent stood there cursing his bloody luck. He took the sight of the woman who had been haunting his dreams since she had left over 2 months ago. There she stood in the most ridiculous pink flannel PJs, her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy ponytail….and yet still looking beautiful.

"Sorry…umm I was looking for Chrissie and Caleb, I need to speak to them."

Jenny took a step back to let Trent in.

"Sorry, but there all out for the night. Did you try calling them?"

"Ya….but it seems none of them remembered to take their cell phones. I've been trying for the past 5 hours to get through to them. I've even been calling here. Didn't you hear the phone?"

Jenny shook her head. "Sorry but I just got off an 18 hour shift, I barely heard you knocking. Why the urgency to talk to them?"

Trent sighed. He had been trying to figure out how to break the news to then, he still had no clue as to how to go about it…

**Earlier that day….Jeffersonian Lab**

"Sweetie…I refuse to take no for an answer. We are all going out to dinner, maybe some dancing…..I need a night out!"

Bones looked up from her computer and sighed. Even after all these years, she still didn't know how to say no to Angela.

"Fine, but you tell Booth."

Angela smiled. It still amazed her how Bren had changed, and well… not changed.

"Please like Studly can say no to me. You just make sure you're out of here by 5 tonight. Understood?"

"Understood. I'm actually looking forward to it. Booth is an excellent dancer."

"Hmm….. you like his moves huh?"

Bones just shook her head in amusement as she returned her attention back to her work.

Angela was making her way back to her office when she spotted Hodgins. "Don't forget Hodgie….dinner and dancing."

"Huh?"

"Hodgins look up from that microscope for a second."

Hodgins heard the impatience in her tone and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm all ears."

"I'm going over to wrangle Booth for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Jack Hodgins….you know very well we're going out tonight."

"Oh….right."

Angela smiled. He was just too adorable sometimes. She kissed him and went to grab her purse.

**FBI Building…..**

Angela made her way to Booth's office when she heard some commotion behind her. She saw too agents struggling with a suspect. She recognized one of the agents.

"Tim…you guys ok?"

"Oh hey Angela…..ya just another quite day at the office."

Suddenly the suspect….a young heavily tattooed man, obviously under the influence of drugs, freed himself from the agents' grasp and made a run for it. As he ran he crashed into Angela.

Booth came out of his office just in time to see Angela collapse onto the floor. He saw that his agents had tackled the suspect to the ground. He rushed over to Angela and slowly tried to sit her up.

"Ange!" Booth looked up and started to yell out orders. "Don't just stand there, get an ambulance here ASAP!" Booth then turned back to Angela who still hadn't opened her eyes. That's when he saw the blood at the back of her head. She had hit her head against the corner of the wall.

"Shit! Hang in there Ange….."

_**Chapter 35.… Octavia Rhapsody Pearly Gates Montenegro Hodgins**_

Jenny who had changed in record time in order to show Trent where to find everyone, drove breaking all kinds of traffic laws. She had called the hospital to find out any news about Angela…..but the news hadn't been good. She looked in her back view mirror and saw Annie holding Caleb's hand. They hadn't said very much since they had left the club.

"Aunt Angela is going to be fine. She's one of the strongest women I've ever known." Annie whispered as she laid her head on Caleb's shoulder.

"She has to be. She just has to be." Caleb whispered as he tried to get a hold of himself. The idea of his mother, the woman who opened her home and heart so readily to him, the woman who supported him in every decision he had ever made, the woman who loved him so unconditionally….the idea of her laying in the hospital fighting for her life….it was tearing him apart.

"She will….and you know your dad and my mom are making sure she gets only the best help there is."

Caleb nodded but didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that she would pull through. His mother was….well she was everything to him.

**Flashback….**

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he tried to make his way to his bedroom before anyone saw him. His heart was beating so quickly that his breath was catching in his throat.

"Caleb, sweetheart is that you?"

Caleb stopped in his tracks, and slumped his shoulders. "Yes…it's me."

Angela found him standing as still as a statue. She knew something was wrong almost instantly. "Well, where's my hug?"

Caleb smiled as he walked to this woman who he had only known for a few months, but whom he came to love with his whole heart.

"So…what's wrong? You should know something about me….I will always know when something is wrong with either of my children. So come on….you can tell me."

Caleb slowly pulled out the note from his school bag and handed it to her. "I'm sorry. I promise to do better."

Angela's heart broke when she saw the fear in his eyes….

"Hey…nothing can be as bad as all that. Now let's see….."

The note was from Caleb's home room teacher. She had caught Caleb listening to music during class. Angela read the note and then folded it carefully.

She lifted Caleb's face and smiled down at him. "Well…I think it's time I meet your teacher."

Caleb eye's widen. "Do you have to? She's kind of….mean."

"You don't worry about a thing. Come on Sweetie, I don't want you going to bed with this over your head."

Caleb nodded as he grabbed him mom's hand.

**End of flashback….**

Annie looked over and saw the smile on Caleb's face. "What?"

Caleb looked down and chuckled. "Oh I was just remembering the first time mom had one of her heart to hearts with one of my teachers. God Annie…I can still hear her. She just ripped into her. Telling her that her calling me lazy and disruptive was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, and that she should be able to recognize how special I was."

Annie saw the tears in Caleb's eyes, and found hers soon tearing up. "She loves you Caleb, you have to know that."

Caleb nodded. "I swear Annie….that woman never once made me question her love for me. Did I ever tell you about that first day….when my dad took me home?"

"No….I don't think so."

Caleb smiled as he remembered. "Dad and I had just walked through the door and there she was.

**Flashback…..**

"Ange we're home."

Angela came out to greet them.

"Hey Hodgie, and welcome Caleb."

"Hi."

"Well that won't do at all. Come over her and give me a hug."

Caleb looked up to see Dr. Hodgins (_it was going to take some time before he could call him dad)_ shrug his shoulders at him. He then turned to give Angela a hug.

"Oh I'm so happy! You have no idea Caleb. You are going to be so happy here, and Chrissie is over the moon hearing she now has a big brother to look after her, and cover for her when she inevitably gets into trouble."

"Umm Angela?"

"What is it Sweetie?"

"I can't breath."

"Oh... oops. Well I can't seem to control myself around handsome young men. You will just have to get used to it. Now come on, I've been working on your room. You'll have to tell me what you like. I don't know what your interests are yet but we have time. Plus I want to know what kind of music you like…."

**End of Flashback….**

"That was it….I mean from that moment on…I was her son. She never once made me question how she felt about me. Not once….."

Annie unhooked her seatbelt and gathered Caleb into her arms. She couldn't stop the tears that came.

**Trent's car…..**

David held Chrissie as she continued to cry. He didn't know what to say. He was still having a hard time believing what had happened.

"So Trent….tell me again what happened."

Trent looked back through his rear view mirror and nodded. He recounted everything that Booth had told him. He had happened to be with Hodgins when Booth had came rushing in. Booth had explained how Angela had been rushed to the hospital and that they were worried about bleeding in her brain.

Hodgins had immediately thought of his kids and started dialling their cell numbers. When he had seen the state the man was in, he had promised that one way or another he would make sure they got contacted.

David quietly processed everything as he continued to run his hand up and down Chrissie's arm. He looked down and wished he could just fix this. He hated seeing her in so much pain.

"She has to be ok David….I can't lose her. I just can't."

"I know….I know.."

"She's my best friend…I mean other than Annie of course. She's everything to me. I mean there's nothing I don't tell her. I could always tell her anything." Chrissie took the tissue that David handed to her, and wiped her eyes.

She suddenly giggled. David looked down with confusion in his eyes. "What?"

"Oh I was remembering a certain phone call…one that took place right after I stole my kiss….and you acted like the idiot that you were back then. God David…..I can still hear the humour in her voice…..

**Flashback…..**

"Oh I see…"

"MOM! Would you please stop saying that!"

"Right…sorry. I'm going to tell you the secret to understanding Booth men….you can't."

"Thanks mom…so very helpful. I'm just worried that he's going to be all weird around me now! It was just a stupid kiss!"

"Hmmm, by the way…how was it?"

"Mom!"

**End of flashback….**

David chuckled. He really had been moronic back then.

"So…what did you tell her?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss….how was it for you? You were amazed and planning even then how to take advantage of me…weren't you?"

Chrissie giggled. She looked at David and thanked God that she had him in her life.

"Thank you….thank you for always knowing how to make me smile. I really do love you."

"Ya? Well….you're growing on me too…" David leaned back and pulled her closer to his side. His Aunt had to be ok….she just had to be….

**University Hospital….**

Booth came back with trays of coffee for everyone. He handed them out as he took a seat between Bug man and Bones. He looked over to Bug man and couldn't even begin to understand what must be going through. And Bones…he sighed thinking about what this must be doing to her. He knew how vital Angela was to her. Angela had always understood his Bones. He closed his eyes praying that the woman who was so central to so many people's lives pulled through. He thought back to the day when he and Bones had finally told Angela about their decision to name Annie after her….

**Flashback…**

"Octavia…(_gasp_) Octavia…and if that wasn't bad enough… your father stuck you with Rhapsody…..Oh God…. You poor woman… Octavia Rhapsody Pearly Gates Montenegro….Oh but the joke is on me, I promised Bones she could give my poor unfortunate daughter a middle name after you!" Booth once again could not stop the laughter that erupted, especially seeing how Angela was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Dad! You can't, she'll get beat up with a name like Octavia!"

"Oh I agree buddy, but a promise is a promise. That's why Bones and I have found a compromise. Your baby sister will be named Annie Pearl Booth. What do you think Bub?"

"Hmmm, Pearl huh? I don't know….it could work. So Angela how did you ever get though school with a name like that?

"

"I was extremely cool that's how. Not to mention I happen to have had a rock legend for a father. Still if this gets out, I will hurt each and everyone of you….understood?"

**End of Flashback….**

Booth smiled as he remembered how Angela had threatened Bub. She had sworn to show up at his school, and play the crazy Aunt if he were to ever call her anything other than Angela.

Booth knew that he owed Angela, more than he could ever repay her for. Not only for helping Bones become the woman she was today, but in large part for them being together.

Had he ever really taken the time to really thank her? Had he ever told her how much he had come to love her. Or how important she had become to his family…..that she was family. He prayed that he would still get that chance…

"Come on Octavia….." Booth whispered under his breath.

Hodgins looked up when he saw his kids run though the Emergency doors. He tried to collect himself knowing that Ange would of wanted him to be strong for the kids.

"Dad? How is she?" Caleb asked as he watched Chrissie fall into their father's arms.

"Well, we don't know too much yet. It seems that when that monster ran into your mom….well she ended up hitting her head pretty hard against the corner wall just outside Booth's office. The doctors have been saying something about her having a depressed skull fracture. They're in surgery right know trying to elevate the depressed fragment."

"But she's going to be fine right?"

Parker spoke up then….

"Let me see what I can find out. I do know that the neurosurgeon operating on Aunt Angela, he's one of the best. Just give me a few minutes to see what I can find out."

Caleb nodded and sat down on the other side of his father.

"Did you call gramps?"

Hodgins nodded. "Ya…he's on his way. He was in Seattle so he should be able to get here pretty quickly."

"Nothing can happen to her dad!" Chrissie implored.

"I know bug….I know." Hodgins closed his eyes and prayed that whatever entity was listening heard all their pleas. He then for some reason began thinking back to his and Ange's wedding, well their second…no wait it had been their third wedding he thought with a smile.

**Flashback…..**

"Angela….. Booth and I can never thank you enough. I thought long and hard, and after speaking with Booth, we both agreed that we would like to share today with you. We would be honoured if you and Hodgins would renew your vows today. I would like the opportunity to stand up for you, as you just did for me."

"Come on Ange… let's do it. You deserve more than to have been married in a jail. Though I wouldn't change the past, I wouldn't mind marrying you all over again."

"Hey who am I to argue. Let's go Mr. Hodgins…. let's show them how it's done."

**End of flashback….**

Hodgins smiled as he still remembered the words he had said that day…

_"I Jack Hodgins, have loved every moment of my life since you agreed to share it with me. Why you chose me….well I'll never really understand. All I know is that with every passing day that I've spend with you….my love for you grows. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known . I will never take you for granted…..that I promise you. Nothing will ever come easier to me, that the pledge I'm about to make….._

_Angela, I pledged my love and commitment to you. I promised to love you, honour you, comfort and keep you. I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, in times of want, and times of plenty, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives. We have had all of those things, and you have been by my side as we created a family, a home, and a life together. Today, in the presence of our family and friends, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you, and eagerly awaiting what life may bring us."_

"Come on Ange….we haven't had enough time. I need more time. We're not done yet." Hodgins whispered under his breath.

Hodgins stood up when he saw Parker return.

"They're still in surgery, but they have been successful in stopping the intracranial bleeding. Aunt Angela suffered a Epidural Haematoma. But what's important is that they were able to relieve the pressure on her brain."

"Did she suffer the trauma on her Temporal Bone?" Bones asked.

"Yes…the meningeal artery was torn. They were able to repair the tear."

Bones nodded. She sighed in relief knowing how dangerous it would have been if they had not been able to do so as quickly as they had.

"They'll come let us know as soon as she's out of surgery." Parker said as he nodded his thanks to Trent who passed him a coffee.

"So is mom going to be ok?" Chrissie asked anxiously.

"Her prognosis looks good Chris….but with any brain trauma…. well we have to wait until she wakes up. But it looks good."

"But she will wake up?" Hodgins asked still holding Chrissie.

"Yes Uncle….there's no reason to believe she won't."

"Thanks Parker. Umm if you will excuse me for a minute…." Hodgins left then before his children saw him breakdown.

Booth watched Hodgins leave and signalled to Bones that he would be back. Booth found him sitting on a bench outside the emergency doors. Without saying anything he sat down beside him. They were silent for a few minutes before Hodgins spoke.

"What if she wakes up, and she not…Ange?"

"Hey…you can't start thinking like that. You heard Bub, the surgery was successful. Ange never lost consciousness the whole way here. That's a good sign. Besides that wife of yours is the most stubborn woman I've ever had the displeasure of knowing….well other than Bones."

Hodgins smiled. "Ya.."

"Come on Bug man….let's get back in there. We'll wait this out together. Before you know it, Ange will be making embarrassing sexual innuendos that would make Dr. Ruth herself blush.'

"Thanks man…."

"We're family Bug man… no thanks required. We all love her."

Hodgins nodded as he got up to follow Booth back inside.

Meanwhile Bones found herself having a hard time compartmentalizing what had happened. Angela had always seemed so indestructible. She was just having a hard time accepting that this could of happened to Angela. All she knew was that she owed Angela more than she could ever repay. She was certain that without Angela's friendship and council….that she would not have the family she had today. Bones closed her eyes as she recalled that night she had told Angela about Booth's ultimatum…

**Flashback….**

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry that you're in so much pain right now. But give it time, I truly believe that you and Booth will have your second chance. Booth is just disillusioned right now, he's hurting and is scared to be hurt again."

"But it too hard to keep hoping that you may be right. I think that I just need to accept Booth's conditions and just be happy that I can keep him as a friend. I can still have that, and I do value our friendship more than I can say."

"That's good Bren, but you'll see that I'm right. I'm not trying to cause you more pain by giving you false hope, I wouldn't be saying anything if I truly didn't believe it. Now I want you do dry those tears because your future niece or nephew is demanding ice cream. As you're my best friend it is your duty to come with me and make sure that I don't eat a gallon of it. Come on, I won't take no for an answer. Besides ice cream is the cure for all that ails you."

"I thought that was chocolate. I believe that you make up these medicinal qualities in order to justify consuming large amounts of sugar."

"Nope, now come on… baby Hodgins will wait no more."

**End of Flashback….**

Brennan smiled thinking that Angela had never lost faith in her belief that she and Booth belonged together. One thing was certain, Angela was the one person who she could never keep any secrets from. She always seemed to know when she was holding something back…..

**Flashback….**

"Sweetie, I can so tell when your keeping something from me, now spill."

"…..Angela, I've seemed to have lost my underwear at some point last night. This more than anything is causing me distress."

Angela started to laugh out loud.

"So you lost your knickers, oh I really need you to remember Bren because until you do, my imagination is going to be on overdrive."

"Angela you're not being very compassionate. This is not funny. And Angela you have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Booth is already upset and it would be very bad if you were to tease him as your prone to do."

**End of Flashback…..**

Booth looked over to Bones and saw the smile on her face.

"What has you smiling there Bones?"

"Just remembering some special moments that Angela and I have shared. She really had been such a wonderful friend…..I'm scared Booth. I can't lose her."

"I know Bones….I know." Booth grabbed Bones hand and squeezed it. "Do you know what I keep thinking about?"

"No…what?"

Booth chuckled. "All the times that woman has made me blush like a school girl."

Bones chuckled. "Yes….she really does enjoy embarrassing you."

**Flashback….**

"Wow Booth, did my straight and arrow, semi prudish G-man just make a sexual innuendo. Be still by beating heart! You know G-man…Bren shared all the juicy details with me… and wow. Seriously I didn't know you had that in you!"

"What! What details Ange? Bones wouldn't really…would she?"

Angela tried but couldn't contain her laughter. Booth's face was beet red. God he was just so adorable.

"Angela stop teasing Booth. You know he is prone to blushing whenever you do."

"Bones…what exactly have you been sharing with Angela?"

Brennan who normally was slow to catch on…if ever, understood what Angela had made Booth believe. She decided to indulge her friend in her antics.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Booth. I told her that I've never had a lover that was so highly skilled, or as imaginative as you. I've also never seen a larger…."

"BONES!"

Booth then saw the hidden mirth in her baby blues. He just shook his head at both of them.

"God Sweetie, just think of the fun we can have now. I haven't laughed this much in ages…

**End of Flashback….**

Booth chuckled at that memory. "She really is something. We're both very blessed to have her in our lives."

"Yes….and we will make sure we're there for her now. We will do whatever is needed to help her though this."

"We will Bones…we will…" Booth then looked up to see his Bub returning.

Parker smiled at his Uncle. "You can go see her now."

Hodgins nodded as he followed Parker. Both Caleb and Chrissie close behind.

"So she hadn't woken up yet, but that's normal." Parker said as they made their way to Angela's private room.

Caleb looked at Parker then. "How long?"

"It's hard to tell….it could be as soon as a few hours….or a few days."

Caleb hugged Chrissie closer to him as they entered his mother's room.

"Oh God….look at her!" Chrissie broke out in sobs as she rushed to her mother's side.

Hodgins went to stand on the other side of is wife's bed.

"Hey babe….you had us all scared. Not cool Ange….so hurry up and come back to us."

Parker quietly left the room to allow them sometime alone. He walked back to the waiting room and found himself smiling as he spotted Tiffany. He wondered when she had arrived. She was curled up on one of the chairs with her head on his brother's shoulder. He nodded to David as he went to sit down beside him.

"So…she's out of surgery then?" David whispered.

"Yup, now it's a waiting game."

"Chris….she's freaked out. I mean…she's really worried."

"I know….but you're here. You'll be here to help her with whatever happens."

"I hate hospitals. Did I ever tell you that?"

Parker smiled as then looked at the woman currently drooling on David's shirt. David looked down and saw the what Parker's attention was on.

"What can I say….all the ladies drool over me."

Parker chuckled as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Well why wouldn't they…..you do have that Booth charm."

"Yup…so you and the pretty agent…..are there wedding bells I hear?"

"David. We've barely began seeing each other."

"So?"

"So….." Parker paused then. What was he waiting for? It's not like he had any questions about Tiffany. He knew that she was the one. What was he waiting for?"

"Life's too short bro, and I know you. This is it for you, I think I knew that the moment she took you down that day in the lab. Go for it."

Parker didn't say anything. He just sat there as he watched Tiffany sleep.

"Make me an Uncle." David added with a smile.

"Shhh….you'll wake her." Parker said smiling. "But I'll consider your request, and see what I can do."

"Good. God knows we have to watch out…. Or we may end up following our sire's example. The man was seriously a hindrance to the Booth name." David said with a smirk knowing his dad was listening in.

"I heard that." Booth said glaring at his two sons. Bones chuckled overhearing David's comment.

"Sorry dad….I'm sure you would of gotten around to asking mom…..even without Parker's help….eventually." David joked.

Booth just shook his head mumbling something about statute of limitations….

**Back in Angela's room…**

Hodgins was slowly caressing his wife's hand when he felt her index finger move.

"Ange?"

**Chapter 36 **

Tiffany who had just woken up, walked over to Trent and Jenny to ask if anyone had any news.

Trent shook his head. "No, not yet. Parker came out about half an hour ago to let us know she was out of surgery and was settled in a private room. But she hasn't woken up yet. Hodgins, Caleb and Annie are in there right now."

"God….you just never know do you?" Tiffany whispered.

"No….you don't. I suppose it's easy to forget that sometimes." Trent answered. He hadn't know this group very long, but he could see how much they all loved Angela.

Jenny's heart went out to Caleb and Chrissie. Having lost her father so recently, well she had some idea what they were going through. She looked over to Trent and began to see that there was more to him that she had first thought. She had watched how he had calmly gotten everyone out of the club before telling them the news. Not to mention the lengths he'd gone to, in order to get them to the hospital.

**Three hours later….**

Jenny got up from her chair to stretch. She looked around her and saw that everyone seemed worn out. She looked over and nudged Trent.

"What do you say we go make a run for some food and coffee for everyone."

"Ya sure. Umm…. Do you mind if I drive?"

Jenny chuckled. "I see fear in those eyes of yours….did you have a hard time following me?"

Trent rolled his eyes before answering. "NASCAR drivers would've have a hard time.…. and people have complained about my lead foot. Ha! I'm freaking Miss Daisy compared to you."

"Miss Daisy?"

"You know…as in Driving Miss Daisy?" Trent smiled when he saw her confused expression. "Doesn't matter…..but I'm thinking I should drive."

"Coward." Jenny teased.

"Nope….just not suicidal. Now come on…."

**Later at a nearby diner….**

"So…you're almost a doc yourself. What are they really looking at here?" Trent asked as they waited for their order.

Jenny shrugged as she answered.

"Parker was correct when he said that until Angela awakens….well we really won't know. I'm not a Neurologist, but I do know that any brain injury can be unpredictable."

"Ya…well that sucks. I can't even imagine what the waiting must be doing to them."

Jenny tilted her head as she studied Trent. "You're a good friend. That's always helpful."

"Ya well they have been pretty good to me. I mean Parker hired me without even meeting me."

"Why?"

"As a favour to my big brother I guess. I mean I know the big break I got. Do you have any clue how many people would cut off their right arm to have the opportunity to work with those people?"

"Oh I can imagine. Parker used to regale me with stories of the interns that have gone through there. I guess Dr. Brennan could be a somewhat demanding of her students."

"Oh she still is…trust me." Trent smirked. "But they have something special there. Like I said before…they're a close knit group."

"Yes, I've noticed." Jenny paused then wondering if she should ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You and Tiffany…."

"Nah…not really. It became pretty obvious that the lady in question had feelings for the boss. Plus Parker seemed to growl whenever he saw me within 10 feet of her."

Jenny chuckled. "But you wished otherwise…"

"Sure, I mean she was pretty terrific. But did I develop feelings for her….no. Like I said, I saw the signs."

"I see. Well I suppose that was for the best then."

"Yup, I've always been pretty good at reading when someone is…lets just call it… otherwise engaged."

Jenny found herself a bit unnerved by Trent's very direct stare.

"Right, well our order is up. We should get back."

Trent nodded as he went to pay the bill.

**Angela's Private Room…..**

Hodgins stood up and leaned over Angela.

"Ange? Come on babe, open those eyes for me? Let me see those beautiful exotic eyes."

Caleb and Chrissie both became alert in a an instant.

"Mom?"

Angela wanted to open her eyes…but it was just so hard. Her mind was so…foggy. She finally was able to open her eyes only to find Hodgins leaning over her.

"What happened?"

Hodgins was laughing out loud. Hearing Angela's voice made him want to shout out in happiness.

"You my dear were in an accident. You got trampled by a convict who was trying to escape custody. You banged up that gorgeous head of yours."

"Ummm ok…..Hodgins what's up with you calling me dear?"

"Mom…oh thank God. We've been so worried about you." Chrissie whispered as she hugged her mother.

Angela was more confused than ever. "Mom?"

Hodgins saw the panic look enter Angela's eyes. "What is it Ange? Are you in pain? Should I call the nurse?"

Angela turned to Hodgins who looked so much older than she remembered.

"Hodgins what happened to you? You look like you've aged 20 years? And why is this young lady calling me mom? What's going on?"

Caleb walked over to Chrissie and held her. He knew she had to be reeling right now.

"Shhh…it's ok Chris. I'm sure whatever this is….it's just temporary."

Hodgins heart was breaking as he realized that Ange didn't remember the kids.

"Where's Bren….I want to see Bren. Get me Bren." Angela shouted out.

"Ok Ange…I'll go get her. Please try not get yourself worked up." Hodgins turned to Caleb then. "Can you go get her?"

"Ya sure dad….no problem." Caleb left then taking Chrissie with him. "Come on Chris…we'll get someone to find out what's going on."

"How could she forget us? She looked at me like I was a stranger. How could she not know us?" Caleb stopped to gather his sister into his arms.

"I don't know sis….but we'll figure it out. We will get her back…." Caleb said trying to comfort Chris who was holding onto him with all her strength.

Caleb saw Parker sitting with his aunt and signalled to him.

"Hey….what's wrong?" Parker asked seeing how devastated Chris seemed.

"It's mom…she woke up."

"That's great."

"Ya….but Parker, she doesn't remember us." Caleb turned to his Aunt then. "She woke up asking for you…..she's freaking out."

Bones nodded and rushed to her best friend's side. Booth stood up and gathered Chrissie into his arms.

"Shhh, Little Miss. This can happen after someone suffers a head trauma. Your Uncle woke up after his brain surgery thinking that Sweets was a bartender/ lounge singer. Trust me….we'll get your mom back."

"But Uncle…..she didn't have a clue who I was. How could she have forgotten us?"

Parker spoke up then. "It's called Retrograde amnesia….it's when someone can't recall some or all of their life or identity prior to a certain onset event in their lives." Parker turned to Caleb then. "She remembered your father and obviously my mom right?"

"Ya….but she asked dad what had happened to him, asked him why he looked so much older."

Parker turned to Tiffany then. "Do you think you could call your dad? Maybe he could help."

Tiffany nodded as she pulled out her phone.

Parker then continued. "I don't know too much about RA, but from what I do know…..recovery of memories are usually spontaneous. And it seems that only her declarative memories are impaired, meaning details of her personal identity. Look I know this sound scary, but lets not freak out too much. I'm sure given time, her memories will return."

"Should we go home and get pictures and videos?" Chris asked.

"Umm, well it wouldn't hurt as long as she want to see them…but don't push too much. With RA, memories cannot be recovered from simple re-exposure. Reminding the patient about details of their lives, has no scientific bearings on recovering memory. Like I said, it's usually spontaneous recovery. But I'm sure Gordon Gordon will be able to elaborate more."

"It's just so hard. All I want is to go back in there and be with her, but…she doesn't even know me. I hate this!"

David got up and gathered Chrissie into his arms.

**Angela's Hospital room**

Brennan paused just outside Ange's door. She watched as her friend looked at Hodgins with confusion.

"Hodgins….I need Bren! Where is she?"

"I'm right here."

Angela turned her head and gasped.

"Bren?"

"Yes…it's me. We've been very worried about you."

"Oh God Bren…what the hell is going on? Hodgins is telling me that we're married and that those kids that just left are mine?"

Brennan nodded as she sat down in the chair by Angela's bed.

"What is the last memory you have?"

"Gormagon…we just found out about Zach, that he was Gormagon's assistant."

Brennan tried to hide her shock. She looked up meeting Hodgins' concern eyes.

"I see. Well you're suffering from Retrograde Amnesia. But that's not important right now. What is important is that you try to remain calm. We'll help you get though this Ange."

"Just how many years am I missing? Just how much of my life have I forgotten?

Bren…be straight with me! I need to know!"

Brennan nodded. She remembered how frightened Booth had been after waking from his coma. She also knew that Angela was counting on her to be honest with her.

"The Gormagon case was about 23 years ago Ange….you're missing the last 23 years of your life."

Angela gasped. "23 years?"

"Shhh Ange…..please don't get worked up. We'll help you get your memories back. Just please try to stay calm. You just had major surgery….you need to rest."

"Rest? I'm freaking out here Hodgins! I'm missing 23 years of my life! Don't tell me to calm down! Just get out! Get out!" Angela screamed.

Hodgins slowly got up and walked to the door. Before leaving he turned to Brennan.

"Please….try to get her to calm down."

Brennan who was trying not to breakdown herself... nodded.

"I will…I promise. She's just overwhelmed."

Hodgins nodded as he left the room. He continued to walk not stopping until he found himself outside. He slowly lowered himself onto the ground and began to silently cry. His heart had broken when his Ange had turned away from him. How could she not want him with her right now?

**Back in Angela's room….**

"Ok Sweetie, start talking….. Just what the hell have I missed? I need you to tell me everything because I'm freaking out here."

Brennan grabbed Angela's hand and squeezed it.

"Ok…well where would you like for me to start?"

Angela looked down at the ring on her finger. "Me and Hodgins? We finally got married? Does that mean we finally found Biranbao?"

"Yes you did find him, but afterwards you and Hodgins broke it off…." Brennan sat back and began retelling her best friend all about her and Hodgins' journey to the alter, or in their case…prison.

Angela chuckled. "Prison huh? Sounds like me." Angela then turned to Bren and with a raised eyebrow. Bren looked older, but hadn't changed all that much, she was still Bren. Still there was something different about her. She seemed…. content.

"So you and Studly huh? I knew it, I always knew you two would end up together. What I can't believe is that you broke down and married him."

Brennan laughed. "Yes….you never stopped believing that Booth and I belonged together. In fact, I don't believe we would be together today if not for all your tendency to interfere."

Angela was in tears as she laughed at Bren's recounting of how she had found a way to be involved in her date with Booth.

"Well what are best friends for. Agh I can't believe I can't remember that momentous occasion. After having to watch the two deny what was obvious to everyone, for over 6 years…I deserve to remember how it finally happened."

Brennan got up and went to the side table to get her purse. She pulled out her wallet and removed some pictures she always carried with her. She passed them to Angela.

"That's our wedding day."

"Ours? Umm Bren is there something I should know?" Angela asked with a smirk.

Brennan laughed after she realized how Angela had misinterpreted what she had said. "No…I have always been a heterosexual woman Angela….though you are a very beautiful woman." Brennan then realized that Angela had been teasing her.

"Oh I see…..you're being facetious. No what I meant was that we both got married that day. You and Hodgins renewed your vows that day. I got to stand up for you, as you did for me."

Angela smiled as she studied the pictures. Brennan looked beautiful, and Studly looked happier that she had ever seen him look.

"I want to remember this. I need to remember." Angela said as she studied the picture.

"You will Ange…"

Angela nodded as she tried to sit up. Brennan immediately helped her and placed another pillow behind her back.

"Thanks Bren…..so tell me something that will make me laugh. I could use one right about now."

Brennan paused trying to think of a story. She smiled…..she knew which story would cheer her friend.

"Well you know that Booth and I got married, but would you like to know who proposed?"

Angela saw the humour in her best friend's eyes and once again marvelled in the difference in her. "Well spill Bren….you know me and my need for details."

Brennan spent the next hour regaling Angela with hers and Booth's story. Angela found herself laughing out loud as she listened.

"God Bren….that's priceless. So did you ever find your knickers?" Angela asked with a smirk. "And Baby Booth is really our boss?"

Brennan nodded as she smiled. "I believe I should keep that story for another day." Brennan then became serious. She had seen the hurt in Dr. Hodgins' eyes, and knew Ange needed to talk to him.

"Ange, you really should talk to Hodgins. He's been frantic since Booth told him what happened."

Angela nodded. "I know, but Chrissie and Caleb…..how is it possible that I can't remember my own children Bren? What kind of mother does that make me?"

"A wonderful one…..Chrissie and Caleb both adore you."

"But Bren….I can't remember them. It's like…." Angela paused trying to collect her thoughts. "It's like I woke up, and my whole world ….."

"It's upside down?"

"Ya…..Sweetie, I'm seriously freaked out. I mean, I'm a mom, yet I can't remember….." Angela broke down then. It was all too much. She looked down when she felt Bren's hand squeezing hers.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, and well I've never been very good at…well knowing what to say when my friends need comforting. Angela, just try to focus on your recovery for the moment. Leave the rest to us. We'll help you Ange."

Angela smiled. "You know Bren, you're a lot better at comforting and knowing what to say that you think. You've always known what to say to me."

"Only you then….but that is not surprising. You've always understood me better than anyone."

"Well other than Studly that is." Angela wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to get herself together.

"So I'm happy then?"

Brennan nodded with a smile. "Yes, very much so. You have told me on numerous occasions that, as you phrased it…..Life rocks! That you could not be prouder of your kids, and that the only thing that would make your life even better, will be the day our kids finally make us grandparents."

"Grandparents? God Bren….I can't even remember being a mother, never mind a grandmother." Angela paused then and asked what she had wanted to ask since Chrissie ran from her room.

"Tell me about them. What are they like?"

Brennan smiled. "Well Chrissie is very much like you. She reminds me of you when we were her age. She has the same love for life that you have. She's also an artist. Dr. Hodgins tried to get her interested in Entomology when she was younger, but he gave up when he would constantly find her in your office painting." Bren smiled at Angela who seemed pleased to hear her daughter took after her.

"You named her after my mother….Christine, but we all call her Chrissie, well except for Booth who gave her the nickname of 'Little Miss'. You know Booth and his propensity for nicknames."

"And Caleb?"

"You adore him, and he you. You seem to have a special bond with him. You once told me that Caleb was the son you always dreamed of having." Brennan then smiled. "You raised him to be a wonderful man. He's a musician, a very talented one at that…"

Angela chuckled. "That must of made my dad happy, and in turn drive Hodgins crazy."

"Actually I believe what is disconcerting to Dr. Hodgins, is how close Caleb is to your father. He admitted to me once, that he was concerned that Caleb would one day come home from touring with him sporting a tattoo." Brennan smiled when Angela started to laugh out loud.

"Ok Bren…get me a mirror. I need to look my best when I meet my family."

Brennan smiled as she got up to get what Angela would need to freshen up. She was happy to see that spark in her eyes again. No matter what happened, she was glad to see Angela's spirit return…

**Chapter 37 **

David looked over to see that Caleb was still awake. Both Annie and Chrissie were both out.

"Hey how are you holding up? This is gotta be weird for you huh?" David whispered.

Caleb looked down on Annie who was fast asleep with her head on his lap. He looked up and shrugged. "I won't lie. When mom looked at Chris and I with that black look….well it was hard. I mean more on Chrissie I guess."

"Why? I mean why do you think it was harder on her?"

"You know…."

"Don't be an ass Caleb. You know Aunt Angela never made any distinction between you and Chris. She couldn't love you more…and you know it."

"Ya….I know. Sorry I don't know where they came from. God knows I couldn't have asked for a better mother than her. She's everything…you know?"

"Ya she's one of a kind alright. I'm worried about Chris."

"I know…..but she has you. I'm glad she has you Dweeb. I've never said this before….but I'm glad you guys are together."

David was taken aback for a moment. "Thanks….and I guess Annie could do worse."

Caleb just shook his head as he smiled. "Wow, don't go overboard or anything Dweeb."

Trent and Jenny arrived carrying bags from the diner and loaded with trays with coffee.

"I said I was sorry." Jenny whispered to Trent all the while smiling.

"I don't believe you. You're lucky that I didn't get third degree burns." Trent glared as he handed the coffees out. That's when David noticed the front of Trent's pants.

"Whoa there Trent….did you have a little accident? Don't worry about it buddy….it can happen to the best of us. Though It's never happened to me. How about you Caleb?"

"Nope….not since I was just a wee lad."

Trent glared at them both. "Just for that…no coffee for either of you. And for your information…the Irish speed racer over there, likes to slam on the breaks. The woman is a menace and should have her licence pulled." Trent then walked over to Tiffany and handed her a coffee. "Seriously…can you do that? You would be saving untold number of lives."

Tiffany smiled as she looked over to Jenny who was still smiling. She could see something in Jenny's eyes that made her believe that Jenny's feelings for Parker would soon be overshadowed by Mr. Bray. "Well I'll have to keep my eyes on her then."

"Seriously you should put out an APB on her car. Here I can go jot down her licence plate number for you."

"Will you stop being such a baby. It was just some spilled coffee. You'll live."

"Just some spilled coffee? You may have endangered my chance of having little Trents! And that Miss O'Neil would be a travesty!"

Jenny couldn't hold in her laugh. She started to chuckle and before she knew it she was bent over laughing.

"Ya she seems remorseful." David observed.

"She's obviously having a hard time keeping in her the guilt she feeling. Look at her." Caleb added.

"Never again. Never again will I ever get into a car with you behind the wheel. I don't know how they drive over there in Ireland…..but here we have traffic laws for a reason. Yellow lights mean slow down, not floor the gas petal to make the light."

"It is better to be a coward for a minute than dead for the rest of your life" Jenny told Trent as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"See what she does? What does that have to do with you driving like a lunatic? And for the last time, I'm not a coward….I'm just not suicidal." Trent countered.

Jenny walked over to Trent and patted his arm. "I apologize for scaring you, and for the spilled coffee."

Just then Brennan came into the waiting room. "Where is Dr. Hodgins?"

Caleb looked confused. "Wasn't he with you and mom?"

"No, he stepped out for a moment. But Angela would like to see everyone now."

Chrissie sat up. "How is she Aunt?"

Bones smiled as she took a seat beside her.

"She's confused, and she's worried that she may of hurt both you and Caleb by not remembering. We have to reassure her that we only care that she recovers, and that we love her."

Chrissie nodded and hugged her Aunt who was very much like a second mother to her. "Thanks Auntie, I'm glad you were there for her."

"Well your mother has always been there for me. I love her very much." Brennan paused then and waited for Chrissie to look up.

"I know you were hurt when she didn't know who you were. I even believe I know how you felt. You see when Booth woke up from his coma….there was a moment when I thought he had forgotten who I was. But Chrissie….we just have to be patient. Your mother loves both you and Caleb very much. We just have to be patient and understand that this is scary for her as well."

Chrissie nodded. She was ashamed that she had forgotten how scared her mother must be right now. "I will Auntie….and thanks."

Brennan nodded. "Why don't you and Caleb go look for your father and then go to see her. She really is anxious to see you."

Caleb slowly lifted Annie's head off his lap and signalled David to take his place. 'I'll go find him. Why don't you go in now. I'll be right behind you."

Chrissie nodded as she got up to follow her Aunt….

**Angela's room….**

Angela looked up when she heard Bren return. She saw Chrissie standing at the doorway….and it broke her heart that she could not remember her.

Chrissie eyes studied her mom's face to see if she could find any signs of recognition…but found none.

"Hi…"

Angela smiled and gestured for her to come into the room. "Why don't you come and sit by me."

Chrissie made her way to her mother's side. "I'm so glad that you're going to be ok. I was so worried. I….." Chrissie broke down then.

Something in Angela seemed to take over. She gathered Chrissie into her arms.

"Shhh, it's ok. Why don't you hop on up here."

Chrissie wasted no time and slowly climbed in and was soon engulfed in her mother's arms.

"So Bren tells me that you're an artist. I can't wait to see you're paintings. I've decided that this stupid amnesia thing that I have…well I'm going to look at it as an opportunity to get to know my brilliant children all over again."

Chrissie smiled. "Brilliant?"

"Please…you're my daughter aren't you? That means that you not only are gorgeous, but will take the world with your brilliance."

Chrissie laughed. She felt better….her mother may not remember, but she was still there…..

David and Annie appeared at the door. David smiled when he heard Chrissie laugh. He walked in and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Annie however made her way to her aunt's bedside.

"But you totally remember me right Auntie? I'm your favourite, and the son you always wanted but…well you got stuck with…."

David then tilted his head towards Caleb who had just entered with his

Angela tilted her head as she looked at David.

"My God! You're Booth! That smile….that's the G-man charm smile!" Angela turned to Bren who was nodded as she nodded. "My God Bren, he's G-man."

Bren smiled. "Yes, David does take after Booth the most of all the kids."

Ange then looked up and met Caleb's eyes. "I can see so much of Hodgins in you."

David smirked. "It's the girly locks right?"

Caleb rolled his eyes as he went to stand on the other side of his mother's bed.

"You had us worried mom."

Angela smiled at the young man standing in front of her. Angela looked over to Hodgins and smiled. "God Hodgie, we make good looking kids."

"It's all you babe. Even Booth breathed easier when we saw that Bug took after you." Hodgins smiled happy to see that Angela seemed like herself.

Angela who was still holding Chrissie, leaned down a kissed her head. "I'm sorry I can't remember, but I'm going to do whatever I need to do so that I get my memory back."

Caleb nodded as he sat down in the chair behind him. "So what so you remember mom?"

Angela sighed. "Well it seems I'm stuck in the past….23 years ago to be exact."

"Knock knock, I have a doctor here to see the patient." Parker smiled then as he made his way into the room followed by his dad."

"Baby Booth? My God….look at you." Angela was amazed that the man in front of her was the boy whose face she painted while he told her that his father needed to get sexed up.

"That's Doctor Baby Booth…..or boss, I'm not picky." Parker corrected with a wink.

Angela laughed out loud. "God Bren, our kids are just so….."

"Disrespectful? Ungrateful?" Booth finished for her as he made his way into the room. "It's good to see you…gorgeous."

Angela's eyes widen as she glared at Booth. The man only seemed to get handsomer with age. Other than some grey that she could see in his hair, Studly still looked…..Studly.

"Studly! Ahh look at you. Handsome as ever. Bren was right….you are looking just as scrumptious as ever."

Booth chuckled as he went over and kissed her cheek. "It's good to have you back Ange…..you had us all scared there for a minute." Booth whispered in her ear. He straightened up then and said more loudly. "And stop flirting with me…I'm a happily married man now. Your dreams of me…well just will have to remain dreams."

Brennan smiled as she watched Booth and Angela tease each other. She walked over to Hodgins and smiled. "She seems like old self doesn't she?"

Hodgins nodded. He was just so grateful to have his Ange back. He smiled when he saw Booth blush at whatever his wife had just whispered to him.

"Seriously Booth…stop flirting with my wife."

"Sorry Bug man….but she can't seem to get over me."

Booth then went to sit down beside Annie who turned and smiled. "It's not your fault dad…you're just too handsome."

"So true sweetheart….so true."

Angela laughed out loud. She looked over to Hodgins then. "I'm sorry Hodgie….I guess I was a little overwhelmed. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Hodgins shrugged. "No problem. I'm used to your, lets called them…enthusiastic outbursts."

Angela smiled. "I bet you are. Sorry I scared everyone. But I promise you that nothing is going to stop me from getting my memory back."

David stood up then and walked over to his Aunt. "Well maybe not all of them….it would be fine with me if you never remembered certain episodes."

Angela laughed. He reminded her so much of Booth. "Certain episodes huh? I'll do my best then. So is it my imagination or are you and my daughter an item?"

David shook his head. "She's head over heals over me. But can you blame her?"

Suddenly everyone's attentions was turned when they heard shouting down the hall.

"Miss…..I swear if you don't tell me where my daughter is right this second…well I can't be held responsible for what I may do. And no you can not get an autograph!"

Hodgins sighed. "Well, your dad is here…..

**Chapter 38 Helping the Brain Damaged…..**

Booth got up early to start breakfast. He thought everyone deserved a treat after the last few days. Hodgins was still at the hospital, but the kids had all came home with him. They were all still asleep. He entered the kitchen and was not surprised to find Bones already drinking her coffee.

"Good morning." Booth leaned down and kissed her. "You know one of these days I'm going to break this habit of yours. Getting up at the break of dawn., it's just not healthy Bones."

Bones smiled. "Well there are morning where you are successful."

Booth winked at her. "Hmmm that is true. So the kids still asleep?"

"Yes…they were up late planning a surprise for Angela."

Booth chuckled. "David right?"

Bones smiled. "Yes…you know his love of the stage as you like to put it."

Booth sat down beside her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"What brought this on?"

"Just seeing what Hodgins is going through right now. I can't imagine what I would do if anything ever happened to you. And watching how great you've been with Angela…..well she's lucky to have you Bones."

Leaning in, Bones placed a soft kiss on Booth's lips. "I love you too. But I know what you're up to. And no….no bacon. Once a week was our agreement."

"Oh I know…but it's for the kids. They deserve a treat….you know a little pick me up."

"I see….so you won't be partaking in this breakfast?"

"No…of course not." Booth answered innocently.

Bones laughed. "Ok then…make your manly breakfast. I'll go wake the kids up."

Booth watched as Bones left wondering which of the kids he could bribe to distract her….

**Later that morning…..University Hospital**

"Ok Aunt….you just sit back and enjoy." David said after wheeling his Aunt out into the Hospital courtyard. He and Caleb had stayed late the previous night setting up this surprise for his Aunt. They had wanted to cheer her up, and had decided to put together a small show for her. They had set up some lights, and some makeshift props. David smiled at his Aunt as he got into position.

"So since you're all brain damaged…." David paused to wink at his Aunt who was opened mouthed with shock. "We thought we could help you jar that memory of yours. This is a David original…. so be prepared to be amazed."

Angela laughed out loud. Brennan's youngest truly was a rascal, one that she was becoming very fond of.

She was sitting with Hodgins, Booth, Bren and her dad. Her father had surprised her last night by saying that she needed to lean on her husband. That he was a good man, and would help her through this. She had told Hodgins of her conversation with her father…but he adamantly refused to believe her without recorded proof. She chuckled thinking that her father enjoyed tormenting Hodgins.

"Alright… now we all know that you've misplaced a few years. So we've decided to highlight a few important events that you may have forgotten. First up we have the drama styling's of Mr. Trent Bray who will be playing the role of Dr. Jack Hodgins, Miss Jenny O'Neil will be playing the role of my favourite brain damaged Aunt, Caleb will be taking the role of my father, and Annie will be playing mom. Now Chrissie and I will be narrating….. Ok people positions!"

David then got out his director's hat…a baseball cap with a post-it with Director written on it, and a bull horn.

"All right…scene one…. The men versus their pregnant wives!" David left the stage to direct the scene.

Trent walked out wearing a blue lap coat. He walked over to Caleb who was sitting down supposedly at the diner…..

"Wow Bug man….you look like crap." Caleb said trying his best to imitate his Uncle.

"Thanks…" Trent replied sarcastically as he slumped down in his seat. "Ange is…well she's crazy. I love her, but I'm not going to make it through this pregnancy!"

"What happened now?" Caleb asked chuckling.

"She asked me…..no wait, she made me promise not only to get rid of every container of ice-cream in the house, but also made me promise to not buy her anymore….. no matter what! I don't know if you've noticed…but she's put on a few pounds.. I mean I think she looks great, but she's feeling a little self conscience."

Caleb started to laugh out loud. "Don't tell me…she changed her mind last night?"

"I swear Booth…there were tears! So of course I gave in and went to buy some. Then there were tears because I gave in. I can't win!" Trent then laid his head down on the table as he sighed.

David came out then with Chrissie to do their commentary.

"So as you can see Aunt, you married a very disagreeable man. Shameful really….and here you were 8 months pregnant!"

Chrissie chuckled. "Now let's see what you had to say about dad's shameful behaviour." David and Chris made their way to the side while Jenny and Annie took their place.

"God Bren…it's just so much fun!" Jenny said as she gingerly sat down. Chrissie had stuffed a large pillow under Jenny's shirt. Jenny patted her stomach for effect.

"But Angela, aren't you causing Dr. Hodgins unnecessary anxiety?" Annie tried her best to enunciate each word carefully, as her mother was known to do.

"I have to pee every 20 minutes, I haven't seen my feet in over a month, I don't remember what having a waist line feels like, and I look like a blimp! Ha! I deserve to have some fun. Besides it's all part of the experience. Trust me…Hodgie enjoys it." Jenny replied thinking that she really was starting to love this group of people. When David had asked her to participate….well she didn't hesitate.

"If you say so….but have you not noticed how he gets a certain look whenever you call him. He seems almost fearful."

"Bren Bren Bren, there is so much I have to teach you."

Once again. David and Chrissie made their way onto the make shift stage.

"So Auntie what have we learned so far…." David then pointed to a large chart that Chrissie was holding.

1- You married an ice cream Nazi.

2- You saw that your best friend would one day require your help.

3-and finally, well the child you were carrying would cause you a lot of grief!

Chrissie cuffed David on his head. "Ouch…Chris! See Aunt…grief! Now this next part of my brilliant, profound, amusing, and insightful presentation…"

Booth stood up then and shouted out.. "For the love of God David….will you get on with it!" Booth couldn't stop the smile as he shook his head at his youngest.

David glared at his father. "Another outburst like that and I'm afraid you'll be asked to leave. Now as I was saying….this next part of our presentation, is one I'm calling…. lessons learned. Each of us will be sharing what we have deemed the most important lesson or advice we have gleamed from you…you know before you were brain damaged." David winked at his Aunt before continuing. David continued as he waved his arm towards centre stage….

"First we have Annie…who received her advice at the tender age of 10. Playing you Aunt, will be no other than Chrissie.

David walked off leaving Annie and Chrissie on the stage. Annie was sitting cross legged while Chrissie stood beside her with her hand on her head.

"Sweetie….now don't misunderstand me. Your mother, my best friend…well she's brilliant and will teach you so much."

"Yes I know. She's the smartest woman in the world."

"Yes…that could very well be true. But Sweetie….I've known your mother for many years now, and though I love her dearly…..well she's missing certain womanly intuitions."

"I don't understand."

Chrissie smiled as she patted Annie's hair. "Sweetie, your mother does not understand the importance of a certain female ritual."

"Oh….what ritual?

Chrissie smiled as she answered. "Shopping. But Sweetie, don't worry. I have delegated that part of your education to me, I will teach you everything I know…...

David returned to centre stage. "And you have Auntie…..you have. Next we have the eldest Booth child. He too chose a lesson that you taught him at a young age….. Once again the role of the pre-brain damaged Auntie, will be played by Chrissie….

Parker was sitting at their make-shift booth drinking what looked to be a milkshake. Chrissie waddled her way onto the stage, dramatically holding her stomach that was recently enhanced with a pillow.

"Aunt, do I really have to hear the list yet again? I swear I will never call you big again."

"This is for your own good baby Booth. One day the woman in your life will thank me. Now….what's rule number one?"

Parker sighed dramatically as he listed off the all important rule..

1- Never, ever tell a lady that she looks big. Especially when that lady is pregnant and can get….ummm"

"Hormonal Sweetie…..the word is hormonal"

David made his way back to centre stage chuckling along with his audience. "As you can see Auntie….we have all gleamed wisdom from you over the years. Next is none other than Chrissie herself. Playing you Aunt will be Annie. This life lesson was learned later on in Chrissie's life…..

Annie sat down acting as if typing at a computer, Chrissie walked in and sighed as she sat down beside her.

"Mom…why are boys so stupid?"

Annie smiled trying hard to keep in character. "Well Sweetheart….no one really knows. But is there a particular reason you're asking me this now?"

"It's David. He's freaking out over that stupid kiss. He's not the same around me. He won't even talk to me."

"Ahhh, well why don't you make him?"

"How?"

"Force his hand Sweetie….call him out in front of an audience. He'll talk to you then….I promise."

Chrissie smiled. "Hmmm, that just may work. Thanks…."

"Oh no thanks needed Sweetie, you know what is needed…."

"Yes mom…..a detailed report. Have I ever let you down?"

"No….and I love you for it!"

Parker who was chuckling along with everyone, came out then to introduce the next skit.

"Next we have David Booth's all important lesson that he has learned from you Auntie. Now playing your part will be Chrissie." Parker exited right leaving David and Chrissie to play out their skit.

David rubbed his hands together as he listened to Chrissie whispering something into his ear.

"Oh…oh…oh…I love you Aunt. And his name is Enrique?"

"Yes Sweetie, now it's important that you just casually mention his name in front of Caleb. Trust me…that will be enough. He will take the bait and will want to know more."

David laughed out loud. "God Aunt, you just made this upcoming summer…well one that will surely keep me entertained."

"You're very welcome Sweetie, and remember leave your dad to me. Between waking up that foolish son of mine, and driving G-man crazy…well we will both be entertained."

"You set that up?" Booth shouted out looking at Angela.

Angela who was chuckling, looked at Booth and shrugged. "Umm….amnesia remember? Brain damaged patient here."

Booth sat down in a huff, not believing that Frenchie had been invited solely to get him riled up.

David once again took over as MC, but did so while avoiding his dad's glares.

"And finally we have Caleb….being the difficult artist that he is…he's refused to take my direction and has decided to make his own presentation."

Caleb came out then carrying his guitar. He sat down and winked at his mother.

"So this is the first song I ever wrote….a certain woman inspired it. A woman who opened both her heart and home to a boy the second she saw him. Never once making him doubt that he was both welcomed and loved."

Caleb then slowly began playing. Annie came to stand beside Caleb and began to join him as he began to sing the lyrics that he had written…

_**"I am your child. Wherever you go, you take me, too. **_

_**Whatever I know, I learn from you. Whatever I do, you taught me to do.**_

_**I am your child. And I am your chance. Whatever will come, will come from me. **_

_**Tomorrow is won, by winning me. Whatever I am, you taught me to be.**_

_**I am your hope, I am your chance, I am your child."**_

Angela was openly moved by the lyrics of Caleb's song. She stood up and walked over to Caleb. Caleb smiled as he hugged his mother.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You beautiful boy….thank you so much."

"No…. thank you. Nobody couldn't ask for a better mother, or a better friend."

Angela lost it then. Hodgins got up with a smile to help his son who was being engulfed by his wife.

"Come on Ange…you're going to suffocate him."

Angela wiped her face and smiled. "Well what do you expect after that! Oh I love you all. That was….." Angela then broke down. The magnitude of all that she had forgotten, all the special memories that had been erased from her mind…finally came crashing down on her.

"Whoa mom….it's ok. You'll get it all back." Caleb tried to reassure her.

"Ya aunt….and until you do….well think of all the fun we are going to have helping you remember." David added. He truly hated seeing his Aunt so distraught.

Angela looked around at everybody and smiled. "I'm sorry….this was so great of you guys. I guess I'm just anxious to have all those memories returned to me."

Hodgins gathered Angela into his arms. "You will Ange, and we'll all be here to help you."

"Listen to that husband of yours. He's making some good old fashion Texan sense. You will baby girl, when you're good and ready."

Hodgins looked at his father in law with trepidation. The man had his arm around him. He looked over to Caleb for help.

Caleb laughed seeing how nervous his dad seemed. "Relax dad….you're just growing on gramps. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Hodgins looked up to see Angela's father laughing out loud along with his son.

Hodgins cleared his throat and smiled. "Right….."

**Chapter 39.…**

**Oak Hill Cemetery….2 days later**

Parker set down the flowers he had brought and took a seat.

"Hey Pops. Sorry it's been a while since I've come to visit. Life's been a bit crazy."

Parker paused then as he cleared off the flowers that his dad must of left the last time he had been there.

"So guess what Pops….there's finally a doctor in the family. I know you would of gotten a kick out of that."

Parker chucked as he continued.. "I'm Bones' boss now….can you believe it? I'm with dad's squints. I can hear you now….laughing at the thought of Bones ever taking direction from me…and you'd be right. Like Cam…I'm learning who really runs the lab."

Parker smiled remembering how fond Pops had been of Bones. He used to say that she had more facts in that head of hers than the encyclopaedias he had at home. Pops used to love trying to stump Bones, and would laugh like a loon when she would know whatever obscure fact that he had looked up.

"So you're probably wondering what prompted my overdue visit….. well I needed to talk to you. I could always go to you whenever I needed help making a decision. I miss those talks….I miss you." Parker paused to take a picture out of his wallet. It was one he had taken at his parent's BBQ of Tiffany trying to feed Emma.

"Well this is her Pops. You always told me that I would just know….that when I met the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life…..that I would just know. Well Pops…you were right. Tiffany is the one. I love her Pops." Parker took the picture and laid it beside the flowers.

"She's beautiful, smart, strong, and….she has a little girl." Parker shook his head as if knowing what Pops would say….

.

"I know, I know….what's the hold up…..right? God you sound like David. It's not that I'm not sure about her…..it's just I'm wondering if I'm ready to be a father. Not that I'm not crazy about Emma. God Pops, I wish you could of met her. I swear she wraps every male she meets around that little finger of hers. She's amazing. I don't think I could love her more even if she were mine. Still fatherhood…..that's huge."

Parker got up then and began to pace as he continued….

"Not that I don't want that….I do. It's just….what the heck do I know about being a dad? I know I know….I know what you would say. You would slap me upside the head and tell me that no man knows….until he is. And I know I have both you and dad…. no kid had better role models…..I know this. I guess I'm just scared I guess…and before you ask of what, I 'm scared of failing that little girl." Parker noticed some funny looks he was getting from the groundskeeper but just ignored them as he continued.

"I want to ask her to marry me Pops, I want to give her grandmother's ring. I wanted you to meet her before I did, and well I just needed to talk to you."

Parker sat down again as he pulled out the ring his Pops had given to him, the year he had passed.

"You would of loved her. She's feisty, and she could very well cause me bodily harm if I was ever to be out of line. That alone would of endured her to you."

Parker laughed remembering the one time his Pops had busted out laughing when Bones had shown his dad one of her martial arts move. His dad had been way too cocky and had found himself flat on his back. Pops had laughed for months, bring it up whenever he had come over for dinner.

"So….I should just go for it right? I should just do it. I mean what am I waiting for? David actually had a point…..like you were always telling us, life is just too damn short to waste standing on the sidelines. Right. Good. I'm glad we had this talk."

Parker then felt this warmth enter him. It filled him with a sense of peace, and he knew that his Pops was giving him his approval. Parker looked up and whispered…."Thanks Pops, and we all miss you." Parker then got up and made his way home with Pops ring in his pocket.

**Meanwhile at the Diner ….**

Caleb took a sip of his coffee and tried once again to talk some sense into his stubborn girlfriend. "Annie, you really should return to Georgetown. I'm fine really."

"I told you, both David and I made arrangements to do our classes on line for this semester. I'm not leaving right now. Besides even if you don't need me….well Chrissie does."

Caleb just shook his head. He knew she was worried about him and his family, still he didn't want anything to interfere with her studies. "What did your parents say when you told them?"

"Well mom looked into these on line courses and was satisfied as long as I kept up my grades."

"Right, and your dad?"

"Dad actually understood. He knows how important it is for your mom to have everyone around her right now. So will you please stop trying to get rid of me?"

Caleb stood up and moved to sit beside her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you…my very own APB."

Annie smiled. She loved her nickname that he had began calling her. He had laughed when he realized that her initials where the same as the FBI's All Points Bulletin. He joked saying that her dad had done it on purpose.

"Good, you should." Annie said with a smile. Annie became serious then. "So how's your mom handling being at home?"

Caleb shrugged as he answered. "She joked about needing a map to find her way around the place. She's putting on a good face, but I know that not remembering so much of her life….well it's been hard on her."

Annie nodded. She wished she could do more to help Caleb. But Gordon Gordon had basically confirmed what her brother had said. Her Aunt's memory would most likely return spontaneously. The hard part was not knowing when it was going to happen, or even if it would.

"Well until it does, I'm sure having both you and Chrissie at home will help. Just give it some time….."

"Hmmm, when did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise beyond my years….you've just haven't noticed." Annie replied with a smile.

"Oh I've noticed….." Caleb and Annie were then interrupted when David walked in with Chrissie. David helped himself to some of Caleb's coffee as soon as he sat down.

"Mmm they really make good coffee here, but you don't put enough sugar."

Caleb grabbed his coffee back.

"Well since it's my coffee, it shouldn't matter to you."

David smiled. It was just so easy to get Caleb riled up. "So I had an interesting talk with Parker the other night…."

Chrissie smiled. David's love of drama never failed to amuse her. "Well are you going to tell us, or are you waiting for us to guess as to the content of this talk?"

David added some more sugar to his coffee that the waitress had finished pouring for him before answering. "Hmm well it seems that our boy may be thinking about tying the knot."

Annie sat up. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that he's thinking about proposing? That's crazy! He's only been seeing Tiffany for a few months. Where would he get such an asinine idea?"

Chrissie watched as David seemed to squirm in his seat. "David?"

David gave Chrissie his lop-sided smile. "Well I may have hinted at it. But you don't know Parker like I do. He's not like us, he never was."

Both Chrissie and Annie shook their heads. "Explain." They both said at the same time. Meanwhile Caleb sat back intending on enjoying the show. Both Annie and his sister both looked ready to kill David.

David shrugged as he answered. "Parker has always known what he's wanted. I mean…he's never really been serious about any girl before." David looked at his twin before continuing. "I mean in all these years….he's never brought anyone home…not even Jenny."

Annie stopped glaring at her twin as she thought about what he was saying. "That's true…but still David, isn't it a bit soon to be putting those ideas into his head?"

David sat back, happy that Annie seemed willing to listen to him. "No…I don't think so. Look Parker has finally found whatever he's been looking for. Why should he wait? It's not like he doesn't know what he wants. Besides…lately I'm all about the whole 'life's too short mantra'."

Caleb sat up then. "I can't believe I'm going to say this….but the Dweeb has a point. Since I've known Parker, he's never really looked twice at any woman. And believe me, there have been many who have tried to catch his attention. He's always told me that he would just know….as if he already knew what he was looking for."

Chrissie nodded as if finally understanding something. "That would explain why he never got serious with Jenny. Jenny has feelings for Parker, yet it's like he's oblivious to them."

"So what are we saying here? Are we actually going to encourage Parker to propose? It's too soon!" Annie argued.

"Why sis?" David asked seriously.

Annie found herself not sure how to answer his question. Perhaps because she couldn't really think of a reason. She looked over to Caleb who just shrugged as if to say…why not?

"Ok…well what else did you tell him? And what are you planning?" Annie asked knowing her twin well.

David laughed out loud before settling in and sharing his plans for his older brother…

**FBI Building, Deputy Director's Office…**

Parker knocked on the door and smiled when he heard his dad swear at the amount of paperwork in front of him. "Having a good day I see…."

Booth looked up and rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve the knot he could feel tightening.

"Hey Bub…. I swear if I knew how much freaking paperwork Cullen had to deal with….well I would of said no thanks when he offered me the job."

Parker laughed as he took a seat across from him. "Tell me about it. Cam seemed to have left that part out too."

Booth got up and went to pour a couple of coffees from the side table. This was definitely one of the perks of being Director….the fancy ass espresso machine. He handed a cup to Parker before taking his seat again.

"So what's up Bub….TS ?" Booth asked with a smirk.

Parker smiled as he shook his head. "No…well not today at least. I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Well as Pops used to say….spit it out."

"It's funny you should say that, I just came back from visiting Pops."

Booth tilted his head having some idea why his son had gone to visit his grandfather. "Oh ya…you have a nice talk with him?"

Parker took out the ring that was in his coat inside pocket. He placed it on the desk in front of his dad. "Pops gave me that….it was grandmother's. I'm thinking of using it."

Booth picked up the ring and looked at his baby boy…..his Bub. He had grown into a man any father would be proud of. Whether he had a hand in it or not…..he was just thankful for how great all his kids had turned out. Booth sat up and gave the ring back to Parker.

"This is a big step Bub….are you sure?"

Parker nodded. "Yes….I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I swear Dad, I think I knew the moment I saw her smile for the first time. I just…knew"

Booth smiled. It seemed to be a Booth trait. "Well then….I couldn't be happier for you. You know we all love Tiffany and Emma, and if you're certain…..then what are you waiting for?"

Parker sat back, somewhat surprised by his Father's reaction. "Seriously? No telling me that it's too soon, that Tiffany and I haven't really been together all that long?"

"Nope."

"That's it? Why do I have a feeling that when Annie's time comes…well you won't be so calm and blasé?" Parker smirked seeing his dad's eyes glare at just the thought.

"Because I won't be. Besides, I have at least more 10 years….she promised me that she wouldn't marry before she was thirty."

Parker laughed out loud. "Dad, you got that promise out of her when she was what….3?"

"And your point would be….?"

Parker smiled. "Ummm nothing….you keep holding on to that pipe dream."

Booth glared as he replied. "I will…..unless you know something that I should know?" Booth suddenly sat up straight.

"Relax Dad….but you're kidding yourself if you don't realize that the day is coming….and it won't be 10 years down the line."

Booth sighed. "I know….."

"Whoa dad…..snap out of it. Good grief, you would think she was leaving you next week."

"You just wait Bub….I can't wait until Emma reaches the age where she wants to date. Then we'll talk."

"I don't have to worry….you'll still be around to scare off any guy that came around. You'll still be around to show off that gun of yours."

Booth laughed out loud knowing that Bub had him there. "So do you know how you're going to do it?"

"Yup."

"Good….and why are you smirking? Do I look like Chrissie…..I don't need the details." Booth got up then and walked around his desk. He pulled Parker into a hug. "Congratulations Bub….I really couldn't be happier for you."

**Hodgins' Residence….. Caleb's studio Apartment**

Caleb looked over to David and asked the same question for the third time that day.

"Are you sure? I mean what if it's too much for her?"

David sighed before turned to Caleb. "Would you relax…..your mom lives for this. She lost her memories…not who she is. This is our thing."

"He's right Caleb….this is exactly what she may need to get her mind off things." Chrissie added.

Annie squeezed Caleb's hand. She knew how worried he still was about his mother.

"Let's just ask her…see how she reacts."

Caleb nodded. Not 10 minutes later Angela showed up after getting the call from Caleb to meet him at his studio.

"Wow the whole gang is here. What's up?"

David got up smiling. "Well Auntie….we have a project….well it's more mine really….they're just extras."

"David…get to the point." Caleb interjected smiling at his theatrics.

"Patience…." David then looped his arm around his Aunt and pulled her a chair out for her.

"I needed my partner in crime….by other half, my fellow lover of drama, my …."

"David!" Everyone shouted out at the same time.

David didn't even turn around but just kept smiling at his Aunt. "It's basically you and me Aunt. I have an idea….and you're going to help me."

Angela laughed out loud. She could see the mischievous look in David's eyes and was nodding before she even realized it.

"Whatever it is…..count me in."

Caleb smiled. Once again the Dweeb was right. This was exactly what his mom needed. He looked over to David and nodded his thanks. David just shrugged.

"Ok Aunt, here's what I've been thinking…."

**Booth residence…..**

Parker walked through the doors to the sound of laughter. He looked in into the living room only to find Bones and Tiffany both laughing as they looked at pictures.

"Oh God…..what is the story behind this one?" Tiffany pointed to a picture.

Bones chuckled. "That was my first attempt at making costumes. I'm afraid I was not as successful as I had hoped to be."

Parker then saw what they were laughing at. "Hey hey hey…..those are contraband!"

Tiffany looked up still laughing. "Why? They're adorable. In fact I was hoping to get some copies."

Parker picked up the album and saw pictures of him with the twins….all dressed as the three musketeers. He loved Bones…but seamstress she was not. People had thought that they had been all dressed as hobos that year. He still remembered his Aunt Angela laughing like a loon when they had showed up at the lab for their Halloween party.

"I don't think so….so not happening." Parker then looked around hoping to spot Emma.

Tiffany smiled when she realized who Parker was looking for.

"She's upstairs with Jenny, who's volunteered to try to put her down for a nap. It seems Emma can't get enough of Jenny's Irish brogue as she calls it. You should of seen her just hone in whenever Jenny spoke. She would stop whatever she was doing and almost fall into a trance."

Parker smiled. "Maybe I'll just go and see if she's still awake….."

Tiffany smiled as she nodded. She watched as he left…loving him all the more.

"He really loves her…doesn't he?" Tiffany asked still looking at the stairs.

Bones smiled. "Yes…I believe he does. We have all come to love her very much."

Tiffany nodded. "I'm so happy Dr. Brennan. Parker is a wonderful man."

"Yes….I've always known he would be…..Booth and Rebecca did a wonderful job raising him."

"I'm sure you had a hand in it."

"Yes that is true….."

**Parker's room…..**

Parker paused outside his door and stood there listening as Jenny sang to Emma. It was a lullaby that he had never heard before. He couldn't blame Emma for being enchanted by Jenny's voice, it really was beautiful…..

Emma clapped as if wanting an encore. Jenny laughed. "Well I'm please you liked it….however it seems that it has not accomplished the goal I was aiming for."

Parker chuckled as he walked into the room. "I can't really blame her, that really was beautiful Jenny."

"Why thank you….it's a lullaby my own mum used to sing to us."

Parker smiled when Emma held out her arms to him. His heart seemed to expand in his chest to accommodate the love he had for the little girl who was at the moment snuggling into his chest.

"You're going to be a great mom one of these days."

Jenny smiled. "Ahh but first I must find a man who can put up with me."

"Ya….that could be hard." Parker agreed with a smirk.

Jenny chuckled. "Ahh but there is hope….look at you. You seemed to have finally found what you've been looking for."

"Ya…I think I have." Parker smiled down at Emma who was at the moment doing her best to shove his shirt into her mouth. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Jenny smiled. She really was happy for him.

"Níl aon leigheas ar an ngrá ach pósadh. Which loosely translated means….The only cure for love is marriage."

Parker laughed out loud. "God Jen, do you have a Irish saying for everything?"

"Hmmm, well you know us Irish….." Jenny then walked over to Parker and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm very happy for you. She's lovely, and if it's any help, I can't imagine a woman who would say no to you. I wish you all the happiness in the world Parker."

Parker smiled. "Thanks….but I still have to ask. You never know, I may be calling you to help me drown my sorrows….."

"Trust me…she'll say yes. She's no fool, and knows how rare of a man she has found."

"Thanks Jen…." Parker then looked down to find that Emma had fallen asleep in his arms. "How about it Emma…..would you like to belong to me?" Parker whispered.

**Ok seriously people…..how freaking cute was that? Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Bostonlegalgirl**

**Chapter 40.…..**

**Wyatt Residence….**

Tiffany made her way downstairs and found her father in the kitchen….talking away with her daughter. It constantly amazed her how early Emma would wake up. Without fail, her baby girl would be up at 6 every morning. She really hoped that she would break out of this habit soon. Weekdays was one thing….but she wouldn't mind being able to sleep in on weekends.

"Good morning." Tiffany kissed her baby and then turned to kiss her father as well.

"It is a good morning, and to start it off well…I've made my famous strawberry crepes." Gordon smiled as he watched his granddaughter happily eat her crepes with her hands. Well…..table etiquettes would come later he thought to himself with a chuckle.

Gordon then looked up from his pan. "Oh before I forget…there's a package for you….it's in the foyer."

Tiffany nodded and went to retrieve it. She opened the card and saw that it was from Chrissie.

"_**Tiffany….we ladies have decided that we all deserve a spa day. (We thought it might cheer up my mom.) Be ready at 10 this morning…we'll pick you up. Don't worry I've clear it with the boss already…."**_

Tiffany opened the box to find a very luxurious white robe and slippers inside. She walked back into the kitchen shaking her head.

"You look somewhat perplexed." Gordon said smiling. He knew exactly what was in the package. He had received an interesting call last night….one that had made him laugh out loud. His daughter was in for a surprise by the day's end. And he for one thought it would be a welcomed one.

"Umm…well it seems I have plans this morning. Chrissie had commandeered a spa date…..would you mind watching Emma?"

"Not at all."

Tiffany smiled and dug into her father's delicious breakfast.

**Undisclosed Location…..**

"Duuuude…nice monkey suit!" Caleb exclaimed as he watched Parker nervously try to fix his tie.

Parker sighed as he let go of his lop-sided tie. "Agh….why do they make these things so freaking complicated?"

David smirked seeing how nervous his big brother seemed. "He seems to be sweating a lot…don't you think?"

Caleb nodded very seriously. "Yup this totally calls for the industrial strength antiperspirant. You're not nervous now are you Parker?"

"Nah….my big brother? What's there to be nervous about? So what if you're planning to ask the biggest question of your life, so what if she says no you'll be crushed and may never recover…..what's there to be nervous about?" David ducked just in time to miss the cuff on the head Parker had been going for.

Parker smiled. "Even though you both can be…..what's the word I'm looking for, oh ya….. pains in the asses, I'm still thankful for all your help today. God I can't believe how nervous I am."

"Ya especially considering that this isn't your first proposal." David said with a smile.

Parker smiled back. "So everything is ready right? I mean you didn't forget anything?"

"Would you relax! Chrissie and Aunt Angela supervised everything. It's all exactly as you wanted." David once again told his brother. "Now sit down and let me get that tie for you."

Parker sat down. "Thanks…..seriously David, thank you."

David nodded and for once didn't say some smart alek comment. Today was a huge deal for his brother, and he was just glad that he could be there for him. "Ok, well we need to go...I have duties to perform." David chuckled as he and Caleb left Parker to finish getting ready for his big moment.

**Angela's Favourite Boutique…**

"Once again, everyone deserves a new dress to accompany a new hair style. I insist." Angela once again reiterated as they entered the dress shop. Chrissie just smiled as she pulled Tiffany along with her. Tiffany rolled her eyes as she entered the boutique. She gasped when she saw the selection of dresses.

"My treat ladies. I know you all came out today to cheer me up….and you've succeeded. Nothing better than a spa day followed by some shopping."

Jenny who knew the reason behind this shopping expedition trampled down her refusal to allow Angela to pay for her. She would just have to pay her back tomorrow.

"This is too much. There's no way I letting you buy me a dress! The spa was too much as it is." Tiffany emphatically exclaimed.

"Tiffany may I offer you some advice?" Bones asked.

"Of course."

"Let Angela do this. You would be doing me a favour, it's nice to see her enjoying herself."

Tiffany sighed. How was she suppose to say no? She couldn't, so she just nodded as she began looking at dresses with everyone.

**Back at the undisclosed location….**

Parker smiled when he saw Gordon arrive with Emma. She looked adorable. Gordon had dressed her in the pink dress that he had sent over.

"Thanks for doing this….I really appreciate it."

Gordon just smiled. He couldn't be happier for his daughter. "My pleasure….now what else is on the agenda?"

David took Gordon aside and gave him the next set of instructions…..

**Later back at the boutique…..**

"Umm excuse me….I have a delivery here for a Miss Tiffany Wyatt."

Tiffany looked up with confusion. "Umm that's me…but there has to be a mistake."

The UPS driver sighed. He looked down at his clip board to verify his orders. "Are you Special Agent Tiffany Wyatt?"

"Yes."

"Well then there is no mistake. If you could sign here…."

Tiffany took the clip board and saw that the name printed on the form was in fact hers. She signed and took the package.

"Oooh…..what's up with the mystery package?" Chrissie asked looking over Tiffany's shoulder.

"I have no idea. What's strange is how they knew where to find me."

"Well there's only one way to solve the mystery. Open it up." Jenny found herself excited to see Tiffany's reaction. She had helped Parker with this part of his plan.

Tiffany sat down and proceeded to open the package. She frowned when opened it.

"Well what is it? I'm dying here." Chrissie said impatiently. She smiled when she saw the confused look on Tiffany's face. The Booth boys had done well…

Tiffany opened the card first, curious as to who the mystery sender was….

_**Tiffany….I would formally like to invite you to a special event . Inside you will find some clues to help you find your way to me. PS….wear the dress. **_

_**I'll be waiting. Love Parker**_**.**

Tiffany then started looking inside for said clues.

Angela dramatically clutched at her chest. "Oh my God Sweetie…that's the most romantic invite to a date I've ever heard. God bless that boy!"

Tiffany smiled. The first item she pulled out was Parker's St. Christopher medal. "Why would he sent this?"

"Perhaps you should keep looking." Jenny said with a smile.

Tiffany nodded. The next item she recognized as his graduation watch that Bones had given to him, and the last item was a beautiful blue orchid corsage. It was her favourite flower, but she had never told Parker that. She then found another note inside.

**"PS…there will be someone arriving to drive you, and your companions to the next destination. Hurry, I'll be waiting…."**

Tiffany looked around as every woman in that boutique let out a collective sigh. Just as she was about to ask some questions, the bell of the boutique signalled someone's arrival. There standing in a chauffeur uniform was a smiling David.

"Hello Ladies….if you could please follow me." David then took off his driver's hat as he opened the door. There outside was a black stretch limousine. Caleb appeared then…dressed in a similar uniform.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits…."

Tiffany looked at the guys and shook her head in confusion. "Ok seriously what is going on here?"

David just smiled. "I'm your driver for the evening…now please, I have a schedule to keep."

"You heard the man…let's go." Chrissie pulled Tiffany along. Inside there was a couple of bottles of champagne waiting for them.

Angela smiled as she proceeded to open the first bottle. "Tiffany….baby Booth has outdone himself. That boy is a keeper."

Tiffany smiled but was still confounded by everything. "It says these are clues….but clues to what?" Tiffany then noticed that the watch was not working….it showed 2:00.….was she suppose to meet him at this time?

Annie smiled thinking that her brother really was going far and beyond to ensure that Tiffany would never forget today.

**Serendipity Restaurant….**

David opened the limo door with a dramatic flourish. "Ladies, if you please….."

Tiffany smiled when she saw what their next destination was. They walked in to find the restaurant empty. David escorted them to a table that had a reserved sign. There on the table was another note with Tiffany's name written on it. Chrissie smiled as she passed the envelope to her.

"Hurry, I'm dying here."

Tiffany chuckled as she read the note out loud.

_**Tiffany, you once told me that you saw the name of this restaurant as a sign that you had made the right decision in moving here. I'm hoping you will once again see it as a sign that you made the right decision in entrusting me with your heart.. Enjoy your brunch with the other women who have a place in my heart. But don't keep we waiting too long…..I'm anxiously waiting for you.**_

_**Love Parker**_**.**

Tiffany could barely finish the note, she was completely overwhelmed by everything. "Ok ladies….I need your help. I need to figure out where he is."

Chrissie smiled as she passed her a tissue. "We will, but I don't know about you….but I'm famished. I say we do as Parker has instructed and enjoy our brunch."

No sooner did Chrissie finish saying brunch when David, Caleb, and Trent all came out. They were all dressed as waiters pushing carts filled with covered dishes.

Tiffany sat back as the boys uncovered dish after dish….all looking suspiciously like dishes her father was known for.

**About a hour later…..**

She looked around and suddenly she just knew….she knew where Parker wanted her to meet him. Her heart began to beat furiously as she began to realize the significance of his clue.

David smiled as he watched Tiffany put two and two together. When she looked up at him, he smiled and winked. He bent down and whispered

"So do you know where the next destination is?

Tiffany whispered her suspicions to him.

David nodded. "So….shall I make the necessary preparations?"

Tiffany looked around the table and saw that everyone was smiling. "Did you all know?"

Annie, Chrissie, Angela, Jenny, and Bones all nodded.

"I don't know what to say….."

Annie spoke up then. "Well you can tell us if we got all dressed up for nothing, or are we going to go meet Parker?"

Tiffany looked back to David and smiled through her tears.

"Take me to him…"

Tiffany sat back in her seat and smiled her thanks as Annie passed her a flute of champagne.

"When?" Tiffany asked looking at Annie.

Annie smiled. "A few days ago. He's been planning this since then."

"But…."

Angela who was sitting beside Tiffany spoke up then.

"Sweetie, the only thing you should be asking yourself is….do you love him?"

Tiffany's eyes watered as she nodded. "Yes….I do."

"Well then, that's all that's important." Chrissie added.

Tiffany saw everyone waiting to see her reaction, and she didn't disappoint them. She slowly smiled as she looked down at the St. Christopher Metal in her hand.

"You're right…that's all that's important."

**Undisclosed Location…..**

Parker knelt down so that he was at eye level with Emma. In his hand was a ring he had selected specifically for her.

"Emma….Parker is going to ask your mommy to marry him today, but before I do, I'd like to ask you a question."

Emma smiled as she looked at the pretty ring.

"Bub, you know she doesn't get what you're trying to do…right?" Booth asked chuckling.

"It's the principle, now stop interrupting me." Parker turned back to Emma and smiled as she giggled at her soon to be grandfather.

"Emma will you be mine? Will you be my Emma?" Parker asked after he kissed her cheek.

"My Parky, Emma's Parky."

Parker laughed out loud. "Yes, I would be your Parky. So what do you say, can I marry your mother?"

"My Parky!" Emma shouted out.

Booth laughed out loud. "Well that sounds like a yes to me, one down, and one to go Bub."

Parker lifted Emma's hand and slipped the ring onto her little index finger. "My Parky!"

Parker lifted her up and laughed. "I still got to ask your mom…but whatever happens, I am and will always be your Parky…."

**Limo arriving at St. Christopher Parish…..**

David opened the door and helped Tiffany out. He then stood back and watched as she went to find his brother. Tiffany looked back and realized no one was following her inside. Slowly she made her way in and was speechless at the sight that was awaiting her. She looked down and saw the aisle was lit up with candles. She saw her favourite orchid throughout the room, and at the end of the isle….was Parker.

She could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she walked toward him.

Parker stepped forward and took her hand.

"You look beautiful."

Tiffany smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well a day at the spa, and a new designer dress helps."

Parker smiled. "Thanks for coming….I knew those FBI skills would get you here."

Tiffany looked around and gestured with her hands. "Parker what is all this?"

"I know this is sudden, and that we haven't even talked about this." Parker paused as he signalled Tiffany to take a seat. He then sat beside her and took her hand. "I get that this seems a bit crazy, and yet….I don't care. I have no doubts about how much I love you, and I have no doubts about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." Parker passed a handkerchief to Tiffany who couldn't seem to stop her tears.

"I know we haven't been together all that long, but I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

Tiffany tried to control her breathing but found it almost impossible. Was this really happening?"

"I love you Tiffany Wyatt. I came here today because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Parker smiled as he watched Tiffany smudge her mascara as she wiped her eyes once again.

"I got baptised her, I confirmed my faith here, and I said goodbye to Pops here. I've always known that one day I would be married here."

Parker then got up and knelt in front of her and presented her his Pops' ring.

"Tiffany Wyatt, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Tiffany knew that if she tried to verbally respond, that she would've embarrassed herself. Instead she nodded and threw her arms around him.

Parker smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Tiffany who still couldn't form a coherent sentence just took Parker's face between her hands and kissed him. It was a kiss filled with love, and promise. Parker tried to pour all the love he had in his heart into that kiss. When the kiss ended, he smiled as he presented his grandmother's ring. It was an emerald with small clusters of diamonds on either side.

Parker slipped the ring onto Tiffany's finger. "My Pops gave me this ring, it was always meant to belong to you."

Tiffany looked down at her hand and was once again filled with so much gratitude for whatever force or entity that brought Parker into her life.

Tiffany finally spoke. "I love you so much. There is nothing I would love more that to spend the rest of my life with you."

"So…..can I start calling you sis?" David shouted out from the back of the church.

Tiffany and Parker looked to the entrance and saw everyone standing with smiles as they shouted out their congratulations.

Suddenly Emma freed herself from her grandfather's hand, and started making her way towards her mother.

"Daddy Parky! Mommy kissing daddy Parky!"

Tiffany knelt down to catch Emma as she stumbled toward her. She looked up confused. Parker smiled as he also knelt down.

"Well I've already spoken to Emma….and asked her permission."

That's when Tiffany saw the ring that Emma was wearing. It was a simpler version of her own. By now everyone had made their way down the isle. David grabbed Tiffany and began to twirl her around. "Welcome to the family sis!"

Tiffany laughed out loud as David continued to twirl her around.

Angela then spoke up. "Well I hate to interrupt, but we have a lot to do. The priest should be arriving in an hour, and well we still need to get a few things ironed out."

Tiffany looked at Parker with confusion in her eyes. She then turned around and really looked at the church interior and how well it was decorated. She then turned and saw how all the men were in tuxes, her baby in what looked very much like a flower girl's dress…and then it hit her.

"What? You mean now? You want to get married today?" Tiffany shouted out looking at the group of people all smiling and nodding at her…..

**Chapter 41 The End.**

**Booth/Wyatt residence**

David smiled as he found the back door open. His brother was so accommodating when he wanted to be. He walked in and smiled at the scene in front of him.

"Wow…look at you. Reading the paper as you drink your coffee….man you really are an old married man now huh?" David asks as he made himself at home in his brother's kitchen. He smirked as he watched his startled brother spill his coffee on his shirt.

Parker rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of knocking? Seriously, do mom and dad not feed you enough. Why do you persist on raiding my fridge?"

"Because mom is still trying to make me eat that cardboard tasting cereal. Besides I know you miss me….Tiffany tells me that you call out my name in your sleep." Then as if her name conjured her up, Tiffany entered the kitchen carrying Emma who was blabbing happily about her new doll that she was clutching in her arm. As soon as she spotted David she called out "Uncle D!"

David smiled as he took Emma into his arms. "Morning sis!"

Tiffany chuckled as she went to grab her coffee. Parker had warned her that his family was not high on formalities, such as calling before dropping by. But she didn't mind, in fact she loved how both Annie and David just dropped by. Tiffany bend down and kissed David's cheek. "Good morning Uncle D."

Tiffany sat down and sipped her coffee as she watched David open the cupboard that was essentially his. He had begged her to stalk up on pop tart, saying that they were completely contraband at home..

"You know your mother's right. Those things are horrible for you."

David looked up from his plate and frowned. "Oh not you too, what you got married and now are all mom like?"

Tiffany chuckled. "Sorry….bad habit. I'll try to behave." Tiffany then leaned over then and kissed Parker. "Good morning."

Parker smiled as he stared into his wife's green eyes. David watched as he saw some silent communication between his brother and Tiffany. The same as he observed between his parents. He wondered if it was some special powers that came with the exchange of rings.

"So are you missing your dad yet? I can't believe he gave you guys the house as a wedding gift." David said between bites.

Tiffany eyes lost a little of their shine as she thought about her father. Her father had surprised her and Parker on their return from their honeymoon in Hawaii. He had signed over the house to them, and told them that he was returning to Paris. She had argued with him but it had been to no avail. He had been determined that she now had a family and should start her life without her fudgy father around. He had also admitted to missing Paris and his students. It had been hard to part with him, but in the end she had understood. Still she had made him promise to visit both at Christmas and on Emma's birthdays.

"Yes I miss him terribly, but I understand why he left. He really only relocated here for me. Plus he calls almost everyday to talk to Emma." Tiffany looked down when she felt Parker's hand squeeze hers.

"I can't believe you didn't wait for me." Annie announced as she arrived at the back door with Caleb. I had to all Caleb for a ride."

"Sorry…but I was hungry and mom was in the kitchen." David shrugged as he started on his second pop tart.

Annie ignored him as she walked over to Emma who was already seated in her highchair. "Good morning niece."

Emma smiled as she chewed on the piece of apple Parker had cut up for her.

"Emma eat yummies….."

Annie smiled as she leaned down and kissed her cheek. She then turned to Tiffany.

"Chrissie wanted to remind you that she's coming over early to raid your closet before tonight."

"That's fine….but I still can't believe Angela insists on throwing this reception. Parker and I really don't need one."

"There's no use …..you'll soon learn that when it comes my mother…well she kind of is an unstoppable force. Besides you two both left right after to go on your honeymoon. You never got the whole first dance thing…..plus you know the Dweeb is dying to give his best man speech." Caleb said as he swiped a pop tart from David's plate.

"Hey….so not cool. I drove 20 minutes for those." David complained as he glared at Caleb.

Parker looked at Tiffany and rolled his eyes. "Are you regretting marrying into this family yet?"

Tiffany chuckled as she leaned back into his arms. "No…I think I'll keep them, besides look at the room full of free babysitters we have."

Tiffany looked up at Parker and smiled. "I just don't want Angela to go to a lot of trouble. I mean the wedding, the honeymoon…..it was perfect. I really don't need anything else."

Parker shrugged at Tiffany, but secretly he wanted her to have the memories of a first dance, all the other memories that came with a reception. He had begun to feel guilty about how quickly they had been married. Though he wouldn't of changed that day for anything….that had been the best day of his life. Still if he could do this for her…well he was damn sure going to try.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" Parker asked feigning hurt.

Tiffany laughed out loud. "Oh please…what if it with you Booth men and thinking that we women can't say no to those soulful looks."

"We do need to celebrate, we're all so happy that you're now officially part of our family." Annie said looking up from playing with Emma.

Tiffany smiled. Annie was becoming very special to her. Since coming back from Hawaii, she had been so wonderful. She was constantly offering to watch Emma, not to mention she had been showing her how to make some of Parker's favourite dishes.

"Well it seems like we have a party to get ready for." She then turned to David with a smirk. "Just how afraid should I be?"

"Of Chrissie…oh very. Seriously, I would have a second cup of that coffee…you're going to need it." David said as he nodded to express how serious he was.

"Scary Chrissie!" Emma shouted out to everyone's amusement.

"Oh man….we got to get her to stop saying that. Seriously, Chrissie thinks I'm the one teaching her that." David then looked at Emma with pleading eyes. "Emma bear…..remember what your uncle D said….not scary Chrissie….pretty Chrissie."

Emma looked at her favourite new Uncle and smiled. David leaned in and kissed her cheek. He sat back thinking he had gotten through to his niece.

"Scary Chrissie!" Emma shouted out again.

"I Knew it!" David cringed as he looked over and found Chrissie standing in the door way.

"It wasn't me…I swear. It's all her…. it's all Emma."

"Nice David….way to through my daughter under the bus." Parker shook his head but couldn't help laugh at the fear he saw in David's eyes.

Chrissie tried to maintain her scrawl but couldn't. Instead she walked over to Emma and picked her up. "Do you think I'm scary?"

"Scary Chrissie." Emma said and then surprised everyone by wrapping her arms around Chrissie's neck and kissing her.

"Ya….she seems scared of you alright." Caleb said oddly touched as he watched his baby sister with Emma.

"Be nice to Auntie Chrissie…I'll be the one you're going to turn to for all that is important. Who do you think is going to show you where to shop, or give you boyfriend advice, or how to get around your parents?"

"Scary Auntie." Emma laughed out loud when Chrissie began to blow raspberries on her tummy.

David felt his heart constrict as he watched Chrissie with Emma. He remembered that afternoon when they had watched Emma together, and couldn't help wondering about their future. Wondering if one day they too would be sharing a breakfast with their own kid. David then realized where his thoughts where heading and silently berated himself. Dangerous thoughts…..way to soon to be thinking along those lines.

**Later that day…Hodgins' residence**

Parker held Tiffany as they danced. He smiled as he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. "So…Mrs. Booth, how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any regrets? I mean I kind of bamboozled you with everything. I'm kind of feeling a bit guilty that you didn't get all the trimmings…you know everything that comes along with a normal engagement."

Tiffany stopped and looked at Parker. She could see that he was serious. She made sure that she had his attention before answering.

"Parker…..our wedding day was the most magical day of my life. You took my breath away…..no woman could of asked for a more romantic proposal or wedding that we had. I love you, and I'm so glad that we're starting our life together now. I glad we didn't waste another day….I love being your wife."

"Ya?" Parker asked almost shyly.

"Yes…. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you."

Parker leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. It never failed to amaze him how much a simple kiss could affect him. He hugged her close to him and smiled thinking that he was a very lucky man.

Booth watched as his Bub danced with his wife. He looked over to Rebecca who was standing to his right. "We did good with him." he whispered.

Rebecca smiled. "Yes we did…..you were and are a wonderful father Seeley. I never told you that enough, but Parker could not have asked for a better father."

Booth was taken aback. "Thanks….that means a lot Rebecca…. really."

"I concur Booth, it's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you." Bones added having overheard what Rebecca had said.

Booth pulled both ladies into a hug. "Well I chose some pretty amazing ladies to have my kids with. But ya…..good genes, like Pops always was saying, can't go wrong with Booth genes."

"And there it is…..the cockiness. It's a good thing I can still love you despite it."

"Ahh Bones…you know you love it, you even got me another Cocky Belt Buckle when I lost mine that one time."

"Yes that is true…" Bones conceded.

_**A few hours later….**_

Angela and Brennan sat laughing as they watched their husbands make fools of themselves on the dance floor as they all did the Macarena. Angela looked over to Bren then…

"Come on Sweetie lets show them how it's done!"

"I don't believe I know this dance. Besides they all look quite foolish."

"Foolish is fun, now come on!" Angela pulled Bren on to the dance floor. It was then as she watched Bren laugh out loud as Booth grabbed her into his arms, as she watched Hodgins twirl Chrissie around the floor, as Caleb tried to follow Annie's lead, as David danced with his new sister in law, and as Emma stood on Parker's shoes as he led around the dance floor…..that it all came back to her. She sat down and closed her eyes….. memories came flooding back to her.

**Flashbacks…..**

**Angela's Non-proposal...**

She looked down and could feel her eyes water as she saw what Hodgins had written using those ridiculous glowing shrimps… "Be my love…"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"What….but that wasn't a proposal."

**That's not all I'm missed...**

"Sweetie….I missed something else…..I missed my period."

She saw Bren finally understand as her face lit up and smiled.

"You're pregnant?"

**Angela to the rescue yet again...**

"What the hell Angela, did you guys not notice that the dress was missing a back to it!"

"I know right. I knew it would look killer on her. It's really too bad she's going solo to this thing. What a waste!"

Booth took a deep breath as he resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't just let Bones show up to this thing alone.

"Just give me the damn address Angela..."

Angela wanted to jump up and kiss Booth. She hid her smile as she wrote the address down for him.

**Angela wants to kill G-man...**

"But Ange you should of seen his face. Today he came by the office and saw that I was upset. Anyways I told him about Avalon and her reading. He became very agitated at the idea of me being pregnant. When I reassured him that I was not… well I could see the relief in his eyes."

"Oh Bren… I'm so sorry! This whole thing is crazy you know? Ahhh, you two so belong together. I know that Booth is hurting right now, but I swear I could kill him for reacting the way he did."

**Ya...I believe you Bren...**

"….Angela I know that it is normally difficult to determine whether someone is in early labour or false labour without doing several cervical exams that show the cervix is dilating…however I am quite comfortable saying that you are in fact in early labour. But if you need reassurance I can examine…"

"Ahhh, no that's fine Sweetie, I believe you. I just can't believe this little one couldn't wait another two weeks. There's still so much I needed to do…."

**Poor Hodgie...**

"…go ahead and tell me to breath one more damn time… really go ahead Hodgie."

"Ummm right….so is there anything I can get you?"

"You can get that damn Doogie Howser back here and tell him it's time for the epidural. And get me Bren… I need her."

"Sure Angela… I love you."

Angela's face softened as she looked at her husband.

"I love you too… but I will kill you if you don't get me that epidural ASAP."

**Ange...you'll be a great mother!**

"…This child will be extremely lucky to have you as it's mother. No mother will be as understanding, or as accepting of their child as you will be. I will also be there to help you in any way that I can. You're not alone in this… you have so many people outside excited to meet your son or daughter. There is no question in my mind that you will be a wonderful mother."

Angela looked at Bren with tears running down her face. She had come to love her so much, she only wished that she would realize how wonderful…. she was….

**Meeting our Chrissie...**

"Bren, come here Sweetie and meet your goddaughter….. Christine Montenegro Hodgins."

"But…Christine was my mother's name…why would you name your daughter after my mother."

"Because Temperance is a mouthful, and …sorry Sweetie but let's face it…it's terrible. I told you I would name her after you… and I did…after the woman responsible for there being a Temperance Brennan."

**G-man gets kissed by Angela...**

"G-man can you come here for a minute… I want to tell you something. Closer, I want to whisper something to you."

Booth leaned down to hear whatever it was that Angela wanted to tell him. Then suddenly she grabbed his face a placed a kiss right on his lips.

"Sorry Hodgie, but G-man made me so proud just now that I couldn't help myself."

**Believing Avalon...**

"Don't worry G-man, I'll be watching out for any signs, and your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone that you believe in psychics."

"Angela… I don't really but your friend is…. well let's just say I'm not as quick to dismiss her. Just don't let Bones ever catch wind that we're both on baby watch…she would kill us both…slowly."

"Don't I know it. Go to work G-man, she's in good hands. And Booth…congratulations."

**Maid of Honour**

"Sweetie Booth is not going to know what hit him when he gets a look at you. You have never looked more beautiful."

"Thank you Angela, and thank you for planning all of this. I at first thought that I would not need such fuss made, that going to the justice of the peace would have been sufficient. Yet I'm now so glad that you convinced me to allow you to plan today. Everything is so beautiful Angela, I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything. You really are the very best person I know. I love you so very much."

"Hey you can't start crying now! I spent too long on your makeup, besides if you start on the tears then you know that I'll be a mess."

**I do...again.**

"Come on Ange… let's do it. You deserve more than to have been married in a jail. Though I wouldn't change the past, I wouldn't mind marrying you all over again."

"Hey who am I to argue. Let's go Mr. Hodgins…. let's show them how it's done."

**Ya...I hate you.**

"Wait, let me see if I'm getting this right. You have yet to experience one negative effect of pregnancy, and now your libido had shot through the roof? You and Agent Studly are getting it on even more? I take it back, I don't care that you're my best friend… I officially hate you!"

**Hodgie as a new papa...**

Hodgins just smiled and went into the nursery to see to his daughter. "Hey Chrissie…what's wrong bug? Bad dreams?"

Chrissie's blue eyes widen at hearing her father's voice. Her crying ceased almost immediately. Hodgins picked her up and sat with her in the rocking chair.

Angela had to wipe the tears away as she silently watched Hodgins with their daughter. It only made her resolved in her decision. Watching him with her….well she just knew it was right.

**Auntie Angela...**

"Sweetie! It's time, your going to finally meet them. Bren why is Booth just standing there?"

"I believe he is in mild shock. It really is an inconvenient time for him to do this. Do you think Hodgins could drive me?"

Angela laughed as she watched Bren gather her coat as she called the hospital to inform them that she was coming. Booth still hadn't moved. It was the funniest thing that she had ever seen. God they were so cute. Chrissie also seem to find the whole thing funny as she let out a happy gurgle.

**Early matchmaking... **

"We did it Sweetie… we now both have little girls who can grow up to be each other's best friend. Chrissie meet Annie Booth….the newest member of our family. And who knows, David just might end up being…."

**3 year old Annie**

"Hey Aunt Angela…"

"Well if it isn't Miss Booth, how are you Sweetie?"

"I'm good, but David got stuck in the toilet this morning. Daddy had to rescue him."

**Meeting Caleb...**

Angela laughed at seeing how shy Caleb was being with Annie. The kid was adorable. When Bren had told her about him and what the poor kid had been through, well she hoped Caroline nailed those people to the wall!

**Bad Auntie...**

"Bad auntie…bad auntie! Shopping bad."

"Hey baby Booth, is that any way to talk about your favourite godmother. You would think I was torturing you. Look at Caleb over there. Perfect gentleman, he had not complained once today."

"David sorry. I love you Auntie."

**Hodgie it's ok...**

"Shhh, you didn't know Hodgie. You didn't know. What's important now is that he will never be alone again. We are going to love him so much. He will know that you would never of abandoned him if you had known." Angela turned to Bren and asked….

"Sweetie, there' s no question right? I mean your 100% certain that Hodgie is Caleb's father?"

**Coolest mom ever...**

"Thanks mom. So pizza night still on right?"

Angela laughed seeing David roll his eyes. "You bet honey, the kitchen is stocked with everything we can ever need to get our creative juices flowing."

"Awesome! Well we're going to see Caleb in his studio, call us whenever you want to start on dinner."

"That's fine, but remind him that he has a mother who has barely seen him!"

**Whoa! I don't think so!**

"We now will be introducing the role of my mother's best friend who will be played by…Parker paused for a second to control the chuckle that wanted to escape… "who will be played by the very courageous Mr. Wendell Bray…"

"Whoa what? I don't freaking thing so!" Angela stood up, but Hodgins grabbed her hand before she could storm the stage.

"Shh Ange… it's funny…come on be a sport."

"Fine but he better look hot in a dress!"

**Is that a Tank?**

"You bet your ass….I can't go through that scare again Ange. We almost lost her."

"I know and if getting her to drive…._that_ makes you feel better, well I guess Chrissie will just have to suck it up."

**Wierd...**

Angela smiled as she pulled out a picture out of her folder. It was one of a 10 years old Parker in a white lab coat doing some experiment with Max. She handed the picture to Bren before answering her.

"Sweetie it's weird…because our new boss is that little boy. I mean doesn't that …freak you out just a little?"

**Goodbye Cam...**

"Sweetie….this is so hard!" Angela who already had tears running down her face had to stop to wipe them away. "You can't go….I've decided. Just call up Michelle and tell her she will just have to move here!

**Well, well, well...**

"Aunt…can you do me a favour?"

Angela looked at Parker and smiled. "For you baby Booth…anything."

"Tiffany should be back soon to pick up Emma….maybe try to get her to go with you guys. I don't think she really gets out all that much."

_Well, well, well….what do we have here? _

**Hodgie, did you get any action?...**

"I can help with that." Parker then tried to stand up. After two tries he was successful. "You see…Tiffany smiled, and the Flyers won, and there was a lot of hugging, and kissing. Oh and Chrissie…you should know that David kissed me…..on the lips!" Parker shuttered remembering the incident.

"Ahh you liked it and you know it!" David said as he puckered his lips at his brother.

"I swear Bren…I can't believe we missed out on all this action! Hodgie did you get any action?" Angela asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"Umm…well I'm not entirely sure but I do believe that I got kissed, but I'm not sure by whom." Hodgins admitted as he scratched his head.

-**END OF FLASHBACKS**-

Angela found her eyes watering as she let her memories come flooding back. She looked out onto the dance floor and saw her family. Everyone that she loved…..and the wonderful life that she had built. She smiled as she watched David dip Bren.

God Bren….who knew all those years ago, that awkward strange woman who had approached her to compliment on her understanding of underlining structure….would one day not only be her best friend and sister…..but how their lives would one day be interconnected.

"Angela…is something wrong?" Bren asked breathless as she took a seat beside her.

"Nothing Sweetie…absolutely nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" Brennan asked as she took a seat beside her.

"Because I'm so happy. Sweetie…..I remember. I remember everything."

Brennan got up and hugged her friend. Both of them laughing as they held onto each other. "I'm so glad Ange…and now you know."

"Yes Sweetie….now I know. My God what lives we've had so far….."

"Yes, we have….."

Angela looked over to Bren and laid her head on her shoulders.

"But there more to come…..God Bren, do you realize you're a grandmother now?"

"Of coarse Ange….by marrying Tiffany, well Parker had supplied Booth and I with our first grandchild." Bren asserted wondering why Angela seemed so surprised.

Angela laughed out loud. "Look at them Sweetie…..they're all ours. Every single one of them. We did good Bren."

"Yes we did…

**_THE END_**

_**Thanks everyone for reading...**_

_**Stay tuned for Annie and David's story.**_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_


End file.
